The Quiet Bookworm
by Quietknight
Summary: Last chapter of Negi and Nodoka fan fiction tale of mystery, intrigue, and romance. Characters and places were created and owned by Ken Akamatsu. If you are going to review please be able to spell correctly.
1. The Concerned Bookworm

Negi Springfield, the ten year old boy professor and magi in training at Mahora Academy, awoke in the early morning hours on a Saturday. He looked down from the loft toward the bunk bed and saw Asuna Kagurazaka gone from her top bunk. Asuna was off delivering newspapers as she tends to do in the morning. Negi looked below the top bunk and saw a sleeping Konoka Konoe curled up under the covers. Albert Chamomile aka Chamo, the perverted pantie thieving ermine, was nowhere to be seen. Negi quietly got dressed in his black t-shirt and blue jeans. Negi slowly made his way down from the loft. Negi attempted to open the dorm room's door when Konoka suddenly woke up.

"Where are you going Negi-kun?" asked a sleepy Konoka.

Negi whispered quietly, "Sorry Konoka-san if I woke you up. I am off to Library Island."

"To see Nodoka-san?" said a giggling Konoka rubbing her eyes.

"No, no! Just off to find a book or two," said Negi shyly.

"Well alright then be very careful," replied Konoka as she fell back to sleep.

Negi opened the dorm door and entered the hallway. He closed the door quietly as possible. The hallway was quiet as he slip out of the girl's dorm. The early morning air had a hint of a cool mist. The trees were swaying with breezes that came one after another. On the way to Library Island, Negi spotted Fei Ku. She was his martial arts instructor who gave Negi a day off of training.

Fei Ku, dressed in her martial arts wear, saw Negi and asked, "You come to train?"

"No master Ku-san. Since you were so kind in giving me the morning off to rest and reflect, I am off to Library Island," said Negi.

"I have training later with chinese martial arts club, Are you going to be at Eva-chan's place?" said a smiling Fei Ku.

"Yes I will be there. Well I am off," as Negi waves in the direction of Library Island.

Fei Ku watched Negi until he is out of her view and goes back to her Chinese martial arts routine.

* * *

Negi entered Library Island. The place was very quiet for this time of day. Only staff and a couple students were busy strolling around. Negi headed for the information counter.

Nodoka Miyazaki, the bookworm and librarian, wore the standard Mahora Librarian uniform that consisted of an cream color shirt, black and white plaid skirt, and a red jacket. The jacket was placed over a chair.

Nodoka buried her head within the thick book she was reading behind the library's information counter. She never knew her ten year old professor was in front of her.

"Nodoka-san?" Negi quietly spoked.

Nodoka did not look up at the boy who she has falling in love with. In her head she hears, "Is that Negi-kun? I cannot believe he is in front of me and we are alone together." She began to fidget nervously.

Negi said, "Nodoka-san, may I ask you something?"

There was a moment of awkward silence between them.

Negi told himself how cute Nodoka looked in her librarian uniform.

"Yes?" Nodoka responded not looking up at him sheepishly.

"Do you know anything about a book on a ddreigiau?" asked Negi politely.

"What is a ddreigiau?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh sorry its a Welsh word meaning dragon," said Negi in a apologetic tone.

"Oh dragon?" responded Nodoka.

"Yes, any books on dragons?" he said as he smiled.

"You still figuring out how to beat that dragon we saw with Yue? Yue said she wanted revenge against it because it slobbered on her," smiled Nodoka remembering when the three were attacked by the dragon.

"Yes, but I do not want anyone else involved to deal with the dragon," demanded Negi.

Nodoka looked up at Negi between her hair that drooped in front of her eyes with a caring and serious look on her face.

Nodoka told herself how handsome Negi looked in everyday clothes.

"Sensei, you should ask for help from the Baka Rangers. Eva-san did not even know about such matters of how to deal with such a great task," replied the bookworm.

"I know but Nodoka-san, I do not want anyone hurt or injured like they were at the last day of the Mahora festival. Especially you," replied Negi looking remorseful.

"Sensei, what did you feel when I was shot with a displacement bullet at the festival?" asked Nodoka as she was probing to find out if Negi has feelings for her.

Negi answered with eyes closed remembering the exact feeling he had, "I felt like I had lost you. I do not want to go through that again. That is why I have to do this myself. We have had enough people getting injured from the class."

Nodoka blushed. She might have a chance with him after all if he felt that way toward her.

Nodoka mood changed when she had a worried look on her face as Negi was going to face the dragon alone.

"Sensei, you do not get it after all this time. We, the ones who remember that you are a magi, are your partners and want to help," responded Nodoka.

"But!" said a flustered Negi.

"No buts Sensei. Remember how I told you that you made me stronger by the way you act, sometimes mature, and I still love you for that," said Nodoka with love in her heart.

Negi blushed beet red this time. He could not respond to her chosen words.

"Sensei, I would like it if I could help you with this," spoked Nodoka with a loving look.

Negi thought for a moment about how to answer her. He desired not to hurt her, but he did not want her to get in the way so she might be hurt.

Negi trying to figure out his words said, "Nodoka-san, I would like it too. But, how about only doing research on how to tackle a ddreigiau?"

Nodoka nodded with a smile that was so bright and knowing that they would be spending time together alone.

Nodoka walked over to the library's computer that had some information on where books on dragons/ddreigiaus would be located. She nervously typed carefully. The computer screen gave her directions to where the books would be located within Library Island.

"Sensei, the collection of books where you and the Baka Rangers fell into is where they are located," Nodoka said quietly.

Negi sighed and remembered the last encounter within Library Island with the golem. The golem made the Baka Rangers play a game of word twister that the students loss when they got a word wrong. The golem sent them crashing further down in Library Island to a sandy, watery, desolate place where buildings stood.

"I guess I better be off heading there," said a dismayed Negi.

Nodoka tugged at Negi's sleeve of his shirt and asked, "Sensei, you should not travel by yourself there. You should have one of the library exploration club members go with you. Oh wait I am one of them."

Nodoka giggled softly.

Negi's words of _orior_ _oriri ortus supremus aer_ to his staff. As the staff hovered, Negi got on it.

He held Nodoka's hand as she sat sideways on the floating staff. Off they went downward into the bowels of the infamous Library Island.


	2. The Missing Bookworm

Yue Ayase, the leader of the Baka Rangers and best friend of Nodoka Miyazaki, woke up in a sleepy daze as she rubbed her eyes trying to fully awake from a restless sleep. Yue looked around the dorm's room that she shared with both Nodoka and Haruna "Paru" Satome.

Haruna loved drawing and writing her Mahora Academy's popular manga. She is also the top rumormonger among her class, but has kept Negi's secret as a Magi because she has a probationary contract with him.

Haruna was slumped over a tiny table with all her manga supplies covering each space of the table.

Yue shook her head in disbelief that Haruna stayed up all night trying to finish her manga.

Yue guessed that Nodoka had to work early at Library Island since Nodoka was not in the dorm room.

Yue quietly got changed into her blue t-shirt and blue skirt to not disturb Haruna and left the dorm room.

Yue stopped by a vending machine and studied all the choices of drinks it had. She chosen tomato milk.

Yue headed out of the girl's dorm with her drink in hand. She was heading to Library Island.

Yue was stopped by Eva-san, the Shinso vampire magi doll master, on her way to Library Island.

Eva-san coldly asked, "Have you seen boya?"

Yue looked directly at Eva-san.

"No, I have not seen Negi-sensei this morning," responded Yue just as coldly.

Chachazero, the magical doll that Eva-san controls, shouted, "YOU SHOULD KNOW."

Yue dismissed the doll words.

Chachazero pouted as she was ignored.

Eva-san asked, "Well if you see my apprentice, tell him...Never mind. Will see you later for training."

Yue half-heartedly bowed and stammered off toward the infamous library.

Eva-san looked at Chachazero and said, "What did I say?"

Chachazero shrugged her wooden shoulders.

* * *

Yue open the door to Library Island as it was fairly noisy with a lot of students coming and between the aisles of bookcases looking for a particular book. Yue walked up to the library counter expecting to find Nodoka. 

"Um Nodoka-san?" as she looked behind the counter seeing nobody behind it. Only saw Nodoka's red jacket.

"I wonder where Nodoka-san could be," Yue said to herself.

Yue started to worry where bookworm could have went. It was Nodoka's day behind the counter. It was not like Nodoka to not be there.

A female upperclassman, who worked at the library, was stopped by Yue. Yue asked if she saw Nodoka. The upperclassman shrugged her shoulders and said, "No!". The upperclassman walked away.

Yue was not scheduled to work at the library so she decided to head back to the girl's dorm for a bath before her magical studies with Eva-chan. Eva-chan was hard and a merciless person training the girls and even worse with Negi.

* * *

Yue entered the dorm room that she shared with Nodoka and Haruna. Haruna was writing and drawing some of her manga as she looked up.

Yue looked surprise to see Haruna awake and said, "Wow you really are alive this morning."

Haruna yawned and responded, "Yeah just woke up a couple minutes ago and no one was here."

Yue did not say anything.

A concern look from Haruna asked, "What's up?"

Yue trying to think of where Nodoka could be with a calm demeanor, "Oh nothing I suppose."

"What does that mean?" asked Haruna suspiciously with one eye open.

"Probably nothing, but Nodoka-san was not in the library when I went there," said Yue.

"She was not there?" said Haruna with an astonished look on her face.

"Apparently not. She might had an emergency request and had to leave the counter area," said Yue with a hopeful expression.

"Maybe," as Haruna went back to her manga because her deadline was coming up soon.

"Well I am going to take a bath and head back out to Library Island to see if Nodoka-san is there. Then off to train. Will you be training today or ditching as usual?" said Yue.

Haruna giggled, "Sure I will be there as soon as this manga gets done."

Yue stepped out of the dorm room and started down to the baths. Along the way she bumped into Konoka Konoe. Konoka Konoe is the Mahora Academy's Dean's granddaughter. Konoka lives with Negi and Asuna Kagurazaka. Yue once thought Konoka was an air head. Konoka was still in her pajamas.

Yue asked calmly, "Have you seen Nodoka-san today?"

Konoka smiled and said, "Nope, not today. Why?"

Yue sighed and said, "Well she was not in the library when I was there. It was her morning to work the library counter."

Konoka looked puzzled because Nodoka was always in the library if she was not with Yue or training with Eva-chan.

"I guess she is somewhere in Library Island," Yue said with a concerned look.

"Well, Negi-kun was up awful early and said he was heading to the library," said Konoka.

"I wonder if they are together?" Yue said with a slight disappointed expression on her face.

"Jealous?" said a giggling Konoka knowing Yue was in love with Negi.

Yue blushed and with an upset tone, "NO I AM NOT JEALOUS! why would I be?"

Yue calmed down a little and said, "That is great that they are spending time together. Maybe it will lead them ahead a step in their relationship."

Konoka smiled, "Are you sure that it is alright? After all you still are in love with Negi-kun. Are you not?"

Yue started to tear up and turned her back so Konoka could not see her. Yue said, "Yes I am still in love with Negi-sensei. I try and try again to get over this feeling. But..."

"It is alright Yue. Not going to spill the beans to anyone over your feelings for our professor," said a gleeful Konoka.

"Well, if that is the case that they are together within Library Island I will head there and see if I can fill in at the counter for a couple hours before training with Eva-chan," said Yue plainly.

Konoka with a suspicious look, "Sure you are not checking up on them?"

"What! No not at all," said angry Yue.

Konoka shrugged her shoulders and wandered off to her dorm room. Yue proceeded to go to the baths for a bath first before heading to Library Island.

* * *

While just in the pool size bath, Makie Sasaki strolled in and spotted Yue. Makie got in and got near Yue.

Makie Sasaki, one of the sports girls, who loves rhythmic gymnastics and likes Negi a lot but knows he is only ten years old.

"Practice?" asked Yue.

"Yeah another hard morning of jogging and today with the ball routine," Makie said out of breath.

"I suppose you have not seen Nodoka-san this morning?" Yue asked calmly.

Makie with a confused look, "Um, no."

"Alright thank you," Yue smiled as best as she could.

"You are welcome I think," said a cheerful Makie.

"If you see Nodoka-san, tell her I am looking for her," said Yue.

"Alright, do you know if Negi-sensei is still in his room?," asked Makie cheerfully.

"Konoka-san told me that Negi-kun went to the library early this morning. So he might be with Nodoka-san if she is there," replied Yue.

"Thank you!" said Makie.

Yue washed up quickly then rushed out of the baths to the changing room. Yue pondered her true feelings if Nodoka and Negi were alone together.

"Could I be happy if Nodoka gets Negi? Do I have even a slight chance of hope of having Negi? And Makie also likes Negi but has not told him how she feels. Our class rep, Ayaka, fawns over Negi as well. Only Nodoka has told him how she feels out of the class," Yue said to herself being depressed.

Yue got dressed and headed back to Library Island hoping Nodoka was back behind the counter and Negi was not with her.

* * *

Makie leaned her head back within the water and was thinking of her cute professor.

"So if Nodoka-san is with him, does that mean he has chosen her?" thought Makie.

"No that cannot be since he is only ten years old. But what are they doing together?" said Makie to herself.

Chizuru Naba and Natsumi Murakami were walking into the bath area and saw Makie.

Chizuru Naba, the most endowed in the chest area and member of the Astronomy club, said, "Hi Makie-san, did you have practice?"

At first Makie did not hear Chizuru and glanced over. "Yes had practice. Never gets easy," responded Makie.

"Yeah I hear you with my drama club. Long hours of reciting lines," said Natsumi.

"Did you hear that Negi-kun and Nodoka-san are together in Library Island?" asked Makie.

"Oh ho ho ho, no we did not," responded Chizuru as she put a hand to her mouth giggling.

"Really?" responded Natsumi smiling.

"That is what Yue-san just said," said Makie.

"So that is who went by us in the changing room so fast," said Natsumi as she looked quickly over to the changing room.

"Well they do make a cute couple," said Chizuru.

"I guess," said a depressed Makie.

"I want to be his first and nobody else, but he is only ten. I wished I had a body like Chizuru. Then maybe I would stand a chance with Negi-kun," thought Makie to herself as she blushed.

Makie got up quickly from the bath and headed toward the girl's changing room before Chizuru or Natsumi could say anything to her.


	3. The Helping Bookworm

Negi and Nodoka flew on his staff past the spiral staircase that he and the Baka Rangers had to run up on and his students had to answer school subject trivia questions while being chased by the golem.

Nodoka noticed the elevator door.

Nodoka shyly asked, "Would it not been easier to take the elevator down?"

Negi shivered because the last time he was on that elevator the Baka Rangers stripped bare naked with the advice from Asuna Kagurazaka because they were over the weight limit. That did not work out so Asuna threw the magic book at the golem that was chasing them. The elevator worked as it went up.

Trying to convince Nodoka and even himself, Negi responded, "No it is faster this way."

Negi questioned with a little smile, "By the way Nodoka-san, will you get into trouble helping me?"

Nodoka blushed and said, "No, I do not think so since it is helping someone find a book. After all you do need someone from the library exploration club."

"Really?" laughed Negi.

"Yes," with a tiny laugh by Nodoka.

Nodoka loved the feel of flight. Especially with Negi next to her.

They hovered above the solid surface as Negi jumped down. Negi offered his hand to Nodoka as she slipped down to the ground tripping on her feet. She landed on top of Negi inches away from his face.

"Sorry Sensei," said a jittery Nodoka.

"Accidents happen. Do not worry about it Nodoka-san," said Negi softly.

They both gazed into each others eyes and almost kissed. Nodoka immediately got off of Negi realizing what could have happened.

Negi dusted himself off and Nodoka got to her feet.

Nodoka stood there staring at her surroundings trying to take in everything she saw. Books upon books engaged with water encircling the bookcases.

"No wonder Yue-san liked it down here. There are hundred of thousands of books," Nodoka vocally excited.

"It is unbelievable that books could survive down here with the water," proclaimed Negi as he surveyed the area.

"What an amazing sight this is," Nodoka spoke astonished.

Nodoka loved books as much as Yue does. Suddenly it hit Nodoka that she was alone with Negi and started to twitch.

"He is right next to me with no one around to hinder us," Nodoka was thinking.

"Are you all right Nodoka-san?" Negi asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am fine Sensei," murmured Nodoka.

Trying to compose herself enough to speak coherently, Nodoka directed Negi to start searching to their left for the books on dragons. That was what the library computer told her. At least she thought it did.

They searched and searched what seemed like a few hours. All they found were books on werewolves, demons, and even vampires. Realistically only been two hours since they started to look. With each passing minute the air became warmer.

Both were starting to sweat and get tired from searching. Negi sat down in the sandy ground and began to frown.

"I do not think the books are down here. Are you positive they are here?" Negi said perplexed.

"You may be right Sensei about the books not being here. Yes, I think that is what the computer read," Nodoka responded with the same feeling of bewilderment.

"Oh great I am sweating like a pig. How bad do I look in Sensei's eyes? No wonder he does not like me," thought Nodoka.

"What is it Nodoka-san?" Negi asked.

"Sorry just thinking Sensei," exclaimed Nodoka.

Nodoka asked, "Sensei are there anywhere to get cleaned up down here?"

Negi gulped and remembered what happen when he stumbled upon three of the Baka Rangers naked as they were trying to get cleaned, and how Makie Sasaki, Fei Ku, and Kaede Nagase teased him.

"There is a waterfall located to the right. Just be careful Nodoka-san. If you need me just yell," Negi calmly said.

Nodoka walked until she found the waterfall. She cautiously stripped down and got into the water and under the waterfall. It felt good to her petite silky skin. She enjoyed the cool water coming down upon her.

"I hope Negi-sensei comes and sees me," Nodoka thought.

"What did I just say? That is not what I desire," Nodoka blushed as she was talking to herself out loud.

Her lusty inner voice responded, "Yes it is. You want Negi-sensei to see you naked and maybe then he will fall in love with you."

"He is only ten years old though. What does a ten year old know about nudity? And compared to most of the class my body is nowhere near developed," responded Nodoka to her inner voice.

"Believe me he is no ordinary ten year old boy. And remember Yue and a few other girls desire him so this may be your chance now to snag him," said her inner voice.

Nodoka blushed again and got very nervous, "But he is just a kid. What would he think of me if he saw me naked prancing around just for him?"

"Oh come on take a chance," said the inner voice in a daring tone.

"No! He is my teacher," said Nodoka confidently.

At that moment she hears something behind her and turns around forgetting she was nude. It was Negi standing there looking at her.

They both stood there blushing. She quickly tried to cover up her private areas as she turned around. He swiftly turned around so he would not see her.

"Sorry Nodoka-san, I was worried that you were taking so long. I heard you talking and wanted to make sure you were fine," said Negi in an apologetic tone.

Nodoka nervously responded out of embarrassment, "No, I am the one who should be apologizing. I should have not been naked. I was just talking to myself as well."

"What is Sensei thinking? Oh my God he will think I am an exhibitionist. So much for him to think I am a modest girl," Nodoka timidly thought.

"Sensei, close you eyes and do not move," said an embarrassed Nodoka.

Negi complied with Nodoka's request and did not move and closed his eyes.

Nodoka scrambled to get her clothes put back on.

"You look beautiful Nodoka-san. Like an angel," Negi said trying to think of something to cut the tension in the air.

"Um...Thank you Negi-kun. I mean Sensei," said Nodoka blushing.

"Did he just say I was beautiful? Does he mean when I was naked or in general terms of beautiful? Did he ever tell that to the others in class that they are beautiful?" Nodoka thoughts were unfocused.

Nodoka said to her professor, "You may turn around."

Negi turned around to face a dressed Nodoka. He smiles so to calm any fears Nodoka might have of what just happen between them.

Nodoka took a step toward him, but it was slippery and she was heading back into the water until Negi grabbed her hand. Negi hit back of his head on the floor as they both fell.

"Sensei are you all right?" asked Nodoka franticly.

There was no response by Negi. Nodoka looked over and Negi was not moving. There was a small blood pool behind Negi's head. Nodoka began to shake a lot out of fear that he was severely injured. Negi was breathing at least.

"Calm down Nodoka. He is breathing. You want to save the person you love. What do I do?" she exclaimed to herself.

She calmed down and remembered once reading in a medical book that she needed to stop the bleeding behind his head. She rolled Negi carefully protecting his neck. She inspected his head and saw a little gash that was the cause of the blood loss. The gash did not look deep.

"I wish Konoka-san was here. She is the healer among all of us," said a fearful Nodoka.

Nodoka remembered a spell taught by her by Eva-chan to tear something in half.

Nodoka brought out her practice wand that she always carries. She took off her shirt and placed it on the ground She aimed the wand toward the area of the shirt that was to be torn and said, "_Postulo quod thread. Labefactum is in dimidium._"

Nodoka's shirt ripped in half horizontally. She put back on the rest of the shirt. Her stomach was bare now. Nodoka took the loose cloth and dipped it into the cool water. She wrapped the cloth around Negi's head. She knelt down and put his head on her thighs. She looked down at him and caressed his face with her hand. He looked like a little kid. And yet, he looked manly at the same time. Nodoka kissed his forehead.

Nodoka whispered, "I do love you with all my heart Negi-sensei and someday I hope you will return the same feelings for me. Sorry you got injured saving me."

She had tears coming down her face. She was blaming herself for her clumsiness and for possibly losing the first boy she ever had feelings for.

She looked up to the heavens with her eyes closed. She withdrew inside to what she was before Negi showed up to be her teacher. A shy, timid, quiet person who was afraid of men.

"I will never be good enough for him. All I do is trip and fall every time I am near him. Why would he ever fall in love with me? Maybe Yue-san or someone else should be with him who is not as clumsy," said Nodoka crying doubting her love for Negi.

Negi opened his eyes as he saw her crying. One of her tears hit his cheek. Negi reached up and touched her cheek with his hand. Nodoka looked down at him.

"I am so sorry you had to save me yet again. I am a burden after all," said a crying Nodoka.

Negi slowly raised himself to a sitting position and faced Nodoka as she was trying to stop crying. He withdrew his hand on her cheek and tried to wipe away tears streaming from her eyes.

"You are never a burden Nodoka-san. Good friends of mine are never a burden. Nodoka-san you are strong in your own way. Do not ever forget that," Negi softly spoke in a caring manner.

Nodoka tried to smile. Negi looked at her with a big smile. He lean closer but felt a little dizzy. He fell toward her as he kissed her on the lips. The kiss was so tender.

"Sorry, sorry!" said Negi trying to apologize for the kiss.

"It was just to tell you everything was all right," said Negi with a smile trying to come up with a reason why he had kissed her.

"It is okay Sensei. I did kiss you at the festival telling you that it was okay about the time we shared during it." Nodoka smiled as she was saying it to Negi.

Nodoka put a finger on her lips and blushed.

"He really kissed me. It was a quick kiss but it was sensual by the way he touched my lips," thought Nodoka to herself.

"I think we better stay here for awhile until my head stops spinning," Negi suggested.

"Okay!" responded Nodoka as she smiled still in a daze after the kiss.

"The sleeping quarters down here are not the best," reflected Negi as he laid down in the sand.

"Sensei, it is fine," proclaimed a happy Nodoka as she wiped her eyes.

Negi told her where to go to get food and drinks in which building that was still standing. Nodoka quickly vanished inside one of them.

"My head hurts," thought Negi as he was touching back of his head. He felt cloth surrounding his gash and head. He knew something was different with Nodoka's clothing as he saw her bare stomach when he woke up.

"Did she do this?" he wondered.

"She is amazing. Have to thank her for treating my wound," he told himself as he closed his eyes.

Half hour later Nodoka was struggling to bring enough food and drink back but managed to do it without dropping anything. She did not even fall.

Negi looked at her and said, "Thank you Nodoka-san for putting this on my head."

Nodoka blushed and said, "It is the least I can do for my hero who saved me."

Negi blushed this time and said, "I am no hero. I am your friend and your teacher after all."

They ate and drank what Nodoka brought back and Negi laid down next to Nodoka. She laid down next to him as they gazed upward.

"You know what Nodoka-san. This is turning out to be a date rather then finding books at a library," Negi said giggling.

"Yeah it sure is," Nodoka giggled back as she is still thinking about the kiss and looking at Negi.

Negi fell asleep fast as Nodoka watched him. Nodoka then suddenly yawned and closed her eyes to simply rest.

A moment of panic set in as Nodoka opened her eyes and checked her watch. It was dinner time for Mahora's students. They have been down here this long. She looked over at the sleeping professor all curled up next to her. She was inches away from his face. He looked like a little kid, but Nodoka told herself how cute he really is.

"I slept next to a boy. What will the others say?" said a nervous Nodoka to herself.

Her inner voice chimed in, "Do not worry what others might say or think. Are you happy you could have the opportunity to doze off next to Negi-kun?"

There was no response from Nodoka on the question just a big smile as she sat up.

Negi opened his eyes to see Nodoka sitting beside him.

Negi wondered, "Nodoka-san? How long was I out for?"

Nodoka responded, "Oh a few hours."

"A FEW HOURS," yelled Negi.

Nodoka said calmly, "Yes, a few hours."

"Asuna-san and Konoka-san will kill me. And God knows what master might do to me that we missed her lessons," Negi said franticly.

Nodoka got up and wandered off to the only location they have not searched and she found the books. Nodoka yelled happily, "SENSEI I FOUND THE BOOKS."

Negi gingerly got up and walked toward Nodoka. He was slowly taking steps as to not fall.

Negi finally reached where Nodoka was and looked within the bookcase that contain a lot of books.

Negi began to go through each book and found three that peaked his interest. One in Welsh, one in Latin, and one in English. _Ddraig historic brwydrau_ in Welsh by Aldwyn Gwynant, _Extraho Biology, Physics quod Chemistry_ in Latin by Dexter Faust, and _Dragons Rise and Fall In Theory_ in English by Elvy Garfield.

Negi packed the three books in a bag. Nodoka smiled.

"I think we are done here. Ready Nodoka-san?" asked Negi.

"Are you sure you are all right to fly?" said a concerned Nodoka.

"Yes I will be all right. Will have Ms. Shizuna-san take a look at my head to see if I scrambled my brains," said a laughing Negi.

Nodoka shook her head ready to go.

Negi's said those magic words to get his staff to hover above the ground as they got on it. Off they went up to the Library Island's main floor.


	4. The Unseen Bookworm

Late afternoon of the same day outside Eva's cabin, Eva shook her head in disgust at who was missing from her weekend training session. The regulars who showed up were Haruna, Yue, and Konoka. Chisame Hasegawa, the newest pactio partner of Negi, showed up out of curiosity or so that was what she kept telling herself. Matter of fact she was bored and did not have to update her web page. 

Chisame was a loner who kept to herself until recently. She had a hidden double life as a net idol. She got mixed up with this group because of her ten year old professor. She is infamous with computers and her hacking and information gathering abilities are tremendous. During her magic transformation, she changes into her alter ego net idol persona Chiu. Chisame is curious to what extent her powers can grow to beyond the net besides her child like staff and the mice.

"Where is my apprentice? And where is what's her face with her book?" demanded Eva to those who showed up.

The four girls looked at each other scared to death to answer right away.

"If anyone knows where boya is, I demand to know," said Eva angrily.

Konoka spoke up and said, "Negi-kun woke up very early this morning. He said he was going to Library Island."

Yue calmly said, "Nodoka-san was not at the library counter this morning as scheduled. We assume she was with him at Library Island. I even checked twice before coming here."

"Nodoka-san and Negi-sensei together ALL RIGHT," Haruna chimed in ecstatically.

Eva shot Haruna an evil look.

Chisame just shook her head in disbelief over Nodoka and Negi being together.

"Nodoka-san is a few years older then him. She was afraid of men before he showed up. Why him of all the boys here at Mahora to fall for. Still do not see what is so charming about this kid professor," Chisame said to herself in disgust.

"Fine if the brat wants to miss this lecture then so be it. He will pay dearly the next time I see him," said a furious blond vampire.

"But master you should not be that hard on him. Maybe he had a reason to not attend this afternoon," said the newly designed Chachamaru Rakuso.

"SILENCE!" yelled Eva.

"Yes master," Chachamaru said.

All four novices of magic yelled "ADEAT" as they magically transformed into their specific abilities.

"We will study a basic application of ice magic. Like freezing something or putting down a slick ice patch as you try to escape from something if you have time," said Eva.

"First try to freeze a cup then will see about the ice patch," said Eva calmly.

Chachamaru placed cups up on little tables in front of the four magi in training.

"Will people see us out here?" said Konoka nervously.

"No I put a barrier around here to be safe. Not many come around or dare to," said Eva with a devilish smile.

"Aw you like us since we dare to," said Konoka giggling.

"I will only repeat this spell once. So make sure you listen," as Eva spoke dismissing Konoka's remark.

"_Unda quod aer fio gelu. Congelo is iam_," clamored Eva as she frozen a wood stick she was holding with the freezing spell.

All four trainees recited "_unda quod aer fio gelu. Congelo is iam_" and tried to freeze the cup. All four failed the first attempt and then the next few attempts.

Eva sighed and walked into her cabin and laid on her bed to read. Chachamaru watched over the trainees.

Konoka becoming frustrated said, "Ahhh...I cannot do this."

Haruna with a confused look, "Are we saying it right?"

Yue calmly said, "Yes we are saying it right. Just believe in your abilities."

Chisame snickered and said, "Yeah right our abilities."

The other three looked at Chisame with killing intent.

"All right I will believe. Just do not look at me like that you girls," said a scared Chisame.

Konoka closed her eyes and thought of winter snow and recited the frozen spell. She directed her wand toward the cup. It began to freeze halfway.

Chachamaru smiled.

Konoka giggled, "I did it, I did it."

Yue thought of a snowy mountain and recited the frozen spell. She directed her wand toward the cup as it frozen three quarters of the way.

Yue gleamed, "So that is how you do it."

Haruna would rather paint frost on the cup then this spell, but she thought up a romantic skiing trip as she put her wand toward her cup as it frozen a quarter of the way.

Haruna smirked.

It was Chisame's turn as her staff began to glow. She thought of Chiu's winter outfit and the pure white snow falling around her. She directed her staff toward the cup as it frozen completely.

Chisame boasted, "I frozen the cup completely. I do not believe it."

Eva walked outside to the four girls and looked at the cups.

Eva responded to seeing the cups, "I see three of you need more practice. I want to see better results tomorrow or no ice patch spell forever."

All you heard was a simultaneous "Aww!"

"The purpose of this exercise was to give you an idea of what ice magic is. It was not what you saw when you tried to freeze the cup. It was the feeling inside you that you could freeze it," explained Eva.

"Emotions affect spells and their power as well as the ability of the magi. Boya has a lot of ability but lacks certain emotions at times due to his age and experience. I on the other hand do not lack the emotions or abilities," calmly said by Eva-chan.

"So when you fought Negi-kun's father, your emotions were scrambled is why you lost?" questioned Yue.

Eva was taken a back a bit after Yue's question, "No it was not my emotions, it was the damn Nagi's trap is all."

Chachamaru spoked, "But master, Chachazero explained that when you were in love with Nagi, it tended to cloud your judgment and focus."

"I WAS NOT IN LOVE WITH NEGI, I MEAN NAGI," yelled a flustered Eva who blushed as she gleamed a hatred look toward Chachamaru.

The four girls and the robot looked at each other and said, "Negi?"

"I said Nagi, his father," Eva retorted.

Eva dismissed the girls for the rest of the day of training. She wanted them to learn the freeze spell as well as be expected to perfect the other spells she taught the girls before learning a new spell. The girls said, "ABEAT" as they changed back to their normal clothes.

Haruna and Yue went to investigate the missing bookworm at Library Island. Konoka desired to find Setsuna and tell her all about today. And Chisame just wanted to be left alone and considered to do some more pictures for her web page.

* * *

Konaka found See-chan aka Setsuna and Asuna practicing their sword techniques on each other in the dojo. Konoka just watched without saying a word as she was amazed at how fast Asuna became with her abilities of the sword.

Setsuna Sakurazaki, a white wing half-demon, who grew up with Konoka Konoe. She serves to protect Konoka and now Negi as a pactio partner. A master of Kyoto Shinmei-ryu style of fighting.

Setsuna said firmly, "Asuna-san, will go one more round then we take a break for the day."

"Aw do we have to? I was just getting warmed up," smirked Asuna.

Setsuna swiped with an overhead downward motion as Asuna countered with a parry above her. Setsuna recoiled her sword and tried a ten o'clock to five o'clock slice at Asuna. Asuna sidestep Setsuna's attack. Asuna spun around and tried the same slice on Setsuna. Setsuna dodged and rolled away. Setsuna turned to face Asuna. Both girls ran directly at each other as they slashed and parried each other as they met.

"Getting better Asuna-san," said an out of breath Setsuna.

"Thanks!" replied a tired Asuna.

At that moment, both Setsuna and Asuna realized they were being watched. They looked over to see Konoka smiling.

"That was great you guys," said Konoka clapping.

"Well it was not much to see. Just a basic fighting move and defenses," exclaimed Setsuna.

"It was impressive nevertheless See-chan," said a proud Konoka.

Asuna asked, "How was training today with Eva-chan? And what did she do to Negi-kun this time?"

Konoka said, "Well we were taught a basic freezing spell today. Did not do so well. As far as Negi-kun, he was not there. Eva-chan was not happy that he missed her lecture."

"Where was he?" asked Setsuna diplomatically.

"Nobody knows. Early this morning he went to Library Island," replied Konoka.

"Of course he forgot the time I bet. He is always on a one track mind in doing something other then what he should be doing," said Asuna.

"Well Nodoka-san was missing as well from training," said Konoka quietly.

"Aw great he dragged Nodoka-san with him into trouble probably," said a frustrated Asuna.

"Do not know about that Asuna-san, but they are alone together if they are together," said a giggling Konoka.

"Yeah poor Nodoka-san," said a laughing Asuna.

"This is not funny you guys. This is not like Negi-kun to miss an appointment with Eva-chan," replied Setsuna.

"True enough but it is almost dinner time. If he is not back until then, get Kaede-san and Fei Ku-san to join us in finding the brat," said Asuna plainly.

"You forget Kaede-san is in the mountains training," said Setsuna.

"How about Makie-san?" asked Konoka.

"No we do not need more trouble," said a smiling Asuna.

"Poor Makie-san," said a giggling Konoka.

"Bath then dinner is the plan for now," squawked Setsuna.


	5. The Worried Bookworm

Nodoka concerned about Negi's flying since he seems not to be at one hundred percent since his fall. Nodoka paid close attention to him rather then seeing where they were going. Meanwhile, Negi took a deep breath trying not to pass out.

"How are you doing Negi-sensei?" asked a concerned Nodoka.

"Holding my own Nodoka-san," responded Negi.

Nodoka put her hand onto one of his hands and held it there. Negi blushed and smiled.

They were almost to the main floor of Library Island. Negi stopped his staff as both Nodoka and Negi were suspended in mid-air. "Do not see or here anything?" said Nodoka.

Negi guided the staff over by some hidden bookcases. Negi slid off of his staff as he took Nodoka's hand as she slid off without falling this time. They were walking toward the exit of the building when all of the sudden Haruna and Yue spotted them in the distance. Negi took one more step as he collapsed to the floor. Students and some professors were making so much noise that no one heard or even noticed Negi fell.

Yue and Haruna, on the other hand was different from other students, ran as quick as they could to Negi as they saw him on the ground.

"What happen?" asked a worried Yue as both her and Haruna got there.

"He just fell," proclaimed a scared Nodoka not knowing what else to say.

Nodoka did not want to say anything of what occurred down into Library Island between Negi and her. Nodoka bent down by Negi's side and checked to see if he was still breathing. Negi was.

"Haruna-san go get help!" said Yue calmly this time wanting not to panic anybody.

"Please Negi-kun be alright. Do not leave me," said Yue to herself as she had a quick flashback of losing her grandfather.

"Is Negi-kun going to be to alright Yue-san," said a shaking Nodoka.

"He is breathing so that is a good sign," said Yue not knowing what else to say.

Yue looked at Nodoka with such a bewildered face.

"What?" said Nodoka nervously.

Yue looked down at their professor seeing a makeshift bandage around his head. Yue looked up at Nodoka and saw Nodoka was missing half of her shirt.

"Nodoka-san, I know this is not the time nor the place to ask what happened. But, I need to know," said Yue with a perplex look.

"Yue. I...cannot...tell...you?" spoke Nodoka with some hesitation.

"Nodoka-san, I am not asking you. I am telling you to spill later," said a frustrated Yue.

"But, Yue-san I should not," demanded Nodoka.

"You will if you know what is good for you," said Yue sternly.

Nodoka realized at that moment how in love Yue was with Negi. Yue cares deeply for him.

"Fine, Yue-san you win," Nodoka said.

Yue untied the makeshift bandage and handed the cloth back to Nodoka.

A couple minutes later Haruna rushed back with Nodoka's coat that was left behind the counter. Haruna handed the coat to Nodoka. Nodoka put the coat on and buttoned it so nobody could see her naked stomach. She then put the cloth Yue removed from Negi inside a pocket.

"Are you alright Nodoka-san?" asked a concerned Haruna.

"Yes I am fine," proclaimed Nodoka.

Haruna hugged Nodoka and said, "Do not worry. He will be fine Nodoka-san."

That really did not ease Nodoka's frantic emotions as Negi was still unresponsive on the floor.

"We will talk about what happen later Nodoka-san," demanded Haruna.

"But, Negi-sensei told me to not say anything," said a quiet Nodoka.

"Thinking this is needed for you own sanity Nodoka-san," said Yue trying to sound convincing.

Shizuna Minamoto, Negi's adviser, showed up out of nowhere next to the three girls and the falling Negi.

"Girls what happen?" asked Shizuna.

"Well he just collapsed," said a meek Nodoka.

"Is there anything else you girls would like to say?" asked Shizuna knowing there is more to Negi collapsing.

All three girls at the same time said, "No!"

The nurse and her assistant, Ako Izumi, rushed toward the falling ten year old professor.

Ako Izumi, the manager of the middle school soccer team, is one of Negi's students. She plays a good bass guitar as well. She also fell for the mature version of Negi and even went out on a date with the mature version.

Ako looks down at her professor and said, "What happen?"

"He fell and must have hit his head," said Yue dryly.

The nurse and Ako placed Negi on a stretcher and carried him out of Library Island to an ambulance. The nurse figured it was not life threatening but he needed to be watched. The ambulance stopped at the infirmary as the nurse and Ako brought Negi inside.

* * *

The three girls rushed over to the infirmary that had Negi. Nodoka felt guilty all along the way. Yue kept looking at Nodoka wondering what happened to make Nodoka look that way. Haruna kept saying Negi was going to be fine.

Ako met the three at the door of the infirmary.

"Only one visitor is allowed at this time," said Ako dressed in her nurse outfit.

The three girls looked at each other and knew who should go in. Yue and Haruna prodded Nodoka toward the door.

"But guys, I do not want to go in there," spoke Nodoka.

"Girl, the guy you love is in there and you do not want to see him?" responded Yue angrily.

"Yue-san, he needs his rest," said Nodoka as a tear fell.

"Nodoka-san, he needs someone by his side. He may be unconscious but he will know you are there," said Yue.

Haruna opened the door as Ako looked on.

Nodoka stepped into the room and headed toward Negi. Ako followed her as the door shut closed.

Outside the room, Haruna asked, "Are you alright letting Nodoka-san spend time alone in there with Negi-kun?"

"Yes!" confidently said Yue.

"So it does not bother you Nodoka-san is playing nursemaid to a boy you love?" questioned Haruna.

"Why is everyone that knows I am in love with him, picking on me?" responded Yue.

"It is not picking. It is just that we are concerned is all. Yue-san you are not doing yourself any good in pushing back your feelings for Negi-sensei. It has to hurt a little knowing you cannot be by his side. Even if you cannot admit it to yourself," said Haruna.

"Yes you are right Haruna-san. I am going to our room. Are you coming?" said a calm Yue.

Haruna followed Yue back to their dorm room shaking her head in disbelief.

* * *

Nodoka sat down next to the bed where Negi was in. She began to cry silently and felt still guilty over Negi saving her and getting injured for it.

"I am so very sorry Negi-sensei for causing this. Lately all I seem to do is cause you pain. I know you told me that I am never a burden. But, it still feels like I always will be," whispered Nodoka.

Nodoka looked around the room. Nobody was there with them. Nodoka took Negi's hand into hers.

"I know you may or may not be able to hear this, but I will always love you even if I am not the one who is chosen to be with you in your life. Yue-san likes you. Makie-san seems to like you. And Ayaka-san, well she fawns all over you. There are probably more who adore you in secret. All I guess I am saying is that I hope I was the one in that book Chao-san had of the future that Asuna-san burnt," whispered Nodoka.

Ako appeared from a room close by. Ako looked at Negi then at Nodoka.

"He will be fine Nodoka-san," said Ako smiling.

Nodoka looked up at Ako and responded, "I hope so!"

"Nodoka-san, can I ask you a question? Akira-san and Yuna-san wants to know what is so special about Negi-sensei that just about every girl seems to fall for him? We know Makie-san likes him, but she has a hard time explaining her feelings," questioned Ako.

Nodoka looked up at Ako and responded with, "Well, for me at least, he is granted still ten years old. But, he is sometimes more mature then the rest of us in class. You saw him at the tea ceremony. The way he looked. I overheard from Chachamaru-san about the girls and you there. He is strong, focused on a goal, passionate at what he does, cares about all of us in his class, and he is smart."

Ako said, "Yeah but like you said. He is just ten years old."

"Yes he is." said Nodoka trying to not say anything about magic.

The nurse called Ako into her office. Ako smiled at Nodoka and walked toward the nurse's office.

Hours passed as Negi opened his eyes. He was in a confused state because he did not know what happen or where he was. He felt something within his hand and looked over. He saw Nodoka and she was holding his hand. Nodoka had her head bent down toward the bed as she was asleep. Negi tried to carefully remove his hand within hers. The nurse sneaked in to his other side.

"So you are awake?" asked the nurse.

Negi jumped an inch from his bed and said, "Yeah awake."

"You apparently fell inside Library Island. This girl has been here since," said the nurse as she was pointing at Nodoka.

Nodoka awoke wondering what the noise was.

"Ah you also are awake. Good!" said the nurse.

Nodoka looked over toward Negi. Nodoka smiled and then blushed as she still had a hold of hand. He held her hand tight.

"How are you feeling this morning professor?" asked the nurse.

"Well better since I slept and hungry," said Negi as his stomach growled.

"Alright, you missed dinner and its about three in the morning. I can get you some fruit for now. Then you should rest. About noon, if you feel a little better, will release you to your dorm room. But, you should stay in bed there and not do any school work or leave that room. Do you understand?" sternly said by the nurse.

"Yes, I understand," exclaimed Negi.

The nurse turned to Nodoka, "You must be a little tired yourself young lady. You can go back to your dorm room and get some rest. I will let you know if your professor is gone to his room in the dorm."

Negi released his grip on Nodoka's hand.

"Thank you nurse," said Nodoka as she got up beside Negi and started to head out of the door.

Negi stopped her and said, "Nodoka-san, thank you for earlier and I am so sorry I became a burden for you."

Nodoka was shocked at what Negi said about being a burden to her.

"No Sensei, you will never be a burden to me. Hope you feel well and will check on you later if that is alright," said Nodoka shyly.

"Sure!" chirped Negi as Ako put a plate of fruit on Negi's lap.


	6. The Explainable Bookworm

Asuna Kagurazaka, in her pink pajamas, was pacing back and forth through her dorm room getting anxious that Negi has not shown his face. Konoka Konoe, also in her yellow pajamas, was watching Asuna going back and forth throughout the room. Konoka was going to say something, but she felt she was going to say something wrong to Asuna so she kept quiet.

"That brat better not got himself killed along with bookworm," expressed a furious Asuna.

"Asuna-san, are you worried about our little professor? How touching and you said you do not like him," said a giggling Konoka.

Asuna glared at Konoka as Konoka moved backward.

"It is not that, I told him I was there to protect him and he leaves me out of whatever he is doing again," proclaimed Asuna fuming.

"Remember he is still a kid Asuna-san. He is also our professor. Granted he has us as partners, but sometimes he tries to protect us," said Konoka.

"I know Konoka-san, but how can I protect him when he does not let me or anyone else!" proclaimed Asuna.

"I am sure he has his reason Asuna-san," said Konoka.

Haruna and Yue came back from the infirmary talking loudly in front of Konoka's and Asuna's dorm room. Yue knocked on the door. Asuna walked quickly toward the door as she opened it.

Haruna said sadly, "We know where Negi-sensei is."

Asuna asked angrily, "Where is the twerp? He did not get himself killed did he?"

"He is in the infirmary. He collapsed on the floor at Library Island," said Yue.

"WHAT? Negi-kun collapsed?" said a scared Konoka overhearing the conversation.

"Yes, he simply just took a step and collapsed in front of Nodoka-san," said Haruna.

"Great! He overdid it again," said Asuna throwing her hands up in the air out of frustration.

"That idiot, when will he learn that he needs to ask for our help and not overdo things," said Asuna.

"We do not know the details as Nodoka-san been tight lipped," said Yue.

"Figures she would not be forthcoming. Tend to keep quiet when someone you love tells you to," said Asuna.

"Thank you for letting us know you guys," said Konoka smiling.

"Well it is getting late so we should be off," exclaimed Yue as she yawned and tugged on Haruna's shirt.

Haruna and Yue walked to their door to their room and opened it as Asuna closed her door.

* * *

"I am going down to the infirmary and kill him myself for letting me worry like this," said a mad Asuna.

"You cannot do that Asuna-san, be reasonable. Negi-kun will answer your questions when you ask. We know where he is now," said Konoka wishing Setsuna was here.

"I am going and do not stop me Konoka-san," said Asuna opening the dorm door.

"Asuna-san you might want to change out of your pajamas," said a laughing Konoka.

Asuna looked at what she was wearing and blushed.

Asuna changed into her red t-shirt and black shirt as she wore her sneakers.

Out in the dorm hallway, Ayaka Yukihiro, the class rep and an admirer or you can call it an obsession with Negi, stopped Asuna as she was coming out of the dorm room.

"Out of my way class rep," said Asuna.

"Should you be in bed?" asked Ayaka.

"Cram it blondie," Asuna angrily said.

"Hey monkey-girl where are you going?" questioned Ayaka.

"Nowhere you need to know," said Asuna walking away.

"Do not walk away from me," said Ayaka following Asuna.

Asuna quickly picked up the pace of her steps as Ayaka could not keep up.

"Where did she go?" said Ayaka to herself as she lost sight of Asuna.

Ayaka shrugged her shoulder and walked toward her dorm room.

Asuna headed to the infirmary extremely mad.

* * *

Asuna opened the door to the infirmary when she saw Nodoka had her head on the bed that contained a sleeping Negi. Asuna saw Nodoka and Negi were holding hands.

"Aw it is so cute, and yet why am I feeling a twinge of jealousy?" said Asuna to herself.

"Come on, jealous of the twerp and bookworm, Ha!" said Asuna again to herself.

"Well he must be alive if Nodoka-san is by his side," Asuna said as she closed the door.

At that moment Konoka came running near Asuna and asked, "How is he?"

"I do not know. He seems to be asleep," said Asuna.

"What is wrong then?" asked Konoka in her motherly concerned voice after seeing Asuna's look on her face.

"Nothing Konoka-san," said Asuna in a soft tone.

Konoka quietly open the door to the infirmary and saw the same thing Asuna saw.

"Wow they are becoming close," proclaimed a shocked Konoka.

Asuna wiped a tear away and said, "Do not know about that, but it seems both have taking a step together."

Konoka did not see Asuna wipe away a tear. Asuna motioned Konoka to go back to their dorm room. As they walk back to their room, Asuna said, "Will ask the brat what happen later."

Ako spotted Asuna and Konoka out in the hallway from the infirmary. Ako opened the infirmary's door and asked, "Guys checking up on the professor?"

Konoka piped in, "Yeah how is he?"

"Well he had a small gash behind his head and he had a mild concussion. He is sleeping and should be waking up by late morning," responded Ako.

"Good to hear. How long has Nodoka-san been there?" asked Asuna concerned.

Ako checked her bandaid watch and said, "About an a couple or so hours."

"Thanks!" said Asuna.

Asuna and Konoka left the infirmary and headed back toward their dorm room.

* * *

Nodoka opened the door to her dorm room that she shared with Yue and Haruna. Yue was reading as Haruna was finishing up her manga.

"Are you ready to talk?" asked Yue to Nodoka.

"It...was...nothing," said Nodoka shaking.

"Come on Nodoka-san, we want to know the juicy details," said Haruna with an evil grin.

"There is nothing to tell you guys," said Nodoka.

"Stop it Nodoka-san, we know you better then that," said Yue.

"Fine. Negi-sensei came in asking where he could find books on dragons," said Nodoka as she knew she might be betraying Negi but Yue and Haruna would never let it drop if she did not say anything.

"Dragons?" said Haruna.

"Yes Haruna-san," said a motionless Nodoka.

"Um, do not tell me Negi-kun was going to fight it by himself," asked Yue.

Haruna interrupted Nodoka as she looked at Yue and asked, "Where did you see a dragon?"

"Just in Library Island," Yue said flatly.

"Well yes that was his intention even though I told him that he should ask for help," said Nodoka.

"Of course you searched the library database for him," said Yue plainly.

"Yes, and found out where the books were located," explained Nodoka.

"So where were the books and more importantly where exactly in Library Island was the dragon?" asked Haruna.

"Same place where Yue-san and the Baka Rangers fell when the golem smashed the floor. That was were the books were," said Nodoka now sitting on the bed and did not answer the dragon question.

"Really?" said Yue remembering when she was there.

"Yes, but we had a hard time finding the books. So I was getting warm and wanted to wash off the sweat," said Nodoka.

"You spent time alone with the cute professor. Did you kiss him? Did you two do dirty things?" said Haruna expecting a yes.

Nodoka blushed and said, "Yes I did. Well he kissed me."

"He did?" asked a surprised Haruna as she looked over at Yue.

"Well he kind of fainted but he kissed me on the lips," said Nodoka as she touched her lips.

"So what happen next?" asked Yue trying to stay calm, but it was kind of hurting inside a little hearing they kissed.

Nodoka blushed even more.

"Something kinky?" asked a giggling Haruna.

"No, just that when I was washing up under a waterfall I was naked and Negi-sensei saw me," said Nodoka.

"What?" said Yue as the pain increased more inside.

"Well I was sticky and sweating so I asked him where I could get cleaned up and I saw the waterfall. I took my clothes off and went into the water and near the waterfall. I ended up talking to myself and did not hear Negi-sensei," said Nodoka.

"Great a kiss and a nude show. Do not know if I should be happy that Nodoka-san kind of moved forward with Negi-kun or mad that she advanced this quickly," Yue said to herself.

"Why was Negi-kun even searching or even there?" asked Yue.

"Well I guess I drifted off into my little world and forget the time. He came to check on me," said Nodoka.

"Did he see anything?" asked Haruna still grunning like the cheshire cat.

"Hope not," said Nodoka wishing she was dead now having Haruna know that she was naked with the professor.

"So what happen next?" asked Yue in her monotone voice.

"Nothing happen, he was a gentleman and turned around so I could get out of the water and get my clothes back on," replied Nodoka.

"That still does not explain why Negi-kun collapse unless he was dreaming of you nude," said Yue smiling.

"That is not why he fell, I hope anyway. Well I was just about to walk to him, after I got dressed, when I slipped and he grabbed me so I would not fall into the water. Negi-sensei hit his head and was bleeding," said Nodoka firmly.

"Ah alright. So is Negi-kun still down in the infirmary?" asked Haruna.

"Yes he is. The nurse told me to get some rest and if he leaves the nurse's room that I will be told," said Nodoka.

"So did you enjoy Negi-kun seeing you naked?" asked Haruna with an evil smile.

Nodoka blushed and said, "NO!"

That was somewhat a lie because deep inside she wished it helped in getting Negi.

"Sure Nodoka-san! The boy who you love sees you in your birthday suit and you did not like him seeing you," said Haruna giggling.

"Stop it Haruna-san," said Yue as she does not want to hear more of the Nodoka being naked or kissing Negi.

"It is not that. He is only ten years old. Plus we are just friends. Granted I do love him, but so does others unfortunately," said Nodoka.

That word unfortunately stuck in Yue's head. She was one of the ones in love with the ten year old professor.

Nodoka climbed into her bed. Yue watched her and then went back to her book. Haruna shrugged and went back to her manga.

* * *

A few hours later, Negi had another visitor in the infirmary. Negi rolled to his side to see who was there to see him. Kaede Nagase, one of the taller students in Negi class and a ninja in training, looked down with her eyes almost closed and smiled.

"How are you feeling Negi-bozu?" asked Kaede.

"Feeling better. Thank you for asking," said Negi softly.

"I would give you a lecture about asking for help, but seems that you have a thick head still," said Kaede.

"Sorry, was just something I had to do. Nodoka-san was there to help," said Negi convincingly.

"That was nice of her, but I am refering to what you are about to try when you are done," said Kaede.

"How did you find out?" questioned Negi.

"Have my ways Negi-bozu?" said Kaede laughing.

"Actually, on my way back from the woods I overheard Konoka-san and Asuna-san talking about you being in the infirmary," said Kaede.

"I do not want anyone injured," said Negi.

"One takes risks in life just by getting up. The more people there to help lessens the risk of injury," said Kaede sternly.

"But!" said a confused professor.

"So that is settled, I am glad you are safe," said Kaede.

"I am glad as well," as he smiled.

"Well I am off to take a long nap, see you in class tomorrow I hope," said Kaede waving as she left.


	7. The Beloved Bookworm

Later that Sunday afternoon, curiosity got the better of Eva as she asked Chachamaru, "Did you find out where the boya was?"

Chachamaru placed a cup of Kabusecha tea on a table where Eva was sitting and replied, "He found himself at the infirmary master."

"Infirmary? He better not have harmed himself badly or bled himself to death," said Eva chuckling.

"No master he will be alright. Master do you care what happens to Negi-sensei?" asked Chachamaru.

"No I really do not care for the brat. But, he is of no use to me dead so I cannot have him dying as of right now," replied Eva reflecting on the sensual kiss she gave Negi.

"Hint of jealousy perhaps that Negi-sensei was with Nodoka-san?" asked Chachamaru.

"WHAT? Me jealous for what reason? He can do who he wants and when he wants," said a flustered chibi vampire.

"Why is your face red Master?" asked Chachamaru.

"You always have to ask about my feelings and make those remarks to embarrass me Chachamaru," said Eva.

"Master, I have to work at the dining cart today if you forgot," said Chachamaru.

"What you think that I am old, that my mind is starting to go?" said Eva.

"No master, was simply a reminder of where I will be if you need me," replied Chachamaru.

Chachamaru walked away and did her maid duties within Eva's cabin until it was time for her to go to the dining cart.

* * *

Ako returned from her nurse assisting duties as she opened her dorm room. Akira, Makie, and Yuna were sitting on the floor watching television.

Akira Okochi, one of the best young swimmers at Mahora Academy, looked up at Ako. Akira was dressed in a light blue dress.

Yuna Akashi, whose father is a professor at Mahora, looked up at Ako as well. Yuna was dressed in a brown t-shirt and blue jeans.

Makie Sasaki just concentrated on the television program. Makie was in a pink t-shirt and white shorts.

"You are home finally," said Yuna relieved.

"Yeah had a busy night," replied Ako as she sighed.

Actually Ako could have left real early but since Negi was in the infirmary, she stayed to oversee him.

"What happen? You seem kind of down Ako-san," asked Akira worried.

"Well, um...Negi-sensei was in the infirmary," said Ako quietly.

"Was Negi-sensei injured seriously?" asked Makie as she finally gazed at Ako.

"He fell at Library Island and hit his head," replied Ako.

"Wonder what he was doing," said Makie.

"Well Nodoka-san, Yue-san, and Haruna-san were with him at the library when I got there with the nurse," said Ako firmly.

"Nodoka-san with him?" asked Makie making sure she heard Ako correctly as Nodoka was a main rival for Negi.

"Negi-kun and Nodoka-san together. I know the other girls may like him more then I do, but I do not want any of them to have Negi-kun," thought Makie to herself.

"Yes!" replied Ako coldly.

Ako changed into her pajamas and off to her bed she went.

"So wonder what is going on with that group with Negi-kun. Seems like he is helping them or vice versa with something. Maybe with his father," proclaimed a confused Yuna.

Akira and Yuna looked at Makie since she has been with Negi the most out of the four sports girls. Also, Makie is one of the Baka Rangers with means time spent with the other girls that made up the Baka squad.

"Wha? I do not know anything," commented Makie.

"You airhead, there has to be something going on," said Akira bluntly.

"You think?" asked Makie with a confused look.

"Yes there is a small group of them always around the professor," responded Yuna.

"Do they all like him?" asked Akira.

"Asked Makie-san, she has been around them since she is Baka pink, and plus I think Makie adores the professor even though she tries to hide it," said Yuna looking directly at Makie.

Makie looked down on the floor trying to figure out what to say. She could not find the exact words to describe why and how she felt about the ten year old professor.

"He is ten years old guys. Seriously, do not think he is going to date any of us right now," said Makie.

"Are you sure Makie-san that your feelings are not deeper then you think?" reflected Yuna.

Makie remembered how she helped Negi train with Fei Ku and the time she stopped Asuna from interrupting Negi's becoming Eva-chan's disciple. Makie also reflected on the time in Library Island as he saw her naked as she teased him. But she also remembered what Negi said about her body which kind of hurt her feelings.

"Definitely Yuna-san my feelings for our professor is nowhere close to Ayaka-san nor Nodoka-san," said Makie.

That statement was true for now, but in the future Makie knew her feelings might grow fondly of her kid professor and might be too late for her.

* * *

It was about noon time as Negi was getting dressed inside the infirmary. The nurse made Negi promise to take it slow for the rest of the day.

Negi walked out of the infirmary and headed to the dorm he shared with Asuna and Konoka.

The fresh air was what Negi needed as it cleared the cobwebs still left by the concussion.

The Narutaki twins skipped toward Negi.

Fumika, the younger sibling, was dressed in a red sweater and a white skirt. Her sister, Fuka, was dressed in a white sweater and a red skirt.

"Professor Negi, where are you going?" asked Fuka.

"Oh hi girls, going back to the dorm room," replied Negi.

"Can we help you walk back?", asked Fumika as she saw Negi a little shaky walking.

"I am fine, but thank you for asking," said Negi.

The twins stayed with him regardless. Kaede earlier that day told the twins that if Negi left the infirmary, they should help him get to his dorm room.

"So professor what did you do yesterday that landed you into the infirmary?" asked Fuka.

"Sister, we were not suppose to ask nor be aware we knew," said a disappointed Fumika.

"Just fell at Library Island," said Negi.

"You fell?" asked Fuka.

"Yes clumsy me," chuckled Negi.

They were at to the dorm as the twins waved their byes at Negi. The twins headed off somewhere within Mahora Academy.

* * *

Negi opened the door to the dorm room he shared with Asuna and Konoka. Asuna looked toward the door as it opened. Negi and Asuna gazed at each other.

"Um...I am home," was all Negi could say.

"I am home? Is that all you can say. You have not been seen for almost a half day. Then found out you were in the infirmary," said a furious Asuna.

"Welcome home Negi-kun," said Konoka.

"Sorry Asuna-san, I did not think," said as Negi got cut off by Asuna.

"That is right you did not think. You did not think how I felt being left out again. Or how Konoka-san felt about you getting injured. Even Setsuna-san was concerned. Heard Eva-chan was furious at you too," said Asuna shaking her head.

"Again sorry for making you worry about me. That was not my intention. Looking for books was all I thought was going to happen," said Negi.

"Where does bookworm fit in all this?" asked Asuna.

Konoka was prepping the loft for Negi to rest.

"Nodoka-san was there and asked if she could help. I could not just say no to her," said Negi.

"But you did not ask any of us to come with you," said Asuna.

"You were out doing your paper route, Konoka-san was still in bed, Kaede-san was still off in the woods, Ku-san was doing her martial arts training. And Makie-san is not even part of this so could not ask her," said a relieved Negi after a good excuse.

"Still you should have asked for more help," said Asuna calming down.

"Negi-kun all ready up here," said Konoka as she was climbing down from the loft.

"Thank you Konoka-san. And sorry to worry you as well," said Negi as he yawned.

Negi climbed up to the loft and got into the futon and dozed off shortly being up there.

Asuna whispered, "That kid will be the death of us from worrying about him."

"Aw you care about him," said a giggling Konoka.

Asuna did not say anything as she looked up at the sleeping Negi. He frustrates the hell out of her sometimes by just being a kid that she hates.

* * *

Even though Chao left Mahora, the dining cart remained. Satsuki Yotsuba, who talents are cooking a fine meal and somehow she can calm an unruly crowd, was the new owner of the known dining cart. Her three co-workers are Fei Ku, Chachamaru, and Satomi aka the mad scientist. 

Satomi knew something was troubling her creation Chachamaru.

"Chacha what is wrong? A system error perhaps," asked Satomi remembering when Chachamaru suddenly fell one day.

"No it is not a system error," said Chachamaru.

"Then what is it?" asked a worried Satomi.

"Negi-sensei was in the infirmary earlier this morning," said Chachamaru.

"Are you worried about him?" asked Satomi knowing Chachamaru might be in love with the professor due to her favorite photos found in her memory.

"Do not know how to answer that," said a perplexed Chachamaru.

Fei Ku and Satsuki overheard that Negi landed himself in the infirmary.

Fei Ku saw him yesterday morning heading off toward Library Island.

"Negi-bozu got hurt?" asked Fei Ku.

"Apparently he fell within the library. Nodoka-san, Yue-san, and Haruna-san were there with him," said Chachamaru.

"Is he seriously injured?" asked Satsuki.

"No as he was able to return to the dorm," said Chachamaru.

"That good news, Cannot have disciple injured and miss training," said a concerned Fei Ku.

Satsuki went into the dining cart to prepare something.

* * *

Ayaka knocked on the door of the dorm of Asuna, Konoka, and Negi.

"Coming," was heard by Ayaka.

The door opened slightly as Konoka poked her head out.

Ayaka asked, "Is professor Negi here?"

"Yes, but he is sleeping class rep," said Konoka whispering.

"Just heard from the twins that they walked Negi-sensei back from the infirmary. It is my duty to see if he is fine or not. After all I am the class rep," replied Ayaka.

"Yeah you are also a perv going after young boys," was heard behind the door within the room.

"I heard that monkey-girl," said a mad Ayaka.

"Good class rep, I hope you did. You cannot come in because he needs his sleep," responded Asuna whose voice was the one Ayaka heard behind the door.

"I am coming in," said Ayaka as she pushed open the door.

Asuna quickly pushed Ayaka out into the hallway and shut the dorm door quietly.

"Hey do not touch me," said Ayaka just realizing she was in the hallway.

"Ssh, he is sleeping idiot," said Asuna.

"Do not shush me Baka," said Ayaka.

"Alright class rep, Negi-kun had a spill over in Library Island and hit his head. He had a mild concussion and was taking to the infirmary. He was released and he has to rest for today," said Asuna.

Ayaka not knowing what to say or do.

Asuna saw in Ayaka's eyes the care she has for Negi despite the obsession of hers.

"Ayaka-san, later tonight you can talk with him if he feels up to it," said Asuna cautiously.

"Thank you Asuna-san," sniffed Ayaka as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

Ayaka walked away as Asuna went inside her dorm room.

"Is she gone?" asked Konoka.

"Yeah class rep is gone, but she will be back later," said Asuna smiling.

* * *

A few minutes later Negi awoke.

Asuna looked up and saw Negi rubbing his eyes. "Sorry Negi-kun for waking you up," said Asuna.

"No you did not wake me up," said Negi as he yawned.

At that very moment, a knock was heard from the dorm room door.

"I told Ayaka-san to come back later, that girl does not listen," said Asuna to herself.

Asuna opened the door and there standing was Satsuki holding a pot filled with something within it.

"Hi Yotsuba-san, can I help you?" asked Asuna.

"Yes, this is for Negi-sensei," replied Satsuki holding the pot.

"Come in then. He just woke up and I bet he is hungry," said Asuna.

Satsuki simply smiled and walked inside the dorm room. Negi was seated on the couch.

"How are you feeling professor?" asked Satsuki.

"Hi Yotsuba-san, doing better thank you," replied Negi.

"This is for you," said Satsuki.

Satsuki managed to place the pot on a table that contained a warmer pad placed there by Konoka. Satsuki carefully open the lid on the pot. Konoka got a few bowls out.

Asuna and Negi just watched the pair at work.

Satsuki took a ladle and scoop up her homemade chicken noodle get well soup into a bowl. She handed it to Konoka. Konoka walked carefully over to Negi and placed it on a table in front of him. Konoka gave him a spoon. Negi dipped the spoon into the soup and took a small spoonful. He blew softly on the spoon and then put it into his mouth.

"Yum!" said Negi smiling.

"Glad you like it," said Satsuki smiling.

Satsuki poured out two more bowls for Konoka and Asuna. Asuna took a spoonful and put it inside her mouth. Konoka did the same.

"Delicious Yotsuba-san," said Asuna.

"Wow tasty," said Konoka.

"I must be getting back, but glad you like the soup and happy you are feeling better Negi-sensei," said Satsuki as she was leaving the dorm room.

"Thank you again," said Negi as the door shut to the dorm room.

Seconds later another knock on the door.

Konoka opened the door and Haruna, Nodoka, and Yue were standing in the hallway.

"Heard the professor was up and thought we check up on him," said Yue concerned.

"What happened in Library Island?" asked Asuna looking at Nodoka.

Nodoka was fidgeting as she was thinking what to say. Negi saw her fidgeting.

"Have some soup girls," said Negi deflecting Asuna's question.

Konoka carefully scooped 3 bowls of soup for the three girls.

"Thank you," whispered Nodoka to Negi.

Negi winked at Nodoka and smiled.

After the nice meal, Negi yawned and stretched. Nodoka was sitting beside him as he fell asleep on her lap. Nodoka blushed beet red.

"Oh my God, oh my God, what do I do?" said Nodoka to herself.

The four other girls were giggling at the sight, but one was extremely jealous.


	8. The Feeling Bookworm

Negi woke up a half hour later. He open his eyes and blushed as he saw Nodoka looking down upon him as his head was in her lap. 

"I am deeply sorry Nodoka-san," said Negi.

"No need Negi-sensei to say sorry," replied Nodoka smiling as she moved his hair off of his eyes.

Negi closed his eyes and just realized where he was and got up immediately and blushed even more.

Asuna and the other girls that were in the room laughed loudly at the scene. Nodoka giggled a little.

Asuna said, "The sleeping prince finally awoken I see."

"Me a prince hardly," said a flushed Negi.

"Nodoka-san should have kissed you to wake you up prince Negi-sensei," said a grinning Haruna.

Nodoka blushed and said, "It is not like that between the professor and me. We are friends."

"Yeah right Nodoka-san, we all can see where you two are heading," said Yue.

"But she is my student, I...cannot...will not...do anything to interfere with that," spouted Negi.

"Honestly, you two look good together. Granted age difference and the student and teacher thing tends to get in the way, but someday you two will find a way to be together. That is what the cards say anyway," said a happy Konoka as she is president of the Fortune-telling club.

Nodoka and Negi looked at each other and there was dead silence within the room.

"Alright Haruna-san and Nodoka-san, time to leave and let the professor get some rest," said Yue.

Yue did not want to hear anymore of Nodoka and Negi destiny to be together. After all she is in love with him as well.

The three girls that shared a dorm room got up and left Asuna's, Konoka's, and Negi's room.

* * *

A couple hours later as Negi was resting up in the loft, a knock on the dorm door was heard by Konoka. She walked over and opened the door. Standing in the hallway was Ayaka. Asuna looked over toward the door and motioned Ayaka to enter the room.

Ayaka began to say something, but Asuna told her to hush as the professor was resting. Ayaka looked up toward the loft as Negi looked down upon her. Ayaka blushed and smiled.

"For Crist sake Ayaka-san, he is just ten years old. Stop fantasizing," said Asuna.

Ayaka turned to face Asuna and was about to say something, but let it go.

'Ayaka-san would you like some tea?" asked Konoka.

"Would love some, thank you," said Ayaka.

"Be right down class rep," responded Negi.

"Do not hurry on my account professor," said Ayaka soaringly in her mind..

Ayaka sat on the couch as Konoka handed a cup of herbal tea.

"Thank you Konoka-san," replied Ayaka.

Negi climbed down from the loft as Konoka handed him a cup of herbal tea.

"Konoka-san, are you ready to go to the bath?" asked Asuna as she was trying to hint to leave Negi and Ayaka alone.

"Um well I guess so," replied Konoka.

"Negi-kun please entertain our guest until we get back," said Asuna with a wink at Ayaka.

Ayaka mouthed a thank you to Asuna.

"Alright Asuna-san I will," said Negi.

The two girls open the dorm door and walked out of the room to the hallway as they shuffled their way toward the baths.

"So Negi-sensei, how are you feeling?" asked Ayaka concerned.

"Feeling better, thank you for asking," replied a smiling Negi.

"Oh my God, I am alone with the professor without monkey-girl or anyone from the class to interfere," thought Ayaka as she blushed.

"Are you alright class rep?" asked Negi.

"Yes professor I am fine," said Ayaka still glowing over the idea of them being alone.

"So how has the equestrian going for you?" asked Negi trying to think of something to say.

"Pretty good, my horse is gaining experience as so am I," said Ayaka.

"Good to hear, maybe someday you will be in the Olympics," said Negi.

"I do not think so, but one never knows. By the way, have you had any leads since the mod-ate about your father?" asked Ayaka.

"Sadly not much if at all since then," replied Negi.

"Too bad. What were you doing at Library Island that caused you to land up in the infirmary?" asked Ayaka.

"How did you hear about me in the infirmary?" asked Negi.

"Professor, I am the class rep after all. The twins told me of course. Library Island?" said a smiling Ayaka.

"Oh right it was just some research," said Negi trying to be vague as possible.

"What kind of research? About your father?" asked Ayaka.

"No, just something that I needed to know for the future, nothing to be concerned about," said Negi smiling.

"Alright as long as it is not dangerous. We cannot have you getting injured more seriously," replied Ayaka.

"Ayaka-san, I...um...would like to thank you for what you do for the class," praised Negi.

"Well thank you professor. I try my best," said Ayaka.

"Well it is getting late so I should be preparing for tomorrow's lesson," said Negi.

"Alright professor," said Ayaka as she approached him. Ayaka embraced Negi with a hug.

"As long as you are fine, I am happy." said Ayaka as she released him from her grasp.

Ayaka left the room with a wave.

* * *

At the baths Konoka asked, "Is it safe for Negi being alone with Ayaka?"

"Yeah it is, despite Ayaka-san's little boy fetish, Negi-kun will be fine," replied Asuna as she poured water over her head.

"They did look cute," said Konoka.

"What are you talking about?" said a confused Asuna.

"Negi-kun and Nodoka-san on the couch," said Konoka.

"Yeah I guess," responded Asuna.

"You seem jealous of some sort," said Konoka.

"Now why would I be jealous Konoka-san? I do not even like him that way," said Asuna getting out of the pool size bath.

"I do not know Asuna-san, but it seems every time Nodoka-san is around Negi, if he is injured, she takes over your job. When we were at Kyoto, you told me how Nodoka-san did the nursemaid thing with Negi-kun," said Konoka.

Asuna stopped in tracks before entering the girl's changing room and responded, "Konoka-san listen, Nodoka-san seems very interested in Negi-kun and she cares a great deal what happens to him. So do I, but the difference is she is in love with him. I, on the other-hand, care about his well-being as a friend and that is all."

"Like a big sister would?" asked Konoka.

"Exactly!" responded Asuna as she walked into the girl's changing room with a slight tear falling down her cheek.

* * *

"So Nodoka, how was it with Negi-sensei's head on your lap?" asked Haruna as she smiled.

"Comforting I think. I just do not know," said Nodoka blushing.

Yue was reading her magic book not paying any attention to the conversation. Or at least to Haruna and Nodoka she was not.

"So what is next Nodoka-san?" asked Haruna.

"What do you mean?" said a perplexed Nodoka.

"Oh come on girl, he had his head on your lap. He must have felt comfortable there," replied Haruna.

"But he just passed out from being tired. I think anyone who was next to him he would have had his head on their lap," said Nodoka.

"Seriously doubt it, he likes you," said Haruna.

Nodoka blushed and said, "I have not thought about moving it further then as it stands now. Keep telling everyone that he is just ten years old who has nobody in his heart yet. Maybe someday when he is older I hope it will be me that he has in his heart."

"Nodoka-san, remember when I told you that love can be a battlefield?" asked Haruna.

"Yes Haruna-san I do," said Nodoka remembering vaguely.

"Well if you do not move it a little further, the relationship will either stall to just a friendship, and which you do not want, or someone might scoop him up and you will be all alone," said Haruna looking over at Yue.

"But Haruna-san seriously," said Nodoka now getting frighten by the possibility of losing Negi.

"Just think about moving forward and I will drop this topic. I have to deliver my manga to the school publisher," said Haruna as she picked up her finished manga and headed out of their dorm room.

"Yue-san, what do you think?" asked Nodoka as she looked toward Yue.

"What Nodoka-san?" asked Yue pretending she did not catch the end of the conversation.

"Well Haruna-san suggested to move ahead with Negi-sensei," said Nodoka.

"Sound advice by Paru," said Yue flatly still looking at her magic book.

"So you are alright with it then?" asked Nodoka knowing Yue is still in love with the professor but has not told the professor about her feelings for him.

"It is fine Nodoka-san. You are the one who confessed your feelings to him and not me. Do not worry about me," said Yue lying to herself and to Nodoka.

Nodoka got up and said, "Well I will be back. I need some time to think."

"Alright Nodoka-san, be careful and do not stay out long," said Yue as she looked up to see her best friend close the dorm door behind her.

* * *

Nodoka walked out of the girl's dorm and found herself sitting on a grassy hill directly across from the World Tree plaza off in the distance.

"If I do move ahead with Negi-kun, I might scare him off and he would never fall in love with me. Have to consider his work as a teacher that may affect his status if he did start to date me. Teacher and student relationships are frown upon. How would the other classmates treat me if they knew we are dating, especially the ones who like or love the cute professor? Then again why would he even choose me among all the others? And most importantly if we dated it would affect my friendship with Yue the most since I know she loves him." said Nodoka to herself getting depressed.

Nodoka put her knees up and her chin in the middle of both knees with her hands grasp together around her lower legs. She looked out toward the World Tree as she remembered their date at the Mahora festival and what happen when she simply asked him to give her a kiss. Yet, later that night when the fireworks were going off she did kiss the professor. She closed her eyes tight not wanting to cry. Nodoka clutched her pactio card.

Just scurrying almost past Nodoka was Chamo. Chamo looked up at her and hurried to her.

"Jochen, what are you doing out here by yourself?" asked the perverted ermine.

Nodoka gave a little sniff as she said, "Hello Chamo-kun, just out here thinking."

"Well you look depressed. What did Negi-kun do now?" asked Chamo.

"Absolutely nothing," responded Nodoka.

"Well something has got you down, did Yue-san finally tell Negi-kun she is in love with him?" asked Chamo.

"Oh no she has not," replied Nodoka.

"Well are you going to tell me or will I freeze out here?" asked a confused Chamo.

"Well its just that Haruna-san advise me to move forward with Negi-sensei. But, I have serious doubts about doing so," said a shy Nodoka.

"Well if you want my advice Jochen. You should give a little nudge forward if you want anything to progress with Negi-kun. He is not proficient in the ways of girls yet, but he is no novice either as you know," advised Chamo.

Nodoka half-heartedly giggled and said, "Yeah the adult kiss he gave Asuna-san, and Eva-chan gave him a sensual kiss at the resort. And when I kissed him twice he was so kind to not offend me. It was like he was confused but enjoyed it at the same time."

"You think so?" asked Chamo.

"Even when he kissed me down in Library Island, it was very romantic," said Nodoka.

"HE KISSED YOU?" shouted Chamo.

"Be quiet! Yeah he fainted but his soft lips touched mine," responded Nodoka blushing.

"Maybe you do have a chance with him after all if you play your cards right," said Chamo thinking.

"Yeah well look who likes Negi-sensei. There are prettier girls who are more endowed with a better figure then me," said Nodoka getting depressed again.

"True enough, but you do have the upper edge on all them. You did confess to him about your feelings. Ayaka-san was second when you guys went into the future the first time but you guys changed the future the second time so Ayaka-san does not remember she confessed," said Chamo.

"That is true that I am the first, but honestly I am his student who is five years older then him," said Nodoka.

"Then why did you fall in love with him? Think about that. He told you that he wanted to start out as friends. And friends make great couples down the road Jochen," said Chamo.

"Yeah you are right according to the books I read about couples. And Haruna might be right about pushing the relationship a little more toward romantic," said a blushing Nodoka.

"Well it is getting chilly out here, shall we head back inside?" asked a shivering ermine.

"Sure!" said Nodoka as she got up and Chamo jumped on her shoulder as Nodoka walked inside the girl's dorm.

Negi opened his dorm room as Nodoka was near hers. Chamo scurried over to Negi.

"Hello there Nodoka-san," said Negi cheerfully.

"Hello Negi-sensei, feeling better?" asked Nodoka.

"Yes I feel a lot better," replied Negi.

"It is getting late and we have class so I better get to bed," said Nodoka as she opened and closed the door quick.

"What was that all about?" asked Negi to the ermine.

"She must been in a hurry," proclaimed Chamo.

Negi and Chamo went inside their dorm room as the door closed behind them.


	9. The Studious Bookworm

Negi awoke early in the morning in Asuna's top bunk. Add another time he sneak into the bunk bed. Asuna was not in the top bunk though. She was apparently off doing her paper delivery route. Konoka curled up in her lower bunk under the covers. Chamo nestled up in Negi's loft, on a futon, with a couple of panties he stole by him.

Negi climbed down from the top bunk carefully not to disturb Konoka's sleep. Negi, dressed in his teaching suit, was off to the school as an early staff meeting was scheduled. He also forgot he had to grade papers for his class.

Negi arrived in his classroom after the uneventful staff meeting. He sat down behind his teacher's desk as he started to grade papers while waiting for his students. He had his lesson plan for today and it will be carried out without any distraction or at least he hoped that the class will not have one.

Sayo Aizaka, the class ghost who has been dead since the early 1940's, floated in before any of her classmates.

Sayo floated to her seat and tried to sit as best as she could on the chair. She looked up at her professor who she is friends with. She could see something was troubling Negi.

"Hello professor!" said the ghost.

Negi looked over at Sayo and responded, "Oh hello Sayo-san, did not see you come in."

Sayo giggled and said, "Well I am a ghost after all so I make less noise."

"So what did you do after class Friday?" asked Negi.

"Well hung around the library with some people reading books. Most likely they did not know I was there. Then hung around Kazumi-san for the weekend," said Sayo.

"Well you had fun then," exclaimed Negi with a little smile.

"Yeah I did, what did you do this weekend?" asked Sayo.

"Oh collected a couple or so books and was in the infirmary. That was all," said a laughing Negi.

"The infirmary? Were you hurt seriously?" asked a very concerned Sayo.

"Well I am not dead," said Negi.

"Oh sorry Sayo, I was not thinking. Forgive me please?" said Negi apologetically.

"It is alright Sensei, after all this time you get use to it," said Sayo with a soft smile.

"Thank you Sayo-san," said Negi.

"You know what Negi-sensei? This year has made me the happiest ghost in the world because I made friends who appreciate me," said Sayo.

Negi blushed and responded, "Yes you did and we all like you as well."

One by one his students filed inside the room. Each greeting Negi as they have been since they first meet their ten year old teacher. Nodoka whispered a hello to Negi and immediately went to her desk never looking toward Negi. Yue noticed Nodoka's reaction when the professor and her set eyes on each other.

"Interesting," said Yue to herself.

"She finally smarted up," said Chisame to herself after seeing Nodoka's cold display.

"Something wrong with Nodoka-san," said Chachamaru to herself.

"What happen between them now?" said Haruna to herself.

"Oh my!" said Chizuru to herself.

"That brat did something," said Asuna to herself.

"Oh no that is not good," said Konoka to herself as she looked at Setsuna.

Setsuna just shrugged her shoulders.

Kaede had one eye fully opened and was smiling.

There was one student missing from Negi's class. Chachamaru came up to Negi and said, "Mistress is on protest from your class today. Since you missed her Saturday lecture, she decided to stay home."

Negi said, "Figured she would."

Chachamaru sat back down in her seat when she returned to it.

Negi started the lesson for the day to read an American poem in English. Negi called on Yue first to read the first sentence.

Yue calmly said, "_She knows her heart has been broken into tiny pieces by a man_."

"Very well done Yue-san," responded Negi.

It was Chisame's turn to read a line. She mumbled incoherently profanity at the ten year old teacher for picking her.

"_Could she love again_?" said Chisame as the whole class looked at her. She blushed at the attention.

As the class went through the rest of the poem, Negi was struck on how Nodoka's mood has changed to cheerful and lovey and now to frosty around him. "What could have brought the change in her?" Negi thought.

As the students were leaving, Negi asked Nodoka to stay.

"Sorry professor, I have to get going to the library to work," replied Nodoka as she bowed to him and vanished through the door.

"Sorry professor, do not know what to tell you," replied Yue smiling.

"It is fine Yue-san, just was concerned," replied Negi.

Yue left the classroom and headed toward the library.

* * *

Nodoka was putting library books away on the shelf when Yue approached her.

"Nodoka was is up with you today?" asked a perplexed Yue.

"Nothing is up Yue-san, I am fine," said Nodoka.

"You could have fooled me with today in class," said Yue.

"Do not know what you mean," said a confused librarian.

"Oh come on Nodoka-san, never saw you like that with the professor," said Yue.

"Still do not know what you mean," said Nodoka hoping Yue would drop it.

"Nodoka-san seriously! Did Negi-kun do or say anything yesterday to you that made you upset?" asked Yue.

"No Yue-san he did not," replied Nodoka as she dropped a book on the floor.

Yue picked it up and said, "Nodoka! Then what is it?"

"You will not drop this I see," said Nodoka as another book fell to the floor.

"No I will not drop it. Has your love for Negi-kun faded?" said Yue hoping Nodoka would say yes.

"I do not know Yue-san," said Nodoka.

Now all the books Nodoka had left in her hand fell to the floor. Nodoka stood there as Yue started to picked them up.

"Sorry Yue-san, I cannot do this," said Nodoka as she ran out of the library.

Out in the hallway she crashed into Negi as they both fell on the floor.

Nodoka looked at who she hit and started to shiver violently.

Negi rubbed his head and gazed at Nodoka.

"Sorry Negi-sensei I did not mean...to...hit...you," said a shivering Nodoka.

"No worries Nodoka-san," replied Negi.

Nodoka quickly got to her feet and ran off as Yue approached the falling professor.

"Are you alright Negi-kun?" asked Yue.

"Yes I am fine. Thank you for caring," replied Negi as he got to his feet.

Yue blushed and said, "I tried to find out why Nodoka-san's been acting today toward you."

"Do not worry about it Yue-san, she will work it out on her own. When she does, just be there for her," said a smiling professor.

Negi wandered off down the hall.

Yue just stared at Negi and said to herself, "There goes the boy I love."

* * *

Nodoka ended up at the same hill that looked out toward World Tree plaza. She tried to wipe away tears falling down on her cheeks from her eyes.

"Why am I crying?" said Nodoka to herself.

Nodoka put her knees up and put her head in between them.

"I am hopeless. He will now never ever be with me because of how I acted. What a fool I am," replied Nodoka to herself.

"Yes Nodoka-san you are an idiot. But, seriously doubt Negi's feelings for you have changed," replied Nodoka's inner voice.

"But I must have looked awful by the way I acted in class," said Nodoka.

"True, but girls tend to be moody in their teens," said Nodoka's inner voice.

"It is not that. Just so scared of being alone and losing Negi-sensei," said Nodoka as she was rocking back an forth a little.

"Cheer up Jochen," replied the perverted ermine.

Nodoka looked up and saw the white ermine sitting by her feet.

"What is the matter now?" asked Chamo.

"Nothing Chamo-kun!" replied Nodoka.

"What did you do now?" asked Chamo inquisitively.

"Negi-sensei may never like me now after today," said Nodoka having a tear stream down her cheek.

"Jochen, listen to me. Nothing you will do or say will change how he may feel about you," replied Chamo.

"But I acted not normal. Distant and reserve you could say," said Nodoka as she sniffed.

"Were you thinking all night about our talk?" said Chamo.

"Yes, did not sleep much," replied Nodoka.

"Everything will be fine and just go with the flow for now. It will work its way," said Chamo.

"Thank you Chamo-kun," said Nodoka as she got up and headed toward the library.

"You are most welcome," said Chamo as he headed toward Eva-chan's cabin.

* * *

Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Negi found themselves inside their dorm room.

"What did you do to bookworm?" said a furious Asuna.

"I did not do anything," said Negi.

"Well you must have done something to her," said Asuna.

"I do not know what I could have done," replied a confused Negi.

"Well Sensei, she never has acted that way around you," said Setsuna.

"Negi-kun, just give her flowers and candy and all will be forgiven," said Konoka cheerfully.

"Konoka-san you know that does not work," replied Asuna.

"Oh but its very romantic," said a giggling mage healer.

"Romantic...that...I...," as Negi was trying to focus his thoughts on a response but could not.

"Now you have him flustered," said Asuna.

Konoka laughed.

"Alright maybe one flower of an apology then," said a smiling Konoka.

"Well he can do that I suppose," said Asuna looking at Negi.

"What kind of flower?" asked Negi.

"Oh Negi-kun, you never gave a flower to anyone?" asked Konoka.

Negi reflected on his past.

"I gave a wild flower to Anya-san and another to Oneechan," said Negi in thought.

"Well think this should be more important then just a wild flower. A rose will do. A pink rose, since red would be consider love and you do not want Nodoka-san to misunderstand or do you?" said Konoka giggling again.

"No I do not want that," said Negi.

"Then that is settled. Go and get a pink rose now," said a demanding Asuna.

Negi got up and went to get the most perfect pink rose he can find.

* * *

**Author Notes**

_**Her Heart**_ is the poem that has the first two sentences in was written by me a few years ago

Pink rose-represents happiness. Given to your partner to say, "I am very happy in our relationship."


	10. The Rosy Bookworm

Negi had no idea where a florist would have their shop located. He had enough problems just finding his way throughout Mahora Academy. He could try the Mahora Academy garden club, but then more rumors would start flying around in school about him. So the best bet was to try and find the elusive florist shop in town. 

Negi slowly meandered throughout the town located near Mahora Academy. Still seems big because of Negi's height. Negi asked a local shopkeeper who was sweeping outside of his store about a florist shop's location. The shopkeeper put his hand under their chin and thought for a moment. The shopkeeper pointed in the direction where the floral shop was located. Negi bowed and thanked the shopkeeper for directions.

Negi found the floral shop finally. He looked into the window of the shop to see various flowers and plants all over inside. He opened the door as he heard a bell chimed. He slowly stepped inside the shop as a elderly woman approach from the back room of the shop.

"May I help you?" said the florist.

"Well...um...I...guess..." said a nervous Negi.

Negi looked around the shop and said, "What beautiful flowers you have."

The florist tilted her head to one side and asked, "Thank you very much. Are you the tiny professor from Mahora that people were talking about during the festival at the academy?"

A little taken back from being recognized Negi replied, "Yes I am."

"Thought so, so like I said. What may I help you with?" responded the elderly florist.

"Was told that I should find a pink rose for someone," said Negi meekly.

"For your girlfriend?" asked the florist.

"No, no absolutely not. It is just for a good friend," replied Negi flustered.

"Well in that case let me see if I have that perfect pink rose for your 'friend' that is not your girlfriend," said the florist grinning.

Negi looked around the floral shop at various flowers and plants while waiting.

* * *

"Guys should we karaoke today?" asked Kakizaki Misa.

"Do we have to!" exclaimed Madoka Kugimiya.

"What else is there to do besides shop," said Sakurako Shina.

Three cheerleaders walked pass the florist shop that Negi was inside of.

Madoka looked inside quickly and did a double take as they walked past the floral shop.

"Um guys think I just saw Negi-sensei in the flower shop," proclaimed a shocked Madoka.

"Yeah right Madoka-san. Your eyes are going," said Kakizaki giggling.

"I am so sure it was him," replied Madoka convincingly.

"Let us go and see," said Sakurako intrigued.

The three slowly approached the florist's window and glanced inside. Inside standing facing a bunch of carnations, was Negi that was indeed seen by Madoka.

"See I told you," replied Madoka with a smile.

"Why is he in there?" asked Kakizaki.

"Maybe getting roses for his 'partner' I think. Could be anyway," replied Sakurako as she was remembering the time when everyone thought Negi was a prince.

"Still though since he is a teacher and if it is a student, he will get into trouble," said Madoka.

"Careful girls, we speculated last time when we saw him with Konoka-san," said Kakizaki as she shivered at the thought of their repercussion by the class rep.

Negi looked behind him through the florist's window as the three cheerleaders ducked to the ground to not be seen. Madoka looked up carefully through the window and saw Negi facing back to the flowers.

The florist came out with a vase full of pink roses. The three cheerleaders could not hear anything inside the flower shop. They saw Negi look over each rose until he found the perfect one. The florist took the pink rose out of the vase and carefully wrapped it in paper. The elder florist handed Negi the rose as Negi paid for it.

The three cheerleaders dashed into an alley as Negi entered the street heading back to Mahora Academy.

"Did he see us?" asked Kakizaki.

"Hope not!" responded Madoka out of breath.

"He is so romantic. Wonder how he will be in a few years if he is that romantic," said Sakurako who still determine to go through with her plan that she hatched during the mo-date.

"Geez Sakurako-san remember he is only ten," said Madoka.

"So?" replied Sakurako.

"How old are you? You will be a few years older then him when he gets interested in girls. He might just like girls around his own age like that girl he knew in England," said Kazizaki.

"Still older women will have experience, so maybe he may like that," said Sakurako.

The other two girls rolled their eyes and gave up.

* * *

Negi returned to the girl's dorm room where he stays with the pink rose in hand wrapped in floral paper.

Asuna opened the dorm door and saw Negi standing there.

"Did you get it?" asked Asuna.

"Yes one pink rose," replied Negi holding out the covered vase that contained the rose.

"Can I see it?" asked Konoka grinning.

"Prefer not to open it up, but you can put it in the refrigerator for me Konoka," said Negi,

"Aw man, alright Negi-kun I will," responded Konoka disappointed.

Konoka put the wrapped vase that had the delicate pink rose into the refrigerator.

* * *

Asuna, Konoka, and Negi were running late as usual. All three sprinted as fast as they could as Setsuna met them halfway.

"Did you get it out of the refrig?" asked Asuna.

"Yes!" replied Negi.

Negi stood at the front of the class room as he placed the pink rose and its vase to the front of the desk.

All the girls instantly turn their heads toward the pink rose.

"I wonder if it is for any of us?" whispered Haruna to Yue.

Yue shrugged.

"Stupid idiots thinking romantic ideas about a ten year old kid," thought Chisame.

Eva just shook her head. She liked the black or bloody red roses.

The three cheerleaders looked at each other. Ayaka was fantasizing about Negi giving her the rose and telling her how much he loves her.

"Blondie calm down," said Asuna.

"Cram it monkey," replied Ayaka.

"Investigation of who will get the rose," said Kazumi to herself looking around the room.

"I hope its me," said a few girls to their self.

"Why is all the girls desiring that rose, master?" asked Chachamaru.

"Well a rose can signify what a man is thinking about in a particular relationship," replied Eva.

"So does that mean Negi-kun is liking someone?" asked Chachamaru.

"Asked the boy," said Eva dismissively.

Then most of the girls looked directly at Nodoka as Nodoka was busy looking over her homework.

"What did I do?" said as Nodoka felt all eyes upon her.

"Nodoka-san, may I have a word with you after class?" asked the ten year old professor.

"Ye...sss...," said Nodoka softly and nervously.

"Alright class shall we read another American poet name Robert Frost!" said Negi.

"But professor, what about the rose?" asked Fumika.

"Do not worry about the rose Fumika-san," proclaimed Negi.

"Great looks like the class will not concentrate on the lesson today," said Asuna to herself.

"Poor Nodoka," said Konoka to herself smiling.

Nodoka was fidgeting the whole time in class as the other girls stared at her every now and then.

Internally Nodoka did hope that the rose was for her, but as usual though her doubts came back on why would he give her the rose.

As class ended, the girls slowly took their time leaving. They wanted to see if Negi was going to give the rose to Nodoka or if the rose was meant for someone else.

Asuna moved her classmates like a herd of cattle prodding them out the door as Nodoka was the only one to remain at her desk. Sayo followed Kazumi. Asuna gave the all clear signal.

"Nodoka-san, please come here," demanded Negi,

"Oh!" replied Nodoka nervously as her knees were buckling under her as she tried to stand.

Nodoka walked over toward Negi.

"Is he giving her the rose?" asked Konoka quietly to Asuna.

"Not yet," whispered Asuna.

"Nodoka-san, I know I make you and everyone worry about me. And I have not thanked you properly that I should have over the time we have known each other. From the moment you had your artifact, to the time you helped me with Kotaro-kun, to when you decided you wanted to learn magic with Yue, and to when you pushed me and took the displacement bullet so that I could stop Chao-san," said Negi holding the vase that contained the pink rose.

"Sensei, do not worry about it. I am just glad that I am of some use to you. Not like Yue or the others that are more powerful then I though," said Nodoka with a slight smile.

"You do more then that Nodoka-san," said Negi delicately giving Nodoka the vase.

"For me?" asked Nodoka blushing extremely red.

"Yes this is for you," said Negi blushing.

"He gave her the rose and they are just standing there," said Asuna.

"Awkward I bet between them, but I bet it is kind of romantic," said Konoka.

"A classroom is not my idea of a place of romance," said Asuna feeling a light twinge in her heart.

"Let us go before they spot us," said Konoka.

Nodoka carefully grasped the vase and smelled the pink rose's scent.

Negi blushed again.

Nodoka bowed and took her book-bag with her in the other hand as she left the classroom in her own heaven.

* * *

"So you did get the rose Nodoka-san," said Yue as she was filing library book cards away.

"Yes he gave it to me after class," said Nodoka grinning while blushing.

"Did you read the card that came with it?" asked Haruna as she was removing newspapers from their protective plastic covers.

"Did not know there was a card," said Nodoka as she was searching now for one.

"There is the card," as Yue had it in her hand.

Nodoka put the vase on the counter and opened up the card. It read:

_Dear Nodoka-san,_

_Thank you so very much for what you have done. I fully appreciate that you care so much about me and my well-being that I thought that this rose would be a perfect gift for you. I am very happy you are my friend._

_Yours,_

_Negi_

"What? No lovey dovey message. Disappointed there," said Haruna shaking her head.

"He is just a ten year old after all Paru-san," said Yue smiling inside that it was not a romantic note.

"It is alright that it is not a romantic note. I got a rose from him and that is all it matters," responded Nodoka in a dreamy state.

Haruna hit Nodoka on top of her head. "Nodoka-san, did or did I not tell you to move ahead with Negi-kun," said Haruna.

"Yes you did," responded Nodoka as she was rubbing her head where Haruna hit her.

"You two stop it. How many times do I have to say he is just ten years old and he has no one in his heart," replied Yue.

"Beg to differ there Yue-san. Remember Anya-san," said Haruna.

"She is back in England," said Yue.

"She may be back there but Negi's heart may be there with her," said Haruna.

Yue nor Nodoka said anything after that.

Nodoka took the rose out of the vase and simply gaze all over the gift she received from someone who she loved.


	11. The Distracted Bookworm

"Alright I am off," declared Nodoka as she opened the door of Library Island and stepped outside.

Nodoka was carrying her vase with the pink rose as she was heading back to the girl's dorm after a few hours working in Library Island. Makie Sasaki spotted the bookworm and raced over to her.

Makie stopped her and asked bashfully, "Is that the rose that was in class? Did Negi-sensei give you that rose?"

Nodoka did not know quite how to respond. "Yes to both!" said Nodoka.

"I am so jealous of you," said Makie.

"Why?" asked Nodoka bluntly.

"Because you are special to him more then any of us, and more special then maybe Asuna-san," said Makie.

"We are just friends Makie-san, nothing more to it," said Nodoka.

"But still you got a rose from him and none of us did," said Makie.

"Yeah I did," said Nodoka proudly.

"Can I smell it and hold it?" spouted Makie.

"It is very delicate so I should not," responded Nodoka.

"Fine be that way," said a mad Makie walking away.

Nodoka put her vase that contained the pink rose on a table in her dorm room. She gazed at it for almost an hour. Visualizing a date with Negi-sensei, Negi telling her how he is falling in love with her, and then a deep kiss that made Nodoka blushed.

"What are you daydreaming? Something steamy I bet," asked Haruna jokingly.

Nodoka was startled by Haruna's appearance before her and said, "No just thinking."

"Sure you were. Why are you blushing then?" asked Haruna.

"Just...that...I was thinking...is all," replied Nodoka nervously got caught fantasizing.

"Be careful to not daydream in class or else everyone will ask you about the steamy dream," said Haruna with her big evil grin.

"Paru-san, Can I ask you a question?" asked Nodoka.

"Sure shoot," said Haruna.

"I know people are going to be jealous even more now that they will know I received a rose from Sensei, but should I be worried about any repercussions," asked Nodoka.

"Worried about what others may do?" replied Haruna.

"Guess that even though Negi-sensei gave me the rose, nothing has changed between us beyond friendship. And maybe the other girls that like him will be encourage somehow to steal him away from me. I guess I am saying that the others may fear they are losing him to me and might somehow do something to sway that," said Nodoka.

"Well maybe Nodoka-san. Could you live with yourself if Negi-sensei did choose someone other then you without you making a move forward? Most likely not. With the rose, Ayaka-san knows what it meant getting that rose because of her knowledge of flower arranging. She will be jealous since she fawns over Negi-sensei a lot. Chisame-san, who probably you are the most safe from out of the pactio group besides me, knows what a pink rose means from her cosplay and Internet. All I can say is you better make a move sooner rather then later if you want a chance with the cute professor," said Haruna.

"I know it does not mean that he is falling for me or anything I think, but he gave me a rose nevertheless. If I make a move after this, he might get the wrong idea that I thought he was falling for me when he did say we should start out as friends," replied Nodoka.

"I can understand that, but I am not saying you have to make a big substantial move on him. Just nudge the relationship more along then it has before anyone can ahead of you," exclaimed Haruna.

"Alright," said Nodoka as Yue entered the dorm room.

* * *

"That idiot gave her a rose. How could he? That is unforgivable. At least it was not a red rose and she does not have big breast," said a voice in an alley.

Pacing back and forth within the alley, "He will regret it. He is not ever falling for her or anyone at Mahora Academy if I have my way," said the voice.

A trash can was knocked down and people who were walking by stopped to look.

"Damn it, betting get out of here," as the voice disappeared from the alley.

* * *

"Alright any of you seen the brat lately?" asked Asuna with her arms crossed.

"No have you secchan?" said Konoka.

"No I have not seen the professor," replied Setsuna.

"Sorry have not seen him today," replied the perverted ermine.

"Typical Negi-kun making us worry. Probably ran off again on his own," replied Asuna.

"Maybe he is with Nodoka-san making out with her and having a romantic night after giving her that rose," said Konoka giggling.

"Doubt it since he is only ten," said Asuna.

"Jealous?" asked Chamo

"NO I AM NOT JEALOUS," shouted Asuna.

"Calm down Asuna-san. It does not help in getting mad," said Setsuna.

"But he started it," said Asuna furiously.

"It was just a simple question," said Chamo.

"Well they are only friends and I have not seen otherwise by bookworm and Negi-kun," said Asuna.

"Never know, maybe the rose was a start of something more," said Konoka.

"He is just ten years old. So I also doubt anything will begin with them," replied Setsuna.

"Who wants dinner?" asked Konoka.

Two hands and a paw went up in the air signifying their desire to eat.

* * *

"How could he give Nodoka-san the rose and not me?" said a bratty class rep.

"Maybe he likes her more then you," replied Natsumi.

"I will not allow it," said Ayaka stomping her foot to the floor.

"They do look cute together," added Chizuru.

Ayaka glared over at Chizuru.

"Come on Ayaka-san, you do have to admit at least he did not go for someone who is not bright," said Natsumi.

"True but still why her," said Ayaka.

"Would not even guess Ayaka-san," replied Chizuru.

"Anyway it is unacceptable for a teacher to give a student a rose," said Ayaka.

"Oh come on Ayaka-san, be a romantic. If you do squeal on Negi-sensei, he will not be here," said Chizuru.

"Oh yeah you are right. Could always force him into giving me a rose," said Ayaka while plotting.

"That is not going to work either. Face it girl, you are not even on his radar," said Chizuru.

Ayaka was going to say something, but could not find the words.

* * *

Negi was sitting down behind an oak desk in Eva's resort that was in her cabin.

"Boya, what are you doing?" asked Eva as Chachamaru was behind her.

"Reading Master," replied Negi.

"I can see that you imbecile. I am asking what are you reading?" said a mad shinso vampire.'

"Dragons," replied Negi as he continues to read.

"Dragons? As in the one down under Mahora Academy?" asked Eva.

"Yes those," said Negi calmly.

"What do you want to know about them? Besides being not well mannered, filthy, and very temperamental," said Eva.

Negi looked up at his Master and said, "Well its not just about the dragons itself. More of as a magical creature. They are hard to defeat so I would imagine hard to control and even summon. Just wanted to research everything related to them."

"You are not at that level in your magic," said Eva.

"I know that I am still a novice, but it is good to investigate and learn. So by the time I am able to summon a creature, I will be prepared," said Negi.

"Why did you go to Library Island by yourself?" said Eva with one eye open.

"For books Master," replied Negi.

"You did not ask for help and why not?" asked Eva.

"Because I wanted to do this on my own. I did not want anyone to get involved and get injured in the process." replied Negi as he went back to reading.

Eva slammed her palm on the oak desk and said, "Listen boya. And listen carefully, for the last time I will say this. You still have not accepted those girls as your comrades I see. They are willing participates in magic and in this lifestyle. It was their choice to help you."

"I am their teacher first though," said Negi.

Eva flicked Negi's forehead with her finger and said, "Until you do accept them as equals, you will never come close to your father. No matter how much power and training you acquire."

"I do not want anyone to get hurt," said Negi rubbing where Eva flicked him.

"You could have even had Chachamaru help," said Eva.

Chachamaru simply smiled behind her master.

"No training today, I am so disgusted at you for missing this weekend as well. And you call me your Master. I am disappointed in calling you my disciple. Chacha, bring me some tea into my bedroom," said Eva walking away.

Chachamaru looked at Negi with a disappointed look and walked behind Eva.

* * *

Nodoka finally ducked into her dorm room without having to answer about the rose.

"Ah you are home late," said Yue.

"Unfortunately yes. I stayed to help the others," replied Nodoka as she yawned.

Nodoka put her vase that had the pink rose on a table.

"So he did give it to you after all," said Haruna.

"After class he gave it to me," said Nodoka.

"Did you read the card?" asked Haruna.

"What card?" replied Nodoka.

"Must have dropped inside your coat," said Yue as she handed her the card.

Earlier inside Library Island, Nodoka put the vase down and the card fell on the ground. Someone must have seen the flower and put the card inside Nodoka's coat knowing that the card was with the flower.

Nodoka opened the card and it read as follows:

_Dear Nodoka-san,_

_Thank you for all that you have done for me. It seems you have been depressed as of lately. So what brightens some girl up, a flower. This means I am so happy being friends with you. I wish it will never change being friends._

_Yours, Negi_

"Well what did the card say?" asked Haruna.

"He wrote that he is happy being my friend is all," replied Nodoka.

"So no love theme. Definitely written by a ten year old," replied Yue who was jumping for joy inside.

"Well I am going to sleep," said a tired bookworm as she stared at her rose.

As Nodoka awoke from Asuna screaming at Negi next door, she yawned and immediately felt something was wrong. She looked over to where she put her vase. There was no rose inside that vase. She closed her eyes and opened them to look again. Still no rose. She leaped out of bed and looked around the room.

"Oh my God, oh my God where is it?" said a frantic Nodoka.

''What is it Nodoka-san?" said Yue waking up.

"My...my...rose...it is gone," said Nodoka starting to weep uncontrollably.

"What happen now?" asked Haruna.

"Nodoka-san's rose is missing," replied Yue as she looked at the empty vase and then to Nodoka.

"What will he think of me? He gives me a gift and I lose it in less then a day," said Nodoka in-between crying.

"Nodoka-san calm down," said Yue.

"A mystery of the missing rose," said Haruna.

"I did not touch it and doubt Paru-san did. Means the only way it could have been taking is by magic," said Yue.

Nodoka still crying softly this time said, "Who would then take it?"

"We have suspects that desired the rose. Can start with the class," said Yue.

Nodoka took the empty vase and glanced inside. She hugged the vase to her chest. She closed her eyes wishing that her rose was here inside the vase.


	12. The Frantic Bookworm

The smell of the magical chemicals floated around the dorm room was intense. Konoka all snugly inside her bed sheets sleeping soundly.

"If I mix this with that, what do you think Chamo?" asked Negi up on the loft.

"Looks right Bro," said Chamo sounding confident.

Suddenly the dorm door open loudly as Negi almost fumbled the vials in his two hands.

"Negi you got a letter from your sister," said Asuna holding the envelop and then twitching her nose.

"What is that disgusting smell?" asked Asuna holding her nose.

"Just this and that for a potion," replied Negi holding up his each hand.

"Another love potion?" asked Asuna remembering what happened last time.

"No! Just something I need to work on for my studies," said Negi.

"You want this letter or not?" asked Asuna getting upset.

"Um wonder what she wants to tell me," replied Negi.

Negi climbs down as Asuna hands him the envelop that contains a letter. Negi opens his mail and pulls out the letter. He presses play in English.

A small holographic image of Negi's sister, Nekane, appears and bows.

"I hope everything is well there with you and your class. I am really looking forward for your visit this summer. Have you found a partner yet? Anya, well...um...thinking she really misses you but she would not admit it. She may try and take you home so it is a little warning. Will wait to hear from you before your trip home. Have to go so will say please take care of yourself," said the tiny image of Nekane.

"So are we expecting Anya-san to find you?" asked Asuna.

"I have no idea," said Negi as he shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

In Eve's place, the tiny shino vampire was having her allergic fits when she awoke. Her chief servent, Chachamaru, was by Eve's side as always.

"I hate summer because of the damn allergies," said Eva has she sneezed uncontrollably.

"Master, are you alright?" asked Chachamaru.

"No Chachamaru, my allergies are catching up to me," replied the doll master.

"Have you taking anything for the allergies?" asked a concerned Chachamaru.

"No I have not," replied Eva defiantly as she sneezed afterward.

Eva laid back in her bed under the covers.

"Master should I cancel today's magical session with Negi-sensei and the others?" asked Chachamaru.

"No even though I cannot give them any instructions, they should practice at least what they have learn over and over so it would become second nature to them in combat," said Eva.

"Understood, will notify Negi-sensei of your condition and you can be excused from class," said a concerned Chachamaru.

Eva did not say anything.

Chachamaru was done with all her maid duties and left everything up to her sisters to take care of Eva. Chachamaru headed out to class since she was not scheduled to work according to her internal calender.

* * *

"Since we are early we can stop over at Yotsuba-san's place to eat," said Asuna.

"Great since I awoke late for once and could not fix breakfast," said Konoka.

"Alright let us stop and have a quick bite to eat," said Negi eagerly wanting to get to class.

The three found a table and sat down as Fei Ku spotted them.

"How are you feeling Negi-bozu?" asked Fei Ku.

"Better Master Ku," replied Negi.

Fei Ku lightly tapped on top of Negi's head and said, "That is for not asking help."

"Sorry, but I did not want anyone to get injured if need be," replied Negi embarrassed.

"Next time you ask. Cannot have disciple severely injured," said Fei Ku with a smile.

Satsuki saw the professor and happily walked over.

"Feeling better I see. How was the soup and did it help you?" asked Satsuki.

"Feeling better and the soup was wonderful for my recovery," said Negi.

"I am glad. Next time be careful alright?" said Satsuki smiling.

Negi nodded his head as Satsuki walked away because it was just another busy morning before class.

* * *

The three library exploration members searched high and low for the rose within the dorm room, but there was no shread of evidence of its existence.

"What am I going to do?" asked Nodoka to Yue and Haruna panic stricken.

"Well hopefully no one will ask," replied Haruna.

"Nodoka-san we will deal with it if it arises. Until then you should remain calm so no one will know that the rose is nowhere to be seen," said Yue.

That did not help as Nodoka was depressed over the lost rose.

"We better be off to class," said Yue as she looked at the clock.

The three left their dorm room and headed out.

* * *

"Alright class a quiz on the american poem, _Her Heart_, will be given out shortly by the class rep. Do your best," said Negi.

Nodoka was so nervous that her chair moved on the floor back and forth behind her desk. Negi noticed how Nodoka was looking.

"Are you alright Nodoka-san? It is just a quiz," said Negi smiling.

"You do not get it professor. Calm down Nodoka-san," said Yue to herself and to Nodoka telepathically the second part of her thoughts.

"But I cannot Yue-san. Worried what he will say to me if he knew I lost the rose," said Nodoka back to Yue.

"Take a deep breathe and relax. Will come up with something if he asked. Besides you did not lose the rose. It was stolen," said Yue.

As the quiz was passed out to each student, Chachamaru chirped in to Negi, "The Master has a bad case of allergies so when will she be able to make this quiz up?"

"You can take an extra quiz sheet to Eva-chan after class," replied Negi.

Chachamaru nodded in agreement and smiled.

"If no more questions," said Negi as he got interrupted.

"So who got the rose professor?" asked Fumika.

"What rose?" replied Negi pondering.

"Idiots thinking about the dumb rose rather then their grades. Typical grade school girls and their fantasies," said Chisame to herself. Even though she was upset with the class, Chisame was a little put off more by not getting the rose since Negi was a fan of Chiu.

"The one that was up front yesterday in class," replied Misora.

"If Nodoka-san did lose the rose and Negi-sensei gets upset over her misplacing the rose. Will that get me closer to the professor? Wait I cannot think like that. Nodoka-san is my best friend. Even though I love the professor I do not want to get him like that," said Yue to herself.

"Oh the pink rose?" asked the ten year old professor.

"Yes, the pink rose that was so adequately displayed in the front of the class," said Asakura-san.

"Just tell them the truth," said Asuna telepathically to Negi.

"Well...the truth...is that a special friend recieved the rose from me," said Negi.

Nodoka popped her head up and looked directly at Negi. Negi winked at her as she blushed.

All the class looked at Nodoka. Some with eyes to kill.

Nodoka buried her head into the quiz.

"So professor, Nodoka-san got the rose then," asked Ayaka-san.

"Yes!" was all Negi could muster to say.

That made Nodoka even more uncomfortable knowing everyone now knows she got the rose.

"Good going bookworm," said Asakura-san.

Nodoka looked up sheepishly and a tiny smile formed around her lips.

"Not only did she get a special card at the Kyoto trip. Now, she got a rose from the cute professor," thought Ayaka-san.

"Alright class settle down. Quiz time," said Negi hoping to defuse any more talk about the rose.

Asuna was the last student left as usual. She was heard by Negi moaning and groaning at every question on the quiz.

"It is not that hard Asuna-san," said Negi.

Asuna looked up and said, "Speak for yourself pipsqueak."

Negi was grading the quizzes while waiting on Asuna to finish.

* * *

Nodoka, Haruna, and Yue were all stationed behind the library's counter.

"What do I do now?" asked Nodoka.

"About what?" asked Haruna.

"About the class now knowing about the rose," responded Nodoka.

"Nothing," said Yue with a flat expression.

"What do you mean nothing?" said Haruna before Nodoka could ask.

"Just what I mean. Less Nodoka openly shows emotions towards the rose or answers openly about the rose, the less the class will care," replied Yue.

"Granted it would be easier, but honestly you do know, like yourself Yue-san, that some have falling for the professor. Jealousy does strange things even to friendship among our class," said Haruna.

"True, but jealousy can be minimized with no information giving by Nodoka-san," said Yue.

"I am just happy Negi-sensei was so kind in giving me the rose anyway. I do not like how others might get jealous though," said Nodoka.

"Nodoka-san, listen to me. Battlefield of love has a lot of mines along the field of love. Jealousy is one of those things that will come. Sometimes difficult to deal with, but if you truly love that person others are jealous of, the bond will grow stronger between the two of you," said Haruna.

Both Nodoka and Yue said, "Huh?"

"Relationships are tested daily. Externally or internally affects how the relationship goes. Negi-sensei gave you a rose right. So perhaps unconciously on his behalf that he intends to move forward Nodoka-san a little. If that is the case, it is good," said Haruna.

"He is still a ten year old kid Paru-san," said Yue.

"That same ten year old kid who you, Yue-san, fell for," replied Haruna.

Yue blushed.

"Just think we are reading a little too much on the giving of the rose. It is and will be cherished by me as a gesture by him as a friend to a friend. Like he said in class today," said Nodoka.

"Whatever," was all Haruna said.

Yue walked away with a few books in her arms as she was going to placed them on their appropriate shelves.

* * *

Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, and Chisame were at Eva's resort in her cabin.

"Where is Kotoro-san?" asked Eva.

"Think Chizuna-san had him do something with Murakami-san," said Negi as he talked with Kotoro before coming here.

"Fine," said Eva as she sneezed.

"Master are you alright?" asked Chachamaru.

"Yes I will be alright," replied Eva.

"Allergies?" asked Konoka.

"Yeah unfortunately. Just practice what you were taught so far for today. I am going back to rest. Chachamaru-san will look after you," said Eva.

Chachamaru gazed at Negi and smiled brightly as a magical robot could.

Konoka went off with Setsuna and Asuna to train. Chisame was there with the professor and Chachamaru.

"Alright since I am not needed, I am going back to my dorm room," said Chisame.

"Stay," said Negi.

Chisame turned to face the professor, "Why should I?"

"Because you should learn about your artifact a little more," said Negi.

"I do not want to get mixed up with all of you. How many times do I have to say that?" said Chisame.

"But Chisame-san, you do want to be stronger regardless if it is fantasy," said Chachamaru.

"Cram it robot, I only helped out because you guys needed someone who could do what I could," said Chisame looking directly at Chachamaru.

"Well you did defeat me," replied Chachamaru.

"You told me I only defeated you because he beat Chao-san," said Chisame.

"Well yes," said Chachamaru.

At that moment the three library exploration members poofed inside the resort.

"Sorry we are late," said Nodoka.

"It is alright. Master told everyone to practice what they have already learned," said Chachamaru.

"That way you can beat anything and smell like a rose doing it," said Negi.

Nodoka was jittery by hearing the word rose.

"Calm down," whispered Yue to Nodoka.

Haruna moved Nodoka along to train as Yue followed the two girls.

Negi watched them go into the distance.

"What was that all about?" asked Negi.

"Do not know professor," responded Chachamaru.

"Interesting. Something happened with the rose," inquired Chisame to herself.


	13. The Searching Bookworm

Yue Ayase and Nodoka Miyazaki was walking back to their dorm room on a brisk windy night. Haruna Saotome had to stay at the library for always showing up a little late. 

"If it was magic that took the rose out of our room, then who could have done it? And Why?" asked Yue.

"If it was not magic that took the rose, then who is capable enough to break into our room and not wake us up," asked Nodoka.

Zazie Rainyday, walking back from her only class activity while juggling in one hand and eating an apple in the other hand, spotted the two librarians in the distance. She waved at Yue and Nodoka with a brief smile upon her face as she disappeared between the brick buildings still juggling away.

"Was that Zazie?" asked Nodoka astonished.

"Guess so," replied Yue as she shrugged her shoulders bewildered.

"Is that all she does is juggle?" asked Nodoka with a puzzled look on her face.

"Apparently so since she hardly says anything and even hardly participates much in class," said Yue.

Nodoka gazed in the direction Zazie disappeared between the two brick buildings.

It began to drizzle as Yue said, "Back to our discussion. We do have suspects but how do we confront them."

"It will not be easy if you do," said a female voice from above the two girls.

Nodoka looked up to where the voice was coming from. She saw a buxom blond haired vampiress floating above her. Nodoka began to tremble because she did not recognize who it was.

"What? It is me Eva. It is a full moon. I need fresh blood after all," said Eva in a demanding tone with a wink at the two girls below her.

"Master you should not frighten our classmates," replied Chachamaru flying right up to Eva's side with her rocket boots blasting fiery fuel.

"Oh alright, cannot frighten boya's two little lovely disciples," said Eva as she floated down next to Yue.

"How are you doing Eva-san?" asked Yue plainly.

"Fine at this misty night," replied Eva wiping off some red substance on her lips.

"Who...did...you...bite tonight?" asked a scared Nodoka figuring the red substance was blood.

"Do not worry mind-reader. Was not a classmate or at least I hope it was not," whispered Eva with a smirk.

"Well you probably already know that someone stole the pink rose from Nodoka-san," said Yue trying to change topics.

"Did they now? Why would they do such a terrible thing to the poor helpless librarian," said Eva mockingly.

"Who could indeed," said Yue suspiciously.

"Do not look at me, why would I do such a thing? Negi is an enemy of mine because of his father and Imma, but what possible motive would I take the rose?" said Eva.

"Sure you say that Negi-sensei is your enemy, but your actions dictate otherwise at times," said Yue being blunt.

"Had enough talk with you two. Will see you tomorrow to train with the brat boya," said Eva disgusted as she floated and disappeared into the misty night.

"Sorry but the master tends to get emotional nowadays. Could be that Negi-sensei gets to her," replied Chachamaru as she flew away out of the two remaining girl's sight.

Yue and Nodoka did not say anything at all after that when they reached their dorm.

"Did you hear that sis?" said a girly voice in the shadows.

"Sure did sis," replied the other girly voice in the shadows.

* * *

Most of the girls arrived at the baths together for their daily gossip and updates about the day.

Asakura-san said, "Was it me or was Nodoka-san acting very suspicious earlier today?"

Ayaka responded coolly, "It is like Negi-kun purposely chose her to receive that rose. I CANNOT ACCEPT THAT."

"Class rep calm down. There should be a reasonable explanation why she did get it and now why was she acting so strangely," said Sakurako of the cheerleader three.

Ayaka bit her lip trying to think of something to respond to.

"Nodoka-san always seemed afraid of boys and men. Perhaps that was her ploy to lure in poor Negi-kun," said Makie whose ribbon skills contain reaching out for food when she is at a table or saving a certain teacher from a pitfall.

"Logically Nodoka-san is smart but a tad on the clumsy side," said Madoka of the cheerleader three.

"Does Negi-sensei like Nodoka-san more then just a student-teacher relationship?" asked Natsumi who is the only student who is an actress.

"I hope not," responded Kakizaki of the cheerleader three.

"True the cute little professor of mine, I mean ours, would get in deep trouble," said Ayaka concerned.

Suddenly the Narutaki twins came barging in and yelled, "WE KNOW SOMETHING YOU DO NOT."

"Well what is it?" asked Kasuga whose running speed only is surpassed by Asuna.

"We heard Yue and Nodoka discuss a certain thing about the rose," said Fumika

"What about the rose?" asked the blond class rep.

"Well, the rose is missing from the library exploration girl's room where Nodoka-san had it last," said Fuka.

"You mean she lost the rose that the professor gave her?" asked Akira who is like a fish to water in swimming competitions.

"I guess, they went to bed and the rose was gone when they woke up," said Fumika.

"Really? So that may explain why Nodoka was acting more jittery then usual," said Asakura-san.

"Do they know how the rose was taking?" asked Ayaka.

"Could not hear that part," responded Fuka.

"Alright well how dare bookworm lose the very precious gift the professor gave her," said a furious Ayaka.

"If Negi-sensei finds out she lost the rose, what does that mean for the rest of the girls who like him?" asked Makie.

Ayaka was thinking devious thoughts now. That if she notified Negi about Nodoka he might say, "Oh thank you class rep, you are most beautiful as well as noble for telling me this." He shuns Nodoka as she runs off admitting she was not the right one for the professor and tells Negi that Ayaka should be the one that he should fall in love with.

"Oh my! Ayaka-san please do not think what you are planning," said Chizuru placing her hand in front of her mouth.

"What? I am not planning anything. We could search for the rose and whoever finds it will return it to the professor and Negi-kun might be thankful and more," said Ayaka.

"That is a great idea," said Asakura-san.

* * *

Back in the library exploration girl's dorm room, Nodoka and Yue were making up a list of who was possibly the culprit.

"Sayo Aizaka-san, the class ghost, could get inside the room unnoticed. But she cannot dematerialize anything to get the rose out of here. Sayo even has a hard time picking up things. Even though I heard she is developing some tiny bit of telekinesis," said Yue.

"Well I could always look up with my artifact who could have took it," said Nodoka.

"It might not help since it has been awhile. And it is invasion of privacy sort of," responded Yue remembering how Nodoka found out about Yue's feelings for Negi.

"Alright ethical and moral reasons not to I suppose," sighed Nodoka.

"Yuna Akashi-san tends to love to play pranks and have fun, but doubt she would pull a stunt like this with her dad being a professor," said Yue.

Nodoka nodded in agreement.

"Kazumi Asakura-san, became Negi-kun's manager of his time, really would not do it but she is good at solving mysteries with her investigative knowledge. Should ask for her help," said Yue.

"She would be a good help, but she may tell Negi," said Nodoka.

"Ah yeah I forgot," replied Yue.

"Ako Izumi-san and Akira Okochi-san make up half of the sports group. Neither of them shown interest in Negi-sensei at all," said a relieved Yue.

"Did Ako go on a date with someone at the festival as well," said Nodoka scratching her head.

"That is what the rumor said according to Paru," said Yue.

"Akiro tends to be quiet and observes a lot. But she ends up being embarrassed by Yuna," said Nodoka giggling.

"Kakizaki Misa-san and Madoka Kugimiya-san have shown little interest in the professor. But, Sakurako Shina-san might have some as the professor gets older," said Yue.

"Sakurako-san does?" said Nodoka now worried because Sakurako is very beautiful.

"Do not worry about it Nodoka-san," replied Yue reassuringly.

"Yeah but another one that may be in competition with," said Nodoka.

"Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna we can dismissed as well," said Yue confidently.

"Yeah they probably were the ones that suggest Negi give me a rose or something," said Nodoka.

"And you are happy he did give you the rose," smiled Yue.

"Yeah I am," said Nodoka smiling but she looked at the empty vase and began to frown.

"Fei Ku-san and Kaede Nagase-san may have the stealth to get in here. Especially Kaede. But, why would they care that you got a rose. Fei is Negi-kun's martial arts master and Kaede tends to be his bodyguard and adviser when Negi-kun needs," said Yue.

"Remember the bowling alley. We all thought Negi-sensei was asking Fei Ku-san out. I am not that into physical stuff. Fei-san was in that kiss Negi-sensei game in Kyoto though. She may have feelings for him," said Nodoka.

"She may have little feelings, but she tends to concentrate more on her martial art training then a love life at this point of her life," said Yue.

"Yeah but Chao was Chinese and Fei Ku is. Logic dictates that if we could believe Chao that Negi was her descendant," said Nodoka.

"Stop it right there. We have no evidence that Fei-san was related to Chao. Only Chao confessed that Negi-kun was a blood relative. And since its a hundred year difference, could be one of Negi-kun's grandkids as Chao's parents. Means that one of the grandkids could have married a Chinese girl or guy," said Yue.

"Still wish we saw what was inside Chao's family tree book," said Nodoka.

"Chachamaru-san could get inside this room, but she would make a sound probably," said Yue.

"She tends to be very protective of Negi-sensei as of late. So doubt she would do such a bad thing even if Eva-chan told her to," said Nodoka.

"I disagree. She was on the opposite side during the festival fight remember," said Yue.

"Alright she is a suspect," said Nodoka.

"Kasuga Misora-san would be scolded by her superiors so cannot see her," said Yue.

"Would not put it pass her though, remember the church," said Nodoka.

"Makie Sasaki-san shows a lot of keen interest in the professor, but why does she not make a move. Out of fear maybe since he is only ten. She has that ribbon that could easily snatch the vase and with her balance as a gymnastic performer, she is capable. Only thing is that she may not be that smart in trying to get in here. She could be a suspect," said Yue.

"Another rival for the affection of Negi-sensei," said Nodoka.

"Mana Tatsumiya-san tends to scare a lot of people. Especially the ones she has tried to shot at during the festival. I wonder if Negi-kun and her had a talk yet about her involvement with Chao more then she said during the festival," said Yue plainly remembering the terrifying incident and then her frank talk with Negi alone in the rooftop. How special it was being with Negi alone.

"Well she showed no interest at all toward Negi-sensei, but we could ask for help from her," said Nodoka.

"She does not work for free Nodoka-san, she tends to get paid for her work," said Yue.

"Oh right," responded Nodoka.

"Satomi Nakase-san has rarely been seen much besides in class. She was an ally of Chao so I hope Negi-kun did talk with her. Another one that is too busy with a love life," said Yue.

"Heard she developed Chachamaru new look," said Nodoka.

"The Narutaki twins can be dismissed because they are never quiet," chuckled Yue.

"Yeah that is so true," giggled Nodoka.

"Chizuru Naba-san is to sweet to do something like taking a rose," said Yue.

"Yeah but according to Paru, Chizuru-san almost ended up doing something harmful to Kotoro-kun with a leek," said Nodoka.

"Natsumi-san rarely showed any attraction toward Negi-kun. Maybe she likes Kotoro-kun," said Yue.

"Poor dog demon," said Nodoka.

"Eva-chan is always a suspect," said Yue.

"But how do we interrogate her?" asked Nodoka.

"Carefully," said Yue.

"Could be hazardous," replied Nodoka.

"Chisame-san does not like Negi-kun by her words and yet sometimes there is a glint in her actions that she likes being around him," said Yue.

"The net idol tends to have a split personality I would say," said Nodoka.

"Ayaka can be a suspect because of her obsession with Negi-kun, but how could she get inside here," said Yue.

"Maybe she bribed someone who was capable into taking the rose," said Nodoka.

"She does have the money," replied Yue.

"Satsuki Yotsuba-san to kind and tend to be busy with her food cart," said Yue.

"Great food," said Nodoka.

"Lastly Zazie who we saw earlier tonight," said Yue.

"She would have the ability since she is an acrobat in the Nightmare circus," said Nodoka.

"Add her to the suspect list," said Yue.

* * *


	14. The Investigative Bookworm

With her long blond hair flowing in the wind, Ayaka was praying at the Tatsumiya Shrine on a sunny morning before her class started. Her light blue cotton dress swayed with every breeze as she closed her eyes in front of a shrine. 

"Please let me be the one that Negi-sensei falls in love with. I know I have wealth and looks, but since I lost my baby brother, there has been a hole that cannot be filled I thought. Until Negi-sensei came walking into class I could never fathom the idea of it being filled. I again please let Negi-sensei fall in love with me," said the blond class rep to herself as she blushed.

"Well what do I owe this visit Ayaka-san?" said the young maiden priestess from Ayaka's own class.

Ayaka opened her eyes and jumped out of fright from seeing Mana Tatsumiya standing beside her. Mana had on her shrine maiden garb of a white robe with a red long skirt.

"Sorry did I frighten you?" asked Mana smiling.

"No you did not Tatsumiya-san," replied Ayaka coldly.

"Praying on Negi-sensei's behalf perhaps?" asked Mana.

"Oh...no, it was not that," said Ayaka lying.

"Sure class rep I will believe you," said Mana shaking her head in disbelief.

"There is a very specific reason I came here, and it was to discuss something with you," said Ayaka.

"Really? And why would one of the richest heiress want to talk to a lowly shrine maiden?" asked Mana flatly.

"Should we proceed inside just in case prying eyes and ears are about," said Ayaka as she was getting up from praying a couple minutes ago.

"Sure if you like," said Mana directly Ayaka to the temple residence.

Mana eyed a couple of swaying bushes as she guided the class rep inside the temple.

* * *

A voice was whispering to herself from within the swaying bushes.

"So the tall blond is after my Negi, I mean Negi," said the voice softly.

"He is not here either, where oh where could the shrimp be. Great I am lost and this place is huge. I do not know how Negi can stand being here," said the voice softly as it decided it was better to leave the area before the dark haired shrine maiden came back.

* * *

Nodoka awoke from a bad dream and shivered under the covers from it. Yue noticed as she was already awake and dressed. Haruna as usually was still asleep.

"Good morning." whispered Yue.

"Good...Morning," said Nodoka quietly back.

"You were talking in your sleep. Bad dream?" asked Yue concerned.

"A premonition of what may come I think. If Negi-sensei found out that the rose was gone, he would never ever fall in love with me," said a scared bookworm.

"Tell me about the dream," said Yue.

"Well it was just the class was there and Negi asked me what happened to the rose he gave me. I could not lie to him so I told him that someone somehow took the rose out of our dorm room. Everyone laughed and even Negi-sensei. Negi-sensei said was it by magic. I said yes as the whole class laughed at me. Negi-sensei said that there was no such thing as magic and I was irresponsible to lose the rose and make up an excuse. Then he gave out red roses to everyone but me and he gave me a black rose. Then all of the sudden the girls and even you (pointing at Yue) wore a wedding gown. I was bare naked and I ran out of the room. Then I woke up," said a shaking Nodoka.

"It was only a nightmare and just that Nodoka-san. Do you really think that Negi-kun is like that?", replied Yue seeing herself in a wedding gown and Negi in a tux.

"But if felt so real like it will happen once the professor finds out about the rose," said the bookworm.

"Even if he does know, you should know him a little better then that. Negi-kun tries not to embarrass the class. Well, besides Asuna-san losing her clothes or making her try and figure out English translations. If you just simply tell him the facts he will be understanding," said Yue still cannot get that wedding gown out of her mind as she blushed.

"What were you thinking?" asked Nodoka barely showing her eyes above the covers.

"Nothing Nodoka," replied Yue not wanting to have to explain any further.

"We have suspects do we not," piped in the fully awaken mange artist.

"So you are awake now I see," said Yue.

"Yes and heard what was said about Nodoka-san's dream. How did I look in that wedding gown?" asked Haruna.

"Paru will you drop it. Nodoka-san already has too much on her mind as it stands. She does not need you putting your opinions in at this time," scolded Yue.

"Oh alright I will drop it but I bet Yue looked great next to Negi-kun in her wedding dress," said Haruna.

Yue flushed a bright red as Nodoka began to giggle and said, "Thank you I needed that."

"No problem Nodoka-san," said Haruna.

* * *

Inside Eva's place, Chachamaru was cleaning up from her masters errant and destructive behavior over Negi sending a quiz paper with her loyal servant.

"That boya will hear about this. Mark my words," said a petite evil doll mage.

"But master, you need to pass that quiz if you care to pass that class," said Chachamaru.

"I have been stuck here at Mahora for a very long time. And will be here probably when boya leaves," said Eva tapping her pencil on a table.

"He did promise he would figure a way to help you break his father's curse," replied Chachamaru.

"He could do it, but like I have said before. How long will it take him to accomplish that task that he promised me?" asked Eva.

"Well..." replied Chachamaru who could not calculate the odds of success due to many unknown or unforeseen variables.

"Figured as such," said Eva as she sneezed away from her quiz paper.

Chachamaru handed her a tissue.

* * *

"Why are we running? We are not late," said Negi.

"Force of habit I guess," said Asuna looking at Negi by her side running.

"Good exercise," replied a rollerskating Konoka.

"Did you have martial arts practice this morning?" asked Asuna.

"No Master Ku had her club meeting very early this morning because they are having a competition with some Chinese school some time later this week," replied Negi.

"How come you did not accompany her to the club meeting? Thought you were training with her," asked Konoka.

"Training yes with her, but I am a teacher. We, as teachers, only can supervise clubs that we maintain and not participate with the students as members," said Negi.

Asuna looked confused as Konoka just simply smiled and nodded her head.

"Anyway, tomorrow I have a double session with Master Ku to make up for today," said Negi as the trio were almost at the building where the class was.

* * *

Every student, except Eva due to her allergies, was in her seat. As Negi approached within the room, all the girls got up and bowed their heads and said, "Good Morning professor Negi."

"Good morning to you girls as well," responded the ten year old professor.

"Professor, Eva-chan will not be able to attend class again," said Chachamaru.

"Thank you Chachamaru-san," said Negi.

Chachamaru smiled and sat down on her seat.

"Graded the quiz that you took yesterday and I have them," said Negi.

All the Baka Rangers prayed that they did well so they did not have to stay after class. Asuna especially was praying the hardest.

"Ayaka-san got the highest grade. Very good," said Negi.

"Thank you professor Negi, I did my best for you," said Ayaka glowing from her teacher's praise.

Asuna rolled her eyes.

"The lowest grades were of course from the Baka Rangers all except Yue-san," said Negi as he smiled at Yue.

"What? Me! I passed?" said a flustered Yue.

Nodoka smiled at Yue.

"You did good, keep up the studying," said Negi.

"Yeah right," said a blushing Yue.

"The rest of the Rangers can see me after class," said a disappointed Negi.

The four remaining members were heard saying, "Aw!"

"Today class I like to discuss a German Gothic writer named Friedrich Schiller. He wrote _The Ghost-Seer_. We will however study one of his plays called _Wilhelm Tell_ or _William Tell_ in English," said Negi.

Nodoka and Yue both smiled because they already have read the play.

"Please read as much as you can and we will begin to discuss it," said Negi as the bell rang to let the students out of another brutal English class.

The four Baka Rangers stayed behind. Makie Sasaki, Kaede Nagase, Fei Ku, and Asuna who was mumbling under her breathe.

"Girls the quiz was not that hard, it was a poem written by an amateur writer over in the United States. Did any of you read it carefully?" asked Negi.

"I did kind of professor," said Kaede.

"Kind of?" questioned the kid professor.

"Well you see had other things like training to do," replied the slanted eye ninja.

"So that is more important then getting an education?" said Negi.

"No!" was all Kaede could say.

"What about you Makie?" asked a mad Negi.

"I had practice and could not make time to be able to read it. Plus I do not get what the writer means," said Makie confused.

Negi rolled his eyes and said, "A girl's or a woman's heart and how will she be able to deal with someone new in her life after having bad experiences in love."

"Oh is that what it means," said Asuna.

"I will give you one question about the poem and it will be in essay form. You can turn it in before class," said Negi.

"So take it whenever we want?" said Fei Ku.

"Yes! The question is simply this. You now know what the poem means and so relate it to your own experiences," said Negi.

* * *

Behind the counter at Library Island, the class bookworm was sorting out library return books.

"Nodoka-san, will you please talk to me?" said Yue.

"Sorry, but there is nothing to say," replied Nodoka.

"Sure there is. Your nightmare earlier and why did you not tell the professor after class?" asked Yue.

"Can you just drop it?" replied Nodoka.

"I am supposedly your best friend. The way you are acting is not healthy," said a worried Yue.

"I do not know what to do. It is like my heart is breaking inside either way if I do or do not tell him about the missing rose," said a tearful petite bookworm.

"It is probably hard for you being all torn up and confused about this situation. But, it may only get worse as others in class find out about the missing rose. If they all do not suspect now," said Yue.

"Well maybe I will tell him. The worse case is he will hate me for the rest of our time here at this school." sniffed Nodoka.

"Idiot you are being to melodramatic over this. If you explained to him about what happen as I told you earlier, he will never hate you," said Yue.

"But...Yue...if he does hate me then there is your big chance," said Nodoka.

"Will you stop that! You love him and confessed your feelings to him. I have not nor will I," replied Yue with her arms crossed.

"So what is the big serious talk about?" asked Haruna who appeared out of thin air it seemed.

"Nothing Paru," said Yue.

A male voice was heard in the distance within the library, "GET BACK TO WORK GIRLS."

The three girls scrambled around and separated to do their assigned tasks.

* * *

Later that day a soft knock was heard by Asuna as she opened the dorm door. Out in the hallway was Nodoka nervously standing there.

"Is the professor there?" asked Nodoka meekly.

"Hey brat your girlfriend is here," said Asuna to Negi who was sitting on the floor watching the television.

Nodoka blushed beet red upon hearing Asuna call her Negi's girlfriend.

Asuna looked back at Nodoka and said, "Sorry bookworm."

"No it is alright," said Nodoka trying to compose herself before Negi could see her blushing.

Negi got up and was still a little pink from being embarrassed.

"Hi Nodoka-san, what can I help you with?" asked the pint size professor.

"Can we talk privately somewhere?" asked Nodoka.

"Sure!" responded Negi

They both walked down to a room that had many tables for students to study on if they did not feel like studying in their room.

"So what did you want to ask me?" questioned Negi.

"Well..Negi-sensei...I do not know where to start," replied a now shivering Nodoka who is fearing the worse outcome after he hears about the missing rose.

"Are you alright?" asked Negi.

"Yes! The rose that you gave me is missing," said Nodoka quickly.

"The pink one that I gave you?" said Negi.

"Yes I dreaded to tell you because you might hate me now for losing the precious gift that you gave me," said Nodoka about to cry.

"It is only a rose Nodoka-san. It can be replaced," said Negi.

"Typical ten year old boy who does not know that girls think about how precious things are when they are received by a boy," said Asuna as she quietly followed Nodoka and Negi.

"Like you said he is just ten after all," whispered Konoka as Asuna was startled by her appearance.

"It is a gift that I cherished because you gave me it. I feel awful because I lost it," said Nodoka.

"How did you lose it?" asked Negi.

"Went to sleep as the rose was in its vase on a table by the bed. When I woke up the rose was gone," said Nodoka now crying.

Negi put his arms around her instinctively.

"If it was taking out of your room then we will find it together," said Negi confidently.

Nodoka put her face by one of his shoulders and was sniffing trying to speak. Negi patted her on the back softly trying to console her.

"It will be alright Nodoka-san. Let us start investigating together," said Negi.

Nodoka looked at him as their faces were inches away. She was vulnerable for a kiss but Negi spoke, "I have an idea, after class tomorrow we can start then."

Nodoka blinked a couple times and said, "Sure!" as she smiled brightly.

"That idiot had the perfect romantic setting and he blew it. He could have kissed her," said Asuna angrily.

"He is ten years old. That will change as he gets older," said a giggling Konoka.


	15. The Accompanied Bookworm

Slowly coming up the steps from spying on their ten year old roommate and a classmate, Asuna and Konoka spotted Setsuna waiting patiently outside of the duo's dorm room. Setsuna had her back against the wall with one foot up.

"So where have you two been this late evening?" asked Setsuna.

"Well, we...were...um...," said Konoka hesitantly looking over toward Asuna.

"Just making sure someone was fine," replied Asuna.

"So Negi-sensei is with someone then," said Setsuna taking an educated guess.

"Yeah!" said Konoka amazed at Setsuna's guess.

Asuna opened the dorm door as the three of them walked inside.

* * *

"Are you alright Nodoka-san?" asked Negi now nervous because Nodoka's face was inches away from his.

Nodoka began to blush beet red because she wished he would have kissed her softly on her lips.

"Yes...I am fine," said Nodoka trying to compose herself.

"Do you have many suspects as far as the rose being stolen from you?" said Negi as he is oblivious of how many girls adore him more then a teacher.

"Just a few sensei," responded Nodoka.

"A few? Why would anyone want to take that rose?" questioned Negi.

Nodoka being coy said, "Yes a few me and Yue-san came up with. The rose symbolizes something beautiful to us girls."

"Really? All I thought that the rose meant a friend giving another friend a gift," said Negi.

"Definitely a ten year old kid," said Nodoka's inner voice to herself.

"So shall I walk you back to your room?" said Negi.

"Sure!" said Nodoka.

There was deathly silence between the two as they walked to Nodoka's dorm room.

"Well we are here professor," said Nodoka.

A thump was heard behind the dorm door.

"Well until tomorrow then," said Negi as he started to walk away.

Nodoka stared at him and asked politely as she could, "Professor before you walk away I would like to tell you something?"

Negi turned around and walked back to the bookworm and said, "Yes? What is it?"

Nodoka faced turned red as she came close to Negi and gave him a tight hug. Negi just stood there shocked.

"Thank you for understanding about the rose and am happy we are friends," whispered Nodoka.

Negi hugged her back softly and replied, "You are welcome and I would not want to lose our friendship over a rose."

"Move your chest against his chest," said Nodoka's lusty inner voice.

"I cannot do that," replied Nodoka to herself.

They separated as he took her hand by her surprise. He held it in his hand remembering how she held his hand in the infirmary. He let go of her hand as she opened her dorm door and vanished inside.

"What is this quick beating of my heart all of the sudden?" asked Negi to himself as he walked toward his dorm room.

* * *

Meanwhile as Negi and Nodoka was still out in the hallway talking, the three young ladies, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna, were all around a table eating snacks made by Konoka.

"This...good...,"said Asuna still chewing.

"Thank you," replied Konoka.

"So, what you have told me earlier is that the rose that the professor gave Nodoka-san was stolen from her room. There was no evidence of anyone being inside while they slept," said Setsuna.

"That is right. From what we gather someone or a group of jealous girls took it upon themselves to try and break up the twerp and bookworm," said Asuna.

"Did Negi-sensei ask for your help yet?" asked Setsuna.

"Of course not. He will probably do it by himself like everything else," said Asuna.

"Maybe he will Asuna-san," said Konoka.

The three girls heard the dorm room door open as Negi glided inside.

He saw the three and said, "Hello girls."

"Where have you been? Getting into trouble I bet," asked Asuna.

"No it...was not anything like that. Nothing for you three to worry about," said Negi.

"Whenever you tell us not to worry, we worry even more. Something is up so spill," said Asuna getting mad and worried by the second.

"Asuna-san, leave him be. If he does not want to trust us with what he is involved in. Then who are we, even though we are his partners, to stop him," said Setsuna sternly.

"Sorry, Set-chan but it is the way it has to be for now," said Negi.

Setsuna excused herself from the room as she walked out into the hallway heading toward her room.

"That was rude," said Asuna.

"Goodnight girls," replied Negi as he climbed up to the loft. Negi got into his pajamas and climbed into his futon without saying another word.

Asuna and Konoka just watched their roommate go to bed.

* * *

Just a little earlier, Nodoka opened her dorm door as she heard a thump behind the door. Nodoka close the door as Haruna laid sprawled on the floor next to the door.

"Oh my God! What happen?" said Nodoka shaking.

"Serves you right Paru for trying to listen," said Yue coldly.

Haruna rubbed her nose and fixed her glasses that were crooked on her face from being hit by the door.

"Are you alright?" asked Nodoka.

"Yeah I am fine," replied Haruna trying to wipe tears away from her eyes underneath her glasses.

Yue turned her attention toward her best friend and asked, "So how did it go?"

Yue, just for a second, hoped it went bad.

"He was so sweet and understanding. Think I am falling deeper for him," said now a glowing bookworm.

"Great! So what did he say about the rose?" asked Yue.

"Well he understood the circumstances and ask if he could help find who stole it with me tomorrow," said Nodoka.

"Aw you two are spending time together alone," said Haruna smiling.

"I guess," said a blushing Nodoka.

A little pain in Yue's chest all of the sudden came about from hearing Nodoka and Negi are going to be alone together.

"Damn it breathe. Close your eyes and think of books and calm down before Nodoka notices something is wrong," said Yue to herself.

"Yue-san, is something wrong?" asked Nodoka.

"Nothing is wrong Nodoka-san and everything is fine. Must been something I drank," said Yue.

"Sure it is," chirped Haruna.

Yue shot Paru a dirty look.

"So what did you two do outside in the hall in front of the door?" asked Haruna.

"Not much else that you did not hear," said Nodoka never going to mention her intimate hug and how Negi took her hand into his hand.

* * *

Negi woke up anxious the next morning ready to get going for a very busy day teaching and helping one of his students fine that elusive missing rose.

Konoka was awake earlier then usual as she had her head in a book.

"Studying Konoka-san?" asked the professor as he climbed down to the loft.

"Yeah your assignment you gave us. I totally spaced out yesterday and forgot to read the play," said Konoka still looking at the page of the book.

"You do not have to read all of the play at once," replied Negi.

"I am off to the baths before all the girls will be there I hope," said Negi.

"With your luck professor, every girl in this dorm will be down there," giggled Konoka.

Negi headed toward the bath and made it without any interruptions.

He stripped down and climbed in relaxing for a bit until he heard a voice.

"Nodoka-san and Paru-san are still asleep. Might as well get here early before class," said a girl's voice.

Negi looked at the direction where the voice was coming from and started to panic.

There standing there looking directly at the ten year old was Yue in just a bath towel.

"Um sorry professor," said Yue as she turned around and started to head back to the girl's changing room.

"I am getting out anyway. You do not have to go," said Negi.

Yue turned around and said to herself, "This is a unique opportunity to be alone with him. You are almost naked, but your body is not like most of the class."

Negi helped her into the steamy pool.

"Professor you do not have to leave. I will not look," said Yue already did look at Negi.

"But, I do not want you to be uncomfortable," said Negi.

"It is not a big deal. Not like I am in love with you or anything," said Yue almost blushed when she said that trying to hide the fact she lied.

"Can I ask you something?" said Negi as he looked into Yue's eyes.

"Wha... are you looking at?" asked Yue.

"Your eyes. Safest area to view," smiled Negi.

"Sure what do you want to ask?" said Yue calmly.

"Why did Nodoka worry about her telling me that the rose I gave her went missing from your room?" asked Negi.

Yue pondered a bit and said, "Well you do know how she feels toward you right? I think in her belief that you would chastise her for losing the rose and end up dismantling your friendship with her. More importantly if she feared she lost you would definitely tear her up inside because when you love someone so deep and hurt them. A piece of you tears as well. Nodoka-san was scared to admit that kind of fear in itself existed between the two of you. She never feel deep for anyone in her life until you."

Negi was shaking a little hearing someone was so in love with him. He still cannot fathom the thought since he is ten years old.

"You told her you will help her track down the person or persons who stole the rose. She is so very happy just to spend the time alone together like you two did in Library Island. Just use your judgment professor about what you tell her and what you do from now on," said Yue.

"Right!" was all the kid teacher could say as he was still in a thinking mode of analyzing all Yue said.

They both washed up as Negi was preparing to leave. He tripped over Yue's short legs as she tried to grab him from falling. With his magical strength he pulled her up off of the water and on top of him on the floor protecting her.

Their lips met by mistake, even though Yue loved it inside, as Yue immediately got off of him and was apologizing for trying to save him, for the kiss, and for landing on top of him.

"No worries Yue-san. Mistakes and accidents happen," said Negi.

"That kiss was no mistake professor," replied Yue to herself as she blushed.

Yue threw a towel toward the professor so he could cover up.

Negi looked down and blushed beet red and quickly tied the towel around his waist.

"Thank you," said Negi.

Yue's gazed away and said, "No problem. I am going to finish washing up so will see you in class."

"Sure!" as Negi walked away.

Yue got back into the steamy pool and started to wash up. She was remembering how soft Negi's lips were and how she was on top of him.

"I cannot think that. Nodoka-san is in love with him," said Yue to herself.

"So why did you not confess to him Yue-san?" said a male white ermine.

"Chamo is that you?" asked Yue.

"Yes it is and I saw the whole thing at the end," said Chamo.

Yue began to become furious and scared at the same time.

Yue begged Chamo to not tell Nodoka-san or anyone what happen with her professor.

"So how was the kiss?" asked Chamo.

"Why you...should never ask a girl how a kiss is," replied Yue angrily.

"Must been good since you are blushing," spoke the perverted ermine.

Yue sighed.

"Alright your secret is safe with me. One day though you need to confess your feelings because it is not healthy for you to bottle up your emotions," said Chamo as he scurried away somewhere.

Yue got up as most of the class now coming out of the changing room and into the bathing area.

"Are you alright Yue-san?" asked Kaede.

"Yeah I am fine," replied Yue as she hurried toward the changing room before someone would notice tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

Eva finally over her allergies as she emerged from her soft bed surrounded by her dolls.

"Master how are you doing?" asked Chachamaru.

"Fine, thank you," replied Eva rubbing her eyes trying to wake up.

"Does that mean you are well enough to attend class today?" asked Chachamaru.

"I suppose it does mean that unfortunately," sighed Eva hating school every day she is trapped at Mahora.

"Breakfast will be ready with tea shortly," said Chachamaru happily.

"Alright I am going to shower up before then," replied Eva.

A few minutes later Eva sat down as Chachamaru brought out breakfast and the tea.

"Very good Chachamaru," complimented Eva on breakfast.

"Thank you Master. By the way, Negi found out about the missing rose and is going to help Nodoka-san find out who took it," said Chachamaru.

"Oh really, so boya be helping Miyazaki-san? That should be interesting," replied Eva.

"Because of her feelings for him?" asked Chachamaru.

"Precisely Chacha. Here was a girl who was almost deathly afraid of boys and instantly once my apprentice shows up in this hell hole of an academy, she falls head over heels for him. You do not think it is strange?" said Eva coldly.

"But, Master it just not Nodoka-san who is falling for the professor," said Chachamaru.

"You are ONE of them Chachamaru," said Eva with an evil grin.

"I...cannot...just..." stuttered Chachamaru.

"You did not think I would not notice how you have changed since boya got here," said Eva.

"I cannot have 'feelings' because I am not human," said Chachamaru.

"One does wonder Chacha about that since you are half magic. And with the technology of Chao-san and Hakase-san making up the other half, you seem to feel more then you will admit when it comes to the professor," said Eva.

Chachamaru could not respond as she walked away to do some cleaning before class started.

* * *

The Narutaki twins tried unsuccessfully pulling their weekly prank on Negi as he side-stepped what was waiting for him as he approached the door to the class room.

Ayaka piped loudly, "Girls have you no shame picking on the professor."

The twins looked down after being scolded by the class rep.

"It is alright Miss Yukihiro-san. The twins met no harm," said Negi.

The twins looked at their teacher and beamed brightly as Fuka stuck her tongue out at Ayaka.

The whole class laughed with the exception of Eva and Chisame who thought it was childish.

"So did everyone read or at least attempt to read the play that I told everyone to read?" asked Negi.

Most of the hands were raised by his students.

"Asuna-san, can you tell me what the play was about?" asked Negi.

Asuna sighed and told the little professor she did not have time to read it.

"That is because she cannot read pass a teen magazine," said the class rep.

"What did you say?" asked Asuna to Ayaka.

"Just commented on your reading level is all monkey-girl," snickered Ayaka.

"Moving on. Zazie-san? Can you tell me what the play was about?" asked Negi.

The whole class looked toward the quiet juggler.

Zazie just stared blankly and shook her head no.

"Eva-chan, can you?" asked Negi.

Eva hated to participate in class but said, "William Tell is about the political question of tyrannicide. He was a French hero of the French revolution. A marksman who had great accuracy."

"Wow Eva-chan I am amazed at your acute knowledge," said Negi.

Eva smiled big that she showed off in front of the class.

"What three jobs were held in the opening act by the three men?" asked Negi.

"Fisherman, herdsman, and a hunter," said Nodoka before anyone could answer.

"Very good," smiled Negi.

All the class looked directly at Nodoka.

"Teacher's pet I see," grumbled Chisame.

"Another question about the first act. What event cause someone to want to cross the water with a ferry boat?" asked Negi.

"It was a murder of the Seneschal and the character Baumgarten killed him in his house," said the blond class rep.

"Last question, where was Tell born?" asked Negi.

"Burglen?" questioned Misora.

"Right! For the rest of class I expect everyone to either reread the play or start reading it," replied the ten year old professor.

* * *

"Now where am I?" said the mysterious voice looking around.

"A clock tower that does not work. A field of flowers. And I am still nowhere close in finding him," sighed the voice.

* * *

As the bell rang to end class, Negi asked if Nodoka would stay behind for a minute or two. Some of the girls became jealous and others were whispering gossip as they left.

"So what did you want to see me about professor?" asked Nodoka.

"Do you have to work today?" asked Negi.

"No, and a matter of fact were we suppose to do something together?" asked the petite bookworm.

"We were going to find out who took your rose," said Negi.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about that," replied Nodoka.

"After school then?" asked Negi politely.

"Sure!" said Nodoka as she walked out to the hallway and met Yue there.

* * *

Later after school ended, Negi met Nodoka outside by the fountain.

"Waited long?" asked the professor.

"Not very long," said the bookworm.

Matter of fact she would wait for him as long as he needed.

"Shall we tackle Library Island and look up some things before we commit ourselves to do anything further?" asked Negi.

"Yes!" replied Nodoka.

"Alright let us go," said Negi.

As they were walking toward Library Island, a soft breeze blew Nodoka's hair away from her eyes.

Negi looked at her face and said, "You have a beautiful face and sensual eyes Nodoka-san. You should let more people see how pretty you are."

Nodoka blushed badly at Negi's comment. But, at the same time inside she was beaming with joy.

"I...do not know what to say," stuttered Nodoka.

Negi smiled.

Nodoka all the suddenly tripped and began to fall until Negi grabbed her into his arms and caught her as she was leaning with her back facing the ground.

"Um...thank you," said a blushing librarian.

"No problem. Should watch where you were walking," said Negi.

Nodoka put her arms around Negi's neck and pulled him down.

"There you go Nodoka-san. Give him a big passionate kiss," exclaimed Nodoka's inner voice.

Nodoka blinked and realized what she was doing and release her grasp around Negi's neck. Negi pulled her back to her standing in front of him.

"Sorry!" said an embarrassed bookworm.

"Sorry about what?" said Negi oblivious.

"Oh nothing then," said Nodoka.

"You missed another chance. When will you have enough courage like you did at the festival to kiss him again," said Nodoka's inner voice.

Nodoka took Negi's arm and put her arm around it.

"So I do not fall again," giggled Nodoka.

"Alright by me," replied the professor.

The Narutaki twins saw Negi and Nodoka arm to arm walking toward Library Island.

Nodoka was beaming by the way she looked according to Fumika who is one of the twins.

"Did you see that sis?" asked Fuka.

"Sure did sis," replied Fumika.

* * *

**_A/NWilliam Tell info was found in Wikipedia._**


	16. The Confronting Bookworm

Earlier that day before class began, Ayaka and Mana stepped outside of the temple after completing their discussion behind close temple doors.

"Are you sure you want me to do that Ayaka-san?" asked Mana.

"Is the price right for this job?" commented the class rep with her own question back.

"Certainly, but is it really wise to hire me?" replied the shrine maiden.

"Yes, I have heard that you will do anything for money," said Ayaka.

"For the most times yes I will as long as I get paid. But for such an investigation is chump change and should not take that long," said Mana being cold with her reply.

"Then we have a deal then. Will expect instant results since it should not take long," said Ayaka as she was leaving the shrine.

Mana shook her head and went back inside the temple to change into her Mahora uniform.

* * *

Asuna decided after her paper delivery to train on her endurance and speed. She headed toward the school track field and started to stretch before she attempted any running.

Kasuga Misora, the class residential secret to most nun in training, saw her red-headed bell wearing classmate stretching and waved.

"Hello Asuna-san, mind if I join you?" asked Kasuga.

"Hello, and no I do not mind Misora-san," said Asuna catching her breathe.

"Training or just out for a run," smiled Kasuga since she knows Asuna is involved with Negi as a magic partner.

"Both I guess," replied Asuna.

"So how is our professor today?" asked Kasuga.

"Busy I suppose since I am not his keeper after all. Probably getting into trouble," snickered Asuna.

"You are not concerned?" asked Kasuga.

"He can handle himself most of the time. You saw during the festival," said Asuna reflecting on the fight between Negi and their former classmate Chao.

"He is powerful for just his age," replied Kasuga.

"Not just his age, he is powerful among the mages," winked Asuna.

After both Kasuga and Asuna were done stretching, they decided to jog together.

"How times have changed?" commented Kasuga.

"What do you mean?" asked Asuna.

"Well before he showed up we were kind of a normal class," said Kasuga.

"We were never normal to start with you know. You have been involved with magic for awhile. Zazie-san, despite her quietness, suspect she knows about magic. Eva-chan, is far from being young and ignorant, Setsuna-san is a half demon like Kotaro-kun, Konoka-san comes from a family of powerful mages, Tatsumiya-san was involved in magic before landing here in Mahora, Fei Ku and Kaede has powerful fighting techniques that could be enhanced by the pactio someday, and Yue-san and Nodoka-san have develop their knowledge very fast," said Asuna.

"True, even the rest I expect were chosen on their abilities that have not shown up yet," said Kasuga.

"Well Makie-san has that ribbon of hers that she is unaware of her capabilities. Heard Yuna's dad is a mage so she eventually will blossom into one if she chooses. Ayaka-san despite her obsessive nature over the professor, may become a gifted fighter and leader. Chachamaru, as you know is a robot, becoming somewhat human-like because of the professor. The others should be interesting to see what they chose to do if they get involved more with Negi-kun," responded Asuna.

They started to run faster with every stride competing against each other like they use to.

* * *

Laying down on the infield of the track, Kasuga looked up into the blue sky with those white puffy clouds moving slowly.

Asuna was sitting on the infield of the track next to Kasuga.

"That was a fine workout," said Kasuga out of breathe.

"Thank you I needed that workout," responded Asuna.

"No problem and anytime," said Kasuga.

"So where are you heading off to next?" asked Asuna.

"The church," said Kasuga smiling.

"Cause mischief again," laughed Asuna.

"No. By the way Asuna if I may ask a question? Why did the professor give Nodoka-san the rose?" asked Kasuga.

Takahata appeared out of nowhere and interrupted Asuna before she could reply.

"How are my former students doing on this fine day?" asked Takahata.

"Doing well professor," replied Kasuga.

"I...well...um...," stuttered a blushing Asuna who had a major crush on her former teacher.

"Asuna are you alright?" asked the former professor of theirs.

"Yes...I...am alright. You just caught me off-guard is all," replied Asuna.

"That is good to hear," said Takahata.

Kasuga got up and waved by as she was heading toward the church.

"Asuna-san can I ask you a question about something?" asked Takahata.

"Oh my God he is asking ME out. No wait he would never do that especially after the time we spent at the festival," said Asuna to herself.

"How is Negi-kun doing in class since the festival ended?" asked Takahata.

"The same as always despite the new found popularity. He still does not listen to his partners as well," said Asuna.

"And what have I heard about a rose and a certain girl in the class getting it," said Tahakata now serious with his tone of speech.

"It was a simple friendship rose to make a girl happy after being down recently," replied Asuna.

"He is just ten so I expected as such. Well I will be off and have a great day Asuna-san," said Takahata

* * *

For one of those rare times when Yue did not feel like reading anything, she was in a haze while walking around the campus of Mahora Academy. Yue ended up of all places at the World Tree plaza.

Yue gazed up at the enormous tree and felt overwhelm by a feeling of confusion about Nodoka and her ten year old professor who she fell for.

"Why could he see me like he does Nodoka-san?" asked Yue quietly to the tree. Not like the tree would respond, but Yue needed to clear her head and maybe her heart at the same time to clarify her life journey.

"If he did fall in love with me, and highly doubt he will, what will my relationship be like with Nodoka-san?" asked Yue again to the tree.

Of course the tree's branches just swayed with the breeze.

"I know studying and realizing I can be like Negi-kun gives me some enjoyment as I am close to him, but will I ever share the closeness he has with bookworm?" asked Yue for the third time to the World Tree.

Yue just sat with her back against the tree and looked out in the distance to see most of Mahora Academy.

"Grandfather, why did you send me here? Was it to find friends and maybe someday to fall in love so I could be as happy as you were in your life? Was it to fulfill your dreams and wishes that I would become a mage? Or is it the possibility that you knew Negi-kun's dad and sent me here in hope I would meet his son and fall for him? I have friends and even newer ones because of the magic. I am more happy now then I was when I started here. I am becoming a mage in training regardless if you wanted me or not Grandfather. And, I have falling in love with Negi-kun. But, so has my best friend," said Yue to herself.

Yue pulled her legs into her chest and rested her head on her knees crying.

"I vowed to never feel, to never love, and to never cry again. But, I know now in life it is never a way to dodge and cover up those emotions. Damn that professor had to be handsome and easy to talk with. I even slapped him and he told me he needed to be slapped up at the rooftop when I was alone with him. I want to be alone with him again. Just me and him on maybe a date even," said Yue reflecting on events that have happen to cause her to feel this way.

The tree lost a leaf as it blew in front of Yue's feet. Yue picked it up and looked at it.

"He is ten years old, a mage in training like me with a ton of more experiences, he acts more mature then most of our class most of the time, he is smart, and he is so cute," said Yue to the leaf.

Yue's dormant inner voice rang out and said, "So you realize you are attracted to him without a shadow of doubt, yet scared to tell him how you feel because you made the excuse that Negi-kun has too much on his plate as it is and you would not want to burden him. So you would bottle up your emotions and hide the fact that you are in love with him and lose him to your best friend rather then chose your own happiness which you rightfully deserve?"

"It is not like that. He would view me different if he turned me down like he did with Nodoka-san. She can deal with just being friends, but I know I could not. If I did tell him how I feel it would change the way he and I would act in the magic world. He may not want to train me anymore and I would feel abandon. I am happy for Nodoka-san's slowly progressing relationship with the professor and would risk losing my happiness over it," replied Yue to her inner voice.

"A lie and you know that. You are his sound reasoning when he needs it. Everyone knew during the festival that only YOU could get inside his head with your words. He respects you. Nodoka-san could have never done what you did. Asuna-san nor could Chisame-san even do what you did on that rooftop. You were so happy just to be with him during the festival that you finally admitted you had falling for him. You even tried to defy fate by running away when Paru found out about your feelings toward the professor. And Nodoka-san told you that she is fine with you in love with Negi-kun. Remember you have found happiness when happiness was least expected. Negi-kun came into your life when fate told you that you are destine to love someone again. Will you admit it already that you want him to chose you and you would be his forever until death? And can you admit that you are happy if he wanted more then a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship as you two grow older?" replied the inner voice.

"I simply want him to be happy and to help him as much as I can. Be there for him so when the day comes that, if he chooses someone to be his girlfriend, it would be me base on his true feelings for me and not an obligation because I helped him," said Yue to her voice.

"You love him and tell him already," said the inner voice as it faded away inside her head.

Mei Sakura was walking up the path to the World Tree plaza when she spotted Yue.

"Hello!" said Mei.

"Oh...hello," said a startled Yue.

"Are you not with Negi-sensei?" asked Mei.

"What? Me and the professor...no that is not how it is between us," said a blushing mage in training.

"Oh I thought you were one of his partners," said Mei.

"Ah magic partners and yes I am," said Yue.

"Thought so," said Mei as she was readjusting her broomstick in her hands.

"Have you been practicing?" asked Yue.

"Yes, trying to get stronger for onee-sama," said Mei.

"I can understand trying to get stronger for someone," smiled Yue.

"Nice meeting you. I am off to meet onee-sama," waved Mei as she quickly dashed off before Yue could say anything.

* * *

Negi and Nodoka arrived at Library Island. Inside there was simply a few stranglers roaming around here and there. Bookworm and her professor were not even spotted. 

"Quiet in here," commented Negi.

"Yeah it tends to be at this time," responded Nodoka.

"Why are we here again?" asked Negi rubbing his eyes.

"I thought it would be a good starting point for our investigation," said bookworm.

"Sure, you just want to be alone with me," kidded the kid professor.

Nodoka blushed, "No that is not it. I figured we could meet here and discuss what our plan is without the others knowing about it."

"So what is our plan of attack?" asked Negi.

"Well we can ask nicely of those we consider suspects," said Nodoka.

"So the whole class then?" asked Negi.

"No I do not think the whole class cared enough. Certain individuals on the other hand cared enough maybe," said a serious Nodoka.

"Gather you know who we should be talking to then," responded Negi.

"Yes most certainly me and Yue-san did a list," said the bookworm.

"Alright start with talking to the students I guess," said Negi.

Nodoka and Negi left Library Island.

* * *

"How did I get inside this building?" asked the mysterious voice.

"All these books on the shelves makes me dizzy looking at them. Wait where am I inside this building? Great I am loss," said the voice.

At that moment a bunch of arrows darted out from some wall near the mysterious voice.

"I hate booby traps," sighed the voice.

* * *

Outside of Mahora Academy Negi and Nodoka saw Sayo floating along near the big fountain.

"Hi guys," said Sayo happy that she had someone to talk to since she been bored.

"Hello!" replied Nodoka and Negi.

"So how are you two doing?" asked the ghost.

"Fine," replied Nodoka.

"Doing well," replied Negi.

"So what brings you two out here? On a date?" giggled the ghost.

Negi and Nodoka blushed simultaneously.

"Ah no we are not on a date right Nodoka-san," said a pleading teacher.

"Yeah right!" responded bookworm wishing it was a date.

"So then why are you two out here?" asked Sayo.

"Discussing stuff," replied Negi.

"Like what?" asked the inquisitive ghost.

"Magical in nature. So complicated that you would be so confused over it," lied Nodoka.

"Ah alright well time to find Kuzumi-san," said Sayo as she hovered above the two on the ground and floated off.

"So you think Sayo-san could have been able to take it?" asked Nodoka.

"Well she has been getting better with telekinesis but I cannot see her being able to dissolve things such as a rose to get it out of a room," replied the professor.

"Twenty-eight more suspects to remove off of the list," smiled Nodoka.


	17. The Sporty Bookworm

Eva sat on her cabin's step reading a book and getting some fresh air for once instead of being cooped up inside. The wind blew Eva's long blond hair back behind her.

Chachazero, Eva's little foul mouth doll, was sitting next to her master watching butterflies zoom around.

"So boring. Let us go hunt something or someone," said Chachazero.

Eva looked over to her little doll and responded, "Geez if you are that bored go inside and tackle cleaning then."

"You do not ever have fun anymore since you been stuck here. And now with him you are mellowing," said a bored doll.

"I AM NOT MELLOWING!" bellowed the dark mage.

"Sure you have. I saw the kiss you planted on the kid on the beach," said Chachazero.

"You saw what? I only kissed him...never mind," blushed Eva.

"He is so like his dad," said Chachazero.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Eva.

"Well besides his looks and little of the Thousand Master's personality, he has you hooked," said a smiling doll.

"Hooked? I never will be and never was with his dad," replied a still blushing vampire.

"You are his master and have trained him very hard like you are taking it out on him since you cannot with his dad. Negi-kun does not complain much about your training methods. He simply wants to become strong enough for his father. I wonder sometimes if the Thousand Master had this planned ten years ago when he trapped you here with that awful curse," said Chachazero.

"Do not fret about it, soon I will get my freedom from this place. As far as boya is concerned, he is powerful enough to be like his father, but being that young he might not have the killer instinct that one needs in battle. That being said, I do hope he can find his dad so I can rip his throat out," said Eva.

* * *

Negi and Nodoka next plan was to interrogate the sports girls as they seem to be together a lot after their individual practices. Nodoka also thought Makie Sasaki has feelings for the professor. As far as Yuna Akashi, Ako Izumi, and Akira Okochi, bookworm does not have the foggiest of ideas on their feelings for the professor. Ako does like the mature version of Negi though.

"So professor where do we go first? We have the soccer field, the gymnasium, the swimming pool, or the basketball court," asked Nodoka.

"Well let me see! We can start with the field first," replied a pondering professor of English.

The duo set out for the soccer field to find Ako. Ako is a soccer manager after all.

* * *

Satomi Nakase, whose nickname is the mad scientist, was tweaking Chachamaru's newly designed robotic body. 

"This cannot be right. Chacha, have you been experiencing any fatal errors of late? Any other 'feelings' toward the professor?" asked the glass wearing scientist.

"The database is uncorrupted. No new emotions toward Negi-sensei beyond the previous recorded feelings," said the robotic girl.

"Interesting you are developing more into a human then previously. Great new data I can research and um exploit," said Satomi.

"But, you cannot do that. My master needs me immediately after this checkup," said Chacha.

"Oh well some other time. But, you do know every time I bring up the professor all your gears and internal workings start to go fast. I know you like him but I did not know how much until now," said the little scientist.

"But...I...just..." stuttered Chacha.

"It is alright. Like before, nobody will know about it," smiled Satomi.

"Thank...you," replied Chacha.

* * *

Mana Tatsumiya, the daughter of the Tatsumiya Shrine and former magical gun marksman, was meandering through the school patrolling the grounds. After all she needs to get paid this week to recover a lot of money spent during the Mahora festival.

"This is so tedious but the money makes it worth it," replied the sharpshooter.

"Ah was wondering where you went to," said the tall squinty-eyed ninja Kaede.

"Figures you would be around. You are not training today?" asked Mana.

"Maybe later. Thought I would hang out with you and see your work," replied the ninja.

"Twins gone off somewhere?" asked Mana.

"Yes they are off somewhere around campus," said Kaede.

"As long as you do not get in the way. You may follow me," said Mana.

"We still need our rematch," smiled Kaede.

"Yeah I know anytime and any place," said Mana with a soft smile.

The duo continue to walk down toward World Tree plaza.

"So...um the class rep hired me for a job," said Mana.

"Did she now?" responded Kaede.

"The job is small but I did not think she would pay the price even when I suggested to her that it was going to be expensive. I was hoping that she would leave but she agreed to the price I specified," said the priestess.

"Figured she would since she has money. Bet it had to do with Negi-sensei," said Kaede.

"Good guess as usual with her obsession with him. The rose as you probably know was stolen from Honya-chan's possession. Ayaka-san wanted me to find the rose and give it to her so she would get credit in finding the rose," smiled Mana.

"Really she is that devious? I know her possessiveness toward the professor can be somewhat disturbing and her desire to help find his father for him is legit. I really could not fathom the idea of her being that devious," said Kaede.

"Well I bet when I find that rose and hand it to her, she will ultimately change her tune and do something kind," said Mana.

"Hope so for her sake and Negi-sensei's," laughed the ninja.

* * *

Negi and Nodoka arrived at the soccer field without much talking between each other. Both were so nervous being alone together that they almost got lost heading to their destination.

The boys soccer team was practicing on the field while Ako Izumi was sitting on the sideline bench.

"Pass it here," said one boy.

The ball came to the boy as he directed his kick at a open area of the goal with precision that the goalie could not save. High fives were given by his teammates to him as the goalie picked himself off of the ground.

"That is the way to do it," spouted Ako.

"Thank you manager," said the goal scoring boy blushing.

Ako spotted her professor and her classmate with him.

Negi waved as both him and Nodoka approached Ako.

"Hello professor!" said Ako not seeing Nodoka.

Negi waved hello to Ako.

"Oh sorry hello Nodoka-san," said Ako in an apologetic tone.

"Hello!" smiled the bookworm.

"Can we ask you questions? It is about the missing rose from Nodoka's room," asked Negi politely.

"Sure!" responded the soccer manager.

"Where were you on the night the rose was stolen?" asked Negi.

"Sleeping in my dorm room," responded Ako.

"Do you know if your roommates left your room during that night?" asked Negi.

"No I slept through the whole night," responded Ako.

"Do you know who would want to steal the rose?" asked Nodoka.

"Um...the usual girls that fawn over the professor I guess," shrugged Ako.

"Yeah we have those are possible suspects, but we are talking with all the girls in class," said Nodoka firmly.

"Professor? Have you talked with your cousin since he return to England?" asked Ako blushing.

"Cousin? Negi does not have any male cousin's that we know of," said Nodoka to herself.

"No sorry Ako-san he has not replied back," lied Negi.

"Alright," said now a depressed soccer manager.

"Well thank you for your time. We should be off," said Negi.

The investigative duo now went off to the basketball court to find Yuna Akashi.

* * *

The girl's basketball team was just finishing up when Negi and Nodoka appeared on the court sidelines.

One of the girl's on the team spotted the duo behind the court lines and motion to Yuna.

"Is that the little professor that fought in that Mahora tournament?" asked the girl.

"Yeah he is my English and homeroom professor," responded Yuna.

"He is so cute," giggled the girl.

"I guess," smiled Yuna as she was walking away toward the professor and bookworm.

"Hello professor and Nodoka-san. What brings you out to the court?" pondered the basketball player.

"Just want to ask you a few questions," responded Negi.

"Ah fine! Should I go change?" asked Yuna.

"Will not take that long Yuna-san," said Nodoka.

"You know about the rose being missing?" asked the professor.

"No I have not professor. But, who could have done that to bookworm?" asked Yuna.

"Alright since you seem like you do not have a clue, I will tell you what we know. Nodoka-san went to sleep as the rose was in her dorm room. When she awoke the rose was gone. Apparently there was no sign of a break in or anything to dictate that someone other then Ayase-san and Haruna-san was in the room. So we are questioning all the class if they have information about who took the rose. There will be no punishment if they just told us why they did what they did," said Negi.

"Well I do not have a clue to who would have taking the rose. Could ask Makie-san," replied Yuna.

"Well guess we are abruptly done with the questioning then," smiled Negi.

Negi and Nodoka headed out of the basketball court and to the gymnasium.

* * *

Makie Sasaki was practicing her rhythmic gymnastic routine when she spotted Negi sitting next to Nodoka in the stands.

One of the other gymnast walked over to Makie and asked if that was the infamous kid professor.

"Yup that is my professor," said Makie.

"He is kind of cute. No wonder you like him," said the other girl.

"Me like him?" blushed Makie.

"You do like him?" asked the girl.

"He is only ten years old," responded Makie.

Makie meandered her way toward Negi and Nodoka.

"Hey professor," shouted Makie ignoring Nodoka.

"Hello Makie-san, I see you are improving," responded Negi.

"Not really, but thanks for saying. What brings you to my practice? Watching all the cute girls in tights?" asked Makie smiling.

"No...just would...like to ask you some questions," said a flustered Negi.

"You are so cute when you get that way professor," giggled Makie.

"My rose was stolen from my room. So we were questioning the class to see if they have any information on who could have taking the rose," said Nodoka.

"Hi bookworm, did not see you there," said Makie.

"Yeah I bet you did not because you are so hung up on Negi," said Nodoka to herself.

"Well do you have any info you could share? Yuna told us to talk to you," said the kid professor.

Makie was now fidgeting because she was liking the professor too much for her liking, but at the same time she did not want the other girls to take him away from her. Makie instantly was falling for Negi, but had the common sense enough to know his age that he would not be liking girls yet.

"Well not really. All I know is the class rep was upset and maybe a couple others might be," said Makie hiding the fact that she wanted that rose.

"Anything else?" asked Nodoka impatiently wanting to leave.

"Nothing else guys. I have to get back so I will let you know if I can think of anything else," said Makie.

Makie scampered off toward her teammates.

"Another dead end professor," sighed bookworm.

"Do not give up hope. I believe that sooner or later the thief will be found," said Negi smiling.

"Right!" said Nodoka as they headed to the indoor swimming pool.

* * *

The indoor pool was bustling with the all girl swim team that Akira Okochi belong to. She is a powerful swimmer that has been recruited highly. Also, the quietest of the sports girls.

"Do you see Akira-san?" asked Nodoka.

"No she must be somewhere here though," replied Negi.

One of Akira's teammates came over to Negi and asked what he wanted since it was a close practice.

"I am here to talk with Miss Okochi-san," responded Negi.

"Ah she is doing laps so it may be awhile," said the swimmer.

"It is fine that we can wait," said the professor.

"Are you the one who fought in the Mahora festival tournament?" asked the swimmer.

"Yes!" said Negi.

"Akira-san speaks highly of you ever since she saw you fight. She hardly ever talks about much, but she said you were a good teacher as well," said the swimmer.

Negi just smiled. The swimmer went to do her laps before she was going to get yelled at.

"I wish I had a body like that," mumbled Nodoka.

"What?" asked Negi.

"Nothing professor," said Nodoka knowing if she had a body like Akira's or other swimmers that she could entice Negi into falling for her.

Akira sat down next to Negi and looked up at him from the step below in the stands.

"Hello, just wondering if you knew the rose was taking from Nodoka-san," said Negi.

Akira, still beautiful wet, smiled and shook her head no.

"Do you have any info to who would want to take the rose," asked Nodoka.

Another shake of Akira's head no.

"I wonder if Negi grows up that he would be attracted to her," said Nodoka to herself now worrying.

"Alright thank you Akira-san. If you have any new information, you let me know," said the professor.

Akira smiled and nodded her head for a yes answer this time.

"Well it is time for a break. You have to work soon Nodoka-san," said Negi.

"Oh I forget," said Nodoka.

They left Akira sitting there in the stands.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry it has taking me this long to update this story. Been busy with the holidays and researching for the upcoming stories._**


	18. The Cheering Bookworm

Negi and Nodoka arrived at the girl's dorm.

"I will wait outside here and escort you to Library Island," said Negi politely.

"You do not have to do that professor," said the nervous bookworm.

"It is no trouble at all. Plus I would feel better just in case anyone is after you next since they already decided that the rose was important enough to take," said a smiling Negi.

Nodoka thoughts went rushing through her head and the loudest is Negi concerned for her because he is falling for her or is it just a concern as one of his students. She was going to ask him.

"Professor you still do not have to go out of your way for someone like me," said Nodoka slyly.

"Nodoka-san, you are one of my partners. You are one of my best friends even though you are my student. I care a lot of what happens to you," said Negi.

Nodoka did not know how to interpret his meaning because her head was swirling with hearts circling her head. She managed somehow with her new found strength to compose herself enough to put herself inside the dorm and ran up the steps toward her room.

"So you been with the professor today I see," smirked the manga artist and one of Negi's magic partners.

"Hi Paru-san, yeah its just um well...you see...," said a flustered bookworm.

"No need to explain," laughed Haruna.

"Got to get change for work," said Nodoka as she dashed inside the dorm room.

Haruna just stood there laughing.

* * *

Negi waited patiently outside the girl's dorm for Nodoka.

"Hi professor," was said by girls wandering in and out of the dorm making Negi a little uncomfortable.

Finally Nodoka came out walking toward Negi with her Library Island uniform on.

"How do I look?' giggled the bookworm.

"Perfect!" responded Negi.

Nodoka blushed as they headed toward Library Island.

Nodoka noticed how quiet it became between them as she watched him in his thinking mode.

He looked mature and very serious when he gets that way.

A sigh by Nodoka was heard by Negi.

"Oh sorry Nodoka-san, I must be bad company since its quiet," said Negi apologetic.

"Oh no professor. It is fine. Looks like you had something in your head to mull over. I am just happy you are taking the time in your busy schedule for me," blushed Nodoka.

"Well I had free time. You are also very important to me nowadays," smiled the teacher.

Nodoka looked up into the night sky and saw a falling star. Negi looked up and saw the same thing.

"Go ahead wish upon that star Nodoka-san," said Negi.

Nodoka closed her eyes and said to herself, "I wish Negi and me will have walks like this for the rest of our lives together."

Nodoka opened her eyes and saw a smiling Negi next to her gazing up at the night sky.

"So are you done with your wish?" asked Negi.

"Yes!" smiled the bookworm as they continued their walk.

"When do you get done with work? asked Negi.

"Well today is my short day to work. Think the others have to stay late," replied Nodoka.

"Around what time?" asked the professor.

"Oh sorry! Eight o'clock or so," replied Nodoka.

"If you do not mind? I would like to escort you to talk with the cheerleaders and then we could walk back to the dorm together," asked Negi.

Nodoka's mood began to brighten as she would be spending more time with him alone.

"Sure! Would love too," said a smiling bookworm.

"Then it is a date. Sort of," smiled Negi.

Nothing more was said between the two as they reached their destination. Nodoka thanked Negi for the walk and went inside the library. Negi watched to make sure she was safe inside.

Negi headed to World Tree Plaza to think.

* * *

Negi's stomach began to growl with emptiness inside. He has not eaten anything all day.

Negi unintentionally ended up at _Chao Bao Zi_. Fei Ku spotted her Chinese martial arts disciple and waved him over toward an empty seat. Negi happily wandered over.

"Hello professor! Miss training you," said Fei Ku.

"So sorry Ku-san. A thing has occupied my time of late," smiled Negi.

Fei Ku patted on top of Negi's head and said, "No worries."

Satsuki Yotsuba, the new owner of the establishment since Chao left, saw her professor looking over the menu.

"Professor what can I get you?" smiled Satsuki.

"Hello Yotsuba-san. Anything that you think I would like," sighed Negi.

"What is wrong?" asked the little chef as she was mixing ingredients in a pan for her professor.

"It has been a busy day and I do not think anything has been accomplished," said Negi in a defeated tone.

"Talking about the rose missing from bookworm's room?" smiled Satsuki.

"How did you know?" asked Negi.

Satsuki simply smiled and winked.

"Well the sport girls did not know anything so I think talking with the rumor mill starters is next," said Negi.

"Ah you mean the cheerleaders," giggled Satsuki.

"Yes them," sighed Negi.

Satsuki handed Negi a plate full of what she cooked as Negi thanked her and dove into the food like a wolf hungers from starving.

"Good food," replied Negi.

Satsuki smiled brightly as Negi's mood became brighter as well.

* * *

Negi thanked everyone at _Chao Bao Zi_ for their hospitality while he was eating their delicious food. Negi looked at his watch and their was still time for him to wander over to the World Tree Plaza.

Sitting under the tree thinking about everything that has transpired since he got to Mahora. He met these two girls who are directly or indirectly related to his father. Asuna knew his dad when she was a toddler and Konoka's father was one of Nagi's best friends. Then a thought went to Eva and her relationship with his dad. Mortal enemies yet a one sided love. Negi thought of Imma and Takamichi's relationship with Nagi. And then Negi's last thought was Chao. Could she be telling the truth that they were related?

Takane Goodman spots Negi under the tree deep in thought.

"Excuse me, professor?" shouted Takane.

Negi did not hear her approach him. Takane sat down next to the little professor and looked at him.

"The girls are right. If you look at him like how he is now, he looks so mature," blushed Takane to herself.

Negi looked over toward Takane and smiled.

Takane jumped a little because every time she has been around him her clothes tend to fall off.

"How are you tonight Miss Takane-san," asked Negi.

Takane trying to compose herself responded, "Doing well and you?"

"Not so well I am afraid to say," responded Negi.

"Staying out of trouble I hope," sternly said Takane.

"Yes, but it is not that. I gave a rose to a student and the rose was stolen from her room. Not many leads and less suspects. It might be hopeless," said a despondent teacher.

"Wait! You gave a rose to a student? Is that crossing the line from a student/professor relationship? Is it the that same girl from the festival?" inquired Takane.

"Well she was down in the dumps with her mood. So the other students suggested I give her a pink rose. And yes it was Miss Miyazaki-san who acquired the rose," said Negi.

"Ah a pink rose. As long as it was not a red rose I think it did not cross that line. Wish I was younger and I got that rose Well would you like some help? I am free tonight. Mei has training so I will be alone," asked Takane.

"I thank you for your offer, but I do not want to trouble you with my troubles. It seems when you get involved you tend to be stripped of your clothes and your dignity at the same time," blushed Negi.

"Well...it is...not that it happens all the time...just that...," said a flustered Takane.

"Sorry!" said Negi softly.

"Well just be careful professor," said Takane as she brushed herself off getting up.

As Takane was about to walk away, a ripping sound was heard as Negi tried to stop her. A loose piece of cloth got embedded in a nook of the tree and started to tear her skirt. The skirt ripped and fell down as she was not wearing any underwear. Negi quickly gave Takane his coat to tie from her waist as she ran away.

"It happened again," sighed Negi.

* * *

Library Island was bustling with people as always searching for their elusive book that they need to study. The girls from Negi's class were huddled at the information desk.

"So you spent the day with the professor?" asked Haruna.

"Yeah I did helping him talk to the sport girls," replied the meek bookworm.

"Is that all you did was interrogate? No kissing in between?" asked the manga artist.

Nodoka blushed at the thought of Negi and her kissing outdoors where people could see them. Not like it was not the first time though since they kissed during the festival at night.

"No Paru-san, Nodoka-san has more dignity then swapping fluids with the professor," said Yue.

"Well it would be nice if she did advance with the relationship before someone steals him away," said Haruna looking at Yue.

Yue looked away and responded, "Sure it would be nice, but remember he is just ten and he has a lot going on now that he is too focused on finding his father."

"I am just happy I can spend some time with Negi-sensei," added Nodoka.

"We have warned you to not be complacent. Sooner or later he will take an interest in girls. Rather it be for a pactio or just a normal romantic relationship. He may be just ten as Yue stressed, but he is more mature then what a ten year old should be," said Haruna taking off her glasses to rub her eyes.

"But, girls I just do not want to push to hard on him that it scares him away. I want to be worthy of him both magically and I guess you can say romantically as well. I certainly do not have experience in dating or falling in love with someone as some do in class. But, I can do the best that I think...No, I can do the best I know I can be. To show him I can protect him and he does not have to always protect me," sniffed Nodoka.

"Wow Nodoka-san, you have grown in inner strength since the professor got here," said Haruna as she patted Nodoka on the head.

"She is not a dog Paru," said Yue.

Haruna giggled.

* * *

A few girls were taking baths as the mysterious voice appeared yet again lost.

"Ugh now I ended up with naked girls in the public dorm bath looks like. What is with all the big breast?" steamed the voice.

"Has Negi falling prey to these girls? I need to find him and get him out of here before he becomes a pervert like most boys tend to be around big breasted girls," said the voice.

"Hey do not touch me there," giggled a naked girl in the bath.

"What? Just washing your back," giggled the other naked girl in the same bath.

"Be careful where your hands are," laughed the first girl.

"Sure thing," replied the second girl.

"Definitely have to get him out of here before they can get to him," said the mysterious voice.

* * *

Nodoka was done with work earlier then usual as Yue and Haruna had to stay a little late as was already said by bookworm. Negi was outside waiting on bookworm deep in thought. Nodoka looked at her professor with a loving devotion respecting to wait until he is out of deep thought.

A minute later Negi looked up at Nodoka and was startled.

"Sorry professor I did not want to interrupt you. You seem to be thinking," said Nodoka.

"No I was not that deep in thought. Just this is bugging me. Why would someone care so much about a pink rose? Are they jealous of something or jealous of you or I? Or is it revenge during the festival for something we did?" pondered Negi.

"Probably because they know I am in love with you. If they are jealous it is because they may want him to be with them and not me," thought Nodoka.

"What do you think Nodoka-san?" asked Negi.

"I really do not know professor," said Nodoka as she knows that Negi is certainly a ten year old who is still not much interested in girls even though he has been kissed by a few.

"If it is for revenge then we must stop them," said Negi.

"Yes we should," responded the bookworm.

"Should we find the cheerleaders now and talk with them?" asked Negi.

"They are probably shopping still at this time of night," said Nodoka.

"This late?" asked Negi.

"The girls do love to go buy things," giggled Nodoka.

* * *

Amazingly the cheerleaders were heading back to the dorm as Negi and Nodoka spotted them near the fountain outside the school building.

"Out on a date professor?" asked Madoka.

"No!" said Negi.

"Then why are you two walking around at night for?" asked Kakizaki.

"We were trying to find you three," piped Nodoka.

"Ah why is that? Need fashion ideas or cheering on?" giggled Sakurako.

"Nothing like that girls. The rose that was given by me to Nodoka-san has been stolen for her room. We were wondering if you have any ideas to who or whom would desire to steal the rose since you three love gossip," said their professor.

"Well we have heard that some of the girls are fawning over you professor. Even more now since the festival ended," said Madoka looking over at Sakurako.

"Well you tend to have that mature nature at times professor that tends to attract the girls," said Sakurako.

"As far as the gossip goes with the rose, some of the girls were very disappointed that they did not get it. As to who would desire or have the the opportunity to steal it, we cannot say," said Kakizaki.

"If we hear anything professor. You will be the first to know. It is sad that girls can get jealous from a ten year old giving a rose," said Madoka.

"Yeah seriously!" said Sakurako even though she still wonders what Negi would look like in five years.

"Well be safe on your way back to the dorm," said their little professor.

"So some of the girls are jealous of me," thought Nodoka.

That made her shiver yet a little happy at the same time.

The cheerleaders waved in the distance.

* * *

Ayaka snuck out of the dorm to meet up with Mana to discuss any progress about the rose.

"Sorry Ayaka-san, there are few leads if any about the rose," lied Mana.

"What do you mean few leads? There should be a lot since a few of the girls in class are falling for sensei," responded the blond class rep.

"Well it is true that Negi-sensei has the distinct aura of attracting some of the girls, but the the thief did his/her job well. Leaving no distinct trace of ever being near Nodoka-san's room. I will dig deeper if you are willing to go further with this," said the gun carrying priestess.

"Most definitely I want you to search for the culprit," demanded Ayaka.

"Alright will update you in a couple days if I find out more," replied Mana.

* * *

On the way back to the dorms quietness set in again between Nodoka and Negi. Nodoka desperately wanted to hold his hand on the way back but hesitated as always.

"Here we are home at least. We had a busy day. Glad I could share the day with you," said Negi.

Nodoka blushed on cue and said, "I had fun as well professor. I love spending time with you."

Negi shook as he heard the word 'love' come out of her mouth.

Nodoka tried to open the door to the dorm complex but her hand slipped as she fell back. Negi was behind her as he had her in his arms as they looked at each other.

Haruna and Yue just was there when they hid behind a tree watching Negi and Nodoka.

"Are they going to kiss?" whispered Haruna.

"Cannot say," replied Yue hoping they do not kiss.

Nodoka took one of her arms and placed them around Negi's neck for support. Her other hand behind his head. Negi's arms are underneath her holding her back.

Nodoka went up to kiss Negi. He met her lips with his for a brief second before both realized what happen. Negi helped Nodoka to her feet as she opened the door to the dorm complex and ran away inside leaving Negi standing there in a daze.

"They actually kissed romantically," giggled Haruna.

"I did not see it," lied Yue.

"Really? It was like in a movie," whispered Haruna.

"Yeah alright," replied Yue trying not to tear up.

Negi just slowly walked inside the dorm as Yue and Haruna slowly followed behind to not be seen by him.


	19. The Intimate Bookworm

Nodoka almost tripped up the stairs on the way to her dorm room.

"What is Negi-sensei thinking about me now? How can he fall in love with a clumsy girl?" thought the bookworm.

Nodoka opened her dorm door and found no one inside. She took her library coat off and hung it up.

"Nodoka calm down. He is only ten years old and in his heart he has no one yet," is what she kept telling herself to no avail.

She kept replaying the falling into Negi's arms and the brief kiss over and over in her head. She changed her clothes and climbed into bed under the covers.

"How can I face him after what I did?" asked Nodoka to herself with tears streaming down her cheek.

"Your professor kissed you I see," said Nodoka's inner voice.

"Yeah he did. His lips are so soft against mine," replied the bookworm.

"Was it romantic?" asked the voice.

"Well you were there. For a moment I just gazed into his eyes and did not hear anything. It was like something out of a romance novel or a movie," said Nodoka blushing.

"It was romantic then," said the voice.

"Then why did I all of the sudden run away from him," asked Nodoka.

"Why are you asking me? I think deep down you are afraid to not only get hurt if he never reciprocates your feelings. There are a lot of girls that like him more then a professor. And probably there will be more falling for him if giving time they spend with him. Another reason could be you may not want anyone to see you in a way that no one has before. You were always scared of boys before the professor. The professor is cute and you adore him so much that it has changed you. That is frighten for someone like you," said the voice.

"Changed me?" asked Nodoka as she drifted off to sleep dreaming of Negi.

* * *

Negi approached his dorm room door as he looked over toward Nodoka's door.

"I have hurt her somehow by my actions," thinking Negi.

Actually it was not that, but since Negi is still too young to know that what happened earlier Nodoka fell deeper for him if that is possible. He was the one that initiated the kiss unlike the first two kisses where Nodoka fell on him and her kissing him at the festival.

"I should not be here now. I need to take a walk," said the little professor hearing Asuna and Konoka inside the dorm room.

Negi turned around and started to walk down the steps.

Haruna and Yue quickly vanished to where Negi could not see them.

"Wonder where he is off to?" asked Haruna quietly.

"He looks down. Wonder what happen with Nodoka-san to make him look that way," said a concerned Yue.

"Well you can go ask him since you care about him," smiled the manga artist.

"I do care for him, but I will not put myself there to hurt Nodoka-san," said Yue.

"You will never find happiness," said Haruna.

"Hmpf!" replied Yue as they watch Negi leave the dorm.

* * *

"Where do I go? I need to think and it is late. I could go to World Tree plaza," pondered Negi as he started in that direction.

A few high school students were wandering to their dorm.

"I cannot believe what I did to her. How can a teacher do such a thing to a student? Onee-san (Nekane) I am sorry I cross that line that you told me not too. I am a bad teacher after all," sniffed Negi.

"What is the matter professor? Did Asuna-san do something?" said a familiar voice.

Negi looked at the direction where the voice came from. Standing there was a long blond hair beautiful class rep from his class.

"Ayaka-san what are you doing out at this time of night?" asked Negi.

"Not to worry professor. I am heading to the dorm as we speak," smiled Ayaka.

"Alright make sure you do," said Negi.

"Are you alright?" asked the class rep.

"Yeah I am. Just have things on my mind these days," said the professor.

"Mind if I am here to listen?" said the class rep who cares deeply for Negi like a brother at times.

"It is just...that everything has been hectic since I got here. From the class getting attacked by someone to the fighting tournament. And even now that I gave a gift to a student and someone took that gift away from the student," said Negi half crying.

Ayaka now very concerned said, "Professor honestly you could not have prevented the attacks on the students. I was surprised that you were that capable to fight even though it looked staged. And with the rose that you gave to bookworm, I think that person who stole it was mean and should never ever get near you again. I will do everything in my power to help you find the culprit."

"Thank you, but you should leave this to me. You may end up getting injured," said Negi.

"Does he care about me? Oh my God this is perfect," thought Ayaka dreaming of her and him under the tree alone having a romantic picnic.

"Well you should be going?" said Negi as he burst Ayaka's dream bubble.

"Yeah hope you are better by class professor," said the class rep as she waved bye.

Negi stood there for a minute and looked up at the tree.

Negi headed back to the dorm to get some sleep as possible before he trains with Fei Ku.

* * *

Negi only got a few hours of sleep before getting ready to go train with his martial arts instructor Fei Ku.

Asuna left for her paper route as Konoka slept soundly in her bed.

Negi quietly closed the dorm door and slipped out of the dorm heading toward Fei Ku.

Konoka opened her eyes and said smiling, "There he goes again off by himself."

She fell back to sleep instantly.

* * *

Fei Ku already warmed up by the time Negi got there.

"Ah you show up finally to train. Was concern disciple did not like me anymore," winked Fei Ku.

"Sorry Master Ku-san," said Negi as he bowed.

"No need to bow. We need to start with the basics again since you have missed a lot of training," said Fei Ku.

"Alright!" replied Negi.

Several minutes have passed as Fei Ku watched Negi go through what he has learned from her.

"Disciple is anything wrong? You out of place in movements," asked the martial artists.

"Sorry Master. Things on my mind," replied the professor.

"That not good for practice. You need focus," said Fei Ku.

"Sorry again," said Negi.

"No worry. Can you say what bothers you?" asked Fei Ku.

"You know that the rose I gave Nodoka-san went missing? Well her and I have been sleuthing," said Negi softly.

"Sleuthing?" asked Fei Ku.

"It is an English slang word meaning searching for clues like a private detective," replied Negi.

"Ah like Sherlock Holmes?" questioned Fei Ku.

"You know about him?" said Negi.

"Sure Fei Ku does. Is that a surprise?" asked Fei Ku smiling.

"Yes it does. Anyway, we have no leads as to who would want to take the rose," responds Negi.

"So am I suspect?" laughs Fei Ku.

"No unless you took the rose without being detected in Nodoka-san's room," smiled Negi.

"Do not have stealthy move to try yet," smiled Fei Ku back at Negi.

Negi is more relaxed as he moves fluently with Fei Ku's Chinese martial arts.

"There you go," said Fei Ku as she smiled bigger this time.

"I am so happy you are my instructor. I have learned a lot and it helped me with that tournament," Negi cheerfully said.

"He looks so mature when he trains serious. I wonder if he gets strong that he may be interesting to marry someday," thought Fei Ku.

"Master Ku? Are we done?" asked Negi as he is out of breathe.

"Yes we are. See disciple in class," responds Fei Ku almost blushing.

Negi takes off toward the dorm for a bath before breakfast.

"Cannot be that I like disciple," said Fei Ku to herself.

* * *

Class is starting as Negi rushed into the class room filled with half of his students thinking he was real late getting there.

"Professor you have plenty of time so you do not need to rush," said Ayaka.

"Sorry it is a force of habit," replied Negi scratching his head out of embarrassment.

The rest of the class filed in but one student. Eva showed up unexpectedly out of boredom.

That one student missing was Nodoka. Negi looked over to her seat and no one was there.

"Is Nodoka-san sick?" asked Kuzumi.

"I do not know. Haruna-san or Yue-san? Do you know where Miss Miyazaki-san is?" asked Negi.

"No professor we do not," replied Haruna.

"She was not in the dorm room when we woke up. She did not have to work this morning either," said Yue.

"Maybe she is sick and is in the infirmary then," said Negi.

"I do not think so professor, but maybe after I left she came," said Ako who is a nurse's aid.

"Alright will check on it after class," said Negi.

"You do not think that kiss had a negative affect on Nodoka-san?" asked Haruna through her pactio card to Yue.

"That is not like her to miss class and especially professor's class," responded Yue.

"Bookworm will be find you two. That idiot professor probably did something to embarrass her," said Chisame through her pactio card.

"No he would never do that. Something else is going on between those two that we do not know about," said Yue.

"CLASS FOCUS," yelled Negi out of character.

The whole class stopped whispering and immediately focused their attention to Negi.

"What is the matter professor? Losing your teaching skills so much that you lost a student," evilly said by Eva smiling.

"I should not have yelled. Sorry class," said Negi in his best apologetic tone.

Negi carried out his lesson without any more interruptions as the bell rang to dismiss the class.

* * *

Back in the girls dorm, Asuna and Konoka were alone in their room without Negi.

"Negi-sensei sure was acting weird today," said Konoka.

"He is always weird. How is today any different," said Asuna.

"I think Nodoka-san's absent affected him," said Konoka.

"You think? That perverted kid probably did something so horrible to bookworm that she could not face being in class," said a furious Asuna.

"He is just a ten year old Asuna-san," said Konoka.

"That ten year old has seven pactios, a multiple times of kissing the same people, and a lot of the girls in class are falling for him. Is that normal for a ten year old boy?" asked Asuna.

"No, but he is a magi so pactios come with his job sort to speak. Yeah he has kissed more then once with some including you Asuna-san. And Nodoka-san confessed her feelings to him. The others have not done that. Even if they did confess, you really think he would confess back? He has told bookworm he wants to start out as friends," said Konoka in her lecturing mode.

"Hey I was not the one who wanted to kiss him at all," said Asuna blushing.

"Well he needed a partner against Eva-chan. He thought you were his sister when he smacked you twice. And he did give you an adult kiss during the festival," laughed Konoka.

"Do not ever mention that adult kiss again. I swear I will end your life before See-chan can protect you," replied a red face Asuna.

"Face it girl, if we did not suggest giving Nodoka-san that rose. All of this would not be happening. I am concerned as well Asuna-san about Negi-kun's behavior lately. But, we have to trust him as we are his partners after all," said Konoka smiling.

"You seem like a big sister to Negi-sensei more then me sometimes," smiled Asuna.

"Well being an only child like Negi-kun does that. We have a little connection says the tarot cards. His dad was my father's best friend after all. It was fate maybe," giggled Konoka.

* * *

Shizuna Minamoto, Negi's adviser and motherly figure to him, walks into the teacher's room where Negi was there to be found.

"Negi-kun?" asked Shizuna.

"Yes what is it?" replied the little professor.

"Alright there you are. The dean would like to speak with you now if you do not mind," said Shizuna.

"Alright!" responded Negi as he was finishing up what he was doing.

Both Negi and Shizuna walked out of the teacher's room and headed for the dean's office.

"Are you doing alright?" asked Shizuna.

"Yes I am," replied Negi with a little sigh.

"Are you sure? You can always come and talk to me," said a worried Shizuna.

"Thank you, but everything is fine," smiled Negi.

Shizuna opened the door to the dean's office as Negi walked inside.

Behind his desk was Konomon Konoe who was the Mahora Academy dean and grandfather of Konoka.

"Well Negi-kun come come," waved the dean.

Negi sat in a chair facing the dean.

"So how have you been since the festival?" inquired Konoemon.

"Fine dean thank you for asking," replied Negi.

"Is my granddaughter doing well," asked the dean.

"Yes both studies and health since Setsuna-san is with her," said Negi.

"So sorry we had to use you to protect Mahora. My deepest apology," said the dean.

"It is fine dean. It comes with teaching here," smiled Negi reflecting on his battle with Chao.

"Well as long as the class is doing well and you are doing well on your job," said Konoemon.

"Yes both are doing well," laughed Negi.

"That is great. Well it is getting late so you should be better getting to where you suppose to be," smiled the dean.

Negi climbed out of the chair and left the dean's office.

"He has a lot of things on his plate these days. Are you sure it is alright?" asked Shizuna to the dean.

"Despite him being that young. He is fighting toward something that will either make him stronger or lead him to an early death. One cannot say which. But, if he is like his father, he will survive and make it out unharmed," said the dean.

* * *

Negi leaves the school building as Eva was waiting impatiently for him.

"Boya where the hell have you been? I have been out here a long time waiting," said Eva angrily.

"The dean called me into his office. Sorry Master," replied Negi.

"Fine then, for payment for making me wait I will suck your blood," smirked Eva.

"Wha! I cannot train with you tonight. Teaching duties tonight," said Negi.

"Boya you always have teaching duties despite training," said Eva.

"But Master I need another night off," asked Negi.

"Because of that mousy bookworm is it. You know you should not fall for any of your pactio girls," said Eva.

"Why is that?" asked Negi.

"Because if one gets caught by your enemy, you would be too emotional about it and rush in without formulating a plan of attack," said Eva.

Eva actually is lying because Negi would probably become more powerful if it is someone he cares for. Eva does have her motives for her speech as well.

"But there are all just friends and my pactio partners," said Negi.

"Are you sure about that? Miyazaki-san confessed to you, Kagurazaka-san very close to you, Konoe-san saved your life, Sakurazaki-san is willing to protect you, Saotome-san has her own motives, Ayase-san cares for you despite her cold attitude, and Hasegawa-san is intrigued with you. All in all they all like you in there own way and care what happens to you," said Eva.

"All pactios were necessary in some way," said Negi.

"Miss Miyazaki-san's was not necessary until Kyoto if I recall," said Eva.

"Um...well...it just kind of happen because of Chamo," said Negi.

"She will sacrifice her life just to protect you. She did at the festival. You need to think hard kid about her feelings and the rest of the groups feelings. Even Chachamaru beginning to want to protect you," said Eva.

"I know Master. I will try," said Negi.

"Try? Hmpf!," said Eva as she walked away from Negi.

Negi watched as Eva walked out of sight.

* * *

Nodoka appeared in front of Negi in tears.

"Huh!" as Negi looked at Nodoka as she had her eyes close.

"Professor...help...me," said a shaking bookworm.

"Calm down Nodoka-san. I am here," responded Negi.

"Is it really you professor," asked Nodoka.

"Yes!" said Negi as he touched the shaking girl.

"Oh thank God," said Nodoka as she opened her eyes.

Nodoka rushed at Negi with her arms opened and hugged him tight weeping.

Negi was befuddled but manage to hug Nodoka back.

Nodoka looked into Negi's eyes and more tears went streaming down her cheek.

Negi wiped some of her tears away as Nodoka pressed her hand against his on her cheek.

"I never want this moment to fade away," thought the bookworm.

Nodoka took her hand off of his and place her head on his shoulder as Negi and her fell to the ground.

"Professor please hold me," whispered Nodoka.

Negi did what Nodoka wanted as he could hear her cry some more.

"What happened to you today?" whispered Negi.

"Professor just let me be and I will tell you in a moment," sniffed Nodoka.

Negi held her tight against him brushing her hair away from her eyes.

"I will tell you now what happened to me," said Nodoka.


	20. The Agitated Bookworm

The wind whistles through Nodoka's hair as Negi gazes at the bookworm who appeared in front of him just minutes ago.

Nodoka visibly shaken by her ordeal that transpired that day. Negi guided her to the base of the fountain outside the school building for them to sit. Negi magically pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to Nodoka. Nodoka wiped her eyes with it as she looked at Negi.

"Are you really real professor or another vision?" asked Nodoka gazing into Negi's face.

"Far as I know I have not been a fake," smiled Negi.

"It just...that...well...I...," muttered Nodoka.

"It is alright Nodoka-san. Take your time. I am not going anywhere," responded Negi.

"Are you sure?" asked Nodoka softly still shivering.

"Yes!" smiled Negi again.

"I...," paused the bookworm as she lowered her head to look at her feet.

"You still do not believe I am real? You hugged me and felt my heart beat. What more proof do you need?" accused Negi.

"It is not that professor. It just...that...," said Nodoka as she started to cry again as she put her hands up to cover her face.

Negi did not know what to do to comfort her. After all a ten year old ordinarily does not have the experience in such matters. All he could think of was taking her hands into his.

Nodoka blushed when she realized what he did.

"Ah there you go blushing. There is the cute bookworm I like," said Negi.

"Sorry professor," responded Nodoka.

"I will be by your side until you are ready to speak," said Negi caring.

"He likes me? And will be by my side?" thought Nodoka to herself.

"No dummy, he likes you because you always blush and he is waiting patiently for you to talk about what happened to you today," said Nodoka's inner voice.

"Alright here I go. I woke up this morning as normal as can be these days. Taking my pactio card and the practice wand with me as I was going to return a book and head to class. Yue was still sleeping and Haruna was out I guess. Nobody was in the hallway nor in the dorm when I left it. I went to the library to return a book. I opened the door and everything went pitch black," said Nodoka looking at Negi.

"Pitch black? Did you hear anything before entering the library? Did you see anyone following you to the library?" asked the professor.

"Yes it was dark and I could not see a thing for a moment before I guess I passed out. I do not recall hearing anything unusual before I opened the library door. And, I cannot say if someone was following me," responded the bookworm.

"So did you wake up or woke up when you popped in front of me?" asked Negi.

"I woke up shortly after I passed out," said Nodoka.

"Then what?" asked Negi.

"Then I awoke in some desolate forest on a granite slab overlooking a stream," said Nodoka.

"Could you hear anything in the forest?" asked Negi.

"No nothing out of the ordinary. Just that...every movement to get up it was like I was forced down and felt dizzy. With each dizzy spell came visions that were in front of me. They were so real I could almost touch out to them," said Nodoka now shivering at the thought of the forest.

"What kind of visions?" asked Negi.

"I rather not say," said Nodoka as tears were flowing yet again.

"Nodoka-san, I know it is something that is difficult to talk about. But, please trust me and tell me what the visions were" said Negi.

"Um...it was personal professor. I rather not," responded the bookworm.

"In order to figure out who can be able to do such a thing. I need to know what you saw in them. Please? I am begging you," said Negi.

Nodoka did not want to relive those visions that haunted her. They seemed to her all to real. But she gave in to Negi.

"The first vision was you leaving Mahora with Asuna-san without all of us partners. You announced to the class that you are leaving Mahora and going back to Wales. You never said good-bye to me. When the vision of me went to the train station you already left. It felt like you never cared or thought enough about me and I felt hurt," sniffed Nodoka.

"Oh!" all Negi could say as he was bewildered.

"I tried to move again and that caused the second vision," said Nodoka.

"Really? And what was that vision of?" asked Negi.

"The second vision was you asked out Yue-san right in front of me without hesitation if you were her teacher or not. She accepted happily. The vision continued to her in high school as you were still dating her and I was all alone. Then the vision ended with you and her getting married as I become an old maid," said Nodoka now looking directly into Negi's eyes.

"That would never happen between Yue-san and I," responded Negi.

"Yeah right professor. If you only knew how much Yue-san cares about you. Your opinion might change," said Nodoka to herself.

"Because, I would never intentionally hurt you like that," said Negi.

"The last was us all happy having a family back in Wales. Our kids running around outside (one boy and one girl) developing their magic skills. You get a call and go out to do your magi what you call it job and what looked like months past as you do not get back as the kids were older. Asuna-san knocks on the door with tears in her eyes telling me you cannot be found. Just felt like how your dad went missing," sniffed Nodoka now touching Negi's face.

Negi blushed at the idea of having children with Nodoka.

"I am too young to think about that. Just ten years old," said Negi to himself.

"I tried to use the pactio card but it would not work. Then I started to panic because it felt like I was going to be alone for a long while there or worse die there. No Yue and no you there to save me. I never want to know what that feels like again. Professor I sincerely do not ever want to be separated from you ever if I had my way,' said Nodoka.

"So you could not use magic. No one was around? I keep telling you that I will not leave you," asked Negi.

"Yeah it felt like I was very far away from any magic yet there was magic cast on me. The forest had bird chirping noises and the occasional frog croaking, but there were no humans at all or at least I could not sense anyone there," said Nodoka.

"Then how did you appear in front of me if they told you to not move?" asked Negi.

"I was scared after the visions so I closed my eyes. All I remember is a bright light surrounding me as I stood up and I stood in front of you after a couple seconds later," responded Nodoka.

Nodoka's stomach was growling as she blushed again.

"Hungry I see. Alright how about I take you out to dinner for some Satsuki Yotsuba-san's best recovery meal?" said Negi.

"I...um...alright," muttered Nodoka softly.

Negi took the handkerchief from Nodoka and dipped it into the fountain's water and handed it back to her. Nodoka wiped her face with it and her hands. Negi inspected her face and hands to see if there were cuts.

"After the meal we should go to the infirmary to get you checked out," said Negi.

"Alright!" responded Nodoka.

Negi got up as Nodoka followed him holding his arm as they walked to their eating destination.

"Not so tight Nodoka-san," smiled Negi.

"Oh sorry professor," responded Nodoka as she lessen her grip on his arm.

* * *

Chachamaru spots Negi and Nodoka through the corner of her optic eye.

"Professor welcome. I see you found Miyazaki-san," said Chachamaru.

"Well she kind of popped out to where she was," smiled Negi.

Nodoka did not that kind of phrase when describing what happen.

"Are you alright Miyazaki-san?" asked Chachamaru.

"I guess," responded Nodoka.

Chachamaru gave them menus as she excused herself for another table.

Satsuki Yotsuba was busy as ever but wandered over to Negi and Nodoka.

"So you two on a date?" asked the little chef.

Both professor and student blushed and responded, "No!"

"She looks worried about something professor. Do you know why?" asked Satsuki.

"It is nothing really," replied Nodoka.

"Alright, then have you decided on what you want?" asked the chef.

"Will leave it up to you since you always know what makes us feel good," responded Negi.

Satsuki nodded her head and went back to the kitchen.

"She is very nice," commented Negi.

"She is," responded Nodoka.

"You do seem worried about something though. Mind telling me?" asked Negi.

"It is nothing professor," responded Nodoka as she tried to smile.

Chachamaru brought the food out that Satsuki made.

"Yummy!" said Nodoka as she was feeling a little better.

Satsuki looked over at Negi as Negi put his thumb up to tell her everything is going well now.

Satsuki smiled and went back cooking orders.

"We will figure out who did this to you and they will pay," said Negi.

"It is alright Negi-sensei. I am unharmed and let us forget about it because I do not want to cause any more problems," said Nodoka.

"Nodoka-san listen to me for a minute. If you let people walk over you they will continue to do so. What he or she did was unforgivable to you. You need to stand and not run away. Confront the situation and deal with it. I will be by your side," said Negi as he was finishing eating.

"But...what if he or she is stronger then me?" said Nodoka nervously.

"I told you I will be by your side. Whoever it is cannot survive between the two of us if they want a fight," smiled Negi.

"Alright I will do it," said Nodoka confidently as she knows he will be by her side.

"Really they want to fight," said a voice watching Negi and Nodoka from a distance.

* * *

Negi walked beside Nodoka as she kept looking over at him making sure he will not disappear before her eyes.

"What is it Nodoka-san?" asked Negi.

"Wha? It is nothing professor," said a blushing bookworm.

"Well you keep looking over at me," smiled Negi.

"It is nothing really," said Nodoka.

Negi took his hand and grabbed her hand as Nodoka almost tripped over her feet.

"What are you doing Negi-sensei?" asked Nodoka.

"Well I figure the way you keep looking over at me you are scared that I might vanish. So what better way to know I will be here is holding of a hand," said Negi.

"You might get into trouble if someone sees us," responded Nodoka.

"It is alright. It is dark out and minimal people are outside," said Negi.

"It just I do not mind but I do not want to cause you any trouble," said Nodoka even though she is loving holding his hand.

"No trouble at all," said Negi.

Nodoka held his hand tightly now beaming with thoughts of something like this in the future.

"Your mood seem to change all of the sudden," commented Negi.

"Oh has it," smiled Nodoka.

Negi led Nodoka inside a building where the infirmary was.

Negi let go of Nodoka's hand at the infirmary door.

Nodoka opened the door to see Ako's in a mad dash back and forth between the supply room and the nurse's room.

"Oh you were found," said Ako.

"Yeah sorry," said Nodoka.

The nurse came out of her office and stood in front of Negi.

"So she has been found," said the nurse to Negi.

"Yes and I would like you to check her for anything," said Negi.

"That I can do. Ako-san get the exam room ready. Professor you can stay out here," said the nurse as she guided Nodoka to the exam room.

Nodoka kept looking back at Negi with every few steps she took.

"I will be right here," said Negi.

Nodoka and the nurse vanished within the room as Ako closed the door and came out to meet Negi.

"Um professor this may be a bad time but...have you heard anything from Nagi?" asked Ako.

"No he seems to be busy," responded Negi.

"Alright!" said Ako depressed now as she went back to her work.

* * *

A right hand was placed behind Negi's neck. It grabbed Negi on his shirt collar and dragged him out of the infirmary into the hallway.

"What the..."muttered Negi.

The other hand hit him on top of his head.

"Ouch!" said Negi.

"Geez you cause so much trouble and then you leave me behind without a care in the world," said a girl's voice.

Negi turned to face where the voice was coming from and there standing was Asuna with her arms crossed under her breast.

"I am sorry Asuna-san," said Negi bowing.

"I see you found bookworm. Is she alright?" asked Asuna.

"Well a little shaken mentally. Physically will have to see. She ate and walked fine I think," said Negi.

"Mentally? What happen?" asked Bells.

"Whoever it was sent her visions every time she tried to move," responded Negi.

"Move where?" asked Asuna.

"A forest I think," replied Negi.

"Well I will not ask anymore as long as bookworm is alive," said Asuna.

"I am still pondering why someone would target her," said Negi.

"Bookworm is harmless besides her artifact. Could it be someone is targeting her because of it?" asked Asuna.

"It is possible that someone desires the book or her to misuse it for their goal," responded Negi.

"Anyway take care of her Negi. I am going back to bed," said Asuna as she left.

Negi went back inside the infirmary as Nodoka was sleeping on a bed.

Negi slowly made his way to a seat next to the bed and just looked at her sleeping.

* * *

"Nodoka-san, wake up or you will be late," said a girl Nodoka did not recognize.

Nodoka rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" asked Nodoka.

"Do not kid around Nodoka-san. You are at the high school," replied the girl.

"High school?" asked the bookworm.

"Yes so get dress before you are late," said the girl.

"Where is Yue-san or Haruna-san?" asked Nodoka scrambling to get dress.

"Um you do remember what happen?" replied the girl.

"No!" said Nodoka.

"They both perished in Wales with Professor Springfield. Kagurazaka-san and Hasegawa-san died as well. Konoe-san and Sakurazaki-san are still missing and presumed that they died. Asakura-san been in a coma ever since and you were the only one that survived," said the girl.

"But that means I am alone," replied Nodoka in a panic stricken state.

"No you have me and the rest of your high school class," said the girl.

Nodoka stepped out of the dorm and her mind went to what the girl told her. The last minutes of a supposedly battle when Nodoka was still in class 3A.

Nodoka watch Negi and the rest fight against some unknown force. Nodoka could not see herself at the battlefield. But she saw one by one her classmates dying in horrific ways. After the battle ended the area was covered with smoke. Nodoka finally saw herself get there and ran to Negi. Nodoka could not hear what Negi was saying to her dream self but Nodoka saw herself look up into the heavens and cry loudly as Negi died in her arms.

"No this cannot be. This will not happen," said Nodoka to herself.

"Oh but this is what will happen," said a mysterious male voice.

"This cannot be. Why did this happen?" asked Nodoka.

"Because you arrived late and you could not read the enemies abilities. They needed you and you failed to be there and led them to their deaths. You do not see yourself as important as the rest so you did not think you were important enough to be there," said the male voice.

"But I am not important in the scheme of things. My magic ability is just reading the minds of people. I am not like Yue-san who can use magic. I am not like Asuna-san and Setsuna-san who can wield swords. I cannot hear like Konoka-san nor transform into a magical idol like Chisame-san," replied Nodoka.

"You undervalue yourself which could get your friends killed. Why even start using magic if you feel the way you do?" asked the male voice.

"Because...I want...to be of some use to Negi-sensei. So he can see me be of use and maybe that will help him fall in love with me," said Nodoka.

"Are you being a selfish? You are only doing it for your own goal to obtain Negi-kun? No wonder you are the weakest of the group," said the male voice.

"But I am not selfish. I am helping him find his father," said Nodoka.

"By holding him back maybe. If you want to be stronger then what you are now, you have to let the idea of having Negi-kun fall in love with you because you can use magic. If you value him at all, you should know that he will sacrifice his life for you. Not because he loves you or likes you, and granted that can be enough at times, but it is because you are his partner. You need to realize that you fight for all of his partners and not just him. You have the potential to become strong and not just in the magical field. If you always shelter your potential and not grow, Negi-kun will never see you for who you are. Do you want that?" asked the male voice.

"No, but...," replied Nodoka as all of the sudden she woke up.

Nodoka opened her eyes and began to sob uncontrollably.

"What is it Nodoka-san?" asked Negi trying to calm her down.

"Just...a...nightmare...I think," replied Nodoka in between crying.

Nodoka raised herself up as Negi held her tight. Nodoka put her head on his shoulder. The nurse came out of her room to look at what happened. The nurse simply smiled and went back inside her office.

"It will be alright. I am here," said Negi.

"Professor, can I ask you a question?" asked Nodoka.

"Sure what is it?" asked Negi still holding her tightly.

"Am I a burden to you? I can never do anything right," asked the bookworm.

Negi whispered, "You are never a burden. You have helped me a lot since we met. Despite your confession of...love, we are close friends. If anything happened to you, I do not know what I would do. Your worth to me is more valued then you will ever know."

"Thank you professor. I needed that," sniffed Nodoka not wanting Negi to let go of her.

"Are you alright now?" asked the little professor.

"Yes!" replied Nodoka.

Negi released his hug on her and said, "Get some sleep. I will be by your side if you have another nightmare."

"Alright!" said a now sleepy Nodoka.


	21. The Inseparable Bookworm

Underneath the World Tree plaza is where Eva reluctantly turns up meeting Alberio Imma. Imma is Nagi Springfield's friend and member of Nagi's Ala Rubra (crimson wing).

"So pervert what did you want?" asked Eva.

"Oh Kitty is that you?" replied Imma.

"YES IT IS ME. AND STOP CALLING ME KITTY," yelled Eva.

"But it fits you so well," snickered Imma.

"Hmpf!" was all Eva could muster.

"Sit down and have some tea," requested Imma.

"I am not here for a social call," responded Eva.

"Oh Kitty you must stay for a little while," spouted Imma.

"Will you stop calling me that. Fine you have ten minutes of my time," said Eva.

"Just that much? Where are you going? Cannot leave this school so your schedule is not that packed," laughed Imma.

"Because of Nagi's curse damn him. I have to do a little scouting for the old man dean," said Eva.

"Let me get right to the point. Negi is becoming very strong despite being only ten years old. Just be careful doll master. If you lead him into the dark, you may regret doing so," said Imma.

"What I do with him is my own damn business pervert," responded the shinso Vampire.

"True it is your way of doing things. But, what has got you intrigued about the kid. Is it that you truly miss Nagi that much and replacing him with his son?" asked Imma.

"I hate Nagi with a passion. Especially for letting me rot here in this hell hole of a school. So to answer your question, I will not say," said Eva sticking her tongue out at Imma.

"You have falling for him," smiled Imma.

"I have NOT falling for the kid. I am a hell of a lot older then him," responded Eva furiously.

"Kitty and Negi sitting a tree..." laughed Imma.

"Do not finish that or else," said Eva as she was preparing to leave.

"One more thing!" said Imma.

"What is it?" asked Eva.

"Nagi put you here for more then being the old man's guard at this school. I think Nagi wanted you to experience what a normal kid like you should have experienced. You have mellowed recently when you took Negi as a decile. Nagi would get a kick out it or be scared to death," said Imma.

"Whatever! I am leaving," said Eva.

"Bye Kitty," snickered Imma.

Eva got hot under the collar and ran off before she said anything.

* * *

Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, and Haruna were in the girl's changing room down at the baths.

"So Nodoka was found by Negi?" asked Setsuna.

"Yeah she was shaken and hungry so he took her to see Satsuki," replied Asuna.

"Oh Satsuki's food is so delicious. Better then my food," sniffed Konoka.

"Your food is good," said Setsuna.

The four girls left the changing room and got into the big bath.

"So where is the professor now?" asked Haruna.

"He is still down at the infirmary I think with Nodoka," said Asuna.

"Oh those two alone. Good for them," smiled Haruna.

"I do not think that is a proper place to be that alone Paru," said Setsuna.

"Well they do have protection," winked Haruna.

The other three girls blushed.

"What protection?" asked Konoka.

"Um...its...," said Haruna getting muffled by Asuna.

"Never mind Konoka-san," said Asuna.

"Anyway, so what happen to bookworm that she was absent yesterday?" asked Setsuna.

"I do not know the specifics," lied Asuna.

"Well alright as long she is injured," said Konoka.

"I wonder," whispered Asuna.

"Where is Yue-san? How come she did not come with you Paru?" asked Konoka.

Haruna shrugged, "Guess she went off somewhere when I got up. She knew bookworm was found though."

"She might have went down to the infirmary to visit Nodoka-san?" said Asuna.

Chisame meandered in and saw the four girls in the bath. She decided to shower alone.

"Yo Chisame-san come over here," said Haruna.

"No thank you," replied Chisame.

"We were discussing Negi and him finding bookworm," said Asuna.

"Oh!" said Chisame as she carefully went into the bath with the other four girls.

"So that peaked your interest," said Konoka to Chisame.

"What did?" asked Chisame.

"Negi?" giggled Asuna.

"It is not what you think. I just have some questions about the pactio item," said Chisame.

"Sure it is," smiled Haruna.

"Anyway, I told them that Negi-sensei found bookworm yesterday after class. She was shaken and very hungry. Then he took her to the infirmary to get checked over," said Asuna.

"Is that so! Well that is good I guess that he did," said the net idol.

"Yeah it is," said Konoka.

* * *

Since Eva was after meeting Imma, Chachamaru was all done with her chores until class. She decided to feed her cats who people have abandon out in the streets for their own reasons.

"Here you go," said Chacha to the cats.

The cats slowly walked over to the feed bowls that Chacha had previously put down on the ground with food in them.

The cats were eating as Chacha watched and a little smile came across the robot's mouth.

One of the first times Chacha interacted with Negi without Eva was when she feed her cats.

Negi could not bear hurting her so he injured himself by recalling a spell. At that moment everything changed within Chacha.

Another incident was when Negi was eating at _Chao Bao Zi _and she had her hair up. She tripped because Negi called her cute with her hair up. Robots usually have a greater balance over a real human in an uneven ground. Satomi was worried that a malfunction might have occurred.

The last incident before the Mahora Festival was having Negi escort her to Satomi's lab. Konoka suggested that Chacha might be in love with someone because Chacha symptoms suggested that. Satomi thought it is impossible that a magically robot could fall in love. Only Satomi knows later on that Chacha has feelings for Negi.

"But, I am just a mere robot to the professor. I am not a real girl like Nodoka-san or Ayaka-san who like the professor. My system has never felt this way toward another. Yet, every time I am around Negi-sensei my internal gears start to run rapidly. Is this what they call love? If so, could he ever like me?" pondered Chacha.

* * *

A yawn came over Nodoka as she awoke from her sleep. She opened her eyes and looked around because it was quiet inside the infirmary. She wondered if Negi left her. She looked over to her immediate right and saw Negi with his head slumped down on the bed she was in.

"Oh my God he spent the night with me," thought Nodoka as a smile grew on her lips. She of course was blushing.

Nodoka tried not to stir to wake up her professor, but she mistakenly hit Negi's top of his head with her knee.

"Huh? Nodoka?," asked a sleepy professor.

"So sorry professor. I woke you up," whispered Nodoka.

"No I was about to wake up anyway. How are you feeling?" asked Negi.

"Feeling better and no new nightmare," smiled the bookworm.

"Well that is great to hear. Hopefully no new nightmares will come," said Negi.

"Yeah I hope," replied Nodoka softly.

Yue heard voices within the infirmary and recognize one as Negi.

"So she is in there with him," said Yue to herself as she stood out in the hallway.

"Well I better get ready for class. You should rest and then tomorrow come to class," said Negi.

"But, I want to go today," replied Nodoka.

"You think it is wise?" asked Negi frowning.

"Yeah you are right," replied the bookworm.

"Anyway, I have to get going," said Negi.

"You have to leave now? Do not leave me. You said you would not leave my side," said a nervous bookworm.

"There should not be any more harm done to you. Just have an escort wherever you go," replied Negi.

"But...but you...," cried Nodoka.

"Calm down please. Until someone gets here I will stay," sighed Negi.

"Thank you," smiled Nodoka sticking out her tongue giggling.

The nurse came to check on Nodoka.

"She looks fine and she can go in a couple hours back to her dorm to rest for the day," said the nurse to Negi.

Another nurse aid brought Nodoka breakfast and offered to bring Negi something. Negi declined.

Nodoka nibbled on a piece of toast as she watched Negi quietly sitting there.

"He looks so handsome. He was really worried about me. I am so glad about that," thought Nodoka.

Yue sitting on the hallway floor listening to Negi and Nodoka talk made her feel lonely all of the sudden.

"Am I losing him to her already? I know I will not confess to him, but I cannot believe Nodoka and him moving further in their relationship," thought Yue.

A tear began to fall on Yue's cheek as she put her knees up and bowed her head down to them.

"Well Nodoka-san, I do have to get going. Maybe Yue-san will be here soon to take you back to the dorm," said Negi.

At that moment Yue stood up and opened the infirmary door. Both the bookworm and professor looked in Yue's direction.

"Speak of the devil," smiled Negi.

"What me?" replied Yue.

"Oh Yue!" cried Nodoka.

"Do not cry please. You can tell me all about it later. Just glad the professor found you and you are safe," said Yue.

"Well I must be going this time," said Negi as he got up and left quickly before Nodoka could say anything.

"Boy is he fast. I was just going to thank him," said Nodoka.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Yue.

"Fine now since the professor stayed overnight here to comfort me after a nightmare," said Nodoka.

"Oh he stayed overnight did he? Can I ask you a blunt question? Might not be the perfect time though," inquired Yue.

"Sure Yue-san you can ask me anything you want," replied Nodoka.

"How far are you with the professor? I mean is there any hope for anyone to steal his heart sort to speak?" asked Yue.

"We are still friends. There has been no movement past that so you still have time to confess your feelings," smiled Nodoka.

"But it looks like you two are moving closer to each other. I guess its just appearances rather then reality," said Yue.

"Well you can always tell him you are falling for him. Then he may choose to handle it the same way as he deals with me," said Nodoka.

"I cannot do that and you know why," replied Yue.

Nodoka nibbled on more toast as there was silence within the infirmary.

* * *

Class started as two girls were missing in attendance.

"Since Miss Miyazaki-san has been found and recovering in her dorm after a night in the infirmary, where is Miss Ayase-san?" asked Negi.

Haruna piped in and said, "Probably took bookworm back to the dorm. I figured she was going to run late since she had to hit the bathroom due to her over excessive drinking."

Yue ran and was out of breathe entering the room. She looked at her classmates who were staring at her. Yue could not bring herself to look at Negi for the fear of tearing up in front of the class.

"Sorry professor I am late," said a dashing Yue to her seat.

"It is fine. Is Nodoka-san all settled in?" asked the little professor.

"Yes she is resting comfortable. She still begged to come with me," replied Yue.

"Figured she would," said Negi.

"Professor can we all do something for her?" asked Ayaka who is the class rep.

"Let me think about it and I will get back to you after class is done," said Negi adjusting his glasses.

"Cards would be appreciated professor," said Konoka.

"Alright for class today. I want each individual to make a card in English. A grade will be given out," said Negi.

"We need paper, colored markers or crayons, paste, and some might need an English dictionary," said Asuna.

"Master are you going to do a card?" asked Chachamaru to Eva.

"Of course not," replied the doll master.

Asuna ran down the hall to get the supplies as each individual wrote what they wanted to say on a scrap piece of paper.

Asuna came back with the supplies as each student designed their own card and saying on and inside the card.

"I will grade each then give them to Miss Miyazaki-san later today if she is up for a visitor," said Negi.

"If it is you visiting, she will always be up for that," giggled Haruna.

Negi blushed.

"Aw! Look the professor blushes," smiled Kuzumi.

The bell rang as each of the students put their card on Negi's desk. He collected all and graded them inside the teacher's office. Eva kept her word and did not do a card.

* * *

Negi wandered over to the dorm to check on Nodoka before training with Eva.

A soft knock on Nodoka's door was heard by Nodoka as she slid off of the couch to open the door. She was dressed in her pajamas which she forgot about.

"Who is it?" asked the bookworm.

"It is Professor Negi," responded the little teacher.

Nodoka opened the door carefully and peaked out to see if it was indeed the professor. Nodoka opened the door for him as he cautiously entered. Nodoka blushed as she realized what she was wearing and quickly rushed to get changed into a t-shirt and sweat pants.

"Sorry about my attire professor. I was just watching an anime while relaxing," said Nodoka.

"I just want to check on you to see how you are doing since this morning," replied Negi.

Nodoka sat on the couch as Negi grabbed a chair. Of course bookworm was disappointed that Negi did not choose to sit next to her.

"So how was class? What did you all do for a lesson so I can catch up?" asked Nodoka.

"Class was fine and the same as always. Even Eva-chan made it to class," laughed Negi.

Negi delved into his backpack and took out cards that each of the students made for Nodoka and carefully handed them to her.

"That is what we did in class today," said Negi.

"Oh my God! All my classmates did this?" asked Nodoka.

"Yeah except Eva-chan of course," said Negi in a disappointed tone.

"Well I did not expect anything from anyone," responded the bookworm in tears.

Nodoka opened each card carefully and read it and smiled at each one.

"Bet that makes your day," commented Negi.

"Yes and you being here as well," sniffed Nodoka.

Negi blushed and watched Nodoka finish reading her cards.

"Where is your card professor?" teased Nodoka.

"Um, well you see I did not think to make one," said Negi embarrassed.

"Only kidding!" smiled Nodoka.

"I can take you out to dinner later if you are up to it to make up for not giving you a card," said Negi.

"That would be great," said Nodoka.

"Well will pick you up later so get some rest," as Negi got up from the chair to leave.

"Good-bye professor. Will see you later!" said Nodoka.

"Bye!" said Negi as he closed the door.

"Another date with the professor. I am in heaven. What will I wear?" said Nodoka smiling and nervous.

Haruna and Yue entered the room.

Yue saw Nodoka smiling and knew it was about the professor since both Haruna and her saw the professor in the hallway.

"So he came to visit," said Yue.

"Yes and thank you two for the beautiful written cards," smiled Nodoka.

"You are welcome," said both girls.

"So did you get any action?" asked Haruna.

"Wha? Action?" asked Nodoka.

"Yeah kissing and anything adult in nature?" asked Haruna.

"Haruna knock it off. She is just recovering from an ordeal," commented Yue.

"What you do not want her to get any action? Just you?" said Haruna to Yue.

Yue blushed and said, "No, I mean yes. Oh hell just shut up Paru."

"There was nothing going on. He just brought me the cards that the class did for me and later he invited me to dinner since he did not make a card," smiled Nodoka.

"Oh a date with the professor. Good going bookworm. You are getting braver," giggled Haruna.

"It is not a date. Just I think he is worried about me," said Nodoka.

"Sure keep telling yourself that. It is a date," responded Yue.

"Can you girls help me figure out what to wear?" asked the bookworm.

"Sure!" said Haruna evilly.

"No Paru she will not dress that way for him," said Yue.

"Why not? You want her to get with him and what better way to dress her up more adult like then a teenager," said Haruna.

"She should dress as comfortable as she wants. She still gets nervous around him and you would create a disaster if you dress her up like you want," said Yue.

"Fine have it your way," said Haruna.

* * *

After a brutal training session with Eva and Chachamaru, Negi got himself cleaned up as Nodoka was waiting outside of the dorm.

"I could have got you inside," said Negi.

"I was too excited to just sit in the dorm. Plus Haruna-san was driving me nuts," smiled Nodoka.

Negi and Nodoka walked side by side saying nothing until they reached _Chao Bao Zi_.

Fei Ku was working so she gleefully approached both Negi and Nodoka.

"Need time to decide?" said Fei Ku.

"Yes and thank you for the card," said Nodoka.

"It was nothing. Glad you safe now," said Fei Ku.

Fei Ku wandered off.

"Is she that good as a teacher?" asked Nodoka.

"Yes she knows her stuff. I think she can be great if she only believes more in her abilities," said Negi.

"She misses Chao-san a lot though. You can see it in her eyes. But when she gets around you she perks up," said Nodoka.

"Does she?" asked Negi.

Fei Ku wanders back and asks if they are ready to order. Both Negi and Nodoka ordered their food.

"So have you any idea who abducted me? Could it be the same person or people that stole the rose?" asked Nodoka.

"Could be but there is no evidence left behind. The only evidence we have is you went missing and what you told me happened. Then you popped in front of me crying," responded Negi.

"So this has become a massive nuisance to you?" asked Nodoka.

"No, just someone or a group of some people do not like us," said Negi.

"Us? Not like we are a couple or anything," said Nodoka.

"Yeah we are not a couple. But, giving that rose to you maybe was a huge misunderstanding for whoever," said Negi.

"Hope so. I would hate if it was more then just jealous people after us," said Nodoka.

The food came after a while as Negi and Nodoka devoured it in style.

Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna showed up as Negi and Nodoka was just about done eating.

"So that is where you been," said Asuna.

"Yes!" replied Negi.

"Out on a date I see," giggled Konoka.

"It is not a date," said Nodoka sticking her two cents in.

"Well a boy and a girl eating together can be seen as a date," said Asuna.

"I am her teacher," said Negi.

"Yes and she confessed to you if I recall," said Asuna.

Nodoka blushed beet red.

Chisame showed up and was taking her takeout she ordered from Satsuki. She eyed Negi with the four girls and shook her head in disbelief. Yet, she was curious why the professor was with them.

"So professor on a date?" asked Chisame.

"No! Why are people assuming this?" asked Negi.

"Oh I do not know. Nodoka and you have spent a lot of time together alone recently. Rumors and such tend to spread. Even on the net," said Chisame.

"But we have never," said Negi.

"I need to speak with you if you have time now," demanded Chisame.

"Well alright I guess. Girls can you take care of Nodoka and see she gets back to her dorm room?" asked Negi.

"Sure!" said Setsuna.

"But professor thought you were not going to leave me alone," begged Nodoka.

"These three can deal with whatever comes up. Have faith in them," smiled Negi.

Nodoka was truly disappointed the evening ended abruptly.

Chisame and Negi walked off as Nodoka watched them.


	22. The Luscious Bookworm

"Why do I get involved with these crazies? What is in it for me? God I hate this kid," asked Chisame to herself dragging Negi behind her off to her dorm.

"Not so tightly Chisame-san," squealed Negi.

"Cram it professor," said Chisame.

Chisame knows how the other girls tend to be attracted with this ten year old kid. She has seen first hand many times at how the girls look at him. Some of the girls act like a sister, some desire him when Negi gets older, some fell for his older self when Negi went out with Ako during the Mahora festival, and a lot want Negi now as their own. But for Chisame, her attraction toward Negi is a confusion for her. She acts more like a protective guardian around him then ever before which is driving her mad at times. She even thinks she has comrades now despite always being lonely because of Negi.

"Alright we are here so sit and I need to ask you a few things," said the net idol.

"Sure, what can I answer?" asked Negi.

"First off, how far are you going to go searching for this missing rose?" asked Chisame.

"Well until I find it," smiled Negi.

"And if you get bookworm or any of the students injured in the process?" asked Chisame.

"I will avoid at all cost anyone getting involved," said the little professor.

"So does that include the pactio partners?" asked Chisame.

"Yes it does, I do not want to get anyone anymore involved as they are now," responded Negi.

"So you do not need my help then?" asked Chisame.

"No!" flatly said by Negi.

"Alright another matter. How much magic do you think I have?" asked Chisame.

"Well you just got your pactio item so it should be at the beginner's stage. If you truly want to master your pactio item you should study and gain valuable experience. But you always are saying you do not want to get involved with magic," said Negi.

"Hmpf! I do not want to get involved with you all because I still do not believe it exists," said Chisame.

"Well that is your decision," said Negi as he gave Chisame a white rose.

"How did you?" said a perplexed net idol.

"Magic," smiled Negi.

Negi got up and started to head out of the door.

"You have potential like your beauty," said Negi as he vanished from Chisame's sight.

Chisame took off her glasses and smelled the white rose.

"That kid will drive me insane. Maybe I can use the rose a prop for one of Chiu's photo for the website," said Chisame. 

* * *

"So what do I have the pleasure of seeing the class rep at the shrine?" said the young Tatsumiya priestess.

"Oh nothing really! What do you think?" said a pissed off Ayaka.

"Ah an update on the current events you hired me for," said Mana.

"Exactly! What have you found out?" asked Ayaka.

"Nothing!" replied Mana.

"What do you mean nothing? There has to be something substantial for the professor looking exhausted searching," said the blond rep.

"Is he now? Did not know you are keeping tabs on the kid professor Ayaka-san. Perhaps that is a cause of suspious behavior. You following him around making sure he does not get close to finding out anything on the rose," smiled Mana.

"No you have it all wrong. I just saw the professor yesterday or so and he looked ragged. This is taking a toll on him," replied Ayaka.

"Are you sure you are not hiding anything class rep," said Mana.

"No I...," said Ayaka put off by Mana's drilling of her.

"I what? Perhaps you know more then you are letting on," said Mana.

"NO there is nothing I know. That is it you are fired and I am leaving," said Ayaka.

"Well I still get paid so I will bill you the expenses," said Mana.

"You do that," said Ayaka leaving the shrine in a huff. 

* * *

"Where is the professor going with Chisame-san?" said a worried bookworm.

"Do not sweat it. She probably dragged him off to ask about her pactio card and not wanting us to hear how into it she is," said Asuna.

"But...he promised me he would not leave me," said Nodoka.

"Bookworm you should know by now how one track he is. After all he is just ten years old," said Asuna.

"Like Asuna-san said, do not worry. He will be fine with Chisame-san," said Konoka.

"So you ate but Negi-sensei wants us to protect you I guess. Mind if we ate?" said Asuna.

"By all means go ahead," replied Nodoka still looking toward the direction of where Chisame dragged Negi.

Satsuki approached Nodoka with a dessert and told her to not fret about Negi. He will come back to her as soon as he gets done with the net idol. Nodoka felt a little relieved and took her dessert from the little chef. Satsuki smiled and wandered away.

"How is it?" asked Konoka.

"Very good," smiled Nodoka. 

* * *

Negi escaped from Chisame's questioning session only to bump into Yue Ayase. I mean really bump into her as she almost fell to the ground if it was not for Negi's quick pull close to him. Both blushed at how close they were to each other.

"Ah sorry professor," bowed Yue.

"No it was my fault not seeing where I was heading," replied Negi as he moved back.

"Where is Nodoka-san?" asked Yue.

"Oh she should be with Asuna and the gang eating at _Chao Bao Zi_," replied Negi.

"She okay with you leaving her with them?" said Yue.

"Had no choice. Chisame-san wanted to talk to me privately," said the little professor fixing his glasses on his nose.

"Ah alright I guess," said Yue.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" asked Negi.

"Practicing magic where no one should have been around," replied Yue.

"Let me see what you have been practicing," said Negi as he sat down on the grass.

"But...I could not. I am not that good," blushed Yue.

"If you believe in it and yourself. You should not have problems with magic," reassured Negi.

"Alright!" replied Yue.

"Anytime you are ready," smiled Negi.

Yue boldly said, "_May Phoenix Incendia lux lucis sursum divum_."

The area around Yue light up in flames as she concentrated on controlling the flames as they danced. She could only hold that spell for a minute as the flames disappeared.

"That was good Yue-san," responded Negi.

"It should be better by now," said Yue.

"You are just learning. Do not expect to get it right away. Took me a little while," said Negi.

"But professor you are only ten years old and can do so many amazing things," said Yue.

"Yes, but I am still a novice. There are a lot of things I cannot do yet," said Negi.

Yue smiled and said, "You better get going back to Nodoka-san before she gets mad."

"Alright I am off. Please do not push yourself Yue-san," said Negi as he got up from the ground and headed toward where Nodoka was. 

* * *

Nodoka just sat by herself at a table as Fei Ku was cleaning up outside and Satsuki was cleaning up the kitchen. Both of them looked at Negi and smiled.

Nodoka had tears flowing down her cheeks as Negi approached her.

"What is wrong?" asked Negi.

"YOU LEFT ME!" yelled Nodoka.

"I did not leave you. I was dragged away," responded Negi.

"You could have told her to stop dragging you away but you did not," said Nodoka.

"I did not have time," responded Negi.

"You know what professor. Just leave me be. Apparently your word is not bond as they say," said Nodoka rubbing her eyes.

"Nodoka-san, I left you with Asuna-san. She is more then capable to handle protecting you for a short amount of time," said Negi.

"That is not the point. You promised to never leave me and you did," said Nodoka.

Nodoka started to get up from the table as she tripped toward the professor they both fell to the ground as she was on top of him.

"Um Nodoka-san, what are you doing?" said Negi.

Nodoka blushed and responded, "I tripped of course. So sue me."

"It is fine. I am use to you on me by now," said Negi.

Nodoka blushed even redder after hearing that.

"It is not my intention to always fall on top of you. I am just a slow and clumsy girl," said Nodoka.

"And bright, very cute, sincere, and kind," said Negi.

Nodoka sniffed and tried to smile.

"You are my best friend at Mahora. You are one of my pactio partners as well. I could never live without you," said Negi.

"Without me?" asked Nodoka.

Negi was flustered and tried to explain, "Well you are needed as my partner. Your magical ability is desired when in a mission. If you are mad at me, I feel terrible and distracted."

"Sorry professor. I am just...I do not know how to say it...but, if I ever lose you it will tear me up inside is the best I can say," said Nodoka.

"You will never lose me," smiled Negi.

"Are you two staying there or what?" asked Satsuki.

Both Negi and Nodoka blushed as they hurried to get off the ground.

Fei Ku chuckled as Satsuki smiled.

"Shall we go so they can close up?" asked Negi.

"Sure!" responded the bookworm. 

* * *

Nodoka stayed behind inside the dorm room as Yue and Haruna had to do stuff for Library Island before class. All alone and sitting on the couch with her legs curled up next to her reading a book. Her mind though could not concentrate on the book as thoughts drifted on Negi and her fellow classmate Chisame.

"If that is what Negi likes in girls," said Nodoka to herself being self conscious.

Of course Nodoka was referring to Chisame's alter ego Chiu who is the number one net idol whose website is the top visited. Chiu or Chisame without glasses according to Negi is very pretty who does not need much touch up from a photo program. 

Nodoka got up and off of the couch and headed toward a mirror. Nodoka desperately tried to fix her hair up over her eyes but the bangs were so long she had to pin them up. She tried a little more blush then usual and ruby red lipstick to make Negi focus more on them. Nodoka had to wear the Mahora school uniform to her dismay though. But, she took out her newest provocative dress courteous of Haruna. 

"Maybe one day I will have the courage to wear this for Negi-sensei. Then maybe he would fall for me," sighed Nodoka.

"I do not think the dress will make him fall in love with you," said Nodoka's infamous inner voice.

"Well what can I do that I have not tried to make him fall for me?" asked Nodoka to her voice.

"How about just time?" replied the inner voice.

"What does that mean?" pondered the bookworm.

"It means silly that spend time with him whenever you can. And maybe the coming months or years he will finally realize his feelings for you and even surprise you enough to ask you out. Right now despite his age and a lot of other girls after him, you remain special to him. He needs to mature in his feelings. Also he needs a calmer life that will not put you in danger if he is thinking that," responded the inner voice.

Nodoka checked the clock to see how much time she had to dash to class. She took everything she needed for her classes as she closed her dorm door and walked through the hallway down to the exit. 

* * *

The class of 3-A filed inside the classroom as Negi bounced in right before the bell rang. All the students were counted for. Eva even made the trip to class. And yet all eyes, except Negi as he was preparing to teach, were on Nodoka because of the way she was looking.

Whispers could be heard throughout the class and the rumors were being spread within the whispers.

"Could it be that her and Negi are an item?" said Makie.

"No I doubt it Makie-san," responded Yuna.

"I do not know but something might have happen between them," said Ako.

Chisame shook her head and mumbled, "Stupid idiots."

"She looks cute," whispered Konoka.

"I guess," retorted Asuna.

"Negi-sensei has not even looked at her," whispered Haruna.

"He will...someday," giggled Sakurako.

"Bookworm? Why are you wearing that much makeup in class?" asked Ayaka-san.

Negi still is not focusing on the chatter going on within the class.

Nodoka began to blush badly.

"Figures the kid is too into teaching then focusing on his surroundings," said Eva quietly.

"But Master she may wanted to change herself for him," said Chachamaru.

Eva rolled her eyes.

Negi looked up finally and spotted Nodoka with her head down on the desk.

"Are you feeling alright Nodoka-san?" asked Negi.

"Yes!" mumbled Nodoka.

"Then what is wrong?" said Negi.

"Nothing professor," responded Nodoka.

"Um alright," said Negi.

Nodoka slowly picked up her head off of the desk as Negi went back to his lesson.

"Figures he would do that," said Yue.

"Well he is only ten," quietly said by Chisame.

Rest of the time that the class had Negi never knew Nodoka dolled herself up. The bell rang to end class as Negi dismissed the class.

"Did you not notice Nodoka-san?" asked Asuna.

"Um what about her?" asked Negi back.

"Oh nothing!" said Asuna walking out of the door. 

* * *

"What the hell am I?" said the mysterious voice.

Several students in white coats meandering around a room filled of what looked like machinery and robotic equipment.

"What is this place?" whispered the voice.

"Nakase-san? Is this a fellow student?" asked one of the older kids dressed in a white coat.

Nakase was working on a project that was left by Chao.

"I SAID IS THAT A FELLOW STUDENT OF YOURS," yelled the older student.

"I better get out of here and find him," said the voice as it disappeared.

Nakase finally looked up and looked around the room.

"Where? There is no one there that should not be here," said Satomi Nakase.

"My mistake maybe. I could have sworn that there was someone there that looked like they might be in middle school because of the height," said the older student.

Nakase shrugged and went back to what she was doing. 

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry been long with the update. Been ill for the past couple weeks. _**


	23. The Jilted Bookworm

Library Island was inconspicuous quiet for an early morning as Nodoka and Haruna were putting newspapers into plastic holders to protect them. Haruna notice Nodoka was extremely quiet since she returned last night with Negi.

"Are you alright?" asked Haruna.

There was no response from Nodoka. Either she did not hear Haruna or simply not going to answer.

"You do not like alright Nodoka-san. Did something happen last night between Negi-kun and yourself?" asked Haruna.

Again no response back.

"I feel like I am simply talking to the books laying around here," said Haruna.

"Sorry Paru-san just in thought. Yeah something did happen last night," quietly said by Nodoka.

Haruna closed one eye and stared at Nodoka was a puzzling look.

"Negi left me at _Chao Bao Zi_with Asuna to go off with Chisame-san. He looked like he wanted to leave with her (Not really he did not want to leave but he is a teacher and Chisame is one of his partners). And when he got back he was smiling and tried to half-hearted apologize leaving me. I stayed at the table until he got back. Luckily Fei Ku was there so if any trouble Negi-sensei's Master would prevent it," said a depressed bookworm.

"Come on girl Negi is never happy being dragged anywhere. Have you seen him when Asuna drags him somewhere and how his expression looks? Chisame-san does not have the same interest in Negi-kun like you do bookworm. You fell in love with him. While Chisame does not even like many people in class and you think she likes the ten year old professor? Remember she was very reluctant to join us against Chao-san. She may want more information on her pactio in private. Since even the net may not have that kind of information for her," declared Haruna.

"But he left me to go with her. He broke a promise to me. He said he would never leave me," responded Nodoka.

"Girl he is ten years old for God sake. He tries his best to accommodate all of us the best he can do. I bet he would tell you that if he was not dragged away as I suspect by Chisame-san, that he would tell whole-heartily regret leaving you there with Asuna," reassured Haruna.

"But he left me," responded Nodoka.

"You have to get over that. Did he try to race back to you as fast as he could?" asked Haruna.

"He said he tried as fast as he could. But he still left me," sniffed Nodoka.

"Seriously you need to get over the fact that he left you alone for a while. Or is it the fact that he left with a girl who is one of the most beautiful in class if you go by her website," said Haruna.

Nodoka looked like she was a deer in headlights getting slammed by a car full of a fact that it was the reason why she was furious with Negi for leaving her. Her insecurity about herself started to rise to the surface as she was shaking.

"Oh my God Nodoka-san! I did not mean to say anything bad," replied Haruna as she was freaking out.

"He cannot be falling for her can he?" asked Nodoka.

"No Nodoka-san!" replied Haruna cautiously.

"But she is beautiful when she changes into her alter ego. Eventually he could fall for her since he did say once that he is a fan of hers," responded Nodoka.

"You confessed. Chisame-san does not get close to anyone. So you do not have to worry about her," responded Haruna.

"I just do not know anymore. I am so lost in this," sniffed Nodoka.

Haruna giggled and said, "This is your first time in love with a boy. Granted younger boy and he has not reciprocated your feelings as of yet. But do you still love him after this episode?"

"I...well...love him with all my heart," said Nodoka.

"Then tell him the truth about what you are feeling. Worse thing you can do for yourself is bottle up your emotions," said Haruna.

"I do not want to scare him away or worse make him more confused then he is already with me," replied Nodoka.

"You said you love him. Then be honest with him. Honesty breeds trust," said Haruna.

"I guess!" said Nodoka.

"He may even tell you what Chisame-san and him discussed in general," said Haruna.

Nodoka looked up at the clock and dashed out behind of the counter of Library Island and put the newspapers away in their place.

"Guess she may be fine now," smiled Haruna.

* * *

Negi meanders around Library Island. Nodoka spotted him out of her corner of her eyes.

"Could it be?" Nodoka asked herself.

Nodoka looked again over to where she thought she saw the professor. But, he was not there. She shrugged her shoulders and placed a book back on a shelf. All of the sudden she got a slight chill up of her spin and a little tap on the shoulder. Nodoka spun around and saw Negi standing there smiling up at her. Nodoka began to shake a little, but she calmed down immediately.

"Do not scare me like that sensei!" exclaimed the bookworm.

"Sorry!" snickered the little professor.

"What do you want?" asked Nodoka.

Yue and Haruna walked closely to where the student and teacher were.

"Oh there are alone together," said Haruna.

"Yeah so? That is how it suppose to be," said Yue.

"Are you so sure about that?" smiled Haruna.

"Yes I am sure," said Yue.

Meanwhile Nodoka was not looking directly at Negi for fear she will cry in front of him. She did not want to worry her beloved professor anymore then she has. She does not want to be more of a burden then she should be according to what she believes she is.

"Are you alright Nodoka-san?" asked Negi.

"Yes!" replied Nodoka.

"You do not look fine," said a confused Negi.

"I am positive that I am fine," responded Nodoka.

"Alright if you say so," shrugged the professor.

"I have to get back to work. So if you do not mind. I have to go," said Nodoka.

Negi grabbed Nodoka's arm as she pulled it from his grasp and started to run from him.

Negi just stood there in a haze of confusion of what happen.

Haruna spied what was going on between the duo and she shook her head because Negi did not go after Nodoka.

"What did you expect Paru-san? He is just a ten year old kid who is not into this love thing yet," said Yue feeling a little happy that Negi did not run after Nodoka.

"True, but at the same time he might lose her," responded the manga artist.

"If he does lose her. There are plenty of others that may take Nodoka-san's place," said Yue.

"Yes like you," said Haruna smiling.

"NO that is not the point," said an angry chibi philosopher.

"Sure it is. If bookworm was not in the picture, you would be all over the kid professor," said Haruna.

"Hmpf!" was all Yue could muster to say as she walked away.

Negi collided with Yue as both hit the floor.

* * *

"Ah sorry professor it was my fault for not looking where I was going," said Yue.

"Oh no it is my fault for not seeing where I was," responded Negi.

Yue just gazed into Negi's eyes and started to melt as her knees were about to give way until she closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Are you alright Yue-san?" asked the kid professor.

"Yes!" said Yue.

"Do you know what is up with Nodoka-san today? She is acting funny just a few minutes ago," asked Negi.

"No I do not," responded Yue.

Negi checked his watch and it was almost lunch time. He hated to eat alone, but at times got use to it at Mahora when Asuna and Konoka were busy with their clubs or training at Eva's.

Negi politely asked Yue if she could get a lunch break.

"Really I should not. There is a ton of books that need to be put back on the shelves. And...," said Yue.

Haruna found Negi and Yue and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Hello Haruna-san! Just asked Yue if she could get some lunch with me, but she said you guys are swamped with work," replied Negi.

"No we are not busy, and did the professor ask Yue-san out for a lunch date?" snickered Haruna creatively.

"No Paru-san. He simply wants company," blushed Yue.

"She is free for lunch professor," said Haruna.

"Paru-san do not stick your nose in other people's business," said Yue.

"But Yue-san you want to go. I can smell it in the air," smiled Haruna.

"Fine I will go just to not hear you talk anymore," said Yue as she grabbed Negi by the wrist and dragged him out of Library Island.

Nodoka watched from an upper level and began to tear up. Haruna spotted Nodoka and was about to say something. But, she knew better as she disappeared within Library Island.

* * *

Instead of eating at the infamous _Chao Bao Zi_, Negi and Yue headed toward the academy's cafeteria.

"I will buy lunch since you are accompanying me so I am not alone," said Negi as he was taking out his money to pay.

"I...cannot let...you do that professor," hesitated Yue.

"Why not?" asked the kid professor.

"Because it would feel like we are on a date despite it being lunch," responded the chibi philosopher.

Both of them blushed beet red at Yue's comment realizing that in a way it was a date.

"I know I bought you supper at the Mahora Festival. And, we are friends so here is my thank you for your words before I fought Chao-san," smiled Negi.

How could Yue resist such a smile upon someone she so desperately cares for even though Negi has no clue.

"Fine, but no more buying me anything," responded Yue blushing.

Negi handed the money to the cashier as they sat down at a table within the almost empty cafeteria.

Takahata and Shizuna spotted Negi and Yue and walked over to them.

"So are you on a date or tutoring her?" asked Takahata.

"Um just having lunch. Did not want to be alone so I asked her to accompany me if she could," replied Negi.

Shizuna hit Takahata on the arm and whispered in his ear to leave them be.

"Alright you two. Behave and no kissing the student," laughed Takahata.

Negi and Yue blushed beet red as the elder teacher and adviser of Negi left.

"I thought it was Miss Miyazaki who liked Negi-kun and not Miss Ayase," whispered Shizuna.

"Just about the half of the class likes the kid. Just like his dad with the girls," smirked Takahata as they exited the cafeteria.

"So sorry for that Yue-san," apologized Negi.

"No worries there professor," sighed Yue.

"So how are you doing studying?" asked Negi.

"Doing as well as can be expected with my pactio item," smiled Yue.

"Was not talking about magic," said Negi.

"Ah my classes, well I still hate to study," replied Yue.

"And have you found anyone you like yet? Like Kotaro!," asked Negi.

"That wolf-demon? Hell no! I...well...it is complicated...but I do like...," hesitated Yue as Ayaka comes bursting in with Makie.

"I told you Makie-san that you need to focus more on your studies to help our class rather then play your silly gymnastics," said Ayaka.

"It is not silly. It is artistic and it is what I am good at," responded Makie.

Ayaka was looking over the cafeteria and spotted her favorite person, Negi.

Yue got up and said, "Thank you for lunch professor. I need to get back to the library."

Negi got up quickly as Yue walked toward the exit as Ayaka and Makie pass her on their way toward Negi.

"Sorry girls I cannot stay to chat," said Negi as he walked toward the exit.

"Why is that we have a hard time having the professor alone," said Ayaka to Makie.

Makie shrugged and responded, "You like him more then I do."

"I do not like him," said Ayaka.

"Ah yeah you love him. I forgot," giggled Makie.

"Like you do not want him," said Ayaka blushing.

"I keep telling people that he is just ten years old. Maybe when he matures then it may be different. He is so smart and I am not the brightest so why would he be attracted to me?" proclaimed Makie.

"Yeah you are not the brightest bulb. You are kind of dim at the what you could have with him. Hey wait! Why am I preaching that Negi should have a chance with you when he should be with me," said Ayaka.

"You would suffocate him is why he will never be with you. There are a few of the girls always around him that is sure strange by the way," said Makie hoping to change the topic.

"Yeah very strange. They better not take him away from me," replied Ayaka as she is off in her little world as Negi is the center of attention with her by his side.

"Snap out of it class rep. We need to get going," said Makie as she tried to drag Ayaka.

* * *

Negi arrives at Eva's cabin to prepare for more excruciating training.

"Boya I see you made it this time," said Eva.

"Sorry Master I have been occupied with something else," said Negi.

"The rose?" replied Eva.

"Yes and the disappearance and reappearance of Nodoka-san," said Negi.

Chachamaru quietly walked in the middle of Eva and Negi and asked Negi if he would like some tea. Negi told her not when they are about to train.

"Well boya you should not care about the rose missing. As far as Miss Miyazaki, she is one of your pactio partners and the one who has the most...love toward you," said Eva.

"It was a gift I gave to her so it does mean more then simply a rose. She is a dear friend and a great student. Granted that she is not that adept yet with magic, but her pactio is sorely needed," said Negi.

"A dear friend? Hmpf!" responded Eva shaking her head and knowing that kid will someday be like his father with the women.

Within the resort Eva decided to review what Negi has learned so she instructed Chachamaru to not hold back even if Negi gets injured. It was his punishment for missing so many training sessions. Plus Eva did feel lonely without him. Even with the other girls there practicing their magic.

Eva sat on a chair next to Chachazero.

"Master you must have missed him a lot for you to be this harsh on him. I love it," said Chachazero.

"Oh shut up!" replied Eva.

"But, you did miss him," said Chachazero.

"You want to be scrap wood?" asked Eva.

Eva was becoming very fond of the boy. Out of true character of the most feared person alive or dead. The last time she cared for someone she got cursed to be in Mahora. Eva shivered.

"Is this how you will get your revenge on his father?" asked Chachazero.

"Do not worry about what I will do for revenge. I do declare someday that I will though," replied the doll master.

"Too bad you are not the professor age. You two look good together," giggled Chachazero.

"My age I should be dust by now. I cannot love nor will I ever again," said Eva sighing.

"Not if Negi-kun wants you? Or if by slim chance his dad wants you?" asked the doll.

"Not even if hell freezes over," lied Eva as she pondered at one time when Negi matures that he would stay at Mahora to teach and stay with her in her magic older form until he could release his dad's curse.

"Master is lying," said Chachazero as seeing Eva blush.

"Chachamaru I told you to not hold back. Now bury the kid," said Eva as she spied Negi gasping for oxygen.

Chachamaru's 'feelings' were interrupting her all out attack on the professor.

"Fine that is all for now," said Eva.

Negi walked toward Eva and smiled as he got close to her.

"Thank you Master," said Negi.

"Thank me for what?" replied Eva.

Negi closed his eyes and fell toward Eva as he collapse on her lap.

"Get him off of me!" yelled Eva.

"But Master he looks so calm on your lap," said Chachamaru.

"I do not care what he looks like. I want him off my lap. What do I look like a schoolgirl who fawns over him," said Eva as she looked down at Negi.

Negi opened his eyes and said, "Master sorry I am not the greatest of disciples but I have learned so much from you."

"Boya you may not be much now but someday you might be," said Eva as she patted his head as Negi passed out.


	24. The Embarrassed Bookworm

Negi opened his eyes slowly feeling a tad out of sorts from his harsh training session. Negi looked up at the ceiling as a fan has its blades moving to cool the room. Negi sighed and then began to panic as he remembered he was suppose to be somewhere and not in a strange bed. He turned to see there was no window on his right. The light was on, but the room remained darken. On his left was Chachamaru sitting by his side reading a book.

"Um...Chachamaru-san? Where am I?" asked a groggy professor.

"Oh you are awake professor," smiled Chacha.

"Am I still at Master's resort?" asked Negi.

"Yes you are still at Master's place. She directed me to get you cleaned and to bed for your health," responded Chacha.

"She was worried about me?" asked Negi.

"Well she will not admit it, but she was concerned that she might have pushed you too far," responded Chacha.

"Has it been twenty fours hours so I can leave? Have stuff to do," asked Negi.

"No you slept for nine hours, but it is not that time yet," responded Chacha.

Negi slowly got up as Chacha watched concerned.

Negi slipped out of bed not noticing he was completely naked standing in front of Chacha. Negi felt a little breeze as Eva walked into the room.

"Aye boya seems to be 'up'," snickered Eva.

Negi quickly turned around and grabbed the bed sheet to cover himself with. Chacha just sat there looking at Eva grinning.

"Sorry Master," said a blushing Negi.

"You are definitely still a kid, but with potential someday," laughed Eva.

"Thank you for taking care of me," said Negi.

"I was not the one who took care of you," pointed Eva toward Chacha.

"Sorry! Thank you Chachamaru-san for taking care of me," said Negi.

Chachamaru blushed and responded, "You are welcome professor."

Eva looked over at Chachamaru and rolled her eyes.

"Go and take another bath and get dress. I need to talk with you before you leave," said Eva as she sneezed afterward.

"Your allergies?" asked Chachamaru.

"Apparently," said Eva as she sneezed again.

Eva left as her sneezing kept going down the hallway.

Chachamaru said, "Well professor I will guide you to the bath."

Negi tried to take a step but was so weak that he fell right into Chacha's arms.

"Oh sorry for that," said Negi.

"No professor do not be. Looks like you will need help in the bath," responded Chacha.

"I...," said Negi but knew it was futile to argue.

Negi leaned on Chacha as they made their way to the bath.

* * *

Eva allergies returned in a fury as she laid on her bed. She drifted off to sleep as she was starting to have a dream. She tended to tell people who have asked that she never dreams because it is useless to an undead as she is. The only dream she tends to have is about Negi's father and her

Eva dreamt of a mature Negi standing in front of her with red roses as Eva was in her magical mature state that sort of matched Negi's age in her dream. She took the roses and Negi leaned in to kiss her without her agreeing to it. It was a soft kiss. He then took her to her bed and she laid on it with him on top as they kissed. "NO!", yelled Eva.

Eva woke up sweating, "That damn kid will be the ruin of me."

One of chacha's robotic sisters came into Eva's bedroom to check up, "Are you alright Master?"

"Besides the sneezing yes," responded the vampire blond girl.

"Heard a noise in here so I came to check," said Chacha's sister.

"It was just a dream. Nothing more," said Eva as she sneezed.

"Your allergies getting worse today?" asked the sister.

"Yes!" said a mad vampire.

"Alright will get your medicine as make sure you are comfortable as possible Master," said the sister.

"Fine now go," said Eva as she began to get changed in front of a mirror.

"I will," as the robotic girl as she left.

Eva looked at her immature body and sighed. She looked so hot in her magical mature body with big boobs and long legs. Any man would desire her and would worship the ground she walks. But that damn Nagi sealed away some of her magic.

"Negi, um...what the hell am I thinking. He is just a kid who hasn't even reached puberity yet. But, does he know how to kiss," said Eva touching her bottom lip.

* * *

It started to rain pretty hard as Nodoka was walking under her umbrella as she saw people scurrying to buildings since they did not have any protection from the rain. Nodoka's destination was to meet up with Yue and Haruna to train in their magical studies. She is still not ready to see Negi so she hoped he will be not there.

Nodoka pressed on the doorbell and it chimed. The front door opened as one of Chacha's sisters opened it. Nodoka smiled and walked inside as Yue and Haruna were in the resort according to Chacha's sister.

Nodoka appeared within the magical resort and went to put her stuff away when she saw a figure just coming out of a room. She crept a little closer and saw it was Negi in just a towel above his waist. He was definitely still a kid but he looked so adorable she wanted to rush into his arms. Then to her amazement another taller figure appeared behind Negi. It was Chacha wearing just a towel above her breast.

"What was going on? Did they do something adult like? Did I just lose him to a robot?" asked Nodoka to herself.

"Do not rush to judgement. Serious you think Negi would do something like what you were thinking? She is a robot granted but she does have the right parts thanks to Chao-san and Satomi-san," responded Nodoka's infamous inner voice.

"But its just that...," said Nodoka to herself.

"You wish you were Chacha-san right now," replied her inner voice.

"No...yeah...no that is not it," blushed Nodoka.

"Nodoka-san are you ready to train or what," yelled Yue behind her.

Nodoka turned and a tear ran down her cheek as she went to train.

* * *

At that very moment when Nodoka headed toward Yue and Haruna, Negi thought he spotted a shadow down the hallway walking away. He shrugged and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry that you had to help Chacha-san," said Negi.

"It was my pleasure," blushed Chacha as she held him against her chest.

"Are you getting overheated? Maybe you should let Master know so you can go see Satomi-san.

"No I am fine. There is no overheating at the moment," responded Chacha as her gears were racing because she was that close to Negi in the bath.

"Well I suppose that I should get dress and head over toward Master's room for the talk," said Negi as he went to the same room as he was lying in to get dress.

Chacha just watched as she smiled softly said, "Could someone like me, a robot, fall in love with a human?"

Chacha turned and went toward her room to get dress herself before seeing if her Master desires anything.

* * *

"So what took you so long getting out here with us?" asked Haruna.

"Nothing!" responded Nodoka as she tried to concentrate on what she was doing but being unsuccessful due to her imagery of Chacha and Negi in those towels.

"Um Nodoka-san be more careful," said Yue as she ducked from a flying book.

"Oh sorry Yue-san," sighed Nodoka.

"What has got into you girl? This is not like you being all upset all of the sudden," said Yue.

"It probably has to do with Negi as always," chirped Haruna.

"Everything is going all wrong. I am trying my best with him, but apparently it is not good enough," sniffed the bookworm.

"What does that mean?" asked Haruna.

"Probably means that Negi did something that has upset her without him ever knowing what he did," said Yue.

"Well how was your date with the professor," asked Nodoka.

Yue looked shocked at the question that came out of nowhere it seemed to her.

"What do you mean?" asked the chibi philosopher.

"I saw you two leaving Library Island as I overheard him ask you to lunch," said Nodoka.

"First, it was not a date. Second, I did not want to go but he looked so down. And lastly, I would have preferred if you were with him," said Yue.

"That is a lie. You still also love him. Never forget that," responded Nodoka.

"Calm down Nodoka-san. This is not like you at all," said Haruna.

"Paru cram it. This is between Yue-san and I," replied Nodoka harshly.

"Yes I do still, but you are the one that is spending a lot of time with him," replied Yue.

"You still have not answered my question," said Nodoka furious.

"It was the typical student/teacher talk at the cafeteria. We saw our former teacher and Negi's adviser. Also ran into Ayaka-san and Makie-san," said Yue.

"So you had the opportunity to confess and you did not," chimed Haruna.

"No Paru-san I did not confess. He asked me about my training and how it is going," replied Yue.

"Sure!" said Nodoka.

"There was nothing more then what it was," replied Yue.

"There is something more then just the alleged date you are upset about," said Haruna to Nodoka.

Nodoka looked down at the ground, "I might have seen something in the hallway but I cannot be certain if what I saw can be true."

"What did you see in the hallway?" asked Yue.

"Negi and Chacha in just towels," replied Nodoka.

"How far down the hallway were they?" asked Yue.

"Oh you think they did adult things?" asked Haruna.

Nodoka and Yue both blushed.

"They came out of a room far down the hallway," said Nodoka.

"Is that where the baths are?" asked Haruna.

"Um the baths?" asked Nodoka.

"Yeah that is where the bath would be about," replied Yue.

"You think they did something adult like and then took a bath together?" asked a smiling Haruna.

"No Paru-san I doubt Negi-sensei would be like that," replied Yue.

"But Yue-san you did not see Chacha-san holding him against her," said Nodoka.

"There probably is an innocent answer to why they were in the baths. Just ask him," said Yue.

"But I cannot do that. They did not see me seeing them," said Nodoka.

"Then you should not worry about it," said Yue.

Nodoka sighed and went back to her training. Yue and Haruna looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders as they went back to their training.

* * *

Negi taps softly on Eva's bedroom door.

"Come on in boya," said Eva coarsely.

Negi opened the door just to see Eva in a tiny negligee laying on top of her bed. Negi was turning red at seeing Eva dressed like that.

"My boy have you never saw a girl wear such things to bed?" smirked Eva.

"No...it is just...I am sorry I will leave and you may change," responded Negi as he closed his eyes and started to go out of the room.

"Boya what are you doing? Did I tell you to leave? I am already changed," said Eva.

"No you did not tell me to leave Master, but as a gentleman I shall take my leave until you can get dressed in proper clothes," responded Eva's disciple.

"You are definitely still a kid. Any boy would salivate at seeing a cute girl dress like this on a bed. Come here and sit beside me," ordered Eva.

Negi hesitated for a second but walked over toward the bed and sat. Eva pulled at Negi's arm and bit into it sucking some blood.

"Your blood still taste wonderful," said Eva as she wiped away a little droplet of blood from her lip.

Negi did not say a word. He is too focus on keeping his head forward to not look at Eva.

Eva blew into Negi's ear and whispered something that made Negi blushed.

All of the sudden Eva began to sneeze violently and she yelled, "NOT YET."

Eva was shaking and started to burn up from all her allergies. Negi tucked her in bed and tried to heal her a little. Chachamaru came racing in with some medicine as Eva took the medicine.

"What happen professor?" asked Chacha.

"We were talking and she began to sneeze violently," said Negi.

"She was sneezing earlier today," said Chacha.

"I hate being just a regular human," said Eva.

"Yes, but you are cute when you seem vulnerable," said Negi.

Eva blushed and said, "That is exactly why I hate being just a human."

"You should get some rest. I will take my leave," said Negi.

"Hmpf!" sneezed Eva.

Negi and Chacha left Eva's bedroom and headed outside where the trio of Negi's magical partners were practicing their magic.

* * *

Negi and Chacha watched the three girls do their newer magic that they were taught. Haruna was drawing better drawings that were lasting longer. Nodoka was mastering her pactio and Yue was reading a magic spell from her book.

"Hey girls how are you doing?" asked Negi.

"Oh there is Negi," said Haruna.

"Hello Nodoka-san," said Negi.

Nodoka was not looking at Negi and walked right into him as they collided as he fell on top of her.

"Gee should you two get a room and not do that out here," smiled Haruna.

Nodoka blushed as Negi got off of her quickly.

"My apologizes Nodoka-san. Been doing that a lot lately," said Negi.

"Been doing what lately?" asked Yue.

"Apologizing," responded Negi.

"He does not have to," said Nodoka.

"Why?" said Negi.

"Because we are just friends and nothing more then that," said Nodoka sternly.

Negi was taken a back from the harsh realization that Nodoka seems more emotional then usual.

"Well are you three done for today? Do you want something to drink?" asked Chacha.

"Done for now I guess. Yes tea would be nice for me and Nodoka-san. Yue will probably find a mix juice drink or something," said Haruna.

"I do not want anything thank you," said Nodoka looking hatefully at Chacha.

"Nodoka-san do you have something to say?" asked Chacha.

"Um...yes. Negi-sensei, why did you go out with Yue-san for lunch? And upon arriving here I saw you and Chacha in the hallway just wearing towels," said Nodoka as she was shaking out of fear.

"You do not have to say anything professor." said Yue.

"Nodoka-san, I was going to ask you to come with me for that lunch. Yue agreed after some convincing to go with me to keep me company that was my intention. As far as today in the hallway, I had a brutal training session with Master. I passed out and was carried by Chacha to a room where she kept watch. I awoke still wobberly and Chacha was kind enough to help me bath," said Negi.

"That is definately what a ten year old would say," said Haruna softly.

Nodoka just stood there in a daze. "So there was nothing going on between Chacha-san and Negi-sensei. And it was just so that Negi-sensei would not eat alone at lunch. Am I stupid and jealous for no reason since he is not my boyfriend," said Nodoka to herself.

Nodoka dove at Negi with her arms wide open to hug him.

"I am sorry professor for acting this way," said Nodoka.

"You do not have to say sorry to me. You did not do anything wrong," said Negi.

"See Nodoka-san, nothing to worry about," said Yue.

Nodoka whispered to Yue about how sorry she was.

"Um girls? Should you be practicing rather then talking. The trip is sooner rather then later," said Eva still wearing the negligee.

"All right Eva-chan. Wearing that definitely would get you a boy," smiled Haruna.

"Not that it matters, but I wore it for boya over there," smiled Eva.

"You what?" asked Yue.

"Come on now. He is a growing boy who has 31 girls in his class. Which some (looking at Nodoka) like or love this kid. They can see his potential not just as a mage, but as a man. That is what is attracting the girls to him. If nobody steps up to the plate as an american saying goes. Then why not try to be the first," smiled Eva.

"But Nodoka-san confessed to him. Should she be the first to try?" said Yue.

"You are so naive. Nodoka-san tried her best to attract him and what did it get her? A friendship for now. But by the time he may be ready to know what love is, someone will already have taken him away from her," said Eva.

"I have not done much. I like to spend time with him. I truly think he is and will be a wonderful man," said Nodoka meekly.

"You are right that you have not done much. A pactio kiss that was an accident caused by a trip. And the other kiss was at the Mahora Festival under the fireworks. Other then that you have not begun to understand him at all because of your delusional views of how manly he is," said Eva.

"That is a little harsh Eva-chan," said Haruna.

"Truth hurts," said Eva as she sneezed violently as she almost passed out.

Chacha directed her to a chair where Eva sat.

"Boya? You have not said a word," said Eva.

"Master, it just that I really do not know what is going on," said Negi.

"Oh come on boya. Nodoka-san wants you. Some of your students want you. I and a couple others may desire to just flirt with you to make you uncomfortable. And some desire just to have you as a friend like Yue-san," winked Eva to Yue.

"But I am a teacher and they are my students," said Negi.

Eva rolled her eyes, "Yes, but you are a young, intelligent, handsome, boy who charmed the girls with all that is you. Take Miss Miyazaki-san, who was deathly afraid of men, who fell in love with you as she had the courage to tell you that. Despite her being older, she still has hope one day that you will find it in your heart to love her the way she loves you."

"We all know about Nodoka-san," said Haruna.

"The point is. Boya needs to focus more on other things then his job and his father because he might miss out what is important in life," said Eva.

Nodoka was dumbfounded as she could not think of anything to say. Haruna simply smiled as Yue looked concerned.

"Master I think you need to get inside and rest," said Negi as he tried to change the subject.

"Alright," as Eva got up from chair and started to walk. She took a few steps and began to sneeze violently as she was about to pass out until Negi caught her in his arms.

He carried her into her bedroom as Chacha took the duty of watching over her.

"He is sure strong for a kid," said Haruna.

"Yes he is!" smiled Nodoka.


	25. The Yearning Bookworm

After having an emotional day at Library Island and especially when training after, Nodoka desired for a hot bath to wipe away all the sweat that she accumulated. She asked Haruna and Yue if they are going to the baths. Haruna told Nodoka that they were getting something to eat first, but to go ahead down and relax.

Nodoka opened the dorm door and walked out into the hallway. She looked over toward Negi's dorm room and gave a big sigh.

"What do you want? Have him go with you to the bath so you can bathe together," said Nodoka's inner voice.

Nodoka began to blush and silently said, "No...yes...maybe...just that it would definitely be a step in the right direction for me to get him."

"Yes it would be. But, would he even recognize it as a step forward or just two friends going to the bath despite being the opposite sex," responded her inner voice.

"True, but I can imagine what Chacha did for him in that bath they took," said Nodoka to herself.

"You should ask Chachamaru-san about the bath then," said the inner voice.

"I cannot do that. That would be invading Negi-sensei's privacy," responded Nodoka silently.

"You are curious though what she and he did," said the inner voice as Nodoka had a scene in her head of Chacha touching Negi in certain areas.

At that moment, Asuna walked out of her dorm room that she shared with Negi and Konoka.

"What are you doing zoning out into space there bookworm?" asked Asuna.

Nodoka jumped due to her not hearing Asuna come out into the hallway. Nodoka responded, "Um...nothing Asuna-san."

"Are you sure? Was it Negi?" asked Asuna.

Nodoka did not say a word.

Asuna saw that Nodoka was heading down to the baths and asked if Nodoka would mind some company. Nodoka told her that she was welcome to join her.

As they were walking down toward the baths, you could hear a pin drop as it was quiet between the two girls. "Um Negi..." spouted Asuna.

"Where is he?" asked Nodoka looking all over.

"He is not in the dorm nor went to the baths. I was going to say I heard you had a very emotional day," said Asuna.

"Oh sorry I guess you can say I did," responded Nodoka.

The two of them got undressed and headed toward the baths. A few girls from other classes were down the baths. They got in one of the baths to relax.

"Ah that hit the spot after training with Setsuna-san," said Asuna.

"How is that going?" said Nodoka meekly.

"It is going I guess well. I still have a lot to learn though," responded the twin bell wearing red head.

"Yeah I always thought getting involved was going to be easy," said Nodoka.

"So what did happen to you earlier?" asked Asuna.

"Just me being stupid as always around Negi-sensei," responded the bookworm.

"What did the idiot do this time?" said Asuna.

"Oh nothing Asuna-san. It was my misunderstandings that got to me. I never knew being in love with someone that does not love you back can be hurtful at times," sighed Nodoka.

"Like what misunderstandings? So I can beat Negi-kun for not doing them again," said Asuna.

"No do not do that. You remember when he left me with you that night at _Chao Bao Zi_? When Chisame-san took him somewhere. That is when it started with the misunderstanding. Negi-sensei promised to be by my side since the abduction. But he left me with you," said Nodoka.

"Yes I remember us eating and you already ate with Negi-kun. I told him that I would protect you if something did happen as he went off with Miss Net Idol," replied Asuna.

"When he came back and got me and you just left because I told you to. Fei Ku was there so she was capable I guess since she is Negi-sensei's martial arts master. Well anyway, I put up a front that everything was fine," said Nodoka.

"And what next?" asked Asuna.

"Then at Library Island he wanted to take me to lunch. Or rather he wanted someone to go with him since you were training and Konoka-san was off with her fortune-telling club. I did not want to see him so I took off. He saw Haruna-san and Yue-san. He asked either one if they could go. Haruna-san pushed Yue-san into going. I saw them leaving and misunderstood that for a lunch date," said Nodoka as she began to clean herself.

"Yeah I could see how it would look if Yue-san was really interested in Negi-kun. But was it really a date or him not wanting to be alone?" asked Asuna as she also began to clean herself.

"If only Asuna-san knew about Yue-san's feelings toward Negi-sensei," said Nodoka to herself.

"Well about the resort?" asked Asuna.

"Oh you heard about the treatment Eva-chan gave Negi-sensei during their training? He passed out as Chachamaru-san looked over him. Well I mistook them in a hallway with just towels on," said Nodoka.

"WHAT?" yelled Asuna.

"It is not what you think because I shamefully thought that too. He was severely drain and beating up enough that he had trouble walking to the baths. Chacha-san offered her assistance to him as he agreed. There was no details about what happen within the baths," said Nodoka.

"So you do not think her and him did anything then?" asked Asuna.

"No she is just a magical robot right?" asked Nodoka.

"Yeah that I think likes Negi-kun," said Asuna to herself.

"What are you thinking?" asked Nodoka.

"Nothing. Yeah you are right. Chacha-san would or could never do such things," replied Asuna.

The two got out of the bath and headed toward the girl's changing room.

* * *

"This place too huge for my little legs. He is not here like they said he would be. And yet that is what his diploma said he would be a teacher in Japan," said the mysterious voice.

The clock tower was run down and still looks like it was ready to fall at any given moment.

"Oh what beautiful flowers. Has he ever been here?" said the voice.

"Who is he?" replied the Class 3A resident ghost, Sayo.

"A...a...ghost in broad daylight?" replied the voice shivering.

"Oh sorry am I scaring you? That is not my intention," replied Sayo.

"No...you did not scare me. Just did not expect to see one here," responded the voice.

"So you are looking for someone?" asked Sayo.

"Just a brat kid who should be back home and not here with all these big breasted girls," said the voice.

Sayo looks down at where her chest should be and sighs.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I need to get going," responded the voice as she disappeared.

"Oh well hope it finds whoever it is here to see. Did not even see who it was," said Sayo.

* * *

Back at Eva's cabin, the Master is feeling a lot better since everyone left and her servent by her side.

"So boya and everyone left I see," said Eva sitting up behind pillows on her bed.

"Yes Master, Negi-sensei and the rest left after they were sure you were doing better. Especially Negi-sensei," said Chacha.

"That boy did something to me again," said Eva.

"Well you passed out as he carried you to your bed. You had your arms around his neck," said Chacha.

"I did not do anything else or say anything did I?" blushed Eva.

"No you just laid in his arms as he carefully laid you on the bed. I changed you and tucked you inside as he waited outside," responded Chacha.

"I am a bit hungry and thirsty," said Eva.

"On my way Master," said Chacha as she left Eva's bedroom.

"That damn kid. I made a very bad scene with him that the others saw. I have to threaten them to not say a word to the class," said Eva pounding the bed.

* * *

Negi was grading papers outside near the academy's fountain when Kaede appeared out of nowhere it seemed.

"Ah professor see you are busy," said Kaede.

"Yes and I see you are heading to the mountains again this weekend," replied Negi.

"You want to come?" smiled Kaede.

"I wish I could but I have stuff," replied Negi.

"Stuff? Sounds intriguing. You do not look that well professor. Maybe some mountain air may help," said the tall ninja.

"I just cannot. I have training, more papers to correct, body-guarding Nodoka-san, and importantly finding out who took the rose," said Negi.

"Professor, one cannot juggle too many things when he is distracted," lectured Kaede.

"But...Nodoka-san will get mad at me," said Negi.

"She will be fine as she has all of your partners to protect her. Just write a note saying that she should be with someone at all times," replied Kaede.

"Kaede-san you did not see her reactions to what she perceived when I asked Yue-san to accompany me for a lunch. Then she saw me in the hallway (blushing) with Chachamaru-san just coming out of the bath," said Negi.

"Honestly professor if she trust you and cares deeply for you in a way I think she does. She should be fine with it," responded Kaede.

"You are not going to take a no for an answer I see?" asked Negi.

"Nope!" smiled Kaede.

The Narutaki twins showed up behind Kaede.

"Are you going to train?" asked Fumika.

"Sister do not be stupid. Every weekend she disappears into the mountains," responded Fuka who is the other twin.

"Yes girls I will be back sometime Sunday with our professor," said Kaede.

"You are dragging poor professor Negi-kun with you?" asked Fuka.

"Can we come? Please!" asked Fumika.

"Sorry not this weekend. Professor needs time to relax and blow off steam before the stress hits him," said Kaede pointing to Negi.

"Hello girls!" said Negi as he was done writing Nodoka's note and hearing the twins come.

"Hello professor!" responded the twins in sync.

"So what do you have there? A love letter?" asked Fuka.

"No it is not a love letter. Just a note for Nodoka-san," said Negi nervously.

"Mind if I ask a favor girls?" asked Kaede.

"Yes what is it?" responded Fumika.

"Can you deliver the note for the professor since we are pressed for time," smiled Kaede.

"Should we sis? Do a favor for our beloved professor who has not chosen to walk with us all through Mahora since last time," said Fuka slyly.

"If he promises to come walk with us soon. Like during the coming week perhaps," giggled Fumika.

"Well professor is that a deal?" asked Fuka.

Negi looked up at Kaede as she smiled.

"Yes girls, but please do not drag me all around this time. Make sure you have an idea to where you desire to go," responded Negi.

The twins smiled brightly as Fuka took the note and the sisters dashed away toward the girl's dorm.

"Shall we?" asked Kaede.

"But I am not ready to go," responded Negi.

"Sure you are. You are fully ready," responded Kaede.

"Clothes and stuff?" asked Negi.

"Yup. This is Asuna-san's idea as well so she gave me your changed of clothes and all you need," said Kaede as she throws Negi a backpack that contain all his stuff.

"Asuna-san wants this? Yeah gives her a break from you she said. And she has seen you being worn out by training and with what has transpired with Nodoka-san was her words," said Kaede.

* * *

The echoing of beeps and metal hitting metal upon impact was heard within the desolate robotic science lab with the exception of one. Satomi Nakase aka the mad scientist by her Class 3A classmates. One of the smartest students and yet also one of the quietest. Since Chao has gone back to her future, Satomi sometimes feels lonely but distracts herself with all new scientific discoveries in the robotic field thanks to Chao's notes and their creation, Chachamaru. Satomi found out Chachamaru might be developing 'feelings' toward their professor Negi.

The door to the the lab opened as Satomi looked up toward the door to see who it was. Chachamaru was standing there looking around. Satomi put down what she was working on and motioned Chachamaru to go toward to her.

"So are you here for maintenance? It was not scheduled today. What is today?" asked Satomi.

"Um Friday. Yes I am here for some maintenance," responded Chacha.

"Alright sit up there so I can diagnose what is going on," said Satomi as she directed Chacha to a table.

"Thank you!" as Chacha carefully got up onto the table.

"So have you made any progress with your 'feelings' toward Negi-kun?" asked Satomi.

"Um...well not really. But...something did happen recently is why I need maintenance," said Chacha.

"You and Negi-kun kissed?" snickered Satomi.

Chacha began to have her internal gears speed up just thinking about what Satomi said.

"Calm down or you really will blow a gasket," smiled Satomi as she was analyzing the data.

"It is not what you think," said Chacha.

"Well are you going to tell me?" asked Satomi.

"Well Negi-sensei had a rough training session with Master and I. He collapse afterward and I brought him into a resting room. He looks like a little kid when he sleeps. I was instructed by Master to watch over him. He awoke several hours later and desired to take a bath. But, when he started to walk, he was wobbly so he needed help. Then I asked if he needed assistance within the bath. He agreed that he needed help," said Chacha.

"So you and him in a bath. You do you are not fit to do that with your body. Your new body will be able take a bath. That is why you need the maintenance I assume," said Satomi disappointed.

"Yes I am sorry," responded Chacha.

"Anyway, did he touch you? Did he see you naked? Did you see him naked? And what did you feel when you saw him that way? All for research you can be assured," asked Satomi.

"Well he did slip getting in and grabbed at my towel as it was off. No he did not touch my skin right away. He closed his eyes so I could grab another towel as he requested. He nor did I see each other naked. But, it was just like I was a human girl in a bath with a human boy. It felt...um...logically exciting and happy," responded Chacha.

"So he treated you like just one of the girls in Class 3A and not what you are? That is so sweet of him. Chao-san was right about him," smiled Satomi.

"But...I am not a human. I am what I am," said Chacha.

"And what is the problem with that? You are made by both science and magic. Those are conflicting sides that Chao-san hoped one day that they can co-exist with one another someday soon. She also thought if she loss that Negi-kun would play a greater role perhaps in bridging the gap because of you. Do not give up on what you want. Never know he may desire to have you by his side. The question you have to ask is if you want to be by his side and not Eva-chan's. This is all new to me as well of how you are developing feelings. You should not be, but yet you are. Believe in yourself in doing what normal girls can feel toward a boy," lectured Satomi.

"Thank you!" said Chacha.

"Just give me a few minutes and will have you ready to get you out of here so I can go back to what I was doing," said Satomi.

* * *

A couple hours later that day Kaede and Negi arrived at Kaede training spot. More accurately the spot where they met last time in the woods.

"Alright lunch time. Let's go!" exclaimed Kaede.

"But we just got here!" whined Negi.

"I told you last time that there is no supermarket around so we need to acquire our food ourselves," said Kaede.

"Fine!" said Negi as he got up off the ground where he collapse from being tired.

It was the same routine as last time. This time it was easy for Negi. The climbing the mountain for the mushrooms. Chased by the same bear. Even Negi managed to catch one first with Kaede's kunai technique.

Back at the camp, Negi was extremely tired and yet refreshed at the same time.

"You look better professor," exclaimed Kaede.

"I do not feel better," laughed Negi as they ate their lunch.

"Alright a quick nap for you then we need to prepare for dinner," said Kaede.

Negi went inside the tent to take a nap as Kaede cleaned up and went off to collect firewood for the night.

"He is just still a kid and yet more mature for his age. More mature then most of our class sometimes," sighed Kaede quietly.

During supper Negi said, "Why do you do what you do?"

"Because I can," all Kaede said.

"Well I have not properly thanked you for what you have done," said Negi.

"One should know that actions of a friend are more then a thank you," said Kaede.

"The stars are very bright tonight," said Negi.

"Mind if I ask you a personal question?" said Kaede.

"Sure!" responded Negi still gazing up at the twinkling stars.

"Why is it that you do what you do at your age. I know its for your father, but there is another reason deep down which I and others can sense being around you," said Kaede.

Negi looked down at the ground and replied, "Everyone knows about my father being assumed dead or missing, but I know even if I find him there are certain things that need to be set straight. I like my job here, but know sooner or later it will end. Most of the girls will move on with their lives without truly remembering me. And, the ones that are closest to me will undoubtedly be in great danger because of what my last name is. My father created a legacy that I probably could never fill. But, I would like to try to," said Negi solemnly.

"To follow in ones footsteps is looking for ones own future. You should look for your own footsteps in life," said Kaede.

"Imma told me that basically. But, I just cannot stop chasing after my father. It is part of who I am. If I stop now, I would not be who I am," yawned Negi.

Negi walked over to the tent and fell fast asleep.

"That kid will have a big challenge ahead. All we as friends and partners can do is guide and protect him. I must train hard," said Kaede softly.

* * *

Earlier that day the Narutaki twins skipped into Library Island and immediately saw Nodoka behind the information desk.

Fuka handed Nodoka the note Negi wrote to her.

"What is this?" asked the bookworm.

"A note from professor Negi-kun," said Fumika.

"What for?" asked Nodoka.

"Do not know. He was with Kaede-san though," said Fuka.

"Thought she was heading toward the mountains," responded Nodoka.

"She was!" said Fuka.

"Well thank you!" said Nodoka as the twins skipped right back out of Library Island.

Nodoka opened the note as it read as follows:

_Dear Nodoka-san,_

_Deeply regret to inform you that I cannot accompany you today since I am heading up into the mountains with Kaede-san. Be back tommorrow as soon as possible. That is a promise that I intend to keep._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Negi_

_PS: Do not go anywhere alone. Always have an escort. Preferable Asuna-san, Setsuna-san, Ku-san, or even Haruna-san and Yue-san will suffice._

At that moment Haruna showed up trying to see what Nodoka was viewing.

"What is that?" asked Haruna.

"This? A note from Negi-sensei," replied Nodoka.

"A love note?" smiled Haruna.

"No just telling me he is off with Kaede-san into the mountains," sighed Nodoka.

"Cheer up at least he sent you a note. Most guys these days forget to do that," said Haruna.

* * *

Nodoka spent most of her day studying inside her dorm room or going over to Asuna-san's dorm room. She decided that she needs to be alone so headed back to her dorm.

Inside her room she looked at her pactio card that she made with Negi in Kyoto.

"Was it a mistake to fall for him?" said Nodoka.

"Not again. You keep wavering between falling in love and now you regret doing so?" responded her inner voice.

"It is not that. Every time I look at him I want him to hold me close and tell me he loves me. It tears me up inside every time I see him. Then when he is with someone from the class, it makes me feel like he is cheating. Yet we are only good friends," said Nodoka.

"What have we told you? This kid is just ten years old and is focused on finding his dad. He will want you there when he does someday. Rather it is as a friend or more then just a friend. Are you prepared to be with him regardless of what the future brings? He cares about you. You know he does and yet you are afraid to desire more because he is just ten years old. Haruna and others are not telling you to rush him. They are simply trying to get you to see that if you do not do anything, someone like Chisame-san or Makie-san may steal him," said Nodoka's voice.

"I want him. I...want...him. I WANT HIM," spouted the bookworm.

* * *

"The rose looks mighty fine under this magical glass forcefield," said the voice of the one who took thep pink rose from Nodoka's possession.

The rose is standing upright under a tinted glass which can maintain nutrients to the flower to keep it alive.


	26. The Downcast Bookworm

"Funny how busy and distracted you get that you lose focus on what was important at the time. And, as time passes, things that were important way back in time tend to become less significant. I wonder if they forgot about the rose and have moved on. Nah I do not think he could let something like this go because it has hurt one of his precious students. How can I get the focus back? I wonder," said the rose thief.

The thief tapped on the magical glass.

"Why is it so precious to that girl. That girl was in fear of boys until he came. That girl is so afraid of her shadow at times that it makes me wonder if she is fit to be his partner. She confessed and yet she is too afraid to hurt her best friend. She has _'that book' _though which she holds dear because of the pactio she form with the kid. She has to be taught a hard lesson if she wants to be with him in this magical realm," said the thief.

* * *

The dorm room felt empty and cold to Nodoka. It felt like she was the only person ever in that building regardless of hearing girls walk back and forth outside in the hallway. Yue and Haruna were off at their club meetings.

Nodoka was sitting down on the floor with her legs under her and her arms on the table. Her head resting on her arms. In one hand she had the note that Negi wrote her and with the other hand she was tracing imaginary hearts on the top of the table.

Nodoka sighed, "When I yelled that I wanted him, I hope nobody heard me. Ah no! I hope everyone heard it. Maybe it would back some of the girls off. But, without Negi-sensei here, it feels empty inside."

Nodoka reread the note again and hoped he was alright with Kaede.

"I wished he took me with him. Could have been extremely romantic with him and I gazing up at the night sky seeings all those stars. Kaede asleep as Negi and I...," blushed Nodoka.

Nodoka turned on the television by the remote control that was on the far right edge of the table. On the television was a talk show.

_"What do you do when the one that you love betrays that love?" said the tv host._

_"Well my boyfriend kept secrets from me. He was dating my best friend while dating me," said the guest._

_"How did that make you feel?" asked the tv host._

_"At first it made me furious at him for doing such a thing. But, then I got really angry at my former best friend," replied the guest._

_"Former best friend? Was it because she betrayed your trust and going behind your back to take away the guy you loved?" asked the tv host._

_"Well yes. If she was a true friend that I thought she was. If she told me how she felt toward him without hiding it. Then maybe we still might be friends. They broke up a month after because it was just sex between them," said the guest._

_"Just sex? Then he was not fulfilled with you or he was obsessed with it," said the tv host._

Nodoka blushed as she shut the television off.

"Yue-san and I already have come to somewhat of an understanding about Negi-sensei. But, that made me blush when the word sex came up," said the red faced bookworm.

"He is still a kid and I am still one too despite being older then him. All we have done was kiss between friends," said Nodoka.

Nodoka thought she heard a male voice walking by the door as she thought it was the professor. She listen intently as it turned out to be Misora-san.

"Better do some homework. Maybe later today he will be home so I can hug him and...," said a giggling and blushing bookworm.

* * *

Kotaro Inugami, once fought Negi in Kyoto, is a hanyo. A rival and friend now with Negi who lost in the second round of the Mahora Tournament.

"Negi-kun! Will you stop a moment?" asked the dog demon.

"What is it Kotaro-kun? Extremely tired and busy," replied Negi.

"How come you been skipping training at Eva-chan's place?" asked Kotaro.

Negi does not want Kotaro involved so he thinks of how to get around certain questions pertaining to the rose and other things been happening connected to it.

"Been busy as a teacher. With all those girls and their ramped up fixations outside of their studies makes me wonder at times how some will graduate in the future," said Negi.

"Teaching that hard?" asked Kotaro.

"Very hard these days," smiled the little professor.

"So have you and bookworm advance in your relationship?" asked the dog demon.

"Um...what...relationship? We are just friends," stuttered Negi.

"Right and I am the King of Japan," responded Kotaro.

"There is nothing going on between her and I. I am her teacher," said Negi.

"Boy when you mature down the road and if you are still here. She will turn your head, but by that time she may have moved on," said Kotaro.

"I really do not know where I will be that far in advance. All I know is I am here now and she is just my student. And a pactio partner that has an extraordinary magical gift," replied Negi.

"So if she moved on you would not care?" asked Kotaro.

"I...,"was all Negi could come up with under these circumstances.

"I what?" said Takane Goodman behind Negi with her hands on her hip.

"You should not ease drop on other's conversations," reprimanded Mei Sakura.

"Oh please with the innocent act. You wanted to see dog boy over there," said Takane.

"Yeah and you wanted to see Negi-kun," blushed Mei.

"I most certainly did not. Every time I am around him I tend to end up stripped of clothes," said Takane holding her arms together in front of her.

"It tends to be your fault," said Negi.

"WHAT? IT HAS NEVER...alright a couple times maybe," blushed Takane remember the first two times she was stripped because of Negi. First near the World Tree and the second at the Mahora Festival Fight Tournament.

"She is getting allergic to being stripped professor. Sorry!" said Mei.

"So Mei how has your training been going," asked Kotaro.

Takane pulled Negi away from the other two so Mei could be alone with Kotaro.

"The training...well its going," said Mei.

"Really? That is good," said Kotaro.

Negi could not hear their conversation, but Takane was ready to ask something of Negi.

"Professor despite my attitude toward you, you did a wonderful thing for all of us after beating Chao-san. I like to get you something as a gratitude," said Takane.

"You do not have to get me anything," responded Negi sheepishly.

"But, I do have to. Just would not sit right with me if I could not," said Takane.

"Honestly you do not have to get me anything. A sincerely thank you from a beautiful girl is enough," smiled Negi.

That simple smile affected Takane. It was like she wanted to pick him up and hug him tight.

"Get hold of yourself. He has such charm with the girls. You are a lot older then even his class," said Takane to herself.

"Why are you red? Getting a fever?" asked Negi who never notices a girl tends to blush around him if they like him even a little.

"No...its not it professor," responded Takane trying to calm herself down.

"Well that is good then," as Negi put his hands onto Takane's without her noticing.

His hands are so smooth and tiny. Yet, strong at the same time.

"Professor what are you doing?" asked the blond magi.

"I would like to check for your temperature if I may?" asked Negi.

Takane leaned down and thought Negi would put a hand on her forehead. Instead he put his forehead onto hers as she blushed beet red.

"There is that redness again. No fever though," said Negi.

"I am alright. I have to go," said Takane.

"Alright then," said Negi.

"Mei, come we are leaving." said Takane as they left quickly.

"So how was your talk with Mei?" snickered Negi.

"What does that mean?" asked Kotaro.

"Oh nothing!" said Negi.

Kotaro was embarrassed but decided to let it go because of Mei.

"Well I have to get back at the school (he lied), and so have a great day," said Negi as he was ready to unpack his stuff in his dorm.

* * *

Nodoka bumped into Asuna in the cafeteria in line to get something to eat.

"So...um...Asuna-san, have you heard from Negi-sensei?" asked bookworm.

"Think I saw him dash by me on the grounds. I assume he is back from the mountains, but with the brat, you never know," responded Asuna.

"So he is around then. That is such a relief," sighed Nodoka.

"What? You expected any harm to come to him with Kaede-san being with him?" smiled Asuna.

"No...not really. But, I had my worries that something would cause him injuries," said Nodoka.

"Despite him being a brat kid, he can handle himself quite well bookworm," said Asuna.

"With this thing with the rose, it has got me on edge I guess," said Nodoka.

"This is how it will be if you want to be with him. You have to understand something. If you do not feel like you can handle being in this side of magic, then you should give up any hope of being with him. He will not abandon anything with his quest to be like his dad and to find his dad. I understood no one could change him. We, as his partners, are there for him and ready to defend with him. I know you care for the idiot, but you should never distract him from his quest," lectured Asuna.

"I did not think even if he was in love with me that I had that kind of power to stop him. He would not be the person I fell in love with. I simply want to be by his side throughout this quest of his. Until he is ready or thinks he is ready to love, I hope it is me that he has chosen," responded Nodoka confidently.

"Girl something changed?" asked Asuna.

"No...why?" responded Nodoka looking over herself.

"Because it is not the same bookworm as a couple or so months ago. What happen to that timid and sjhy librarian," smiled Asuna paying for her food.

"Have not changed Asuna-san," said Nodoka as she was next to pay for her food.

"There is a change Nodoka-san. You may not notice it, but the kid has changed you," said Asuna walking to unoccupied table.

"Has he?" said Nodoka following Asuna.

"Yes. In a way I like it," said Asuna as she sat down.

"Well thank you," blushed Nodoka as she also sat.

"That has not changed though, but it is cute. No wonder he finds you cute," said Asuna diving into her food.

"The blushing? Wait. he finds me cute?" asked Nodoka as she is eating gracefully.

"Yesh!" said Asuna with a mouthful of food.

That made Nodoka blush more, but it made her smile. Now hopefully to make her day is to see Negi.

* * *

Yue was walking in her floor's dorm hallway when she heard a crash sound coming from her professor's dorm room. To her it was strange because Asuna told her that he would not be back until later.

Yue knocked on Negi's dorm door. There was a scampering sound then the door opened. There standing inside the dorm room was indeed Negi with a bump on his head. Yue just stood there.

"Hello Yue-san, what can I help you with?" asked Negi.

"Oh nothing professor. Just was walking to my room and heard the crashing sound," said Yue.

"Oh sorry! It was my backpack that fell onto me. I hit my head on the table on the way down," said Negi.

"You should get the bump on top of your head checked out," said Yue concernly.

"I am alright. Will have Konoka-san patch me up as she tends to do with my cuts and bruises these days," smiled Negi.

"Well I do not want that thing getting infected," said Yue.

"Do not worry about me. It will be fine. Oh, do you want to come in?" asked the little professor.

"I really should not. I have a lot of studying to do," responded the little philosopher.

"I can make some tea. I know it is not extravicant like your other mix drinks though," said Negi.

How could she refuse his invite? She loves him almost as much as Nodoka does. His eyes are twinkling and that smile is driving Yue madly for him.

"Alright one cup," said Yue as she walked inside the room.

"Do not mind the mess. I will prepare some tea. Please sit," said Negi as gentlemanly as possible.

"I cannot believe I am in this room alone with him. Is that what Nodoka experiences?" said Yue to herself.

"So you said studying? Is that class lessons?" said Negi hopefully.

"No I still do not like studying in that area. I am studying magic spells from my pactio item," replied Yue.

Negi was now depressed at hearing Yue still has not change her perspective of class lesson studies.

"Well how is that going?" asked Negi.

"The book has a lot of information that can be overwelming at times. But, it is a good reference whenever I want to learn anything about magic," responded Yue.

"That is good," praised Negi.

Yue suddenly glowed after his praised of her.

Negi brought over the tea and cups. He poured them each a cup of tea. Yue took small sips.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Negi.

"What?" stammered Yue.

"Have you notice Nodoka-san changing in any way?" asked Negi.

"In what way? Her personality may have slightly had a makeover if that was what you were referring to?" responded Yue.

"Kind of! Lately her moods are becoming stronger," explained Negi.

"Maybe because of you professor. She still is in love with you and that probably will not change," said Yue as her heart was breaking.

"It is just something else going on inside her pretty head," said Negi ignoring the _'is in love'_you part of Yue's comment.

"I have not had the time to talk with her much these days since some professor has been keeping her to himself," smiled Yue.

"Sorry!" said Negi as he looks down at the floor.

"It is fine with me professor. She is safer with you anyway," said Yue.

"I really do not think that is the case. She may be safer away from me," said Negi.

"You really think she would be safer with me or Haruna-san? You are a magi in training. I just started with this magic. Haruna may have some powerful drawings, but they hardly last that long," said Yue.

"I guess you are right," responded Negi.

"Plus professor, she would be unhappy if you two could not see each other. Julio Cortazar once said, _'Human history is the sad result of each one looking out for himself_.' So it would be better if you spent time with her," said Yue.

"But if she gets injured or worse, I do not know what I would do," replied Negi.

"Knowing you professor, you will be able to handle anything," smiled Yue as she put down her cup and got up.

"Leaving already?" asked Negi.

"Yes!" smiled Yue.

Negi got up to walk Yue to the door as she tried to grab the handle and slipped backward toward Negi as the door swung open. Yue was on top of her professor facing him. At that moment Nodoka was at the door just staring.

Yue looked behind her and saw bookworm simply with that blank stare.

"It is not what it looks like Nodoka-san. I...well we...," said Yue.

"It...is...your...business. I have to go," said Nodoka as she dashed off out of sight.

Yue looked back at the professor. Their face was very close to each other.

"My God I am so close to him. No Yue you must not," said Yue to herself as she got off of Negi as fast as possible.

"Lucky I was able to cushion your fall," laughed Negi.

"Sorry professor for that scene," bowed Yue as she was about to dash off to her dorm.

She was gone before Negi could say anything as Negi's dorm door closed.

* * *

Nodoka was already in the dorm room she shared with Yue as Yue opened the door. Both of them just looked at each other trying to find what words to say to each other.

"I...am sorry Nodoka-san," was all Yue could say at that moment.

"What for?" said Nodoka.

"Well you know. What you just saw?" asked Yue.

"What did I see? Someone on the professor on the ground inbetween the door. One would think that you fell while trying to opening it," smiled Nodoka.

"You are not upset of what you saw?" asked Yue confused.

"Why would I unless you did something else after I left?" giggled Nodoka.

Yue blushed, "No I did not do anything else with him."

"Why not? You looked comfortable on him," kidded Nodoka.

"You sound just like Haruna-san when she teases you," said Yue.

"Do I?" smiled Nodoka.

"YES!" yelled Yue out of frustration and embarrassment.

"Calm down. I was just teasing you. How does it feel to be on top of him?" snickered Nodoka.

"It felt wonderful," said Yue as the words just slipped freely out.

"Yeah it does. His arms make you feel protected. Those eyes of his are so dreamy that it makes you feel at ease. And my heavens, that smile can melt me everytime I see him do it," gleamed Nodoka.

"Yeah!" smiled Yue.

"Well I know he is safe and sound within the grounds of this campus I can relax," said Nodoka.

"You should go see him. I know you are dying to," said Yue.

Nodoka blushed and said, "Yes, but I do not want to disturb him."

"He has a nasty bump on his head. You should go over there and treat it," said Yue giving Nodoka a good excuse to see him.

"But he has Konoka-san for that," replied Nodoka.

"You treated his wounds in Kyoto so go over there and do it," said Yue.

"Fine!" said Nodoka as she went to the medicine cabinet and got out some stuff for his bump.


	27. The Nurturing Bookworm

Nodoka has come to terms somewhat about her current relationship with Negi and wants to move forward with him, but she is scared. She may lose Yue as a friend, but what scares her the most is being in the spotlight with Negi as the other girls would be jealous of her. Especially the ones who are very attracted toward Negi.

Nodoka knocked on Negi's dorm door timidly carrying some medical supplies for Negi's bump on his head. Negi was heard within the room fumbling around walking toward the door. He opened the door and for some strange reason a bright light appeared surrounding Nodoka. She looked like an angel without the wings. Negi closed his eyes for a second as the light disappeared.

"Am I disturbing you professor?" asked Nodoka nervously.

"Um no you are not," replied Negi.

"I heard from Yue-san that you had an accident so I am here to treat your little bump," smiled Nodoka.

"Well...I could have Konoka-san treat it," said Negi.

"But professor, please I insist," begged Nodoka.

"Oh alright come on in," said Negi.

"Thank you professor," said Nodoka as she walked into the dorm room.

"Where did she get all this confidence?" asked Negi to himself.

"Well here we are alone in his room as Asuna-san and Konoka-san are gone. Usually I would freak out, butI want to take this slow and be more mature about our relationship," said Nodoka to herself.

"Tea?" asked Negi.

"Sure!" smiled Nodoka as she watched Negi stumble into the little kitchen area.

"Are you alright professor? You do not seem that flat-footed," commented Nodoka.

"Yes I am fine!" replied Negi as he was boiling fresh water.

"Where can I sit?" asked Nodoka politely.

"Anywhere you can find space I guess?" said Negi looking around the room as it was a tad bit disorganized.

Nodoka cleared some space on the couch as Negi brought over the tea. They both took a cup and took one sip.

"So how are you doing on your studies? I asked Yue-san the same question, but she always says she hates doing the school studying," said Negi.

"I am doing fine with it. Yue has been studying a little bit more then she has thanks to you," replied Nodoka.

"That is good. How has your magical studies been going?" asked Negi.

"Well I will not be like Yue-san, but I am doing as well as can be expected. My item is interesting and hopefully I can learn to handle it better," smiled Nodoka.

"Just believe in yourself," smiled Negi back at her.

"Shall we treat your bump now?" asked Nodoka.

"I guess," responded Negi as he took a sip of his tea.

"You can lay down on the couch resting your head on my lap," said the blushing bookworm.

"Are you sure it would be alright if I did that?" asked the concerned little professor.

Nodoka shook her head yes.

Negi laid down as Nodoka described as he looked up at her. Nodoka was off in her dreamland wishing this was one of those romantic things couples do as she would lean down as they would kiss. But, this is reality as she did not have the courage to even try.

"You look like you were glowing there?" asked Negi.

"No I was not," replied the bookworm as she was opening an antiseptic bottle and placed a cotton ball at the top of the bottle.

"Thank you for doing this?" praised Negi.

Nodoka carefully moved some of Negi's hair away as she dabbed the wet cottonball onto the bump.

"This reminds me of the time we spent down in the bottom floor of Library Island," giggled Nodoka.

"Yeah it sure does," remembered Negi as he all of the sudden blushed.

"You have a fever?" asked Nodoka.

"No just remembered what happen down at Library Island," replied Negi.

"You do not mean that time you saw me in the water?" asked Nodoka.

"UM...well...," sputtered Negi as he closed his eyes and reflected back to when he saw her in the water. An awkward moment, but she was so beautiful he thought.

Nodoka was blushing badly.

"All done professor," said Nodoka.

At that moment, the dorm door open as Konoka and Setsuna walked in and saw Negi and Nodoka on the couch in a slightly compromising position.

"Let us leave them," said Konoka pushing Setsuna back out into the hallway as the door slammed shut.

"What was that all about?" asked Negi.

"Professor, you definitely are still a kid," said a giggling and blushing bookworm.

* * *

Nodoka left Negi's dorm to head for her job at Library Island. Asuna came walking inside the dorm room as Negi was preparing to leave for Eva's place.

"Damn kid you should slow down or you will burn out," said Asuna.

"What?" responded Negi searching for something and not hearing Asuna.

"Are you trying to get on my nerves?" asked Asuna steaming now.

"Ah no! What did you say?" asked Negi.

"Just commented that you need to slow down or else you will burn out," said Asuna.

"Do not have to worry about me Asuna-san," said Negi as he found what he was looking for.

"What! You tell me to not...," said Asuna being interrupted as Negi left her talking to thin air.

"Why that kid, I outta kill him for being like that," said Asuna reaching over to some books to study.

* * *

A break from duties within Library Island had Haruna and Nodoka together alone. Yue was off somewhere within the library.

"So did you sort things out with Negi? You did play nurse. But, damn girl if I was there I would have given you a nurse outfit," winked Haruna.

Nodoka blushed and said, "No Negi would have had the wrong idea if I was in the outfit. But, I did treat his bump just like down in the bottom floor of this library."

"What happen? Give me the juicy details," asked Haruna.

"Nothing happened. I had him lay on my lap on the couch so it would be easier to treat," said the bookworm.

"You did not have another motive for him in that position then?" snickered Haruna.

"Well it was hard not to think of that Paru-san. He eyes were dancing. His face so warm and his lips were kissable, but was not the right time. I enjoyed him being on my lap is all," smiled Nodoka.

Haruna swatted Nodoka on the head and said, "Damn you had him in a romantic position and you did nothing. What are you waiting for?"

"I was only there to treat his bump and nothing more," said Nodoka.

"The fact that you two were alone in his dorm room on a couch having his head on your lap. And, you did nothing. Think Yue-san or Chacha-san be that content? Hell even Chisame-san would almost do something," said Haruna.

Nodoka rubbing her head said, "Well I felt that he would respect me more for simply being there when he was hurt."

Haruna just shook her head in disgust.

* * *

A flash of deadly ice shards flew by Negi's head as he ducked and dodge with effortless motion.

"Boya, is that all you will do? Evade my attacks?" asked Eva.

"Master..." said Negi out of breathe.

Eva created a blizzard to make it hard on Negi's vision.

"You have to anticipate where the attack is coming from. Think about your most vulnerable point," said Eva as she moved within the heavy snowy condition.

Negi could not see far and he was getting cold since he was still in summer clothes.

"Better make it quick before poor professor gets sick," mocked Eva.

"Bring it!" said Negi defiantly.

Eva smiled and said, "_Messor of acer quod gelu glacies redimio ut meus mos quod perfringo per pectus pectoris_."

Negi could not decipher where Eva was within the blizzard but instinctively move to the left as an ice shard slice his forearm. Blood was slowly dripping from the cut.

"I smell blood boya," laughed Eva.

"Just a cut Master," replied Negi knowing he has to respond to her attack.

"Apparently you were a little slow," mocked Eva.

Negi kind of knew where she was so he said, "_Era of ventus tribuo mihi vires of a turbo spiro absentis is snow._"

All of the sudden the snow stopped as Negi scanned the area for Eva. She was on a high frozen mound of snow.

"_Curator of lux lucis redimio mihi mos ut lubricus adversarius_," said Negi.

A beam of light headed toward Eva as she narrowly dodged it.

"What the hell! You are not suppose to do that," scowled Eva.

"But Master, you said while training with you it is life or death," replied Negi.

Eva looked down and saw a tear in her dress and got furious.

"See what you did. This cost me a lot of money boya. You will pay dearly," said Eva.

That was not good to hear from her. Every time she threatens him it turns out to be a provactive position that Negi has to endure to make Eva happy.

"Master, the dean wants to talk with you now," said Chachamaru.

Eva looked over toward Chachamaru with a distain look on her face. "Fine! Tell the old man I will see him in a half hour."

"As you wish!" replied Chachamaru as he smiled at Negi. Negi caught it as he smiled back.

Eva rolled her eyes and shook her head. Chacha blushed a little as Negi was still smiling.

"You should get that cut looked at," said Eva before she disappeared.

Chacha walked toward Negi as she looked concerned over the deep cut.

"Professor I can treat that wound. If not immediately it will leave a scar," said Chacha.

"Alright!" said Negi as he followed Chacha to a room where the medical supplies were furnished by Konoka.

The loss of blood made Negi a tad woozy as Chacha caught him in her arms.

"Sorry Chachamaru-san," replied Negi.

"It is fine professor. Perhaps a little rest and some fluids in you to replensh what you loss would do some good," said Chacha.

"I think you are right," replied Negi as he watched Chacha head toward the kitchen area.

* * *

Nodoka arrived by herself with Eva's resort as Yue and Haruna had to stay to work. Haruna was not happy as her manga deadline was fast approaching.

Nodoka saw Negi sitting outside on the beach just looking outward toward the sea. Nodoka kicked off her shoes as she quietly approached Negi. He did not see her coming.

"Mind if I sit down?" asked Nodoka quietly.

Negi smiled and looked up at Nodoka with a reply, "Yes!"

Nodoka sat as closely to him as she desired. She had her knees against her chest as she dropped her shoes next to her on the opposite side of her professor.

"It is so beautiful. I wonder what the real thing looks like," commented Negi as he looks so serious.

Nodoka looked over and was swooning, "This place sure is beautiful."

"Here to train?" asked Negi.

"Sort of! I thought I should be safe here since I came alone," said Nodoka.

"I told you not to go alone anywhere," said Negi sternly.

"I know professor, but I thought you would be here," said Nodoka as she saw Negi's arm had a big bandage around it.

"Please for your sake, do not go anywhere again alone," said Negi.

"Did Eva-chan give you that wound?" asked a concerned bookworm.

"It was just a scratch," smiled Negi.

Nodoka reached over to touch the bandage area as Negi pulled back. That cause Nodoka to fall on top of Negi.

"THIS IS NOT A PLACE FOR THAT BOYA," yelled Eva from a distance all dressed up to meet the dean.

"Sorry Eva-chan it was my fault," said Nodoka loud enough so Eva could hear.

"Even though I do not blame you for trying, but please nothing like that here," smiled Eva as she vanished.

Negi was still under Nodoka and blushed.

"I am sorry," apologized Nodoka as she got off of him and was kneeling in front of him.

Negi sat up and smiled. He moved Nodoka's bangs to each side of her face so he could see her eyes.

"There that is perfect," smiled Negi.

Nodoka blushed as she put her hands up against her face. She was so nervous at what could have happen if she had the guts.

It was getting late as it was dark all of the sudden. Negi produced some drift wood as he was ready to put a fire to it. But, Nodoka stopped him.

"May I try? Yue-san found a better fire spell then what you tried to teach us," said Nodoka.

"_Dea of incendia commodo mihi flamma elucido pro tepidus_," said Nodoka as a fire was lit within the driftwood.

Nodoka was so happy that she did it as Negi smiled. Nothing was said between the two. But, they just sat there and just enjoyed the company.

* * *

Outside the girl's dorm, Ayaka saw Asuna and stopped her from going inside.

"What do you want?" asked Asuna.

"Where is Negi-sensei?" asked Ayaka.

"Hell if I know where the pipsqueak is?" replied Asuna.

"Is that the way you speak about the professor monkey girl," said Ayaka.

"Cram it girlie who goes after young boys," replied Asuna.

"I DO NOT GO AFTER...young boys," said an upset class rep.

"Just our professor," snickered Asuna.

"At least I do not go after old men," replied Ayaka.

"Anyway, what did you want with Negi-kun?" asked Asuna.

"None of your business. But, I will say he would be safe...maybe," said Ayaka drifting off to Negi dream land.

"Right and I am a princess," said Asuna.

"Can you tell him that I need to talk with him," asked Ayaka.

"If I get the chance," said Asuna walking away inside the dorm wondering why Ayaka wants to see Negi.

* * *

Asuna opened her dorm door and stepped on something with her foot. She looked down and saw a white envelop with Negi's name on it. She examined it carefully and could not opened it despite her magic cancelling ability.

A few minutes earlier Yue and Haruna returned to their dorm room only to find a white envelop just inside their dorm room. The envelop had Nodoka's name on it. Yue could not unseal the envelop or see what was inside with her magic. Yue decided to ask for Negi's help to see if it was alright for Nodoka to open it.

Yue and Asuna were in Asuna's dorm room when they heard Negi and Nodoka laughing within the hallway. Asuna had a concerned look on her face when Negi and Nodoka met her.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Negi.

* * *

"They should be just about getting the envelops," laughed the rose thief.

The thief shut the light off with the room that has the rose behind magical glass as the rose was lit up.

* * *

**A/N: The Latin to English translation below:**

**English roughly translates as: Eva's spell-Reaper of sharp and cold ice bind to my will and penetrate through the heart.**

**English roughly translates as: Negi's first spell-Mistress of the wind give me strength of a tornado to blow away this snow.**

**English roughly translates as: Negi's second spell-Guardian of light bind me the will to slice the adversary.**

**English roughly translates as: Nodoka's spell-Goddess of fire lend me flame to light for warmth**


	28. The Combative Bookworm

Asuna dragged Negi into their dorm room as Nodoka followed them in.

"What is the matter?" asked Negi.

"You will see. This also concerns bookworm too," said Asuna.

Nodoka twiddling her fingers asked sheepishly, "Also concerns me?"

"Yeah Yue stopped by and is inside our room," responded Asuna.

The door opened as Yue was sitting on the couch with her wand out.

Negi saw two envelops on top of the table.

"Yue-san, what is going on?" asked a confused bookworm.

"You and the professor each received a mysterious envelop. Yours was delivered to our dorm room and the professor's one over here. I ascertained that the envelops are magically sealed. Apparently only you and Negi-sensei can open them," explained Yue.

"What have you got bookworm involved in you stupid kid," exclaimed Asuna.

"Asuna that will not help in this situation. It was actually your involvement with the idea of the rose that propelled this," said Yue.

"Well...I...," murmured Asuna.

Nodoka reached for hers until Negi stopped her by holding her hand. Both blushed as Asuna and Yue looked at each other.

"Let me inspect the envelop first. Could contained a magical trap," said Negi.

Konoka and Setsuna walked inside the room giggling. Setsuna looked at the envelops and became serious. Konoka did not know what was going on.

"Um...what is going on?" asked Konoka.

"Two envelops delivered to Nodoka-san and Negi-sensei earlier today," said Yue abruptly.

Konoka took one of the envelops and looked over it as Setsuna was becoming worried.

"There is some strange writing on the envelop. It is not Japanese nor English," said Konoka as she carefully put it down on the table.

Negi took his and looked at the writing. It said:

_'r asgre grows dywyllwch ag 'r anelw chan a 'n ddrud beth. At argeisia ymhellach ai bucheddau ewyllysia bod i mewn beryg._

Negi calmed himself down and recited a spell to open the envelop. Inside was just a pink rose petal that was encased on the outside of silver. A tiny sheet of paper fell onto the table. Negi picked it up and read in Welsh:

_Pob un ddiwrnod a adwyau betal ewyllysia adfeilia_.

Nodoka looked at the petal that Negi was holding and began to tear up.

"That is my rose whoever is destroying. They will be caught," sniffed Nodoka.

Yue picked up Nodoka's envelop and handed it to Nodoka. Once Nodoka touched the envelop it opened. A silver chain dropped into Nodoka's lap. A little note fell slowly from the envelop as Nodoka caught it. It read in Welsh:

_'r Necklace ewyllysia achlesa , ag 'r rhosyn , rhywun s asgre._

Nodoka looked puzzled. Yue looked over at the note and she could not make out what was written.

"Looks like it is in Welsh," said Yue.

Nodoka gave Negi the note. Negi scanned it over.

"Please give me the necklace," asked Negi.

Nodoka gave him the necklace. Negi enchanted a bind spell between the necklace and the silver/pink rose petal. He gave Nodoka the necklace back with the petal attached.

"Please wear it until this is over," commented Negi.

Nodoka put the necklace on as everyone else watched. The petal glowed under the lights of the dorm.

"That is so beautiful," said Konoka.

"Is it alright to do that professor. We do not even know who delivered the envelops," said Setsuna.

"There must be a reason why the items were sent along with the notes," said Asuna.

"There is no evil aura surrounding the necklace or the petal charm," responded Negi.

Nodoka did not know what to say or do. Yue looked at the rose petal charm with suspicious intent.

"We have to find the rose thief right away," said Asuna.

"I will find whoever did it Asuna-san. Whoever it is targeting Nodoka-san and me. Less people the better," said Negi.

"I want...to say something," said Nodoka.

"What is it bookworm?" said Asuna.

"It is my responsibility to get the rose back from the thief who stole it. No one else should be involved. If they get injured I would feel really awful," said Nodoka.

"Alright I guess," replied Asuna.

Yue saw some inner strength developing inside her best friend. Could Negi be the cause?

Nodoka and Yue left the dorm room and headed toward their dorm room as Yue had to get ready for work.

* * *

Outside patrolling the school grounds where you can find Mana and Setsuna hard at work overseeing the students and anything that may invade.

"You think Negi-sensei looks alright to you?" asked Setsuna.

"I really do not have a clue. Have not been around the kid much since the festival," responded Mana holding her gun closely.

"He just looks drain from all that has happen since he arrived," said the young bird demon.

"My Setsuna-san, are you falling for the professor to?" asked the shrine maiden.

"No...nothing like that. It is just I am concerned for his well-being. He is just a kid," said Setsuna.

"Granted he is just a kid, but he has some of the girls swooning over him. Plus he has potential since his father was famous," said Mana with a little smile.

"Yeah he does have some of the girls swooning," laughed Setsuna blushing a little because she was attracted to the teenage Negi.

"Well I do not know why the old man dean wants us patrolling when he knows nothing will show up," said Mana.

Setsuna shrugged as both went into the woods.

* * *

The red-headed, twin bell wearing, hot temper Asuna dashed into Library Island. A screetch sound was heard for the busy library as everyone stopped doing what they were and looked toward the place where the sound came from.

"Have you...seen Ne...gi-sensei...around?" asked Asuna out of breathe.

"No I have not. Yue-san have you?" asked Haruna.

"No!" replied Yue.

Asuna put her head down on the counter and trying to catch her breathe.

"Why what is up?" asked Haruna.

"Another envelop came for him. Do not know about bookworm," said Asuna.

Yue looked at her watch.

"In about two hours we get off," said Yue.

"Get off!" snickered Haruna.

Yue blushed.

"Anyway, we will look for him if he is still missing," said Yue.

Asuna smiled but she was worried. She had a shiver hit her spine. There was something that he has not told her. Asuna waved and ran out of the library toward Eva's.

* * *

A couple hours later Yue and Haruna went to their dorm expecting to see Nodoka studying. Yue carefully opened the dorm door expecting an envelop on the entrance floor. There was none.

"No envelop?" asked Haruna.

"Apparently not!" replied Yue.

There was no hint of Nodoka ever being inside the room.

"I wonder if she could be with him," said Yue.

"Jealous?" asked Haruna giggling.

"Will you stop that," said Yue.

"Should we go search for her and the professor?" asked Haruna.

"Yes!" said Yue as she and Haruna changed into comfortable clothing.

* * *

There was no trace of Nodoka on the campus of Mahora Academy. It was like she vanished into thin air.

"Not again," said Yue shaking.

"It will be alright," reassured Haruna.

"No it will not be alright. She does not have a strong enough pactio item to defend herself. Her magical capabilities is not even near my level nor even your drawing abilities," said Yue.

"You are right, but it is Nodoka-san after all. She is smart enough to think things through as long as it does not pertain to the professor," replied Haruna.

"Just worried what mental condition she will be in. The first disappearance she almost collapsed mentally. She said she saw Negi dying and it felt so real to her that she could not do anything about it," said Yue.

"She is tougher then you give her credit. She has gain strength not only through this past year with Negi-sensei, but she gained strength with you," said Haruna.

Yue tried to smile.

Asuna ran by the duo as she put on her brakes.

"Have not found any sign of Negi-kun. Have you found any sign of bookworm?" asked Asuna.

"No we have not. Should we talk to the dean about this?" asked Yue.

"What will he do? He did not do much before Chao's plan until Negi-kun had Konoka-san and Setsuna-san talk to him," said Haruna.

"Point taking. But, I guess we should let Eva-chan know that her precious disciple is missing," said Yue making a sour face.

"Now why did i not think of it?" said Asuna.

"Because girl you are the lowest rank student in our class," snickered Haruna.

Asuna, Haruna, and Yue headed off toward Eva's.

* * *

In a hazy field Negi Springfield stands confidently with his staff by his side surveying the surroundings. He sees a figure of a person ten yards away on the ground motionless. He cautiously approaches the shadowy figure. He bends down to see Nodoka Miyazaki curled in a fetal position. He checks to see if she is breathing as he puts his face next to hers. She opens her eyes.

"Are you alright Nodoka-san?" asked Negi.

Nodoka blinked twice and realized how close Negi lips were to hers and blushed.

"Yes professor I am alright," replied Nodoka.

Negi sat up onto his knees as Nodoka rolled over onto her back and looked up.

"Is this fog?" asked Nodoka.

"Afraid it is. Can hardly see far," replied Negi.

Nodoka sat up with her legs crossed.

"Where are we?" asked the bookworm rubbing her eyes.

"Apparently in a field that once held a magic battle," replied the little professor.

Negi got up from the ground and helped Nodoka to her feet.

"What should we do professor?" said Nodoka.

"Can you use your pactio to see if anyone is here with us?" said Negi.

"I could but I would need to know their face," replied Nodoka.

A male voice within the fog replied, "No need Professor Springfield. Indeed there is someone here with you two."

"Explain why we are here and who you are? Nodoka-san get behind me," said Negi holding his staff.

Nodoka got behind Negi.

"My are we defensive. You already should know professor why you are here. A certain rose is waiting for you if you find it," said the male voice as it approaches Negi and Nodoka.

A silver haired boy stands in front of Negi and Nodoka.

"You cannot be him. Eva-chan beat you in Kyoto. You...," said Negi stunned.

"The shinso day-walker did win the fight but not the battle Negi," said the image of Fate.

"Is he the person that abducted Konoka-san in Kyoto?" asked Nodoka.

"Well yes," said Negi.

"Um...professor?" asked Nodoka as she had her pactio item out.

"What is it Nodoka-san?" asked Negi.

"If this is a person, then he is not showing anything in my book," replied Nodoka.

"That could only mean he is not the real Fate," said Negi.

"Even if she is right professor. I could still be him," winked the silver haired boy.

"Then let me see if you are the real thing," replied Negi.

"Then bring it Negi Springfield," replied the other boy.

"_Sagitta Magica Serius Fragterius_," yelled Negi_._

"That is not going to cut it boy. Seen it defeated it without breathing," said the silver haired boy.

"Yuuis Tempestus Fragrans," spouted Negi.

"That is a little better boy, but my master will make sure you can do better then that. I bid farefell," as the image of Fate disappeared within the mist.

Negi collapses into Nodoka's arms. She hugs him tight making sure he will not fall.

"Thank you professor for protecting me," whispered Nodoka as she closed her eyes.

Negi had his eyes closed and held onto her and whispered, "You are welcome."

* * *

"I do not know where boya could be Asuna-san. You can let go of me or else," said Eva.

"Or else what?" said Asuna.

"Asuna-san let us go. Apparently Eva-chan has not seen them," said Yue.

* * *

Nodoka was holding Negi on the floor of the library where she first hid him that the bookshelves fell on them and Nodoka almost first kissed Negi.

"He looked so cool fighting and protecting me. Whoever it was sent us here," said Nodoka as she caress Negi's face within her hand.

Negi still was asleep in her arms as she just let him. Nodoka lean down to kiss his lips, but hesitated because it was not right that she take advantage of him. She simply kissed his forehead and had her eyes closed.

"Was it just a dream? The image said something about the rose is waiting," said Nodoka softly.

"No Nodoka-san it was not a dream. You will get that rose back. Thank you for your help," replied Negi awaken.

"It was nothing," smiled Nodoka as Negi got up.

"Shall we go back to the dorm so they will not have to worry?" asked Negi.

Nodoka took Negi's hand and smiled as they left the library.

* * *

"You heard the rumor that Negi-sensei ran away with Nodoka-san?" asked Madoka.

"No, but what if it is true?" asked Kakizaki.

"That would really mess the class up. And my dream of having him in five years," said Sakurako.

"You still going on about that?" asked Madoka.

"Yeah I am," smiled Sakurako.

* * *

"What do you mean Negi-sensei is missing?" asked Ayaka.

"The cheerleaders heard a rumor that Negi-sensei was missing?" said Chizuru.

"But, my dream. My future husband cannot be," said Ayaka as she collapsed to the floor on her knees.

"The cheerleaders also said he ran off with Nodoka-san," said Chizuru.

"That...that...girl better have not seduced my beloved professor," replied Ayaka.

"Do not be dramatic. He is only ten years old," said Chizuru.

"He is still our professor. Despite his age, he is more mature then some in our class," replied Ayaka.

* * *

"So how did it go with the boy?" asked a voice.

"It went fine. He protected her vigorously. She even managed to tell him that it was not the real Fate," said the other voice.

"Really? So they worked as a team sort of. Very interesting indeed. I think I am liking this bit by bit," said the first voice.

"Do you think you really are going to hard on those kids?" said the second voice.

"Hell no. If Nodoka-san wants to close to him, she has to see him in real combat and know the consequences of her loving him," said the first voice.

"I understand!" said the second voice.

* * *

**_A/N: Envelops translation-The heart grows dark with the loss of a precious thing. To seek further or lives will be in peril._**

**_Negi's message inside the envelop-Each day that passes a petal will fall._**

**_Negi's spell against Fate image-Magic Barrage-17 arrows of Thunder._**

**_Negi's second spell-Thunder Tempest._**


	29. The Injured Bookworm

"Make sure Yue-san or Haruna-san is inside your room before you go in. If not in the room, you can come over and visit until they are," said Negi.

"Alright!" smiled Nodoka.

Indeed Haruna was inside writing her manga as she popped her head out into the hallway. Nodoka went inside and Negi went inside his dorm room.

Inside Haruna's and Nodoka's room, Haruna sat back down near her manga drawings. Nodoka slumped down onto her bed.

"So what have you two been doing? Making out," giggled Haruna.

"No!" blushed Nodoka.

"Well then, what are you up to?" asked Haruna looking down at her manga drawing.

"Cannot say until Yue-san and the rest of our group get to talk with the professor tomorrow. All I can say is I admit I am in awe of Negi-sensei's power," said Nodoka.

"Not even a little hint?" asked Haruna.

"Sorry cannot do that," responded Nodoka.

Yue opened the dorm door and soundly said, "You and Negi-kun disappeared again."

Nodoka did not flinch or say a word. She just smiled. Yue knew they were together and were safe.

"Did I miss something?" asked Haruna.

"No Paru-san, you have not missed anything," replied Yue.

* * *

Asuna waiting impatiently behind the dorm door as Negi opened it. Asuna balled her hand into a fist and slugged the little professor right in the stomach. Negi's knees gave way as he collapsed on the floor. Konoka looked horrified behind Asuna.

"My God Asuna-san! How could you?" said Konoka rushing to Negi's aide.

"He does not learn. Time after time I tell him I will help him when he needs it. But, what does he do? He keeps me at a distance," said a steaming Asuna.

"I...(cough) sorry...(cough) Asuna-san," said a out of breathe Negi.

"Are you alright?" asked Konoka.

"Yes...I will...be fine," said Negi as Konoka helped him to his feet.

Ayaka walked by and heard a hard thump come from Negi's room moments before. She peered in and saw her professor on the floor as Asuna stood over him with a balled up fist. Ayaka though remained silent to hear what was going on.

"He is fine Konoka-san. This kid is no ordinary kid as you know," said Asuna.

"I know that, but you hit him so hard and he was unprepared for it," replied Konoka.

Ayaka spoke up, "What was that about him not being an ordinary child? And why was the professor on the ground? You monkey!"

"Do not call me a monkey. He had it coming for all the trouble he has been causing around me," responded Asuna.

"Oh class rep, she just meant that Negi is not the typical ten year old due to his being a teacher," said Konoka.

"And why was he on the floor?" repeated Ayaka.

"Well he...," stuttered Asuna.

"I fell opening the door. I have to be more careful," said Negi smiling at Ayaka.

Ayaka was about to say something but began to have her usual Negi fantasy.

"Here she goes again daydreaming," said Asuna.

"Huh?" said a confused Negi.

"Yeah the way the class rep is looking. It probably is a steamy one," giggled Konoka.

'I...well...should get back to my room," said Ayaka all flushed as she almost tripped going out of the hallway.

Ayaka was still in her daze state as she meandered toward her room.

"Dodge a bullet there," smiled Asuna.

"Yes I guess you are right," replied Negi.

"Now to the point at hand," said Asuna as her stomach rumbled with hunger.

"I think this can wait until we ate," smiled Konoka.

"Where is Setsuna-san?" asked Negi.

"My grandfather had her run an errand so Asuna-san became by bodyguard," replied Konoka as she hugged Asuna.

"Do not squeeze me that tight," said Asuna.

"But too bad the professor is occupied or I would ask grandfather to let you guard by body," winked Konoka.

Negi blushed beet red.

"Knock it out Konoka-san. He is just ten," said Asuna as she rolled her eyes.

"He knows I am teasing," smiled Konoka.

* * *

Early in the morning Negi agreed to meet Nodoka by her dorm room to head out to see Albireo Imma. Negi figured to seek his help or advice.

Nodoka made herself look stunning for Negi. Haruna made sure of that. Nodoka followed Negi by his side as they headed toward Imma's secret place.

"Well I see my dragon has let you in again," snickered Imma.

"It was a little easier this time. But, I do not think it likes me," said Negi wiping his brow.

"Ah I see you brought a date with you," commented Imma seeing Nodoka behind Negi.

"No this is not a date. She...well I...," murmured Negi.

"It is already Negi-kun. Just teasing you," replied Imma.

"Well Mister Imma-sensei, we are here to ask you some questions," said Nodoka quietly.

"Ah about the rose I presume," said Imma.

"How did you know?" asked Negi.

"Kitty told me," snickered Imma who he was referring to Eva by her nickname.

"Of course. Can you tell me anything that I am missing? I do not think any of my students would have taking it. And I think it is related to the rose, but Nodoka-san and I faced a Fate ghost or image," said Negi.

"Oh? A Fate Averruncus ghost you say. It was not the real one?" asked Imma.

"No! I fought him in Kyoto and he was solid. Master beat him," replied Negi.

"So what happen when you fought the fake Fate?" asked Imma.

"Use spells that did not do any damage. Nodoka-san with her pactio could not sense anything," sighed Negi.

"Ah really? Well I am sure it was just a fake and sounds like maybe a warning that you are getting close to the culprit that stole the infamous rose from this lady behind you," commented Imma.

"Really think so that we are getting close?" asked Negi.

"Maybe or perhaps it may not be connected to the rose and Fate is playing tricks on you and taunting you to see how far you have progressed since Kyoto," said Imma smiling.

"This is very puzzling indeed Mister Imma-sensei," said Nodoka.

"Yes miss you are right. Puzzling prospect of portioned preparation's activity," said Imma.

Negi just sighed. Nodoka did not know what to do or say.

"Well Negi-kun, what is your next step?" asked Imma.

"Have not a clue. Have to think about what you have said and see where I go from here," said Negi.

"Good luck!" said Imma as he watched Negi lead Nodoka back out of Imma's place.

* * *

Yue is to meet up with Nodoka outside near the World Tree. Yue sat down with her back toward the big tree and opened a book to read. The Narutaki twins suddenly appeared above Yue.

"What are you reading?" asked Fuka.

Yue looked up and replied, "Stuff!"

"What kind of stuff?" asked Fumika.

"You would probably get bored even if I told you two," replied Yue.

"Well guess it must be a boring book," snickered Fuka.

"To the uneducated and the non-thinkers probably would be," smiled Yue.

"Did she call us stupid? She is part of the baka rangers after all," replied Fuka.

"Hey sis? Let it go and let us go and find professor Negi-sensei," smiled Fumika.

"You probably will find him with bookworm," responded Yue.

"He is always with her as of late," said Fumika.

"Are they actually going out?" asked Fuka.

"Negi-sensei is only ten. What do you think?" asked Yue.

"You are right. Why would he like older girls," said Fuka.

The twins vanished from Yue's sight and her peace and quiet resumed until Nodoka ever shows up.

* * *

Negi gave a message earlier in the day to Kasuga Misora asking to meet.

Wherever Kasuga goes Cocone is always there.

Negi and Nodoka were waiting near the Mahora Academy water fountain when Kasuga and Cocone showed up in their nun outfits.

"So professor what did you want?" asked Kasuga.

"You do know what has been going on?" asked Negi.

"About the rose? Yes!" replied Kasuga.

Cocone whispered in Kasuga's ear.

"Do you...have any information that can help?" said Nodoka hesitate.

"All we know is someone that has tremendous magical power that could do this," said Kasuga.

"Who has the power to do this?" asked Nodoka.

"Could be...him," said Negi thinking.

Cocone, Kasuga, and Nodoka all looked confused.

Cocone whispered again in Kasuga's ear.

"That could be a possibility," replied Kasuga to Cocone.

"Well if you hear anything more can you let us know?" asked Negi.

"Yes professor I will," replied Kasuga.

Cocone tugged at Kasuga's arm.

"Ah we must go professor," said Kasuga as her and Cocone walked away.

"So professor if they do not know and we do not have much. Then what are we going to do?" asked Nodoka.

"All we can do is search for the rose and clues to who took it," smiled Negi.

"How come you did not tell Kasuga-san about the fakes?" said Nodoka.

"They do not have to know. Let us go back to the dorm and think about what Kasuga-san said and what Imma-sensei said ," replied Negi.

* * *

Negi opened his dorm as he stepped on a piece of paper that was on the floor. He cautiously looked over the paper. He opened it and there was a message that read:

_"Ddylasech wedi cwblhau 'm off. Ewyllysia bod yn canfod 'ch 'n anhydwf."_

Negi pondered who wrote this note. And what did it mean by it.

Asuna walked into the dorm room and saw Negi fixated at a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" asked Asuna.

Negi looked up at Asuna and replied, "Oh it is not anything."

Asuna knew better then to know it was nothing.

"You are going to ask for my help on this?" asked Asuna.

"I cannot Asuna-san. You will get hurt," replied Negi.

"Yet you willing to take bookworm who has no offensive capabilities," responded Asuna.

"She has qualities that you do not have," smiled Negi.

"What? Like that she loves you?" smirked Asuna.

Negi blushed, "No that is not it. Her pactio comes in handy."

"Sure her pactio," winked Asuna.

Negi gathered his stuff and headed out to the hallway forgetting to throw away the note that was on a table in the dorm.

Nodoka was waiting for him as she peered down the steps lost in her thoughts.

"Are you ready?" asked Negi.

Nodoka jumped what seemed like a mile in the air as she said she was ready.

Meanwhile back in the dorm, Asuna was curious about that piece of paper that Negi was looking at. She knew that she should not look at it, but could not help herself as she picked it up. She read it and immediately ran to Yue's and Haruna's dorm.

* * *

Once Negi and Nodoka stepped outside of the dorm they poofed to another make believe world that look like it was located in the Swiss Alps.

Nodoka stood there gawking at the different buildings and at the mountain peak behind those buildings.

"Be on your guard," said Negi.

"Yes!" replied Nodoka.

"Strange that nobody is here," said Negi.

"Yes!" replied Nodoka trying to compose herself.

"Miss me boy?" said a husky male voice behind them.

Negi turned around slowly with his staff in hand. Nodoka behind Negi turned as well.

"You cannot be the real Hermann," said Negi.

"Oh is that right boy? You so sure that people in this place is not petrified like your hometown?" asked the voice.

"I will stake my life on it," replied Negi.

"Professor be careful," said Nodoka.

"Centum telum of Lux lucis caecus inimicus," recited Negi.

The figure of Hermann countered, "Tripudio of Pertification obviam virgo."

Nodoka already knew she was going to be a target and hid before the spell could hit her as it hit a wooden barrel.

"NODOKA-SAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" yelled Negi.

"Yes professor!" exclaimed Nodoka.

"Centum unda telum per inimicus," said Negi.

The Hermann image moved toward where Nodoka was hiding. Negi's water arrows came at Hermann as it dodge. Negi saw Nodoka in the cross hairs of his spell as he tried to reverse them but he could only get most of them as a couple penetrated Nodoka's arm and leg.

"Boy you should be better then this hitting your own partner. Careless you are. You have a lot to go to be like your father," said the image of Hermann now in his demon form.

Nodoka screamed out in pain as she dropped her pactio item onto the ground.

Negi tried to rush to Nodoka's aid but the demon Hermann image quickly interceded Negi.

"Tsk tsk boy. Never turn your back to your enemy," replied the demon.

"I am so sorry Nodoka-san. It was all my fault," said Negi as tears started to run down his cheeks.

"There is no crying on the battlefield during a fight boy," replied the demon.

Negi wiped away the tears and recited, "Per ventus dea quod unda deus certamen , tribuo mihi salus quod ops terminus is pugna."

The water and wind turned into a powerful water spiral that looked like it had penetrated the false Hermann. In fact all it did was make a hole in a building as Hermann disappeared. Negi looked around for a moment just in case it was hiding. Negi ran as fast as he could toward Nodoka.

Negi looked down at Nodoka as she was in extreme pain. With her eyes watery she gazed up at him and tried to smile.

"I am so very sorry Nodoka-san," said a teary-eyed professor.

"It is not your fault," said Nodoka softly.

Negi tried to heal some of her wound enough to ease the pain. Nodoka moaned softly.

A crowd of Mahora students were gathering around Negi and Nodoka. Negi looked up and yelled for someone to get some help. Gandolfini arrived on the scene as he looked at Negi.

"What happened here?" asked Gandolfini.

"She...um...fell hard," replied Negi.

Gandolfini looked at one of Nodoka's wound and did not say a word. He quickly carried Nodoka to the nurse's office as Negi just sat there in a daze.

"How could I let this happen? I injured my own student and pactio partner. I am a disgrace to the magi and my father," thought Negi.

Yue, Haruna, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna all ran toward Negi. Chisame stood distance back watching shaking her hand in disbelief.

"What happen to bookworm? What did you do?" asked Asuna.

Negi got up as the crowd now dissolved and only the six girls remained.

"Leave me be girls," pleaded Negi.

"No!" said Asuna.

"Think we should Asuna-san," said Yue.

"I want to know what he did to bookworm," said Asuna.

"Please Asuna-san that is enough. Let us leave," said Konoka.

"I said No. This boy is suppose to be this great magi and have us as partners, yet he does not use us as such," said Asuna.

"You really want to know?" asked Negi looking at all the girls.

"Yes I want to know," replied Asuna.

"I was the one who injured Nodoka-san. So if you do not mind. I prefer to not injure anyone else," said Negi as he turned away and walked away.

"You idiot. How could you injure poor bookworm?" asked Asuna.

"Asuna-san let it go," said Setsuna.

"I am so sorry Asuna-san," said Negi as he dashed off.

"That idiot getting all worked up will not help," said Asuna.

"I know but he is just a kid. And he carries a heavy responsibility as a teacher and now as our magic partner," said Konoka.

"Leave the kid to me," said Chisame behind the other girls.

They all turn and were confused.

"What?" said Asuna.

"Right now he probably does not want to be near anyone he cares for," replied the net idol.

"He does not care about you?" said Haruna.

Chisame laughed and said, "Remember I do not believe in this so-called magic. I still distrust him and his ability as a teacher."

"But you did kiss him for the pactio to help us at the festival," said Konoka.

"That was a one shot deal. I do not get involved with others," replied Chisame.

"Too late for that," winked Haruna.

"Hmpf! Just let me talk to him," said Chisame.

* * *

_**A/S More translation below**_

_**Negi's note in English means "You should have finished me off. Will be seeing you shortly."**_

**_Negi's first spell, "Hundred arrows of light blind the foe."_**

**_Fake Hermann's first spell, "Dance of Petrification toward the maiden."_**

**_Negi's second spell, "Hundred arrows of water at the foe."_**

**_Negi's third spell, "With the wind goddess and water god combine, give me salvation and the power to end this fight."_**


	30. The Determined Bookworm

Nodoka opened her eyes and stared up at what appeared to be a ceiling. There was a certain smell that was very familiar to her as she once smelled it before. It was very quiet around her surroundings.

"Do not tell me I am back in the infirmary," mumbled Nodoka softly.

Ako happen to pass by and responded, "Yes that is where you are. Mister Gandolfini brought you in."

Nodoka remembered Gandolfini was drunk when her and others rescued Negi when they went back in time.

"He was very concerned about your injuries according to the nurse," said Ako.

Nodoka remembered how she got her injuries and how painful it was. She touched her arm where Negi's spell hit her.

"Where is professor Negi-sensei?" asked Nodoka.

Ako shrugged, "Do not know. He has not been in to see you if you are asking that?"

Nodoka was perplex now. According to her they became close so why would he not come to see her? Could it be that he is taking all the blame for her getting injured? Those were two questions Nodoka wondered.

"I am sure he will come," smiled Ako.

Nodoka tried to smile herself. Ako wandered off to do her tasks that were given to her by the nurse.

* * *

Asuna was steaming still at what happened between her and Negi. Chachamaru walked up behind her and asked, "What is wrong?"

Asuna jumped in the air and turned around. Asuna responded, "Ah...it is nothing Chacha-san."

"Then why do you look like you lost something?" asked Chacha.

"It is Negi for your information," responded Asuna.

Chacha was not one to pry but asked, "Did he...um do anything to you...again?"

Asuna blushed and said, "No it was not like that. Just...that!"

"Say no more. Do you want me to go and look for him? Master is busy so I have some free time," asked Chacha.

"Say Chacha-san, do you like Negi-kun?" asked Asuna.

Chacha blushed, "No...it is not...like that."

"Not like what?" asked Asuna smiling.

"Just concern for him because of Master," replied Chacha.

"Ah is that right? Because of Eva-chan," said Asuna.

"Yes!" bowed Chacha.

"Well if you must and I can have your help. You can help find the twerp," said Asuna.

Chacha did not say a word as she walked away. Asuna was smiling again as she thought how Negi is affecting Chacha.

* * *

Negi secluded within the labyrinth of Library Island just sat in a dark area all by himself staring out at nothing. Negi had tears in his eyes after crying silently.

Negi pondered how much he is hurting inside because he was reckless during the fight with fake Hermann. He injured one of his students and the girl who said she loves him.

That shook Negi so bad that it may affect his progress as a magi. Eva would be laughing at him and would have told Negi that Nodoka would be considered collateral damage because she should not been there with him. His father would be disappointed in seeing how his son endangered others. And now Asuna was very mad at him. How could he face any of them again? Those were the thoughts running through the ten year old kid professor's mind.

"Professor? Are you here?" said a low tone girl voice.

Negi looked around and tried to wipe his tears with his sleeve of his shirt.

"Professor are you alright?" asked the girlie voice again nearer to Negi.

Negi looked up and saw Chachamaru standing there looking down on Negi. Chacha bent down and looked at her professor.

"What is wrong?" asked a concerned robot.

"No...thing!" responded Negi trying to smile.

"There is definitely something wrong. Your eyes are leaking," replied Chacha.

"There is nothing wrong," repeated Negi.

"Mind if I sit here with you?" asked Chacha.

"Would Master be mad at you that you are with me?" asked Negi.

"No she is busy and she does not need my company at this time," said Chacha.

There was a moment of silence as Negi looked away.

"Is this something to do with Nodoka-san?" asked Chacha.

"I...well...," stuttered Negi trying not to cry in front of Chacha.

Negi felt exhausted from crying and also from the earlier battle. He looked like he was about to pass out as Chacha extended her robotic arms to catch Negi and laid his head on her lap. Chacha looked content at having her professor's head on her lap. She caressed his cheek with her hand. What a gentle boy Negi is she thought.

"If I was a real girl. Would I be 'feeling' happy or be embarrassed by this situation? Would he like me more if I was a real girl? Master sees him as a tool for her plans beyond the school, but I think of him as someone special to me," said Chacha softly.

Negi immediately woke up and looked up at Chacha and realized where he was. He blushed as he lifted his head off of Chacha's lap.

"Professor, I am sure Miss Miyazaki-san will be fine. After all she is one of your partners," smiled Chacha.

"But, but I...," said Negi as Chacha placed a finger on his lips.

"Believe in her professor," said Chacha as she removed her finger from his lips.

"Thank you!" responded Negi.

"You will not be so reckless next time that you have a magic battle. You learn from this mistake and will not make it again," said Chacha.

"Yes, but this is precisely why I did not want anyone to get involved with me," said Negi.

"Everyone needs someone professor. Even you," said Chacha.

"Just that maybe next time I might kill someone close to me," said Negi.

"Nature of battle professor. But if everyone is properly trained and follows direction, the risk of deaths decreases," said Chacha.

"I...," said Negi as he just went silent.

"You all are fairly new to these kind of battles professor. Injuries will occur even with the best. I bet even your father was never injured free despite how great he was," smiled Chacha.

"I am not my father. That is why I must become strong," said Negi.

"Imma told you when he became Nagi-san to walk your own path. Professor please heed those words seriously," said Chacha.

"I will," responded Negi.

"Should we leave here professor and find Asuna-san? She was concerned about your well-being," said Chacha.

"I guess!" said Negi as he got up the same time as Chacha. They made their way outside and collided with Chisame.

* * *

Walking back to his dorm with Chacha by his side, Negi did not say a word after leaving the library. Chacha just kept her eyes on her professor.

"So that is who you been with," replied a familiar voice to both Chacha and Negi.

"I...just...that," replied a confused Negi.

"People are worried about you professor," said Chisame as she walked toward the other two.

"Ah Chisame-san, watch your step," warned Chacha.

Chisame took another step as a root from a tree stuck out above the ground. Chisame was falling until Negi caught her in his arms. Chisame readjusted her glasses and she was on an angle looking up at Negi. Chisame blushed.

"Are you alright?" asked Chacha.

"Yes, I am fine. Can you let go of me?" asked Chisame.

Negi helped Chisame to be perpendicular now.

"I...just...thought," said Chisame as her mind drifted having a vision in her head of her in Negi's arms. That made her blush even more and yet mad at the same time. "How could she be like the other girls?" Chisame thought.

"Do not tell me you too?" asked Chacha.

Negi looked confused as ever at what was going on.

"No it is not like that," replied Chisame.

"Sure!" said Chacha dryly.

"Just here for Asuna-san's sake," said Chisame.

"Asuna-san's?" asked Negi.

"Yes she was worried where you went off to," replied Chisame.

"Ah alright," said Negi.

"Well I will tell her that you are in the dorm," said Chisame as she hurried away.

* * *

Yue quietly slips into the infirmary to visit Nodoka. Nodoka was sleeping as Yue hit a chair with her foot. Yue mumbled under her breathe as Nodoka opened her eyes.

"Professor is that you?" asked Nodoka softly.

"Sorry just me bookworm," replied Yue.

"Sorry Yue-san, I just...thought you would be the professor," said Nodoka.

"So he has not been here to see you? He went off somewhere. Asuna-san and Chachamaru-san was going to look for him," said Yue.

"What? He ran off?" asked Nodoka.

"Yes! He is blaming himself for you getting injured and probably blaming himself for getting all of us involved in magic," said Yue.

"That is silly. He should never blame himself. He was just trying to protect me," said Nodoka.

"What did happen?" asked Yue.

"Well we went into another void I think you can call it. It looked like a Swiss village like in the books. A fake Hermann showed up and fought Negi-sensei. I hid the best I could but...," said Nodoka.

"How did you sustain an injury?" asked Yue.

"The professor tried his best to eliminate the spell and you know me. I am clumsy and tripped and his spell sliced into my arm and leg. But if he is taking all the blame that is wrong. I need to see him," said Nodoka as she tried to get up.

Ako raced over and held onto Nodoka. Yue shook her head. "So that is what love is?" thought Yue.

"You should not get up Nodoka-san. You could reopen your wounds." replied Ako.

"I am alright. I need to see the professor," responded Nodoka.

"You might as well let her go Ako-san. I will take responsibility. If the wounds reopen I will rush her back," said Yue.

"Fine, but you were warned," replied Ako.

The nurse peered through her office and smiled.

Nodoka got dressed and Yue helped her walk.

"I am so scared that he will never use magic again," said Nodoka.

"Doubt it. When push comes to shove, that kid will defend his life and others," replied Yue.

"But you should have seen his face Yue-san. It made me want to just hold on to him and tell him it was alright to cry on my behalf. But, the pain was so great I could hardly stand it," said Nodoka.

"You really do love him," said Yue.

"More then he knows," replied Nodoka.

* * *

Asuna was so tied from her searching as she sat at the _Chao Bao Zi_counter. Satsuki was cooking for her customers as usual. Konoka and Setsuna meandered beside the tired Asuna.

"So any luck on finding Negi-kun?" asked Konoka.

"No luck. It is like he just disappeared from the face of the Earth," exaggerated Asuna.

"He will show up," said Setsuna.

"He better. We need proper answers as to what happen with him and bookworm," said Asuna.

"Did Chacha go look for him?" asked Konoka.

"Pardon me if I am interrupting. Chacha-san has not been in today," said Satsuki.

"Then either she has found him or still looking for him," said Asuna.

"Most likely she found him," replied Satsuki.

Chisame showed up behind the three girls at the counter.

"Hi Miss Idol," smirked Konoka.

Chisame shook her head and said, "Found Negi-sensei. He was going to the dorm."

"Yeah he was found," smiled Konoka.

"That is good to hear," replied Satsuki as she handed Chisame a glass of water.

"Well I am off. You two can stay with Chisame-san. I want answers," said Asuna dashing off toward the dorm.

* * *

Asuna arrived at the dorm in just minutes as she opened her dorm door and found it empty. She looked up toward where Negi usually sleeps and nothing. She inspected it even further and saw some of his things missing.

"That brat took off again," replied an angry Asuna.

Nodoka made her way inside of the room as Asuna forgot to shut the door.

"Is the professor here?" asked Nodoka.

Asuna spun around in a fury and shouted, "NO THE IDIOT IS NOT HERE!"

Nodoka recoiled as Yue held her.

Asuna shook at what she did. "Sorry bookworm," replied Asuna.

"Well if he is not here. Why are we here standing around?" asked Yue concerned.

"Damn if I know," responded Asuna.

Asuna made her way pass the other two girls and dashed off.

"Why could he not stay here and let me talk to him?" asked Nodoka shaking that she will never see her beloved Negi again.

"Do not fret. He would never abandon us," winked Yue.

Haruna passed by and stopped. "What are you two doing in Negi-sensei's room? Waiting to pounce on him and make him all yours in between the two of you?" snickered Haruna.

"No and this is serious Paru-san. He is missing yet again," said Yue.

"What? I thought he was found," said Haruna.

Nodoka shook her head no.

* * *

Negi awakens with the sound of chains rattling. He rubs his eyes and focuses on a shadow in the distance.

"Ah you are awake. All this time I thought perhaps you were seriously injured. Or worse...dead," said the voice in the distance.

"Who are you?" asked Negi.

"That should be very obvious Professor Springfield. I am the rose thief you have been searching for all this time. I got kind of bored watching you take your sweet time finding me. So, I came to you," replied the rose thief.

"Where am I?" asked Negi.

"That is a good question indeed. Where are we? I can say your darkest nightmare or I can say anywhere I choose you to be. Even I can say I am home," replied the rose thief.

"Are you using voice manipulation? Because you do not sound familiar," said Negi as he got up.

"Precisely professor. What good is a mystery without a mysterious person?" asked the rose thief.

"Why am I here?" asked Negi.

"Do you not want to retrieve the pink rose?" asked the thief.

"I do, but why am I here?" asked Negi again.

"You are here because I desire you to be here," replied the thief.

"Where is my belongings?" asked Negi.

"Oh well they are safe and secure beyond your reach at this time," said the thief.

Negi recited, "_Centum telum of Lux lucis..._"

"I would not do that. We are after all in a metal incased room," said the thief.

"What do you want from me then?" asked Negi.

"You! And to hopefully learn something about yourself in the process," said the thief.

"No evil intentions?" asked Negi.

"Hey this is an evil intention. Stealing the rose. Making you roam around the campus suspecting your students. Fighting evil doers that you have fought," replied a mad thief.

"So you are the one that sent the fakes after me and Miss Miyazaki-san?" asked Negi.

"That girl irritates me because of her damn pactio item. This was also a lesson for her as well if she wants to continue to try and be with you. She has to see how dangerous it is," said the thief.

"Why just her and not the other partners of mine?" asked Negi.

"He-he, well professor because she did confess her love to you? The others have their own motives. Miss Kagurazaka-san wants to simply protect you, but there may be something in her past that connects you two. Miss Ayase-san has hidden... well just say one day you may find out. Just say she cares about your welfare. Miss Sakurazaki-san as well is concern about your welfare and may develop a fighting bond with you that she enjoys. Miss Konoe-san will protect you like a brother like her father did with your father. Miss Saotome-san despite being selfish and liking her magical abilities will protect you for both Miss Miyazaki-san and Miss Ayase-san. Miss Hasegawa-san is very cautious yet I expect her feelings are growing and someday she may play an important role in your life. Miss Ku-san and Miss Nagase-san are not your partners, yet anyway, but they are willing to sacrifice their lives for you," lectured the thief.

"They are just my students," replied Negi.

"Sad that you still have not realize they are your equals. Your true partners like your father had," said the thief.

"But...," said a confused Negi.

"But nothing. They were willing to follow you without hesitation. Each granted has their motivation and other reasons. But you will need them to be strong sometime in the near future perhaps," said the thief.

"So are you just going to lecture me on what I already know? Give me the rose," said Negi.

"Do you really know? Or is that because you are blinded by one goal. To find your father no matter what cost it has on others? Miss Miyazaki-san truly loves you professor. Why? I have not the foggest of ideas to why she chose you. But she will give up her life to simply protect you. Why are you afraid to let anyone inside your heart?" said the thief.

Negi just stood there frozen and could not reply back.

"Is it that you have seen too many people get injured that you care about and if you were with her or any of the other students, that they would be a target?" asked the thief.

"Yes!" simply said Negi.

"They were targets when they made a pactio with you. No! They were targets when the dean put all the girls in your class. Each were chosen for a reason professor," said the thief.

"Huh?" said a confused Negi.

"Do not worry now about it. Just know when the time is right each girl will play their part," said the thief.

"Now the rose?" asked Negi.

"Sorry professor not just yet. I am afraid you will have to wait a little longer," said the thief as a light blinded the room. Negi felt dizzy and passed out.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked a new voice.

"Yeah he will be fine," said the thief.

* * *

Nodoka and Yue sit at the Mahora fountain just outside of the Academy buildings.

"How are you holding up?" asked Yue.

"Just fine," smiled Nodoka still worrying about Negi.

"We will find him for you," replied Yue.

"Um how about if we find him for us. After all I am not the only one who loves him," smiled Nodoka again.

Yue blushed, "No that...is not."

"You have to be honest to yourself. Be there for him when he asks. I admit I will be a little jealous, but you have more magical ability then me," said Nodoka.

"Bookworm honestly your love prevails over my magic any day," said Yue.

"Maybe, but if you love him as you say you do, both will trump even my love for him if he choses you," said Nodoka.

"He will pick you. I know in my heart he will," said Yue.

"We will see someday," laughed Nodoka.

"Well you stay here. I will head to the library to see if anyone there has seen him," said Yue as she got up and headed toward the library.

Nodoka sighed as thought about what Yue said about Negi choosing her. She blushed beat red at thinking out his public acknowledgement of her being his girlfriend. Then she visualize an engagement to him after she graduated from a college. Nodoka suddenly heard a loud thumping noise behind her in the fountain as water splash on her back. She turned and saw a little figure at the bottom of the fountain. The water stabilize as Nodoka realized it was Negi. Despite her bandages and wounds, Nodoka got into the fountain and hurriedly got to Negi. She pulled him up to the surface as he was unresponsive. She carried him with all her might toward the edge as she climbed out of the fountain. She picked him up with her strength and placed him on the ground. No one was available to help so she did CPR on him. She looked at his lips.

"This is no time for that," thought Nodoka as she made sure she was doing the CPR right that she read in a book.

After a minute, Negi opened his eyes as Nodoka lips were on his lips. Nodoka looked toward Negi's face because she felt Negi stir. Their eyes met as both began to blush. Nodoka released her lips on his lips.

"Are you alright?" asked Nodoka.

"Yes!" said Negi softly spitting out water.

"Thank God!" said Nodoka as she hugged him tightly.

"I am so sorry Nodoka-san," said Negi as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Ssh! Please professor do not say another word on it. Do not be sorry. It was my fault as well. I tripped trying to get away. I do not want you to blame yourself," said Nodoka.

Negi looked at the soaked bandages as one wound was starting to bleed on her arm.

"The wound reopened," said Negi.

"I do not care. I simply want to stay like this for a while," said Nodoka still hugging him.

"But you will lose a lot of blood," said Negi.

Nodoka pulled back slightly so Negi could try and close the wound. The wound stopped bleeding.

"We need to change those bandages and I should get out of my wet clothes," said Negi.

All of Negi's stuff was lying on the ground near the fountain. His staff came to him as he called it.

"Would you like a ride back?" asked Negi.

"Would that be prudent? Everyone might see us," said Nodoka.

"Right now, I do not care if they did. Remember barrier up," smiled Negi.

Negi got on the staff as Nodoka sat behind him holding him by his waist as they flew toward the dorm. Nodoka put her head on his back and closed her eyes relieved that Negi was still here with her.


	31. The Trained Bookworm

Negi says good-bye to Nodoka out in the hallway of the dorm. Asuna is pacing back and forth within her dorm she shares with Konoka and Negi. Negi opens the dorm door as Asuna hears the door open.

"I am home!" said Negi expecting no one to be inside.

All of the sudden Negi was laying on the floor with something heavy on top of him.

"Asuna-san?" asked a smothered Negi.

"Do not ever do that again you brat," said Asuna softly hiding her tears.

"Do what?" asked Negi.

"Ever take off without telling me," sniffed Asuna.

"Are you crying?" asked Negi.

"NO I AM NOT CRYING," exclaimed Asuna loudly.

"Alright then can I at least get up?" asked Negi.

"Sure!" replied Asuna turning away from Negi.

"It is alright Asuna," said Negi.

"I want to...know what happen in your own words. You and bookworm have been spending a lot of time together for just being friends," said Asuna.

"If you insist on wanting to know," said Negi giving in to Asuna.

"Yes please Negi-kun," smiled Asuna.

They both sat down on the couch as Negi took a deep breathe.

"When the rose was taking from Nodoka-san's possession, her and I thought it could have been one of the students in class. But, during our investigation we were unceremoniously transported to a foggy field. An image of Fate, the one we fought back in Kyoto that Master allegedly beat, showed up and I fought the fake Fate. Nodoka-san knew it was a fake due to her pactio. The image could not be injured by spells. Just gave us a warning and left. Then the next day or two Nodoka-san and I again were transported to what look like a Swiss or bavarian village that mysteriously had no people in it. The image of Hermann, the one who found a way inside Mahora if you recall that took you and um...gave you an outfit. I fought the image and it manage to get in the middle of Nodoka-san and myself. I did not see Nodoka-san behind Hermann so I casted a spell that eventually hit Nodoka-san. At least a little of it did. I thought I was at fault so being a kid I ran away. Chacha-san found me and we talked. She is quite convincing. Then after I left her I was again earlier transported and met the rose thief. After the brief meeting I was dumped into the fountain as I hit my head as Nodoka-san rescued me. We talked and came to somewhat of an understanding," lectured Negi.

"So to sum it up. You fought images that were maybe from the rose thief that you finally met. Do you have any idea to who it was?," said Asuna.

"No unfortunately the voice was not known by me," sighed Negi.

"So how are you and bookworm then?" asked Asuna.

"Well I did not want to argue with her so I let her be right," smiled Negi.

'You are learning professor," giggled Asuna as she hit him on the back.

"Huh?" said a confused Negi.

* * *

Eva looks up at the girl's dorm building. Chachamaru by her side.

"So this is where my apprentice is staying?" asked Eva.

"Yes master. He stays here with Asuna-san and Konoka-san," replied Chacha.

"Might as well visit since we are here," smirked Eva.

"Yes master," replied Chacha.

Chacha opened the door as Eva stepped cautiously inside. There were bunch of girls running here and there to their unknown destinations within the building.

Eva followed Chacha to Negi's room. A knock upon the door was heard by Asuna as she opened it. Chacha stood there motionless. Asuna motioned Chacha to come in. Chacha bowed gracefully as she stepped aside as Eva smiled evilly.

"Oh great the vamp brat is here!" replied Asuna.

Negi overheard Asuna and asked, "Master is here?"

"Are you going to let me in or we going to still trade barbs at one another," commented Eva.

"Fine you may come in. But if you attack the kid, I will throw you out," said Asuna.

"Like you can try," said Eva.

Eva stepped inside and looked around at the dorm room.

"So this is how teenage girls live these days?" asked Eva.

"Yes according to my data they are not as tidy as they once were," replied Chacha.

Negi hurriedly toward Eva and bowed. Eva half-heartedly smiled. Asuna had her arms cross watching Eva's every move.

"Do you want some tea Master?" asked Negi.

"No I just came for a quick talk then I am off to meet the old man," said Eva.

"Old man?" asked Asuna.

"The dean," replied Chacha as Eva looked at Chacha.

"So have you found out anything new on the rose thief boya?" asked Eva.

"No...not really. I think I did meet the thief earlier today though," said Negi.

"Oh? And?" asked Eva.

"Nothing much to add, but I am wondering more on why such a trivial thing as me giving a rose to a student could cause this much of an uproar," said Negi.

"Jealousy perhaps? Or teaching you a lesson boya?" asked Eva.

Negi shrugged.

"Why should anyone be jealous of this brat and bookworm?" asked Asuna.

"You are not too bright I see Asuna-san. This brat as you say has attracted a lot of girls around him. And many others who are not even his partners enjoy his company. And there may be others that we do not know about that this kid may have attracted," said Eva.

"Hmpf! He is only ten years old. He is not even good looking," said Asuna.

"Ah yeah! I forgot you like old men like Takahata-sensei," smiled Eva.

Asuna blushed, "It is not...,"

"Or like I said someone might be teaching him a lesson. The important part maybe is recognizing what is being taught like a teacher does," said Eva.

"Exactly like I do in English class," said Negi.

"So what is the lesson that may be taught then?" asked Asuna.

"Well I think boya should answer that," said Eva as she got up and Chacha opened the dorm door.

"You leaving so soon Master?" asked Negi.

"Yes, well as I said I have to see the dean," said Eva as she stepped into the hallway.

Nodoka was out in the hallway near her dorm door as she saw Eva coming out of Negi's room. Eva never saw Nodoka nor did Chacha.

"Um wonder what Eva-chan was there for?" whispered Nodoka to herself.

* * *

After seeing Eva leave Negi's room, Nodoka quickly went inside her room. Haruna and Yue were already within siting.

"So Negi-sensei was the one that put you into the infirmary?" asked Haruna.

Nodoka sheepishly answered, "Yes, but it was partially my fault for being so clumsy."

"Did he at least apologize?" asked Yue.

"Yes after I...um," blushed Nodoka.

"After you what?" asked Haruna.

"I kind of saved him from drowning," replied Nodoka.

"That is when you found him?" asked Yue.

"Yes! I was sitting there by the fountain when you left and I managed somehow to get him out of the fountain," replied Nodoka.

"Amazes me what love can do these days," smiled Haruna.

Nodoka blushed again, "It is not like that."

"So what happen after you got him out of the fountain?" asked Yue.

"I had to give him CPR," said Nodoka.

"Oh you had to put your lips against his," smiled Haruna.

"Well yes kind of. He revived as I kind of kissed him," said Nodoka still blushing.

"Talk about a wet kiss," giggled Yue.

"So are you two cool with each other now?" asked Haruna.

"Yes he tried to apologize but I told him he did not have to since it was my fault. I told him that he need not take the whole blame on the situation," replied Nodoka.

"Very adult like of you," said Yue.

"Yes I thought it was," responded Nodoka.

"We should get to Eva-chan's place at the resort to train," said Yue.

Nodoka did not say a word about seeing Eva leave Negi's room.

* * *

At _Chao Bao Zi_, the winged swords-woman and the healer took some time to eat together.

"Oh you have to try this. It is a beef and mushroom Okonomiyaki," said Konoka with a mouthful.

"That is good," replied Setsuna stabbing at her Gyoza.

Fei Ku approached the two and asked, "How is the food?"

"Twis foo deth goo," said Konoka chewing.

"She said the the food is good," smiled Setsuna.

"That good to hear. Will let Satsuki-san hear praise," replied Fei Ku as she bounced toward where Satsuki was.

Satsuki smiled and continued cooking.

"So about Negi-kun. Are you worried about him?" asked Konoka.

"I am always worried about the professor. Even though he is strong magically and gaining strength at hand to hand combat, he is still a kid," replied Setsuna.

"Yeah he is a kid, but we cannot smother him either or he will push us further away. Eva-chan told me once that I can be the most powerful healer. And Negi-kun is the son of the Thousand Master. Imagine what our children would be like," giggled Konoka.

Setsuna almost choked on her food. "Seriously, you cannot be serious," said Setsuna.

"What? If my father and his father were friends. Maybe destiny put their kids together. Should see what the fortune cards say," smiled Konoka.

"You do know that you would be down the list of his perspective permanent partners. He has Asuna-san, Nodoka-san, Yue-san, and Chacha-san I suspect has feelings for him. And do not forget the others outside of our circle like Ayaka-san and Makie-san," said Setsuna.

"Cannot a girl dream though. He looked so hot when he was our age when he went on that mock date with Asuna-san. Even you said you would not mind dating him," smiled Konoka as she took a piece of her food.

Setsuna blushed, "It is not like that..."

"Why you blushing then?" asked Konoka.

"You know I serve only to protect you," said Setsuna.

"Yes, but you also promised to protect Negi-kun too," replied Konoka.

Setsuna looked down on her food and attacked it.

* * *

A couple hours later, Fei Ku showed up within Eva's resort and saw Kaede already there waiting.

"I see you had to work," commented Kaede.

"Yes! When Chao-san left, more responsible fell on me," said Fei Ku.

"Sure you can train," winked Kaede.

"Endurance no problem," smiled the Chinese martial artist.

"Will let you warm up first," said the Ninja.

"So are we sure we should go to Wales with professor. We are not his partners," asked Fei Ku stretching.

"True we are not his partners...yet, but he needs our help. Plus I like to see where this leads. Imma was an intriguing fellow. Perhaps maybe this is part of my training," said Kaede.

"You just protective of professor," smiled Fei Ku.

"I may be, but I was not the one who wanted a kiss from him," smiled Kaede.

Fei Ku blushed remembering Kyoto and then how Negi looked when Fei Ku fought Mana.

"He is your martial arts disciple after all. You need to look after him as well. Never know you might actually get that kiss from him," smiled Kaede again.

"That not what it is between disciple and me," said Fei Ku.

"Sure! And that is the same thing Eva-chan keeps saying to herself too," replied Kaede.

"Ready when you are," said Fei Ku.

"Alright here I come," said Kaede as there were multiple clashes of techniques used by both girls on each other.

* * *

Once again Chachamaru managed to find Chisame wearing her cos-play outfit for a photo shoot for her net idol web page.

"Yyouu are not suppose to be here," scolded Chisame.

Chacha bowed and asked, "Are you going to train with Negi-sensei and the rest?"

"Now why should I get myself involved with them? It was more of a headache then anything," replied Chisame.

"So that is a no?" asked Chacha.

"Precisely!" responded Chisame.

"So you are not curious at all about the trip to Wales?" said Chacha.

"I am not even involved one bit," replied the net idol.

"It must be boring though for you to always be number one on the net," said Chacha.

"How did you know?" replied Chisame.

"The professor sometimes let it slip while training that he still goes to your webpage. Makes Master not happy of course," said Chacha.

"That kid still is a fan after all this," thought Chisame.

"Well you should still come and watch since you are officially one of his partners," replied Chacha.

"Like hell I am. I am not physically gifted like Setsuna-san or Asuna-san. I probably do not even have much magical ability like Yue-san or Konoka-san. Heck all I can do is hack into the net with the mice," said Chisame.

"True but what about that magical staff?" asked Chacha.

"What about it? It looks like a kid's toy still to me. I do not even know what it can do beyond my computer abilities. Even the brat does not know," said Chisame.

"If you come certainly it could help," said Chacha.

"For the last time..." said Chisame as Chacha grabbed her and led her to Eva's place.

* * *

"Will you let go of me," said Chisame.

Chacha was not listening as she dragged Chisame into the resort.

"I do not know why you dragged me here. I absolutely will not participate with those people," said Chisame.

Konoka looked over and saw Chisame standing next to Chacha.

"Glad you can make it Chisame-san. Negi-kun will be happy," said Konoka.

"Like I care if the brat will be happy or not," said Chisame as she heard crash noises.

"It is a little battle with Master and the professor and dog demon," said Chacha.

Chisame leaned against a post just watching the battle best she could.

"You have to do better then this to beat the rose thief boya," said Eva.

"The rose thief?" asked Kotaro.

"Sorry yes, it is why I have been missing a couple days of training," said Negi.

The trio of Haruna, Nodoka, and Yue showed up beside Chisame and Chacha.

"Master go for blood," commented Chachazero.

In another part of the resort Setsuna and Asuna were clashing with their swords. Fei Ku and Kaede were dueling as well in another part.

Eva stopped all the training as she summon all who were in the resort in a line.

"This may be the most pitiful group I have every seen. Setsuna-san is not giving it all for fear of hurting Asuna-san. Asuna-san needs to think more rather then react. Konoka-san just idly stands watch and does not read or learn anything. Nodoka-san, Yue-san, and Haruna-san shows up late. Chisame-san well she is weak even if she trained. And my disciple lacks cohesiveness with his allies," said Eva.

"We did well against Chao-san," said Konoka.

"That was pure luck. Asuna-san was knocked out. Setsuna-san could not even touch Chao-san. Kaede-san had her hands full with Mana-san that ended in a draw. Fei Ku-san and Haruna-san fought well against Chacha-san's sisters but it took too long. Nodoka-san stupidly saved boya. Yue-san wisely stayed out of the way because her lack in magic would only be a hindrance. Konoka-san was not even directly in the fight. And Chisame-san is useless," reprimanded Eva.

"But, the results were that we won," said Asuna.

"If my disciple over there (pointing) did not use his head, Chao-san would have won. If you meet up with the white haired boy again you all would get decimated. You all have to work as a team. Even the useless ones can help somehow," said Eva.

Little mumbling was heard in the line in front of Eva.

"So I am useless huh? I am weak. Then why am I here," said Chisame.

"Indeed why are you here?" asked Eva.

"Because Chacha-san dragged me here," replied Chisame.

"I would suggest you stay out of our way then," replied Eva.

"Fine I will," responded Chisame as she walked back to seat where she sat.

"Any more lip from you people?" asked Eva.

A collective response of "No!"

"Fine then I want to see boya with every one of his pactio partners. Except Chisame-san," said Eva.

First up Asuna and Negi versus Eva and Chacha.

"This is by far no rematch. I just want to see how you two work together so no spells. Only physical combat," said Eva.

Eva raced toward Negi as Asuna dodged Chacha's first blow. Negi to grab Eva and toss her in the air. Asuna swung her sword as Chacha side-stepped it. Eva landed on her feet.

"Well that is a little progress," smiled Eva.

Next up was Setsuna and Negi versus Eva and Chachazero.

"Oh good I get to draw blood," said Chachazero.

"I will fight Setsuna-san and Chachazero will get Negi," said Eva.

"Is that true Master? I get the Thousand Master's kid," said Chachazero.

"Remember bird demon no holds barred," smiled Eva.

Negi dug out an old fashion Japanese Katana against Chachazero's double cleavers.

Chachazero swiped with her right and near caught Negi's arm. Negi parried Chachazero's left arm and spun around the puppet. Meanwhile, Eva started off with a high kick as Setsuna blocked it. Chachazero tried to back stab Negi as Negi managed to dodge and he hit Setsuna. Eva swung her arm toward the unbalance Setsuna and hit her square in the ribs. Setsuna went down to one knee as Negi saw her. Chachazero swiped again and hit Negi's wrist. Blood was drawn as Chachazero was happy. Setsuna and Negi looked at each other as they switched partners as Negi fought Eva to a draw. While Setsuna dismantled the puppets weapons.

"We will pass on Yue-san, since she is not even close to being ready. Same goes for Haruna as her drawings do not last long. That leaves Miss Miyazaki-san. I heard that you were involved with two battles recently. You will fight along side boya now," demanded Eva.

"But...I do not have any offensive capabilities," murmured Nodoka.

"Fine then its you and boya versus just me. Magic this time," said Eva smiling.

"But...," slurred Nodoka.

"You will be alright. Just stay behind me at all times. I do not want a repeat of what happen again," said Negi.

"Are you sure?" asked Nodoka.

"Believe in me and your abilities," smiled Negi.

"Ugh sickening is it not. Those two make me want to puke," said Eva.

"Why because he may be happy with her while you could not get his father," said Asuna.

Eva shot Asuna a death glance.

"No it is just jealousy," said Chacha.

"Ready Master when you are," replied Negi.

Nodoka opened her book and stood behind him.

"_Glacies quod Atrum temerarius meus to order. No obviam hostes hostium._" recited Eva.

"She is casting a spell professor," whispered Nodoka.

"_Ventus Obex,_" recited Negi.

The wind barrier blocked the jagged dark ice thrown magically by Eva.

"She is just waiting until the barrier subsides for her next attack," said Nodoka reading her pactio item.

"Have to come up with a way to neutralize that attack. Know which spell?" asked Negi.

"No her mind is rambling as she knows about the book," said Nodoka.

"WHAT BOYA ARE YOU TWO HAVING PROBLEMS READING ME?" yelled Eva.

"Alright I have the perfect spell but I need you to distract her," said Negi.

"Me? What can I do?" asked Nodoka now shaking.

"Calm down and use your head. You are smart," smiled Negi.

Nodoka closed her eyes and wanted so bad to show Negi how much she has improved as a person.

"Alright professor let me handle it," said Nodoka with confidence.

The wind barrier died down as Negi was no where to be seen.

"Where is boya?" asked Eva.

"He is here but nowhere," replied Nodoka.

"Do not get cute on me girl," replied Eva.

"Look you old hag. You should treat Negi-sensei better then you do. You know I am right and all of us here do to," said Nodoka.

"Old...hag am I? Treating him with kid gloves will get you all killed," said Eva.

"I do not mean treat with kid gloves. Just be a little more softer," said Nodoka.

"What do you know about battles? I have lived a lot longer then you all put together three times or more," said Eva.

"You are right. We do not know about the battles. But we do know we will protect each other and especially Negi-sensei," said Nodoka.

"Pfft! You girls? Will believe it when it happens," said Eva.

"_Lux lucis of senior caecus unus quisnam peto malum,_" recited Negi behind Eva quietly from a distance.

All of a sudden a flash of light in front of Eva shimmered and Eva was blind.

"That was not fair boya. But, good tactic though," said Eva wiping her eyes.

"Are you alright Master?" asked Chacha.

"Yes just give me a minute," said Eva.

All the girls except Chisame ran up to Nodoka mobbing her and congratulating her.

Negi simply smiled at her as she blushed.


	32. The Partying Bookworm

Still in Eve's resort, Haruna was hatching a little plan seeing how happy Nodoka was.

Haruna whispered to Konoka, "We should throw bookworm a party."

"Um...is that a good idea," whispered Konoka.

"Sure since her and the professor look so good together when they fought," whispered Haruna.

"Well should we ask Yue-san," whispered Konoka.

"Ah forgot about her and her feelings toward Negi-kun," whispered Haruna.

"Just is not her though. There are a few girls I suspect," whispered Konoka.

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Eva.

Everyone else turned toward Haruna and Konoka.

"What?" asked Haruna innocently.

"What indeed!" responded Eva.

* * *

Negi still recovering from Eva's little battles as she called them. Konoka was treating Negi's minor wounds.

Konoka whispered, "Negi-kun, can I ask you for a big favor?"

Negi replied, "What is it?"

"Well, we are planning to throw Nodoka-san a party for her accomplishment today. She needs cheering up lately," smiled Konoka.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Negi.

"Glad you ask. We would like you to escort her to the party. But, first we need to set it up so you have to take her out," smiled Konoka.

"What? Me take her...," blushed Negi.

Nodoka looked over at Negi and Nodoka and saw Negi blushed.

"Yeah just for a couple hours professor. Please!" begged Konoka.

"Oh alright. I guess if it is need I will," smiled Negi.

"Thank you professor. Will tell the others," smiled Konoka as she finished tending to Negi.

"Nodoka-san can I talk with you for a moment," asked Negi.

Nodoka looked over and hurriedly over to Negi.

"What is it professor?" asked Nodoka.

"How...would you...like to go out with me for a couple hours to celebrate," blushed Negi.

"Is he asking her out?" asked Asuna.

Konoka whispered, "Well we need a couple hours to set up the surprise party."

"Yeah but it does look like he is asking her out on a date," replied Haruna.

"He is simply buying us some time," said Yue.

Chisame shook her head in disbelief.

Chacha whispered to Eva, "Master are you going to the party?"

"With those fools? No I have better things to do. But, you have my permission to attend," lied Eva.

Chacha bowed and smiled softly.

Nodoka was in her dazed dreamland as she could hardly believe he asked her out on a date. Even if it was just for a couple hours.

"Oh my I am not ready. I stink from training. I need to look good," said Nodoka to herself as she was pacing.

"Nodoka-san calm down. You can get ready before he takes you. Is that right professor?" said Yue.

"Oh yes! She can freshen up. We all do I guess from training," said Negi.

The girls hurried Nodoka away toward the baths as Negi sat in a little daze.

* * *

"So he asked you out?" asked Haruna knowing he already did.

"Ye...s, he I guess did," replied Nodoka.

Haruna nudged Nodoka and said, "See he likes you."

Yue responded, "He is just ten Paru-san. He does not like anyone like..._that_."

"Oh are you so sure?" asked Haruna.

"Listen Haruna-san. Professor is just a kid. What kid would like any of the class? None are normal," said Chisame.

"Does that include you?" asked Asuna-san.

"I...well...," stuttered Chisame who was blushing.

"The professor and bookworm do look cute together. After all who else has the guts to profess their undying love to him," said Konoka looking at a blushing Nodoka.

"You do know Nodoka-san does have competition for his attention these days," said Setsuna.

"Yeah Ayaka-san (Asuna rolled her eyes), Makie-san, Ako-san, and Chacha-san despite her being a robot has had a hint of feelings one way or another toward Negi-kun," said Konoka.

"I think you forgot one...or two," said Haruna as she looked directly at Yue.

Yue blushed and turned away.

"Shall we make Nodoka-san pretty," said Haruna.

All the girls raised their hand in an agreement to pretty Nodoka.

* * *

Negi meanwhile happened to go back to the dorm as the resort's time expired. He still hated the baths but had to take one. He relaxed within the baths as no girl was there to disturb him.

"So you taking out Nodoka-san," said a male perverted voice.

"Oh hi Chamo! Yeah got roped into taking her out so the girls can set up a party for her," replied Negi.

"You do not sound disappointed though that you are doing it," laughed Chamo.

"This is kind of awkward still. A teacher taking out a student," said Negi.

"Do not think of it that way. Think of it as a young boy asking out a teenage girl," replied Chamo.

Negi blushed, "That is even worse!"

"Alright calm down. Then just think of it as two friends going out," sighed Chamo.

"Two friends huh," said Negi as he is reflecting on when Nodoka told him that she loved him. Their first kiss despite her tripping and the pactio. Their second shared kiss at the Mahora Festival.

"You are blushing again," reminded Chamo.

"It is just that she is so cute and smart. But, we hardly know each other. How could she even have said she loved me," said Negi.

"Bro, girls are hard to understand. Maybe it is as they said. She fell in love with you because you are so mature for your age. You seem to focus on a specific goal and set out toward it no matter what the obstacles migh be. I cannot say for certain that she might be the 'one' for your permenant partner. Still think there are too many girls yet you have not made a pactio with," lectured Chamo.

"But she is honest and kind and willing to help me. But, she is also not a fighter and more of a supporter," said Negi.

"Just use Yue-san's advice at the festival. I do not think she wants an answer yet. You are still maturing and your future here is not set in stone. You two may never see each other again," said Chamo.

"True she has to graduate as well and I need to become a magi. Our paths may or may not cross in the future," said Negi.

"But bro? Enjoy the experiences with her and all of the girls. They may be valuable to you not just as a friend or a student," winked Chamo as he scurried away.

Negi thinking of Nodoka and blushed beet red as he dropped lower in the water.

* * *

Nodoka hurriedly finished preparing to get ready for her date with her professor. That thought made her so nervous she was fumbling things in her hands.

"Will you calm down!" said Yue.

"Ah come on Yue-san, you know this is another dream date for her. This time he asked her out," smiled Haruna.

"Hmpf!" replied Yue.

"How is my dress and makeup?" asked Nodoka.

Yue looked over at Nodoka, "It looks fine."

"Yeah but it is not ecchi enough. Still a little conservative," said Haruna plotting.

"Do not go near her Paru-san," said Yue.

"Wha? I was not," replied Haruna.

Nodoka was still fidgeting with her dress and continuously looking in the mirror.

The knock on the door was heard by the three girls as their attention focus on the knock.

"It is Negi," said Negi behind the dorm door.

Haruna opened the dorm door as Nodoka stood behind her nervously. Negi met her eyes as he looked at her. Both of them blushed. He was in another suit and looked handsome.

"Wow Nodoka-san you look beautiful," said Negi as Asuna reminded him to comment on how beautiful Nodoka looks since girls like to hear that from boys.

"Thank...you," replied Nodoka.

Yue smiled behind Nodoka and winked.

"Shall we go?" asked Negi to Nodoka.

"Where are we going?" asked Nodoka.

"How about Kyoto?" replied Negi.

"How? Oh you mean fly there?" asked Nodoka.

"Of course," smiled Negi.

"Sure!" smiled Nodoka.

Negi and Nodoka left the building and flew toward Kyoto for their date.

"Well there they go!" said the rose thief outside somewhere around Mahora.

* * *

In the Mahora's girls dorm in a big empty room. The girls that were preparing Nodoka's party gathered to design the room.

"So where should we hang this?" asked Asuna.

"Um over to the right," smiled Haruna.

"These decorations are a little adult themed Paru-san," said Yue.

"Hardly Yue-san," giggled Haruna.

"Cannot wait to see Nodoka-san's face," clapped Konoka.

"Calm down. She most likely will be blushing," sighed Setsuna.

"This is still good for her moral. She has been so timid until the professor came. Never saw her like this," said Haruna.

"That pipsqueak better treat her right on their date," said Asuna.

"Where did they go?" asked Chisame.

The five other girls turned to face Chisame.

"Wha? Just was asking. Not if I give a hoot," replied a shock net idol.

"They went to Kyoto," replied Asuna.

"Yeah their first kiss was shared there. How romantic!" sighed Konoka.

"Yeah if Yue-san did not trip her, she might not have kissed him. Hope she is happy with him there," smiled Haruna.

"I did what was needed," replied Yue.

The girls went back to setting up the room and checking on food and other miscellanous things they will need for the party.

"Just hope the class rep does not ruin this party," said Asuna.

"Why? Was she invited?" asked Setsuna.

"No idea who Haruna-san asked. But the rumors are out that there is a party," said Asuna.

* * *

Few hours later the party just started as fellow classmates clamored inside slowly into the room.

Ayaka came running full speed toward Asuna.

"I heard bookworm and my beloved professor ran off to get married. And, this is a reception," said Ayaka.

"Stupid class rep. Where did you hear that?" asked Asuna.

"From the twins who heard it from their source," replied Ayaka.

"The twins huh. For your information we needed Negi-kun to distract bookworm for a few hours. This is a party for her. To cheer her up (Asuna thinking of a good excuse) from losing her rose," said Asuna.

"Oh is that all," said Ayaka.

"Yes that is all," responded Asuna.

"Just enjoy yourself," said Kaede behind Ayaka.

"How...did...you?" said a perplexed class rep.

"I was behind you the whole time," winked Kaede.

Asuna laughed as Ayake walked away.

"Thank you Kaede-san," smiled Asuna.

"No problem. Last thing the professor needs is the class rep asking him questions," replied the ninja.

Everyone was at the party. Even the solemn Eva with Chachamaru by her side.

"You should go mingle and stop hanging around me. I will be fine despite the loud and obnoxious music," said Eva.

"Thank you master," bowed Chacha as she headed over to Chisame.

* * *

Suddenly the door to the party opens as Nodoka was in front of Negi. The girls turned around and yelled out surprise. Nodoka just was stunned and looked back at Negi.

"This is all for you," said Negi.

"Me? Why?" said Nodoka.

Haruna, Yue, and Asuna walked over to where Nodoka and Negi were.

"This is for your hard work bookworm," said Asuna.

"But...," said Nodoka.

"Just enjoy it," said Haruna.

"Alright," said Nodoka.

Kaede was blocking Ayaka's view.

"So did you treat her well in Kyoto squirt?" asked Asuna to Negi.

"We had a good time," replied Negi.

"Oh we want details," said Haruna.

"Maybe later," responded Negi.

Haruna was now pouting.

"It will be fine Paru-san. Let Nodoka-san enjoy the party before you grill her," said Yue.

"Are you surprise and happy," said Konoka as she and Setsuna walked over to Nodoka.

"Yes!" smiled a blushing bookworm.

"A bunch of brats celebrating her for what," mumbled Eva.

"Well since Nodoka-san is here let us PARRRRTTTTYYYYY," yelled Haruna.

The music began to play as giggling and talking were slightly heard.

Negi slipped off without anyone noticing.

"I think the girls and Nodoka-san needed this," said Negi in the hallway by himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Asuna simplied watch Nodoka and sighed.

"My life has sure become difficult with the kid here. Use to be so simple. Having a crush on Takahati-sensei, going shopping with Konoka-san, playing sports, doing my paper route, and even, well, trying to get good grades. Now its sword practice with Setsuna-san. Some dueling with Eva-chan. And just seeing Negi-kun's life and his search for his father. That kid sometimes needs a overseer. Why is it me?" said Asuna putting her head down on the table.

"Because you like him?" whispered Fei Ku.

"I do not like a ten year old brat," mumbled Asuna.

"He may be kid. But, he acts like grown-up more and more these days," replied Fei Ku.

"Ku-san, may I ask you a question?" asked Asuna.

"What?" replied the Chinese martial artist.

"How do you honestly feel toward Negi-kun?"

"What do mean?" replied Fei Ku.

"Your feelings. Like love, hate, and that stuff," said Asuna.

"Well like you said he just a kid. He someday be powerful. Me? I like him as a deciple and teacher," said Fei Ku.

"So you are not one of the girls that are falling for him?" asked Asuna.

"Fall in love? I cannot say. He treats me as girl which I like. Many boys here tend to want to fight. No are strong. Negi-sensei is strong, yet he needs maturity," replied Fei Ku.

"So you do like him?" said Asuna.

"Not saying," smiled Fei Ku as she moved on to mingle with Kaede.

"Where is Negi-kun?" asked Ayaka as she casually walked up to Asuna.

"He was here a few moments ago." replied Asuna.

Ayaka looked around the room and did not spot the professor.

"He seems to have vanished," said Ayaka.

"Not to worry class rep. He will pop up when you least expect," responded Asuna as she walked away to mingle.

* * *

Eva sat in a dark corner all by herself with a drink by her side watching the girls.

"What is it that has these girls falling for boya? He is still a ten year old kid. Granted he will be powerful once he gets older, but most of these girls do not know it yet. The old man dean did put all these girls in the class for a reason, but why? And why is little miss bookworm always with Negi? Has her love really the real thing or is it just a mere crush that she thinks is love? How many other girls have been in love with the brat? And what will Chachamaru do now that she may have feelings for the kid? Can Chacha even know what to do? And lastly what are my feelings?" pondered Eva remembering her kiss she gave Negi.

"Master? What is wrong? You are turning red," asked Chacha.

"What? Oh it is just a little warm in here. Maybe my allergies are kicking in. I should go," said Eva as she stood up and went outside into the hallway.

Eva saw Negi leaning against the wall in his thinking mode.

"Boya remember to watch out for everyone. It is the time that I should take my leave. The allergies may be kicking in," said Eva.

Nodoka walked outside to where Eva and Negi were and stopped.

Eva whispered in Nodoka's ear as Nodoka's eyes widen. Eva simpled smiled and walked away.

"Do not worry what I said to her disciple. It is after all, between us girls," replied Eva before Negi could even open his mouth.

Nodoka stood there motionless as she watched Eva leave.

"Are you alright?" asked Negi to Nodoka.

"Yes professor I am," smiled Nodoka.

"Shall we head back inside the party," smiled Negi.

"Sure!" replied Nodoka.

* * *

An hour later at the party, Ayaka was sitting beside Zazie.

"You...know what? Why does not Negi-sensei like me?" said a drunk class rep.

Of course the twins spiked the drinks by the way to get some of the girls tipsy.

Zazie shrugged her shoulders.

"Exactly Zazie-san. My point is I am more mature then the others in class. I have a great athletic body that any boy would desire. What more could he want?" asked Ayaka.

Zazie pointed to a few of the girls as Ayaka looked.

"What those girls? Nodoka-san, Yue-san, Konoka-san, Setsuna-san, and even monkey girl Asuna-san?' asked Ayaka.

Zazie nodded her head.

"But why? They are not the prettiest nor the smartest. Granted some are athletic though," said Ayaka.

Zazie smiled.

"There are more?" asked Ayaka.

Zazie nodded again.

Ayaka put her head down on the table and began to cry a little.

Asuna walked by and asked, "Is she drunk?"

Zazie nodded.

"Great more blackmail material," giggled Asuna.

* * *

"Even Nodoka-san may have a boyfriend," said Ako to Yuna and Akira.

"Negi-kun?" replied Yuna.

"Apparently! I will never get a boyfriend," said Ako thinking of her scar.

"But you have Nagi-sensei," said Yuna.

"I...it is not like that," said a flustered Ako.

"Have you heard from him?" asked Akira.

"No! But I wished I did," replied Ako.

"Could the pictures you sent that the cheerleaders made you take scare him away?" asked Yuna.

"I do not know. It was very embarrassing," said Ako.

"Well you could always wait a few years until Negi gets older," teased Yuna.

"Yeah he would look like Nagi-sensei," reminded Akira.

"True, but it would be different I guess if I did have feelings for the professor," said Ako.

"Maybe soon you will hear from Nagi-sensei. Do not give up hope," said Yuna.

"What about you Yuna-san?" asked Ako.

"I am too busy with my dad to even think of having a romantic relationship. And who would I even have one with," responded Yuna.

"Um the professor," giggled Akira.

"No way! Whoever it is has to be like my dad," said Yuna.

"If you say so," said Ako.

* * *

Sayo floated toward Negi wanting desperately to see if he wanted to somehow dance with her. A ghost dancing may be awkward, but Sayo missed doing that stuff with boys.

"Oh hi Sayo-san," said Negi.

Sayo blushed and said, "Well hello Negi-sensei. Um...well...its."

"What is it?" asked Negi.

"It is just...do you think you can dance with me? I do not know if it is even possible, but I would like to try," said Sayo.

Nodoka smiled and told Negi to go ahead.

"Shall we try?" asked Negi.

Sayo lowered herself to face Negi. Despite not having feet or being solid, she tried hard to grasp his hands but her hands fell through. Sayo lowered her head and started to walk away.

"Stop!" said Negi.

Sayo turned around and looked at Negi.

"Let me see if we can try. Hold out your hands," said Negi as he tried to touch her palm of her hand.

"Now put your other arm around my neck best you can do," said Negi as he put his free arm around Sayo's ghostly waist.

The music began to play as everyone watched.

"Now just focus on us moving and nothing else besides the music," said Negi.

The duo danced as best as they could.

"You know what?" asked Yue.

"What?" replied Nodoka.

"Negi-kun simply is the best," replied Yue.

"Yes he is," smiled Nodoka.

Sayo wished she was not a ghost because she would have kissed the professor for making her feel alive.

Kazumi hollered, "HOW SWEET."

* * *

The twins grabbed Negi out on the dance floor next. The DJ said that one more song was going to be played after this one.

"I sure have changed. Fell in love. Have some magic that I only read about. Have a rival or two for Negi-sensei's affection," said Nodoka.

"We all have changed. More you and a few then others. About the magic, I would never have imagined us as magi. You have to be kidding if you think I am a rival for his affection. He does not even know I have feelings for him. You and a couple others are closer to rivalry then us," replied Yue.

"Yeah but if he finds out you like him, then we will be. I still think you should tell him, but it is your decision," said Nodoka.

Yue rolled her eyes.

The disc jockey announced that the last song was about to be played but need a special person out on the dance floor. The spot light shined on Nodoka as she blushed. Haruna pushed her onto the dance floor.

The disc jockey now needed someone else on the dance floor. The spotlight hit Negi as he had a mouthful of Satsuki's food she brought. Negi did not budge.

"You do not want to embarrass bookworm so get out there," said Asuna as she shoved Negi.

Negi stumbled toward Nodoka and stopped right in front of her.

"Good now we have those two on the dance floor. We can play the last song. A nice slow song," said the DJ.

With the girls encircling the dance floor Negi and Nodoka gulped and blushed.

"Relax professor," said Yue.

"I am sorry professor. If you do not want to do this I will understand," said Nodoka.

"No it is fine," said Negi.

Negi held Nodoka like a gentleman should out on the dance floor as the music started to play.

Nodoka almost tripped as Negi held her firmly.

"Sorry!" said Nodoka.

"Do not be," smiled Negi.

"Aw they look so cute," said Haruna.

"I guess," replied Yue.

A couple minutes later the girls were swaying with the music as Negi and Nodoka were center stage dancing as best as they could.

* * *

Somewhere within Mahora the rose thief sits and looks at the pink rose.

"Very soon they will come," said the rose thief.


	33. The Mature Bookworm

The morning after the party Ayaka woke up with a hangover. Chizuru was sitting reading her astronomy book.

"I feel like crap!" said Ayaka softly.

"Oh my you are up after all that you drank? Here take this," said Chizuru giving Ayaka a couple of aspirin and water.

Ayaka took the pills into her mouth and gulp the water.

"You do not look so swift either," smiled Kotaro said.

"Cram it boy," said Ayaka.

"Oh my!" giggled Chizuru.

"Did I make a fool of myself in front of the professor," said a worried class rep.

"No you just stripped naked and pranced around the room," kidded Chizuru.

"No I did not. Wait could I have been that drunk to do something so beneath my family?" said Ayaka now sitting down.

Chizuru and Kotaro did not say a word. Natsumi opened her eyes and heard what was going on.

"No you did not do those things which those two want you to believe," yawned Natsumi.

Ayaka eyes widen and grabbed a pillow and threw it at Chizuru as Kotaro stood in front of her to take the hit.

"We better get going before she really throws something harder," said Chizuru as she and Kotaro left the dorm room.

"Those two better...," said Ayaka as she was interrupted by Natsumi.

"You were pretty drunk though," said Natsumi.

"I...well...just hope that the professor does not look at me as a lush now. Blame it on the twins," said Ayaka.

"Sure blame it on the twins," said Natsumi as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Hidden somewhere within Mahora Academy the rose thief sits and writes a little note in English this time.

"They will come to me. I am done waiting and teasing them," said the rose thief.

"You sure? You think they are ready?" said the other voice near the thief.

"Yes they are ready. This is a test for her more then him. If she cannot handle this she will never be able to be by his side," said the rose thief.

"If you say so. But, I think even if her doubts surface in a battle, she will rise to the occasion and surprise everyone," said the other voice.

"We will see very shortly," said the rose thief.

* * *

Within Eva's cabin, Negi's partners discuss the after effects of the party.

"You know the class rep got drunk," said Haruna.

"Typical Ayaka-san trying to act all mature for the professor," said Asuna.

"Well have to hand it to her that at least she did not make a fool of herself," said Yue.

"True but I can tease her though if she does not remember what she did," smiled Asuna.

"You would not do that," said Nodoka.

"Sure I would," giggled Asuna.

"Did you have fun Set-chan?" asked Konoka.

"I guess," replied Setsuna.

"She had fun even though she watching over you," said Asuna.

"Well it is my job to watch over her," replied Setsuna.

"One of these days girl you will have to loosen up like you did with Negi-kun at the festival," said Asuna.

Setsuna blushed.

"Did you have a good time Nodoka-san?" asked Asuna.

"Yes I did thank you," replied Nodoka.

"She had a great time especially dancing with Negi-kun at the end," giggled Haruna.

"Yeah it looked so cool and very romantic with you two out on the dance floor," said Konoka.

"Well it was just one dance girls. With everyone staring at them how romantic could it be?" replied Yue.

"Bet you wish you were out there instead of Nodoka-san," said Haruna.

Setsuna and Ayaka looked at each other and said, "Huh?"

"Nothing you two. Haruna-san just babbling nonsense," said Yue.

Haruna winked at Yue. Yue shook her head but to herself at least it was true what Haruna said. Yue did wish it was her out there with him.

"So where is the professor?" asked Haruna.

"Have not a clue. He was there when I did my paper delivery," said Asuna.

"I woke up and he was gone," replied Konoka.

"You do not think the thief took him again," said Setsuna.

Asuna shrugged.

"So where is boya this morning?" asked Eva.

"Good morning Eva-chan," said the girls.

"I see you all are up early and damn cheery for my taste," sighed Eva.

"Master please behave this morning," said Chachamaru.

"Fine then! Since boya is not here I will not be training today. Who else is not here?" asked Eva.

"Chisame-san, Kaede-san, and Fei Ku-san had to work this morning," replied Chacha.

"Chisame-san is useless anyway. The other two are pretty strong so no need of my training anyway," said Eva.

"She is not useless Master. She just does not know what to make of all this. She got pulled into this because of Chao-san," said Chacha.

"She is useless as long as she will not make an effort of coming," responded Eva.

"I will go get her," said Chacha as she left the cabin and headed toward Chisame's dorm room.

"Anyway, you all may go inside the resort if you want," said Eva.

The girls went downstairs and vanished within the tiny magical resort.

* * *

A solid knock on Chisame's dorm door was heard.

"WHO IS IT?" yelled Chisame as loud music was playing within the dorm room.

"It is me Chisame-san," replied Chachamaru.

"WHO?" yelled Chisame.

The door was unlocked as Chisame once again forgot to lock it. Chacha tried to knob and to her amazement the door opened. There standing in the middle of the room was Chisame dressed provocatively in just a bikini and without her usual glasses. Chisame spun around to see who approached. She feared it was Negi.

"Good morning Chisame-san," bowed Chacha.

"Oh it is morning?" asked Chisame.

"Yes it is," replied the girl robot.

"Why are you here bright and early?" asked the net idol.

"I am here to take you to the training area this morning," said Chacha.

"What training area? And for what?" asked Chisame.

"My master's resort to train with Negi-sensei. Since you are one of his partners now," said Chacha.

Chisame blushed, "It was only for the festival and against you. I do not want to associate with those freaks."

"Are you not one of those freaks?" asked Chacha.

"I am most certainly not. Thank you very much," said Chisame putting away camera equipment.

"May I help you with that?" asked Chacha.

"I suppose!" replied Chisame as she sat and watched Chacha put away the equipment.

"So you are coming. Get ready and we will leave immediately," said Chacha.

"Did you not hear me the first time? I am not associating with those people ever again," said Chisame.

"Must be boring all alone here by yourself. You looked so happy after the festival too," said Chacha.

"Well...um none of anyone business what I do," said Chisame.

"You were worried about the professor too. You sure you do not love him?" asked Chacha.

Chisame almost snorted, "That pipsqueak? He is just ten years old. What girl in her right mind would fall for him?"

Chacha almost answered her question but stopped.

"Anyway, I am going to take a nap and then go get lunch by myself," said Chisame.

"Master told the other girls that are partners with Negi-sensei that you were worthless," said Chacha.

"What did Eva-chan say about me? I am worthless because I will not participate in this fantasy world of theirs?" replied Chisame.

"Yes! My master feels like they do not need your skills at all. And you would not be a benefit to Negi-sensei at all," responded Chacha.

"Oh she did say that did she?" asked Chisame.

Chisame quickly got changed as Chacha grabbed her by her arm and dragged her to Eva's.

* * *

Taking a lunch break from training as Eva sits in her lounge chair reading a book, the three library exploration girls were sitting around and eating.

"So how was Kyoto?" asked Haruna with a mouthful of food.

"It was...great," replied Nodoka.

"Really? Did he treat you well?" asked Yue.

"Yes he treated me exceptionally well. People were staring at us since we are only kids after all," said Nodoka.

"Did you two kiss?" giggled Haruna.

"Stop teasing her. So what did you two do?" asked Yue.

"Well we went to the Gion district to eat. The waiters at the restaurant looked at us funny. But, Negi told them he was a professor at Mahora Academy and showed them he had money. Then after the meal we went to the Kyoto Modern Art Museum. After viewing such great works of art, we headed to Nijo Castle before visiting one last spot. The Jishu Jinja deity statue," said Nodoka.

"Sound like you had a great time with him," replied Yue.

"Yes it was fun. Just being by his side was enough. But to go back to where we first...kissed," said a blushing bookworm remember the pactio kiss.

"Yes so did you kiss again? This time a romantic kiss and not some falling on him kiss?" asked Haruna.

"She does not have to kiss and tell Paru-san," said Yue.

"Thank you Yue-san," said Nodoka.

Well Yue did not want to hear anymore details because she was getting a little jealous.

"So should we get back to our training?" asked Yue.

"Sure!" replied Nodoka.

* * *

After the training the three girls decided to head toward the resorts beach since Negi has not shown up.

"Where could the professor be?" asked Haruna wanting to see Nodoka would react.

"Probably getting himself into mischief," replied Yue.

Nodoka shook her head, "Yue-san why would you say that? He is probably doing something that professor tend to do."

"Um bookworm you do know it is the summer break almost?" asked Yue.

"Yes I do know silly. But maybe since he is new he has to do something else," said Nodoka.

"Anyway, I think Eva-chan is not to please with the professor. She keeps checking in to see us when we were practicing. She did not even use Chacha-san," said Haruna.

"Can it be that she is worried?" asked Nodoka.

"Me? Worried about the boya! You do not think highly of what I am capable of I see," said Eva as she appeared above them in her adult form in a bathing suit.

"Sorry no disrespect," replied Nodoka softly.

"It is alright...this time. I am a little concern that he did not even have the courteousy of telling me or Chacha-san that he would miss the day. I would have planned to do something else outside," said Eva as she sat by Nodoka.

"I bet Negi-kun's father loved seeing you in a bathing suit," said Nodoka.

"His father hardly took me anywhere. I had to follow him. He was not the type anyway to lay on the beach and lolly around. I did try and seduce him, but I think he was too busy fighting the good fight as they say," sighed Eva.

"Has the professor seen you in that swimsuit?"asked Yue.

"I...why would I let...him see me in this? He is just a kid," responded Eva.

"Just thought...oh nothing," said Yue.

"For your information, that brat hardly compares to his father," said Eva as she got up.

"You leaving?" asked Haruna.

"Yes I am suddenly bored to death," said Eva as she vanished.

"What did I say?"asked Yue.

"Should have never said anything about Negi-kun's father," smiled Haruna as she ran down to the water dragging Nodoka.

Yue stayed where she was and was deep in thought now.

"So who else is worried about the professor. Where is he and what is he doing? And why am I all the sudden scared to think I will never get my chance with him," thought Yue.

"THE WATER IS GREAT. COME PLAY!" yelled Haruna.

Yue got up and walked down to the water by the other two girls.

* * *

Hours later back at the girl's dorm, Nodoka was getting ready to read a book before bed. Haruna and Yue were off somewhere so she did not know when they would be back. A knock on Nodoka's door was heard by her. She carefully opened it and saw the class rep standing there.

"May I help you Ayaka-san?" asked Nodoka.

"May I come in and speak with you for a bit?" replied Ayaka.

The dorm door opened as the blond class rep went inside.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" asked Nodoka.

"No thank you," replied Ayaka as she sat down on the couch.

"What can I do for you?" asked Nodoka.

"I would like to ask you a question if that is alright with you?" said Ayaka.

"Sure!" replied the bookworm.

"What is your relationship with Negi-sensei? You confessed your love I guess," said Ayaka.

"My...relationship? We are just good friends even after my so called confession," said Nodoka.

"So it is true that you told him how you feel?" asked Ayaka.

"Yes! I think I am the only one so far. I know there might be others who like him though," said Nodoka.

"Well I am not like that. I just have to protect him from most of our class and Asuna-san," blushed Ayaka.

"She is not that bad," replied Nodoka.

"Oh she is. She keeps him away from me and will not let me have a one on one time with him. Like she does not trust me. But, you do trust me?" said Ayaka.

Nodoka almost said what was in her thoughts but lied, "Sure I do, but you tend to be overly protective like when we got squished making the haunted house and you yelled at me to move."

"I did not yell. You were hurting him," said Ayaka.

"Anyway, there is no romantic relationship between the professor and I. He just wants us to be friends first. He is just ten years old after all," said Ayaka.

"Yes but he is adorable ten years old. Very mature for his age," smiled Ayaka knowing that she may still have a shot at Negi.

"That is partly why I think I fell for him," smiled Nodoka thinking no way in hell Ayaka has a shot at Negi.

"Well it is all I wanted to know. Have a great night," said Ayaka as she got up and open the dorm door to leave.

Haruna and Yue came inside.

"What was that all about?" asked Yue.

"She wanted to know about the relationship between the professor and me," said Nodoka.

"Did you tell her?" asked Haruna.

"Yes! Told her the truth that we are just good friends," said Nodoka.

"So you lied to her," said Yue.

"Did not lie to her," said Nodoka.

"You did not tell her the complete truth either. You two been spending time together more then just friends and pactio partner. You could say you were in the stage of dating," lectured Haruna.

"It is not dating. Just two friends getting together for a nice time," replied Nodoka.

"Whatever you say," replied Yue.

THE BATTLE BEGINS...


	34. The Fearless Bookworm

"Good morning girls!" said Negi.

The class decided to meet in front of _Chao Bao Zi_before dispersing for the summer break. An eventful and sometimes bizarre times since Negi showed up as their professor.

"Where did you disappear to?" asked Asuna in her motherly tone.

"Nowhere important," smiled Negi.

Asuna shook her head.

"Since this is probably the last time the whole class will meet until the summer break is over, I like to see if anyone has advice on my improvement as a teacher," said Negi.

The whole class looked at each other and did not know how to respond.

"I will go down the list and you can say anything then about your experience so far with me," said Negi wishing this time the class would not look confused.

"Professor why are we meeting here?" asked Chisame as she yawned.

"You will see," responded Negi.

"Looks like another late night I see," said Chacha to Chisame.

Ayaka stood up and smiled, "Professor you should not change much. You are young and it is your first year as a teacher. You did a wonderful job."

"Stop sucking up to him," smiled Asuna.

Ayaka whipped her head around toward Asuna with fire in her eyes, "I am not sucking up to him."

"Sure you are. You still not getting close to him as long as I am here," said Asuna.

"Why you!" said Ayaka making a fist.

"I would not do that if I were you," said Kaede.

"Calm down class rep," said Negi.

Ayaka turned her head and was smiling brightly at her professor.

Negi looked at his feet and a strange note was there. He sense magical properties within so he decided to wait until everyone left. Yue and a few others noticed Negi.

"Is that what I think it is?" said Negi to himself.

"Professor I hope we have the same fun after summer break," said Fumika.

"Yeah I would like that a lot," said Fuka.

"You girls still need to hit puberity," said Kasuga.

"Well let me tell you why we are here. We did lose a classmate in Chao-san, but her memories will live on in each one of us. So to reflect on her and the past few months, I am here to let everyone have what they want. My treat as your professor," said Negi.

"Master what are you going to have?" asked Chacha.

"Nothing for now," replied Eva as she watched Negi.

"What about that note?" said Chacha.

"Oh you saw that too. Interesting reaction by him would you say?" said Eva.

"What do you mean?" asked Chacha.

"Nevermind!" smiled Eva.

* * *

Negi headed toward Library Island with his staff tucked behind his back. All the girls that knew Negi was a mage watched him walk away from the class.

"Where is he going?" asked Ayaka who was the only one not in the Negi group to notice.

"Ah knowing him! Probably off to sulk or something," said Asuna.

"What did you do to him that he is sulking?" accused Ayaka.

"Nothing class rep," replied Asuna.

"Yue-san? Where is the professor going you think?" asked Nodoka quietly.

"What? You do not know? Did you not see the note? Bet it has to do something with the note," said Yue.

"Well it seems that he is...," stuttered Nodoka.

"Do not worry bookworm. If it is the note will we find out soon after everyone leaves," said Asuna.

"You saw him leave master?" asked Chacha.

"Yes!" replied Eva.

"He looks troubled," said Chacha.

"He should be. And Chacha why do you care so much?" eyed Eva.

Chacha blushed, "It is not what you think at all master."

"Really?" replied Eva as she got up and snuck away off to her place with Chacha.

* * *

Ayaka, concerned that Negi left without saying a word, asked Asuna, "Why did he leave us?"

Asuna knowing that she did not want Ayaka involved with Negi replied, "Oh he had to do something else I guess."

"Well I thought since he was staying with you and Konoka-san that you might know more," replied the class rep.

"What do I look like? I am not his keeper," said Asuna.

Ayaka looked worried now and stared off toward the remaining girls in a daze.

"Oh crap the class rep is scared now," said Asuna to herself.

"I know you do not like my attitude toward the professor, but you could have at least trust me enough that I would do anything for him," said Ayaka.

"I know you would that is what troubles me. You may know things that I cannot tell you about, but when it is time I will tell you all I know. Just have faith in Negi-sensei," said Asuna.

Ayaka just closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. "Alright I will again trust you to know what is best...for now. But I will also not stop in my pursuit for him," smiled Ayaka.

"Of course...hey wait you," said Asuna.

Ayaka wandered off toward Chizuru and Natsumi who was sitting next to Kotaro.

"She will be fine Asuna-san," whispered Setsuna.

"I know that, but it is tearing her up inside not knowing what is going on. And I am not just talking about the current rose thing either. She cares for Negi. But I am scared of what she would actually do if she found out if the brat was a true blue magi. If the brat got injured or severely wounded in front of her eyes she would melt emotionally," lectured Asuna.

"She is stronger then you give her credit for," said Yue.

"He has too much on his mind as it is. A ten year old should never have this amount to have. He might do something that we all will regret and cannot save him," said Asuna.

"Is that the truth or is that your fear for Negi-kun?" said Haruna.

"Probably both for her. He tends to want to go solo on things and not put us in harm's way. The question is if he does something so bad, could we ever forgive him," replied Yue.

"The love that some might feel for him will vanish," said Haruna looking at Nodoka and Yue.

"I guess we have to trust and protect him from doing something bad," said Nodoka.

"Anyway, should we track the idiot down or leave him be?" asked Asuna.

"We could always track him," said Konoka.

"Give him a couple hours then will ask Mana-san to help," said Setsuna.

* * *

Negi was lost in thought as he somehow wandered at the Tatsumiya shrine. He looked up at the shrine and sighed.

"So professor why have you come?" said Mana softly.

Negi looked behind him and saw Mana holding her usual gun by her side.

"Out patrolling again?" asked Negi.

"Yeah the dean asked so anything for money," replied Mana.

"Ah yeah," replied Negi.

"You look troubled. Come with me," said Mana.

Negi followed her to the shrine.

"Sit and I will be right back. Have to change clothes. Cannot look like this while being a shrine maiden now can I?" said Mana.

"I suppose not," responded Negi as he sat down to a table.

A few minutes later Mana had on her shrine clothes as she brought tea with her.

"So what is on your mind?" asked Mana.

"This is the first time we talked since the festival I think," said Negi.

"Yes it is," said Mana as she sipped her cup of tea.

"Anyway, I was just thinking about all of the class and the rose thief. As well as my pactio partners," rambled Negi.

"Did I not tell you that love does not belong on the battlefield? That can alter your emotions in deciding things," said Mana.

"I know that, but it cannot be helped," said Negi.

"So you are worried about Nodoka-san I see. Her not having any offensive capabilities is a disability in battle you know. I cannot quite figure out her and her pactio yet, but it seems she would lay her life on the line for you the most out of all of them with the exception of Asuna-san," said Mana.

"Yes I do not want any of them injured. I thank you for that at the festival as well," said Negi.

"My purpose was not to injure anyone at the festival. It was to keep them away so Chao-san could have done what she desired. But it failed because of you," said Mana.

"Not just me. Your classmates as well," smiled Negi.

"You should not gloat," smiled Mana.

"But I am concerned now what the rose thief is planning on doing. So far it has only involved Nodoka-san and me. I do not want the others involved if necessary. That is what I fear that they would become victims," said Negi.

"I see. Well why would they have to know what is going on then?" asked Mana.

"Because...," said Negi.

"They are your friends?" said Mana.

"Yes and as a teacher, they are my students like yourself," said Negi.

"Yes well I think I am a little more unique then them," said Mana.

"Well you do have the experience more then even me. But how can I seperate them without them getting involved until I settle whatever the rose thief is planning?" asked Negi.

"Experience huh! Well just say enough if you have to. Avoid them if you need to. And, just finish what you have to do quickly," said Mana.

Negi drank his tea and sat staring at the shrine walls. He rubbed his eyes and passed out. Mana looked over and shook her head.

"He has not slept much lately. I will just leave him be," said Mana as she got up to fetch a blanket for her professor.

* * *

"So where the hell did the brat go off to?" asked Asuna.

"He is not in the library," responded Nodoka.

"He is not at Library Island either," said Yue.

"He is not in his office," said Chisame.

"He is not in the dorm," said Konoka and Setsuna was nodding in agreement.

"So where did he go?" asked Haruna.

"That God damn kid. He knows we would protect him if anything was coming for him," said Asuna.

"Calm down. If he is concerned about something, he just needed time to think," said Yue.

"This is just like him when he went off with you and bookworm," said Asuna.

"No it is not the same. This is probably about the rose," said Nodoka.

"The...rose?" stuttered Asuna.

"Yes. I cannot go into more detail, but I think from the note that the thief is planning something. He might needed to get away from us just in case the thief was about to do something," said Nodoka.

"But we could have handled it," said Asuna.

"You know better then most of us how he his with us. He wants to protect us from harm at any cost," said Nodoka.

"I know he keeps saying he wants to protect us. But, we are stronger then before Hermann and maybe even Kyoto," replied Asuna.

"But, we are just new with this. Maybe the thief is stronger then even we can imagine. Just be patient with him until he is ready to ask for help," said Nodoka.

"What if he never ask?" said Asuna.

"Then just be ready to protect him if needed," said Nodoka.

"You are sure maturing bookworm," said Asuna.

"I do not think I am," replied Nodoka.

* * *

Nodoka wandered toward the very last place nobody looked. The Tatsumiya Shrine was covered by the forest surrounding it. Negi appeared right in front of Nodoka.

"Oh Nodoka-san, what are you doing here?" asked Negi.

Nodoka, lost in her thoughts, looked directly at her professor and smiled, "We all were looking for you?"

"I did not mean to worry you all," replied Negi.

"You keep doing that," said Nodoka.

"What do I do?" replied Negi.

"You keep us all at a distance. You said it was to keep us safe. But, professor we chose to be with you. I chose to be with you," said Nodoka as she blushed.

"It is not always intentional. I just do not want anyone to get serious injured. This is my responsibility as your teacher," said Negi.

"And as our partner?" asked Nodoka.

Negi looked down at his feet, "I know I should trust everyone, but it is so hard to see you and the others get injured because of me."

"Negi-kun this is what comes with being you. I know that it is dangerous and I am willing like everyone else to put my life in harm's way just to protect you. You would do the same for us. So let us do this for you," lectured Nodoka.

"I...," said Negi as Nodoka hugged him.

* * *

The rest of Negi's group huddled within the dorm's bath as they had a hard day of searching.

"Where is bookworm?" asked Asuna.

"She said she wanted to check one more place," responded Haruna.

"One more place? Did we not check everywhere possible?" asked Konoka.

"Well we did not check the temple. But, would think Mana-san let us know if he was there," said Setsuna.

"That kid is so freaking driving everyone batty," said Chisame.

"He is not that bad," replied Yue.

A bright light swirled behind the girls as it was coming towards them. Setsuna quickly took Konoka's hand but unfortunately both of them vanished.

"What the hell?" said Asuna.

"Where did those two go?" said Chisame.

The bright light returned again and this time it took Yue and Haruna.

"We better get out of here," said Chisame as she got out of the water.

The light returned and took Asuna.

"Oh crap," said Chisame as she tried to dash into the girl's changing room.

Unfortunately the light got her right before she could enter the room.

"What was that?" asked Natsumi coming out of the changing room.

"Oh my! I do not know," replied Chizuru.

"What light?" asked Ayaka.

"You did not see a light?" asked Natsumi.

"Could just be a reflection from the water," replied Ayaka.

"If you say so," replied Chizuru.

* * *

Negi and Nodoka entered the dorm and saw a note stuck to Negi's dorm door. It read as follows:

_To Negi and Miss Miyazaki,_

_Some of your classmates have disappeared very recently as you read this. Meet me under the World Tree immediately upon reading this. Bring her with you or else._

_Signed, The Rose Thief_

"Damn it. The thief somehow has Asuna-san and the rest," said Negi.

Negi took Nodoka's hand and ran down the stairs and out of the dorm.


	35. The Imprisoned Bookworm

"Ouch!" said Asuna as she rubs her head.

Asuna opened her eyes to darkness around her. She could feel a cold stone floor beneath her butt.

"Where the hell am I?" she said softly.

"Ah Asuna-san you are awake," whispered Setsuna.

"I guess. Where are we?" asked Asuna.

"Have not a clue. My sword and pactio card have been taking. So I assume when we were taking and unconscious, everyone's weapons and cards were acquired by whoever." said Setsuna flatly.

"Where is Konoka-san and the others?" asked Asuna.

"I...do not know where her or the others are. I am very concerned," replied Setsuna.

"I am sure she and the others are fine. She is a big girl and can handle herself," said Asuna.

"It just that," said Setsuna.

"Yes I know. You are there to protect her," replied Asuna as she rolled her eyes.

"I see you two are awake," replied Yue.

"So I gather we all are here?" asked Asuna.

"Haruna-san maybe still is unconscious. Konoka-san to. Chisame-san is not talking I guess. But she probably is awake," said Yue.

"I AM RIGHT HERE. I knew getting involved with the pipsqueak will cause me more harm," replied Chisame.

Haruna opened her eyes and looked around. "Hello anyone?"

"Yes Paru-san, we are all here," replied Yue.

"So the only one left is Konoka-san," said Asuna.

"What if she hit her head? What if something tragic happen that she cant awake? What will I do?" said a frighten swords woman.

"Will you calm down," said Asuna.

"But...but," stuttered Setsuna.

"I am fine. Just scared not knowing where I was until I heard voices," replied Konoka."

"Oh thank the heavens she is awake," said Setsuna.

"You sound like a husband as the wife returns unharmed from being kidnapped," chuckled Yue.

"So everyone is here. Now we have to know where we are and how to get out of here," said Haruna.

"Do know our prison is not made of magic so that lets Asuna-san trying to break us out. We have no weapons. Strength is what we need. The prison looks like it has anti-magic because I tried to do the fire spell to give me some light but to no avail," lectured Setsuna.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of Mahora Academy grounds, Negi swiftly dashing toward the World Tree. Nodoka desperately trying to keep up behind Negi.

Negi got there first and surveyed the surroundings. No one insight. Nodoka managed to make it there, but was out of breath.

"So...sorry...professor," sighed Nodoka.

"Do not be!" smiled Negi.

"Um professor?" asked Nodoka.

"Yes I know we were according to the note," said Negi knowing what Nodoka was going to ask.

Nodoka took in a deep breathe and said, "Well do we wait?"

Negi looked at her, "I do not know."

A note dropped from the air above them as it landed between Negi and Nodoka.

Negi looked up to where the note came from as Nodoka looked down at the note and picked it up.

"Will you stop playing games and show yourself...you thief," said a mad professor.

Nodoka looked over the note.

"I hate games like this. If you want a fight? Just bring it," said Negi.

Nodoka handed Negi the note written in English.

_See how foolish you are being lead to a place where no one was. You do not know my strength, powers, and abilities. Yet, coming here knowing nothing and ready to fight. How stupid! So you want to save your precious students professor and bookworm? Ah yes! Have not forgotten about the librarian who stays be the professor's side because she has falling in love with him. What will she do when the professor is in an intense magical battle. Will she flee or stay to help and put herself in danger? We will see. Next go to Eva's place and go to the castle built in your training area._

_Signed, The Rose Thief_

"Could it be that the thief has the girls there? Could the thief somehow manage to elude master and hidden inside the training area all this time?," pondered Negi.

"I will not run. So please Negi-kun, I am here to help," said Nodoka.

Negi got on his staff and offered a hand toward Nodoka. She took it as he hauled her onto the staff as they flew toward Eva's place.

* * *

Back in Gods know whereabouts according to the girls in the cells, Asuna tries to kick the bars that are holding her inside a dark room.

"No use. Give it up Asuna-san before you break a foot," sighed Setsuna.

"No...way...in...hell!" screamed Asuna.

Chisame takes a whiff of the air. "Um ladies? You do know what is strange? (besides all of you)," asked the net idol.

Asuna stopped kicking. All of the girls are intent on listening.

"The air does not smell musty. It actually smells like regular clean air. Should it be this clean. My hands are barely even dirty too," lectured Chisame.

"Hey that is right!" said Haruna.

"So where the hell are we then?" asked Asuna.

All of the sudden a muffled voice bellowed, "You are nowhere you know about. You are captives until further notice. If your professor wins, he wins your freedom. If he loses, he will be sent back home and you all will be without your magic. Exception of course to Setsuna-san."

"Let us out of here!" yelled Yue.

"Sorry but the boy must be taught a lesson. Maybe his partner that is not here with you pay the utmost price...her life," said the voice.

"You are the rose thief? Correct?" asked Konoka.

"Yes if you insist on calling me that," laughed the rose thief.

"So why did you take the rose? Jealousy?" asked Yue.

"No was not that. I thought the professor and you all should learn a lesson about getting involved in this kind of thing. You all probably still think after the Chao-san incident that you can handle anything. But, I beg to differ. Konoka-san, the princess of healing. You act like an airhead at times which can get you injured or worse. Asuna-san, who needs to think more, rather then just react out of anger or fear. Setsuna-san needs to stop worrying and actually accomplish something. Haruna-san your drawings may be powerful. But, without your artifact you are helpless. Think about it. And Yue, who desires to delve deep with the professor to learn magic. All I can say is be careful of what you wish for. Oh and Chisame-san, the useless of the bunch, does not know what to do. Now that she may have friends that she think are weird, she is scared to be one of the weird." said the thief.

"Let us out of here...NOW!" screamed Asuna.

"So sorry. It looks like you cannot protect the professor after all," laughed the thief.

"Asuna-san! Listen to me. Please calm down. We need to think!" said Setsuna.

"Yeah but what if he gets seriously injured and if bookworm is with him. She might too," said Asuna.

"Nodoka-san will take care of herself. She is stronger then we all give her credit for. Not by just confessing to Negi-kun, but her inner strength is great and she will do what she can by avoiding the battle best she will know how," said Yue.

"Have faith in Negi-kun!" said Konoka.

"I...," hesitated Asuna before putting her head up against the bars. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

* * *

Negi and Nodoka arrived at the castle inside Eva's mini resort.

"We are here but no thief. No Eva-chan or Chacha-san either," said Negi as he surveyed the area.

Nodoka had her artifact out immediately upon getting to the castle.

Meanwhile within the castle itself down in the dungeon, a huge LCD 42 inch screen lit up to the girls that are trapped within their cells. On the screen was Negi and Nodoka in front of the castle.

"Why are they there? And what is going on?" said a confused Asuna.

"You are watching the demise of those two by the hand of me," said the rose thief.

"NEGI!" yelled Asuna.

"He will not hear you. Yell all you want," said the thief.

The castle's drawbridge opened. Negi and Nodoka fixated on who was standing behind the falling drawbridge.

"You? You cannot be the thief," said Negi.

"Why cannot I be?" asked the thief.

"Because. Why...this does not make sense," said Negi.

* * *

**_A/N: I know this is a short chapter and long overdue. Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner rather then later._**


	36. The Gifted Bookworm

"You cannot...be the thief," said a puzzled Negi.

"Why cannot I be?" said the thief.

"It is...it is...you...," stuttered Nodoka.

"But why?" asked Negi shaking his head.

"Because...boya. Everyone in your party has to realize that this is not a role playing game. This is real and if you make a mistake. There is no second life or do overs. Also Mizayaka-san has to realize that if she wants to be with you that this is how dangerous it can get. Actually now that I think about it. This is tame compared to what would happen," said Eva.

"I still do not get why target her and not the others? And I told you that I preferred no one got involved from the start. But, circumstances unfortunately were designed for the pactios. Well most of them," sighed Negi.

"Precisely most. I can understand Setsuna-san, Asuna-san, and even Konoka-san. But to drag the other four into this world? Ayase-san, Haruna-san, Chisame-san, and this girl here should have stayed away," said Eva.

Nodoka shaking not out of fear but out of anger. "You know," said the bookworm, "that besides my confession and the pactio, I think I can be very useful to Negi-sensei."

"You think you do? Hardly! Without that book, your magic skills are barely there. You are not physically capable to fight. You faint too easy and might I add, you blush too much when boya is around." smirked Eva.

"I may blush. I may be weak physically. I may not have the level of magic that even Yue-san has. But, what I have that others may not have...a willingness to accept Negi-sensei's abilities no matter what," said Nodoka.

"We may see if you are willing to accept his abilities in the future," laughed Eva knowing if Negi continues being her disciple what may happen.

"So you think you picked on the weakest member?" asked Nodoka.

"I know I have. Like I have said. Without your artifact, you are nothing. If I wanted to, I could have booted you out of this group long time ago. But, I am curious about your artifact enough that I let you hang around. The other weakling is Chisame-san, but at least, physically she may be able to get away. You cannot Nodoka-san," replied Eva.

"So what? If our group sticks together, everyone different abilities co-exist and strengthens each other. I may not be in the front line when fighting starts, but I like to think I am a important complimentary piece to the group of information gathering," said Nodoka fidgeting with her fingers.

"Hmpf! Whatever! Right here and now will demonstrate you are not needed Mizayaki-san. That is why I took the rose," said Eva.

"No you will not master. I will not let you ever lay a hand on her. She is not your disciple. She and Yue-san asked you in the very beginning to train them. You declined. They are my students and I guess disciples. You will have to go through me." said a disgusted Negi.

"Fine then. This time I am stronger then you. And you still cannot hit me even in training. You think you can? Always wanted a rematch. Good if I win, I will be sucking your blood a lot more then normal. And Mizayaka-san has to leave the group for good and give up her pactio item. And also she can never ever be alone with you so that means...boya will undoubtedly fall for someone else other then you...Nodoka-san," laughed Eva evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile watching in their cells, the girls were very quiet watching the television monitor.

"She is...that BITCH...how could she do that to Negi-sensei. Next time I see her, I...will beat her to death," said a furious twin bell wearing Asuna.

"She is already dead," responded Konoka giggling.

"Should have known it was her all along. She has the capability to do this despite her powers not fully there," said Setsuna.

"But! How will Negi-sensei deal with this knowing that it is his master?" asked Yue.

"You do not have faith in him?" asked Haruna.

"I do, but..." hesitated Yue.

"He had Asuna-san last time he fought her right? But bookworm is not a physical fighter, so how can they prevail?" asked Chisame.

"Well do not forget that Chacha-san was with Eva-chan. Negi-kun may have to protect Nodoka-san while trying to fight Eva-chan. I suspect that somehow twisted in Eva-chan's logic that this may be a good lesson for everyone to learn," sighed Setsuna.

"I do not care if it is a lesson. She had not right to trap us here and lead Negi-kun on a goose chase with that rose. She should have did it different," complained Asuna.

"I agree, but if this is how things are in the magical world. We will have to face some similar things. Negi-sensei cannot protect each and everyone of us. We will have to get stronger mentally and physically if we all want to follow Negi-sensei," lectured Yue.

"Look the fight is about to begin," said Chisame.

* * *

"Master I do not agree with this method. You put your classmates into dangerous situations...again," said Negi.

"I will admit that they are my classmates, but they are also your partners training in the magical field. With that said, they are open game to do whatever I want with them. Hell they all still think that this is a fairy tale. They should realize that this is very serious thing that they are venturing in to. They will see things that they probably should not see. If any of them break down mentally, that could spell disastrous for you boya. I figure that they needed a hard lesson to learn so they can make their decision base on what could happen to them," lectured Eva.

Negi simply stood across Eva shaking his head. Nodoka was taking in Eva's words to heart.

"Shall we start this dance...boya?" snickered Eva.

"As you wish...master," replied Negi disgusted.

* * *

"Where are the others?" asked Kaede.

"Have no clue?" replied Ku Fei.

"Strange that they have disappeared. We should search for them," quipped Kaede.

Ku fei responded, "Sure! That good idea. They may need our help."

* * *

"Boya just a reminder. You remember when Chachazero said she could freely move within here? Guess what? I am more powerful now then when we fought on the bridge," cackled Eva.

"You do not mean you got your powers back?" asked Negi.

"Tch! Hardly but enough that I know I shall win...this time," smiled Eva.

"I do not think so Eva-chan," replied Nodoka.

Eva shot Nodoka a nasty glance.

"And what makes you so confident? I can wipe you out without moving a muscle," said Eva.

"True you could do that, but Negi-sensei still will prevail," smiled the bookworm confidently.

"Ah love. The greatest and the weakest of weapons against someone. That is why I cannot stand you Miyazaki-san. You should have never been interested in boya. And...you should never been his partner...AT ALL," sneered the evil undead doll master.

"What...do you mean? Should have never been his partner," asked Nodoka shivering all of the sudden.

"You are probably the weakest physically. Your pactio kiss was a fluke. If it was not for Ayase-san, you would never been here at all. Because my dear...you lack strength in yourself. If boya was not here, no matter how well you could read my movements from your book, I still would beat you to a pulp. And I may even have a little drink...of your blood," laughed Eva.

"YOU WILL NEVER HARM HER!" yelled Negi.

"Ah, I have not forgotten you boya," smiled Eva.

Nodoka replied, "You think I am so weak-minded to let you talk down on me? I do not care if you were once the most powerful undead magi doll master. You were beaten because you fell in love with Negi-kun's dad. That was not your weakness Eva-chan. That changed you into a better person. I bet Nagi-san saw that in you and put you here until you understood what he wanted from you. But, you fought it and rebelled until Negi-kun showed up. We all saw you change even more. If Negi-kun gets severely injured or dies, it will hurt...even you. So that is why I am trying my best. So that I do not lose him. So I confessed my feelings. I know I probably should not have, but you know what eva-chan? I am glad that I did tell him how I felt. I do not have any regrets. I know you probably have too many regrets stored away. But look at Negi-kun. Will he be the biggest regret for you now?" lectured Nodoka sternly.

"Librarian do not lecture me on regrets and feelings. I have lived too long to remember many. If the boya here dies, so what? Like I am attached to him?" commented Eva.

"You do know you are...," said Nodoka as she stopped at the last word.

Eva blushed and recited her opening spell incarnation, "_Atrum glacies perfringo centum partis._"

Negi swooped down and picked up Nodoka into the air.

"I am sorry professor for being a burden to you and everyone else," weeped Nodoka.

"Hardly a burden. You are a beginner after all. We do not know each strengths and weakness yet. And physically you are fine just the way you are," smiled Negi.

Nodoka blushed as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

Eva dashed after them and spouted, "_Glacies clausus of atrum parietis. Subsisto lemma_."

All of a sudden a big thick wall of ice was in front of Negi and Nodoka.

All you heard was a thud as both hit the wall and were falling to the ground. Negi grasped Nodoka's hand and pulled her to him as she clung to him tightly closing her eyes.

"_Deus of ventus , tribuo mihi. vestri ops nare_," recited Negi as they hovered a couple inches off the ground.

"Well boya, I see you are getting quicker with the spells," said Eva.

"Master, you have not seen anything," smiled Negi.

"Then bring it," snickered Eva.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this sooner, but was sick yet again and the holidays arrived sooner then I wanted. Hoped everyone enjoyed their holidays.**


	37. The Defensive Bookworm

" _Viginti telum offendo iam_,"yelled Negi.

Eva pivoted out of the way as she used her dark shield to deflect the bolts.

"Not very convincing attack there boya. Hope you can do better because...your life depends on it," exclaimed Eva.

"Professor what are you going to do?" asked Nodoka.

Negi did not hear Nodoka as he was thinking of a spell that could do some damage.

"_Olympus quod Terra certamen per ventus construo a ventus telum ut pierce,_" recited Negi.

A giant wind spear shot toward Eva. Eva eyes were wide open and she managed to avoid the total damage. A little slice through her palm was seen as it instantly healed.

"Not bad kid. Getting there slowly, but still not good enough. _Inconcessus abyssus tribuo mihi a atrum res convello quicumque est ultra mihi_," spoke Eva.

All the dark matter flew at Negi and Nodoka. Nodoka being the most vulnerable as Negi dove toward her and covered her up as Negi would take most of the damage.

"Foolish boya. If it was a full power spell you would have been killed and she would have had to face whoever it was that killed you. In her frame of mind, she would not have lasted a minute," lectured Eva.

Nodoka looked up at Negi, but Negi had his eyes closed and not moving. Nodoka blushed.

"Eva-chan, he is not moving or opening his eyes," said a concerned bookworm.

"WHAT?" yelled Eva.

"Master you have overdone it again," chimed Chachamaru.

"THE HELL I DID. IT WAS JUST A SIMPLE SPELL. I...he deserved it if he could not handle a simple spell," said Eva a little concerned.

* * *

"WHAT THE...HELL DID SHE DO TO HIM?" yelled Asuna.

"It looks serious," said Konoka.

"He will be alright," said Yue even though she was a little worried.

"The hell he will be. We need to get out of here and help him," said Asuna fidgeting with the cell bar.

"That kid better be alive," whispered Chisame.

"What did you say?" asked Haruna.

"Nothing...absolutely nothing," steamed Chisame.

"Each cell has been fitted for each of us. Not one is alike. It looks like Eva-chan knew what our weaknesses are," said Setsuna.

"Why what kind of cell do you have?" asked Konoka.

Setsuna shivered, "Looks kind of ecchi in here. But the bars are made firm enough to not be able to cut through."

Asuna tried to bend the bar.

"Apparently her cell you cannot bend the bar," smiled Haruna.

"Mine and Paru-san's are magic proof. What about chisame's cell?" asked Yue.

"I...really...hate this. I do not know. My glasses are not here so I cannot see well in the near dark," replied Chisame.

"Well idiot feel your bars," snickered Asuna.

Chisame reached one of her cell bars and touched it. A little electrical voltage came out when she touched. She immediately pulled her hand back.

"Okay it is an electrical system," sighed Yue._

* * *

_

"Weakling are you boya? Was that all it takes to knock you out? My, my!" cackled Eva.

Nodoka looked straight up at Eva with intent to kill eyes. Eva stopped laughing.

"You truly do not think you could even come close to hit me Miyazaki-san?" asked Eva.

Nodoka ignored her and plopped down next to the falling Negi. She took his hand into hers and felt a pulse.

"How touching!" smirked Eva.

Nodoka looked up at Eva, "You really are...a bitch."

Eva's face got red after hearing that word. Of course she was hard on her disciple. He was weak. His partners needed to know something similiar with the rose could happen at any time if they chose to stay with Negi.

"How dare you call me that?" said a mad Eva.

"I thought one of the most evil people in history should not be mad by just being called something," spoke Nodoka.

"You are a very rude girl," responded Eva.

"Rude? No Eva-chan I am far from it. I speak from the heart. Remember you use to have one of those. All of us know that being with the professor can and will be dangerous. Life is a risk in general. The more you pile on in life the riskier it can get. After all you have lived hundreds of years. You, more then anyone, knows how hard life is. Negi-sensei is trying his best. He is not like his father I imagine. He is just a ten year old boy wanting to become what his father is and to search for him. If you cared about his dad at all, you will help Negi fulfill his wants," lectured Nodoka.

"Who the hell you think you are bookworm? This why I am precisely doing this. Life with him is making it interesting. I would hope he can last a while so I will not get bored," said Eva.

Negi regained consciousness and opened his eyes. He and Nodoka blushed as she let go of his hand.

* * *

"Negi-kun looks like he regained consciousness," said Konoka.

Haruna quickly intervene, "Now go kick her ass."

"I really do not think he can hear you," quipped Yue.

Chisame was thinking, "This cannot be real. All has to be a dream. Let it be a dream."

"Now that we know he is alive, we need to get out of here." sternfully Setsuna said.

"So we have two regular cells base on Haruna-san's and my weakness. We have one electrical cell that is keeping the idol over there in her cell." As she points to Chisame. "And one cell you cannot bend the bar and another you cannot cut the bar. And yet Setsuna-san was able to keep her sword. Why?" asked Yue.

Asuna worried about Negi, "I DO NOT CARE WHY. I JUST WANT OUT OF HERE!"

"What we need is a plan," thought Setsuna.

"No kidding Duh!" responded Chisame.

"You heard me thinking?" asked Setsuna.

"No but I have observed you in class and you make that face when you are trying to figure something out," responded Chisame.

"What we need is cooperation. We need Asuna-san's magic cancellation to get Chisame-san out. We need Chisame-san's hacking ability to get Setsuna-san out. Looks like its a computerized lock. Then we need Setsuna and her sword to cut Paru-san's and mine bars," logically thought and said by Yue.

"There is a problem? Who will get me out?" spoke Asuna.

"Oh yeah!" blushed Yue.

* * *

"Master, I do not care what will happen to me. But, you will never harm those girls. You may not think they are and will ever be worthy of being my partners. At least outside of Asuna-san, Konoka-san, and Setsuna-san. But the others do not have the heritage that some possess. They are trying their best to help. I know that," said Negi coughing.

"Do you? You really trust them enough now? I highly doubt it. After all you keep spouting that your their teacher and have to protect them. I think in your heart you do not believe in any of them," chuckled Eva.

Negi's face turn into a cold stare as Eva shrieked a little. "Come on boya then," said Eva.

"_Ventus Deus of volo tribuo mihi ut vox_," recited Negi.

In a flash Negi was near Eva. Eva barely managed to evade. Eva counterattacked with a high kick to Negi's chest. Negi put his arms up to deflect the blow. Negi crouched low and tried a leg sweep. Eva jumped up into the air.

"_Atrum deus of Glacies pango_," softly spoke by Eva as her hand had a ice hammer.

"_Dea of levitas tribuo mihi tectum_," asked Negi as a lightning shield was in front of him as Eva's hammer was about to swing at him.

When her hammer made contact with his shield both parties blew away.

Eva landed next to Chachamaru and Negi landed farther away almost to the edge of a cliff.

"That boya has the power. To think that quick on his feet," smiled Eva.

"Master are you alright?" asked Chachamaru.

"Certainly I am alright," as Eva got up unsteadily.

"Negi-sensei, are you alright?" asked Nodoka.

Negi spit out some blood and dirt. "Yeah never better."

Eva dashed at Negi with her speed and started throwing her fist wildly into Negi. Negi tried to block most of her shots. Especially those to the face. Negi went down to one knee to the ground as Eva was still hitting him.

* * *

"It is becoming fairly obvious that they are not here," said the slighty eyed tall ninja.

"You think so?" asked the chinese martial artist.

"Yes! It is strange that not one has a trace of where they went. I asked the other classmates and not one has seen them all day," said Kaede.

Ku Fei responds, "That strange."

* * *

"Why are you so cruel to Professor Negi? Are you that vindictive against his father that you need to tortue his son? Are you that unhappy?" asked Nodoka.

Negi fell flat faced first onto the field as Eva looked coldly at Nodoka.

"Master I think you have made your point," Chachamaru flatly responds.

"I am far from making my point. They do not know what is in store for them. They think its all rainbows, fairies, and unicorns playing with their magic. It is a cruel and harsh world where this boya's father and I came from. He (as ever points to the falling Negi) and the rest need to open their eyes and never be his partners," lectured Eva.

"I have chosen to study my artifact and help Professor Negi anyway I can. I would gladly defend him against the evils," said Nodoka.

"Oh really? Against evils? Like me?" asked Eva with a devilish smile.

"I know you were evil at one time, but you have changed and so have a lot of us in our class. Eva-chan you may be harsh, but after all you are fair. But, to treat him like that is unforgivable," said Nodoka.

"Unforgivable? And who made you judge and jury? I could break you in half without lifting a finger," smiled Eva.

"I...know you could, but you will not. Even without my artifact I can see you care for him. In your own way of course. I will protect him from you if you insist on going any longer," replied Nodoka.

"Oh miss bookworm has a backbone. I do not care about my disciple at all. It would be boring though if something did happen to him," said Eva.

"You girls knock it off (cough). I am fine Nodoka-san (Cough). Master let us continue," said Negi dusting off himself.

* * *

"You think Eva-chan took this too far Dean?" asked Shizuna.

"She oftens does take things too far, but after all she will protect him," responded the Dean.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Shizuna.

The Dean winked.

* * *

**_A/N: So sorry it took too long to update. Will be quicker._**


	38. The Loud Bookworm

"But Negi-sensei, are you sure?" asked Nodoka.

Negi wiped his corner of his mouth of dried blood and dirt. "I am fine!"

"Then boya what are you waiting for?" spouted Eva expecting the fight to end soon.

"But you can barely stand!" said a worried bookworm.

Eva turned her attention toward Nodoka, "If you do not have faith in the kid, then you should not get involved with magic. If you have any doubts in your heart that he can protect you...then you should walk away now," giggled Eva.

Nodoka looked down at the ground. "I have come this far with him. I will go whereever he may go. Not because I fell in love with him or that I am his partner. It is that we need each other," murmured Nodoka to herself.

"So I see that you are not taking my advice and leaving. So be it. You will see your precious sensei fall," snickered Eva.

"C_entum glacies telum pierce hostes hostium_," recited Eva.

"_Curator of lux lucis contego mihi ex vulnero_," touted Negi as the ice arrows bounce off of a light shield in front of Negi.

"Very good boya. You still have some fight in you," cackled Eva.

"What can I do to help sensei? If I use my artifact she will target me or send Chacha after me. And if that happens I will lose due to Chacha's overwhelming physical capabilities. After all she is a robot. But, I just can't stand here and not do anything. I do not want to be helpless at all. Think Nodoka," was what her inner voice said to herself.

"_Glacialis glacies mucro of nex exorior_," said by Eva, "How is your swordmanship boya? Has Setsuna-san taught you anything yet?"

"_Ventus phasmatis , unda phasmatis , terra phasmatis , quod lux lucis phasmatis certamen effingo a mucro_," said Negi as a sword appeared in his hand.

"Shall we dance kid," smiled Eva.

"Let us dance master," responded Negi with a smile.

The sword fight started off as a typical swashbuckling clanging of swords. Until Eva added a spell to the sword as her ice sword would wrap around Negi's sword and then shoot out tiny ice shards. Negi's face was pelted with a couple as one slice his previous scar on his left cheek.

"Ah the scar reopened," teased Eva, "Oh I am so sorry. Alright I am not sorry."

Nodoka was beginning to get mad at Eva's taunting.

* * *

"Where the hell is he? I have looked all through the campus, the school grounds, and the surrounding area and he is not here," said a depressive voice.

A cell phone rang as the voice answered it. "So have you found him yet?" asked the caller.

"No I have not. This damn place is so big. Just as big as Wales can be. That brat better not have ran away crying from here," replied the meek voice.

"Well try again. He will eventually show up. Did you check with the Dean yet? He might have went on a trip before coming back to Wales," said the caller.

"No...I have not," whispered the voice.

* * *

"Eva-chan I am warning you now. If you...," muddered Nodoka.

"Oh please! Like you can do anything to me? A shivering girl who barely has any magic trying to threaten me. I should just freeze you like I did Asuna-san. Matter of fact that is a good idea," laughed the sadistic undead blond vampire.

"Master you will NOT TOUCH HER," yelled the ten year old teacher.

"_Atrum glacies clausus exorior quod propinquus super hostes hostium_," recited by Eva.

"_Lux lucis quod navitas exorior ut contego mihi_," spoke Negi as he dashed towards Nodoka.

A glow of light and energy surrounded the girl and her teacher as the ice cracked to many pieces around them.

"Ah you are quicker then last time," sighed Eva.

"You have seen nothing yet...Master," smiled Negi having a glint in his eye.

Nodoka looked at her professor and blushed. "Thank you professor."

Negi did not acknowledge her and kept his focus on Eva.

"_Curator of lux lucis caecus hostes hostium intus three secundus_," said Negi as he dashed towards Eva.

"What are you planning now?" asked Eva as she was caught off guard.

"Oh you will see," said Negi as his spell hit Eva as soon as he got there as he took Eva's legs out from under her as he dashed slightly away from her.

Eva fell hard on the ground with her back. "Owe, that hurt."

Nodoka was giggling.

Eva prepared to get up as Negi yet again dashed at her as he did the same thing but hit her front of her legs so she would hit the ground face first.

"Why you bastard! You could have damaged my face," said a red faced Eva spitting out grass.

"You are not suppose to eat the grass Eva-chan," giggled Nodoka.

Eva spun around and faced Nodoka. Nodoka simply smiled.

Negi took the advantage of Eva's focus on Nodoka as he grabbed her from behind and planted her on the ground as he was on top of her.

Eva was so shocked by the strength of Negi and his move that she just looked up at him. She had to catch her breath before speaking.

"Get off of me boya! Or else!" sternly said by Eva.

"Um no master I will not. Do you give up?" smiled Negi.

Having Negi's hands around her wrist and straddling her made her blush. Negi saw it and made him uneasy. Nodoka did not like that position which they were in. Chachamaru looked confused.

"Well boya last time we were in this position you were on the bottom," smirked Eva.

Negi remembered the "kiss" that Eva gave him and blushed. Nodoka peaked at her book and saw what Negi was thinking and blushed even more red.

"Ah boya did not know you cared for me that way. You are not going to kiss me this time" teased Eva.

Eva looked at Chachamaru and nodded. Chachamaru opened a hidden area on her body and pushed a button. Within the castle the jail cell doors that the other girls were locked in were now open. The girls ran toward to get to Negi as fast as they could.

"So now what? Do you give up?" asked Negi.

"You did well, but if I was not distracted by her. You would never in a million years defeated me. I hope also Miss Miyazaki-sanlearn a lesson about what it takes to be a partner." lectured Eva still on the ground.

Eva leaned up as the girls from the castle arrived on the scene. Eva whispered in Negi's ear and started to nibbled on it as it drew blood. Eva licked the blood as the girls were either blushing or cheering him on to get kinky. Well alright only one girl was cheering them. Haruna was that girl.

Asuna rushed toward Negi as she grabbed him and pulled him off of Eva.

Yue walked toward Nodoka, "So you have survived. We all saw it. You did well."

"Thanks!" was Nodoka's reply.

"Professor you did well against an opponent like her," said Setsuna.

"Are you hurt anywhere? I can heal you," asked Konoka.

"No I am fine, but thank you for the offer," replied Negi.

"Good God if this is what it is then you freaks can have it," spoke Chisame.

Eva dusted herself off, "I hope you all learned from this experience. It is going to be rougher then what I put you all through. If you are not mentally ready then stay home and away from going on this trip."

"Hell if we are staying home," replied Haruna.

"Fine then. You have been warned. Chachamaru prepare them to leave here and return home. I think it has been long enough so they can get out of here," spoke Eva eloquently.

Negi collapsed onto the ground as Nodoka ran to him.

"Professor are you alright?" asked the bookworm.

"Yeah just needed to sit for a second," smiled Negi.

Nodoka took Negi's hand to pull him up. She used all her might as Negi got up. Unfortunely Nodoka footing was off as she pulled him towards her as they both fell. He was on top of her.

Both were blushing beat red as Nodoka quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. Haruna yelled, "Kiss him on the mouth and not the cheek."

"I cannot do that with all the people around," exclaimed Nodoka.

"So if we were not here you would have kissed him on the lips?" asked Haruna giggling.

"Ah...well...um...absolutely....not," blushed Nodoka again.

"But you love him!" responded Haruna looking at Yue.

Yue did not show any signs of her feelings.

Negi passed out having his head on her chest with a smile on his face. Nodoka smiled but then realized this ecchi picture of him sleeping on top of her. Nodoka turned her head toward the other girls.

All the girls were blushing beat red as Eva produced the pink rose in its glass jar.

"You were the one who took the rose?" asked a clueless Asuna.

The other girls were giggling as Eva sighed, "Good grief!"

* * *

**A/N: So this story almost was 2 years in the making. Too long in updating in a year and a half. I apologize to those who enjoyed this story. The dialog was weak but hopefully my next story I will learn and have a better understanding of it. The voice that was finding Negi was Anya of course if you have read the manga so far. This story took place after the Mahora festival and before the trip to Wales. My next tackle of a Negima story is an AkoxNegi venture. I know that Ako found out about Negi being Nagi and she says her feelings are over for him. But are they? I will try and explore that and have a nice time writing it. So Chapter one should be out in mid to late August.**


End file.
